


Ярко-жёлтый

by ray_lantern



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, College, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mystery, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 95,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_lantern/pseuds/ray_lantern
Summary: Отправляясь в дрянной общественный колледж, я был уверен, что умру там от скуки. А потом встретил его. Этот странный парень с высветленными до желтизны волосами и искрящим, как оголённый провод, смехом, этот ворох проблем, завёрнутый в яркую упаковку, научит меня говорить с цветами, заставит шарахаться от собственной тени, объяснит, в чём прелесть сломанных зонтов — и до неузнаваемости изменит мою жизнь. Он говорит, что его зовут Филл, но мне кажется, что он просто издевается надо мной…





	1. Часть I. Всему своё время

_Следующие шестьдесят секунд могли бы стать вечностью,_  
_Я собираюсь низко пасть, я собираюсь высоко взлететь._  
_Вся правда мира складывается в одну большую ложь…*_

…Песня оборвалась, пикнула назойливо достававшая меня последние десять минут батарейка, и в наушниках стало тихо. Я стянул их, со вздохом убрал в карман. И только тогда нехотя поднял взгляд от своих запылённых после долгой дороги кедов.

Мир напал на меня со всех сторон. Незнакомый и оттого нервирующий, но, в общем-то, ко мне безразличный — N-вилл только просыпался, и дела ему до меня не было. Он едва начал согреваться в лучах солнца, поднимавшегося над низкими однообразными домами, и на дороге лежали их длинные прохладные тени. Выжженные за лето жарой деревья замерли в них, тусклые и сухие. Вокруг было скучно, тихо и безлюдно. Как и должно быть ранним утром на окраине маленького городка.

И нечего по этому поводу расстраиваться. В конце концов, я не ждал от него ничего хорошего — я ничего хорошего не получил.

…ха, возможно, не получил именно поэтому?..

Невесело усмехнувшись, я остановился, поставил сумку на асфальт и размял затёкшие пальцы. Мышцы рук ныли, болело натёртое грубыми лямками плечо, сводило онемевшие после ночи в автобусе ноги, и от мысли о том, что тащиться до колледжа ещё добрых полчаса, настроение испортилось окончательно. Я зарылся пальцами в волосы, потянул до боли и, пожав плечами, сунул руку в карман.

Ладно. Не зря же я всё-таки их купил…

Пачка сигарет, только что купленная в тесном магазинчике на заправке, так идеально помещалась в задний карман джинсов, что даже не хотелось её доставать. А ещё не хотелось её доставать потому, что я никогда не курил. И ни разу не пробовал. И имел веские основания сомневаться в этой затее. 

Но нужно же хоть чем-то интересным отметить побег из-под родительского крыла?

В пальцах сигарета смотрелась тоже неплохо — сочеталась с упадническим настроением, намекала на желание самоубиться и, в целом, качественно символизировала. Я зажал её между средним и указательным и невольно воровато огляделся. Из потенциальных свидетелей преступления против собственного здоровья был только сонный мужчина в халате, точно такое же преступление на крыльце своего дома совершающий. На меня — ноль внимания. Впрочем, от кого мне прятаться? Я никого здесь не знаю, и меня никто. Только это и скрашивает необходимость переться в такую глушь: в таких местах, хочешь не хочешь, приходится начинать с чистого листа. 

А когда ты совсем недавно отказался от своих планов, к осуществлению которых шёл последние несколько лет, такое начало — как раз то, что нужно.

Фильтр поскрипывал в пересохших губах. Я перехватил сигарету поудобнее, сделал подобающее ситуации, на мой взгляд, задумчиво-страдальческое лицо — особо стараться не пришлось — и в следующий момент с чувством выругался сквозь зубы.

Зажигалка. Я не купил грёбаную, чтоб её, зажигалку.

Отвратительное настроение, с которым мне всеми силами приходилось бороться последние дни, издало победный клич. Я запустил руку в отросшие волосы и сжал их на затылке. Да уж, отлично, наверное, смотрюсь со стороны: стою, как дурак, у дороги, незажжённая сигарета в зубах, на лице — скорбь и недоумение. Нет, если всё так начинается, что же будет дальше?..

Резкий гудок за спиной заставил меня обернуться. Словно из ниоткуда появившаяся машина совершила безумный разворот, метнулась к обочине и с визгом затормозила — в паре дюймов от моих ног! Отскочив, я запнулся о сумку и рухнул костлявой задницей на асфальт.

— Эй, ты куда? — Из машины донёсся смех — высокий, самодовольный и издевательский. — Испугался, бедняжка? — Стекло в дверце скользнуло вниз, и в образовавшуюся щель просунулась загорелая худая рука, держащая в пальцах кислотно-жёлтую, под цвет самой машины, зажигалку. Щелчок — и высокое пламя, дрогнув, заплясало у меня перед глазами.

Оу. Так, получается, это было не покушение на убийство, а благородное желание протянуть руку помощи?

Не сводя взгляда с огня, я неуверенно поднялся на ноги. Показавшееся над крышей соседнего дома солнце отражалось от стекла, и яркий блик слепил глаза, не давая рассмотреть того, кто за рулём — а, впрочем, важно ли, кто там? Вряд ли; прищурившись, я наклонился, ткнулся кончиком сигареты в пламя, вдохнул дым…

И сразу же громко, согнувшись чуть ли не пополам, закашлялся.

На этот раз смех был ещё громче. С какими-то истерическими стеклянными нотками, будто кто-то разбил окно. Меня передёрнуло; волосы на руках встали дыбом.

— Спасибо, — сипло прошептал я, пытаясь незаметно отойти подальше.

— Дарю, — но невидимый благодетель крутанул зажигалку в пальцах и протянул мне. Ещё и повертел ей гипнотозирующе, будто подманивая, заставляя невольно снова сделать шаг к нему. — Вот уж не думал, что ты закуришь…

— Что? — удивлённо пробормотал я, на автомате принимая подарок.

— Я говорю, сигарета тебе не идёт.

Ответить на странное замечание незнакомца я не успел: тот дал по газам и унёсся, резко выкрутив на максимум громкость динамиков, оглушая улицу чем-то электронным, психически неуравновешенным, бьющим по нервам. Я проводил машину взглядом: годов шестидесятых, двухдверная, угловатая, вся в стикерах — жирное чёрное «TRUST NO ONE» во весь задний бампер, вкрадчиво-предостерегающее «I see you» на стекле, какая-то глазастая, явно недружелюбно настроенная абстракция на капоте… В N-вилле я пробыл от силы четверть часа, но этого хватило, чтобы понять: этот тип не местный. Местные себя так не ведут и на таких машинах не ездят. Они тихие, спокойно-ленивые, курят по утрам на крыльце, замотавшись в махровый халат, а по выходным выбираются с семьями за продуктами на пухлых малолитражных седанах и минивэнах цвета «металлик» или «мокрый асфальт». Этот же истеричный какой-то, на взводе. И машина слишком яркая, смотрится здесь, как вырезка из глянцевого журнала, прилепленная на тусклую страницу дешёвой газеты.

Нет. Этот парень точно какой-то… нездешний.

Мятно-горький вкус сигареты не нравился мне совершенно, но я всё же сделал ещё затяжку — просто чтобы хоть как-то отметить новую главу своей жизни. Потом сел на бордюр, уставился на льющуюся из растущего столбика пепла струйку дыма и абсолютно банально драматически вздохнул.

Интересно, как там Мэйбл? Спит, наверное: ей в колледж завтра, да и не надо переться так далеко… Казалось бы, всего каких-то восемь часов назад она обнимала меня, никак не хотела отпускать в автобус и отмахивалась от недовольно ворчащего водителя, а я уже скучаю. И в ближайшие несколько месяцев это чувство будет только усиливаться, пока мне не начнёт казаться, что из меня выдрали кусок плоти, откуда-то из груди, по ощущениям — вместе с сердцем. Так было, когда нас отправили в разные лагеря: её — в театральный, меня — в научно-исследовательский. А ведь тогда разлука продлилась всего месяц, и думать не хочется, во что она выльется теперь.

Ладно. Не время расклеиваться. В конце концов, мы уже не дети и даже не подростки. Взрослые — ха! — и вести себя должны по-взрослому. Тем более я. Сам всё это выбрал: и городишко мелкий, и дешёвый общественный колледж, и абсолютное непонимание, что делать дальше. 

Впрочем, когда родители говорят, что с деньгами проблемы и отправить в давно выбранный колледж сразу двоих нет никакой возможности, перед двойняшками стоит всего одна задача: как можно быстрее выкрикнуть имя близнеца. Я успел первым. На долю секунды, но успел. Ещё и пальцем ткнул в сторону Мэйбл для верности.

О, как она на меня кричала! Она и обычно-то не тихая, а тогда просто побила все рекорды. Наверное, это был первый раз, когда я не поддался на её уговоры. Стоял на своём до последнего. Она всегда хотела в театральный. Я всегда собирался в юридический.

В этом-то всё и дело — она _хотела_ , а я _собирался_.

Хотя бы один из нас должен был твёрдо стоять на земле, чтобы второй мог спокойно витать в облаках. Так было с самого детства. Наверное, никто, кроме меня, никогда и не относился к Мэйбл серьёзно. Что Мэйбл — ветер в голове! А вот Диппер… Только сам Диппер знал, что у него в голове такой же мечтательный бардак. И ещё Мэйбл, конечно, она-то всегда видела меня насквозь.

А ведь когда-то мы оба были такими фантазёрами! Помнится, когда нам было по двенадцать, сочинили целую историю, такую подробную и яркую, что до сих пор иногда кажется, будто всё это случилось на самом деле. Придумали — и сами поверили в неё. Потом, конечно, повзрослели. Стыдно признаться, но я ещё долго вёл в голове беседы с этим Биллом. Спорил с ним, что-то доказывал, убеждал… Мэйбл что? Ей лишь бы королевой гномов быть, приручать единорогов да тайных воздыхателей выдумывать, а мне нужен был враг! Соперник! Тот, с кем можно помериться — нет, не силой, не мой случай — умом!

Да, то лето в Гравити Фолз, пожалуй, было последним, когда я позволил себе оторваться от земли…

Под мрачные мысли сигарету я незаметно для себя докурил. То есть как докурил — та дотлела, я помог лишь парой затяжек. Ну и хватит для первого раза. Хм, первого, значит? Отлично, в этом городе только и остаётся, что заводить дурацкие привычки. Без них со скуки помрёшь.

Окурок отправился в водосток, пачка сигарет — обратно в карман. Зажигалка задержалась в руках. Жёлтая. Ярко-жёлтая. Билл был таким же ярким и таким же жёлтым. Мне вообще всегда нравился этот цвет. Тем страннее сейчас кажется то, что своего врага я сделал именно таким…

К чёрту. Не время играть в психоанализ. Да и какой смысл — я давно вырос из тех лет, когда мне для поддержания жизненного тонуса нужен был странный треугольный антагонист. Пора становиться серьёзным. Теперь на самом деле.

Поднявшись с бордюра, я почувствовал, что воздух заметно потеплел. Солнце начинало припекать, футболка скоро прилипла к спине, но мне отчего-то было теперь всё равно. Я шёл, напевая какой-то застрявший в голове мотив, одной рукой тащил осточертевшую сумку, тяжёлую и пыльную, а в другой вертел лёгкую ярко-жёлтую зажигалку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bob Dylan — Things Have Changed


	2. Запретный дым сладок

Я бежал. Бежал изо всех сил, отбивая пятки о горячие камни и загнанно дыша. Глаза застилал пот, одежда пропиталась им насквозь и прилипла к телу, воздух дрожал от зноя. Я не знал, от кого бегу, от чего, куда, но остановиться не мог. Иссохшие, в трещинах, губы саднило от солёного ветра.

Внизу бился о скалы океан.

Он был совсем рядом. Шаг в сторону — и сорвусь вниз, в шепчущую, вкрадчиво смеющуюся бездну. Она не звала меня, не манила и не обещала спасения или избавления, как всегда считали суицидально настроенные поэты. Она _наблюдала_ …

 

…Я резко сел на кровати. Глотая ртом воздух, огляделся — никого — и рухнул обратно, придавленный к измятой, насквозь мокрой от пота постели вдруг навалившейся усталостью. В окно ярко светило солнце.

Снова этот сон. Сколько лет он преследует меня? Пять? Нет, кажется, уже больше. Снится вдруг ни с того ни с сего, иногда несколько ночей подряд, иногда отпускает на месяцы, почти забывается, но неизменно возвращается снова. В самое, чёрт возьми, неподходящее время.

 

Когда я закончил приводить себя в относительный порядок — внешний, о внутреннем и речи не шло, — до собрания оставался ещё час. Потратить его можно было на завтрак или на бесцельное и бессмысленное блуждание по территории кампуса. Недолго думая, выбрал второе.

Свежий воздух немного привёл меня в чувство. В какое именно чувство — это уже другой вопрос, но я хотя бы перестал ощущать себя, как та выжженная безжизненная пустыня из сна. Жаль, безмятежная прогулка продлилась недолго: парковка быстро заполнялась машинами, а территория кампуса — людьми, и уже скоро я начал чувствовать себя неуютно. Никогда не был душой компании. Отщепенцем — тоже, среди старых знакомых даже считался вполне интересным собеседником, но чтобы понять это, нужно было прообщаться со мной какое-то время, а до этого доходило не всегда. Если совсем честно, такое случалось редко: неприметная внешность и замкнутость исправно делали своё дело. В общем, та самая «золотая» середина, которая зачастую если и не хуже, то уж точно скучнее крайностей.

Солнце то и дело скрывалось за быстро пролетающими облаками. Ветер трепал одежду и волосы. Я поймал на себе пару заинтересованных взглядов и на автомате поправил чёлку, но потом понял, что не в родимом пятне дело. И без зеркала было ясно, что видок у меня тот ещё. Я это чувствовал: и бледность свою, и глаза покрасневшие, и синяки под глазами. Да уж, режим сбился начисто: после бессонной ночи в трясущемся автобусе и прогулки по жаре я чудом дополз до своей комнаты в общаге и уснул, не раздеваясь. Проснулся на закате, как назло бодрый и полный сил. Мой сосед ещё не приехал, так что за ночь я спокойно разобрал вещи, побродил по пустым коридорам, вышел на улицу, посчитал окна, в которых горел свет — целых три, видимо, мало кто хотел переться сюда раньше времени, — и пошёл обратно. Попытался заставить себя поспать, но уснуть смог лишь под утро. Ещё и сон этот… Лучше бы вообще не ложился.

Перед зданием, в котором должно было проходить собрание, толпились люди; в воздухе гудела неразборчивая болтовня. Старшекурсники стояли группками, первогодки — поодиночке, присматриваясь к таким же одиночкам. Оценивающе окинули взглядами и меня. Я поймал себя на том, что снова приглаживаю чёлку, хмыкнул и огляделся. Настроение отвратное — куда бы в сторону отойти, а то ещё знакомиться кто-нибудь полезет…

В итоге спрятался за углом. Прислонился к шершавой стене, руки в карманы, взгляд привычно вниз. Но погрузиться в медитацию не удалось — от рассматривания уже давно вдоль и поперёк изученных кед отвлёк смех. Вернее, даже не сам смех, его я, увлечённый исследованием обуви, поначалу и не заметил — смеялись вокруг многие, одним больше, одним меньше, — а ощущение, которое от этого смеха возникло. Будто кто-то ногтями провёл по спине. Взгляд автоматически забегал в поисках источника царапающего слух звука.

Источник вскоре показался из-за угла. Худой загорелый парень с до желтизны высветленными волосами шёл в центре небольшой компании и что-то увлечённо вещал. Публика принимала на ура — то ли рассказ и правда был интересный, то ли просто словила ту же реакцию на смех рассказчика, что и я, потому что я его слов не слышал, но всё равно заулыбался. Веселее, правда, не стало, и улыбка чувствовалась как что-то неуместное совершенно и немного истерическое, но факт был в прямом смысле налицо.

Пока я боролся со своей неожиданно вышедшей из-под контроля мимикой, блондин вдруг резко замолчал, закусив губу, повёл головой, словно принюхиваясь, а потом пошёл в мою сторону. Уверенно так пошёл, целенаправленно. Я усилием воли согнал с лица примёрзшую к губам улыбку и огляделся — похоже, пошёл именно ко мне, кроме меня никто стену не подпирал.

— Привет! — Парень широко улыбнулся и приобнял меня за плечи. По спине побежали мурашки: его пальцы были такие холодные, что это чувствовалось даже сквозь ткань футболки. — Как жизнь?

— Нормально, — неуверенно протянул я. Блондин кивнул и продолжил болтать с подошедшей компанией, в которую я каким-то образом оказался вовлечён, причём не имея ни малейшей возможности смыться — окружили так, что разве только через стенку от них можно просочиться, да ещё и парень этот странный на мне повис.

Какого вообще чёрта?

— Обустроился уже? В какой ты комнате? — тем временем непринуждённо продолжил он.

— Эм-м… В двадцатой, а что? — осторожно поинтересовался я.

Парень прищурился.

— Не узнал меня, что ли?

— А должен был?

Блондин вздохнул и театрально закатил глаза. Я присмотрелся. Засомневался даже на секунду, всё-таки чувствовалось в нём что-то такое… да нет, бред какой-то. Абсолютно точно вижу его впервые, такого захочешь — не забудешь.

— Я вчера подарил тебе зажигалку. Просто-таки от сердца оторвал. Эх… Вот и делай после этого людям добрые дела, да, Мэри? — скорбно навздыхавшись, повернулся парень к рыжей девушке.

— Ты? Добрые дела? Не смеши. Как зовут твоего приятеля? — обратила она на меня внимание.

Улыбка блондина стала ещё шире. Не успел я рта открыть, чтобы сказать, что меня явно с кем-то перепутали, как он выпалил:

— Умник!

— О, умные нам нужны. Я Мэри, — девушка протянула мне руку. Остальные тоже засуетились.

— Я Брэд.

— Кевин.

— Сара, — представилась симпатичная брюнетка, осмотрела меня с ног до головы и хмыкнула: — Ты новенький, да? Мы на третьем уже…

Она говорила и что-то ещё, но моё внимание ускользнуло в другом направлении. Взгляд невольно притянулся к блондину, который наконец-то отцепился от меня и теперь объяснял что-то высокому накачанному парню, Кевину, кажется. Он увлечённо жестикулировал, периодически посмеиваясь, и взгляд Кевина просто-таки неприлично прилип к нему. Хотя я и сам не лучше… Нет, ну какие волосы! Яркие, жёлтые, как будто мало ему того, что на его смех только мёртвый не обернётся.

Блондин вдруг замолчал, посмотрел на телефон и поправил сползшую с плеча бретельку продолжающей что-то говорить мне Саре, привлекая её внимание.

— Так, сладкая, хватит охмурять мальчика, пора! — сказал он девушке и хлопнул в ладоши. Все обернулись. — До собрания осталось пять минут, давайте-давайте, пошли…

Компания нехотя послушалась. Я задержался — всё-таки меня вроде не звали, — но блондин обернулся и, ничего не говоря, настойчиво потянул меня за рукав.

 

После собрания мы с ним каким-то неведомым мне образом оказались в парке — кажется, этот парень куда угодно может завести, заболтав до потери ориентации. Правда, парком это место называлось только на указателе, на деле же создавалось впечатление, что за парковкой начинается самый настоящий лес. Деревья росли плотно и хаотично, вымощенная досками дорожка через несколько метров обрывалась, а тропинка, в которую она переходила, терялась в зарослях. Ни о каких газонах и аккуратно стриженых кустиках и речи не шло — сплошное буйство растительности.

— На собрании говорили, что на территории кампуса нельзя курить, — сказал я доставшему сигареты парню, на вид очень неудобно, но крайне гармонично примостившемуся на узкой спинке скамейки. До леса мы дошли вдвоём, остальные как-то незаметно отвалились по дороге.

— Нельзя, — ухмыляясь, кивнул тот, — но от этого только ещё больше хочется, разве нет? Или ты боишься?

— Пф… — М-да, на слабо меня всегда было взять проще простого, но раз я сам это осознаю, то, наверное, не так уж стыдно поддаваться? Да и этот парень здесь не первый год, лучше меня знает, наверное, что можно, что нельзя, а что — нельзя, но если очень хочется…

Сигареты вместе с зажигалкой нашлись в заднем кармане. Подкурил я уже не так по-дилетантски, как в первый раз, и после первой затяжки не закашлялся. То ли навык набиваю, то ли и правда так вкуснее. Курили молча. Ни ветер, ни солнечные лучи сквозь густую листву не пробивались, и бледный сизый дым вился в ветвях, впитывался в одежду, въедаясь в неё горьким запахом. Не забыть бы перестирать всё перед поездкой домой…

— Ты вроде так и не сказал, как тебя зовут, — спохватился я, вдруг осознавая, что понятия не имею, как обратиться к сидящему напротив меня человеку.

— *илл, — неразборчиво пробормотал блондин, не выпуская сигареты из губ.

Я вздрогнул. Вдох комом встал в горле.

— Как ты сказал?..

Парень посмотрел на меня. Задумчиво наклонил голову к плечу. Медленно достал изо рта сигарету. Выдохнул дым.

— Я сказал, меня зовут Филл, — проговорил отстранённо, когда мне уже начало казаться, что я жду ответа целую вечность, — а тебе что послышалось? Ты как-то аж побледнел весь.

— Да нет, ничего… — выдохнул я и раньше, чем успел сообразить, что несу, спросил: — Мы совсем-совсем точно нигде раньше не виделись?

Филл улыбнулся.

— Нет, дружок, — сказал он, беззаботно болтая ногами. Казалось, мой дурацкий вопрос его совсем не удивил. А вот я по-прежнему чувствовал, что что-то здесь не так.

— Тогда, на дороге, ты сказал, будто не думал, что я закурю… — пробормотал я, скорее, размышляя вслух, чем обращаясь к своему новому знакомому, но тот ответил:

— Ну да, сказал. — Тряхнул головой, отбрасывая назад упавшие на глаза пряди волос, и ехидно улыбнулся: — Я тебя ещё на заправке увидел. Ты весь такой примерный… Умник, одним словом. Я удивился, когда ты вдруг достал сигареты.

— А-а…

Действительно. Всё логично, банально и просто. А я, интересно, какой ответ ожидал услышать? Кому-то нужно нормально выспаться…

Филл ловким щелчком швырнул окурок в мусорку, спрыгнул со скамейки и опять приобнял меня за плечи. Пунктик у него, что ли, какой-то вцепляться в собеседника, чтобы контролировать жертву не только вербально, но ещё и физически?

— Ну что. Ты придёшь вечером? — спросил он, пока я думал, как бы потактичнее скинуть его холодную руку со своего тёплого, но быстро замерзающего плеча.

— Куда?

Филл вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Вроде умный, а такие глупые вопросы задаёшь, — с укором сказал он. — Отметить начало учёбы, конечно!..

Его руку я в итоге так и не скинул — чёрт с ним, пусть греет свои конечности, — а по поводу вечеринки обещал подумать. Идти не то чтобы хотелось, всё-таки подобные мероприятия никогда меня особо не интересовали, но что-то в голосе этого парня заставило колебаться. Слишком он был легкомысленным и уверенным, и эти эмоции разливались вокруг, заражая и соблазняя на необдуманные поступки. Что ж, понятия не имею, почему такой парень как Филл вообще решил общаться со мной, но в одном я уверен точно: скучать с ним явно не придётся.

 

…Проснулся я от стука в дверь. Дёрганого такого, нервного, никаких сомнений по поводу того, кто за дверью, не оставляющего. Соседа, которым оказался Брэд — хорошо, что не Кевин, с этим спортсменом у меня отношения вряд ли сложились бы — не было, так что пришлось открывать самому.

За дверью, конечно, стоял Филл. Преступно, на мой хмурый сонный взгляд, весёлый и просто лучащийся неукротимой энергией.

— Хэй, ты что, забыл, что обещал мне пойти? — возмутился он, проскальзывая мимо меня в комнату.

Насколько я помнил, не обещал — или любое сомнение этот парень трактует в свою пользу?..

— Я уснул.

— Уже проснулся, — бросил Филл через плечо, увлечённо копаясь в моей неосторожно оставленной на полу раскрытой сумке. — Так, что тут у нас…

Вот же беспардонный. Никогда не любил таких людей, но именно его почему-то выгнать рука не поднималась и язык не поворачивался. Да и сил не было бороться с этим стихийным бедствием.

Через несколько секунд он подошёл ко мне, в одних трусах стоящему посреди комнаты, и молча протянул вещи.

— О'кей, только поглажу… — устало пробормотал я, забирая одежду и поворачиваясь к столу, на котором стоял утюг, но Филл недовольно цыкнул, схватил меня за плечи и развернул обратно.

— Ха! Умник, ты меня поражаешь. — Он наклонил голову, заглядывая мне в глаза. — Кто гладит клетчатые рубашки и джинсы? Они чем мятее, тем лучше!..

В коридоре я в последний раз попытался сопротивляться.

— Завтра же учёба. С утра…

Филл коварно улыбнулся и покрепче вцепился в моё плечо. Пообещал:

— К утру я тебя отпущу, — и остановился перед дверью с номером «13». — Мы, люди искусства, зачастую страдаем тягой к дешёвому символизму, — вздохнув, пояснил он.

Из комнаты доносились приглушённые звуки музыки и голоса. Филл стоял перед дверью, заходить не торопился и меня, как ни странно, не торопил, видимо, давая хотя бы иллюзию выбора. Я хмыкнул и потянулся к ручке — ладно, просто посмотрю, ну максимум на полчаса задержусь, а потом сразу уйду…

Внутри было на удивление спокойно и прилично. Никакой орущей музыки, литров алкоголя и сплетающихся в танце страсти перебравших этого алкоголя тел. Я даже немного расстроился; Филл встал рядом со мной, окидывая комнату задумчиво-планирующим взглядом, каким, наверное, фермер окидывает незасеянный участок земли.

— Мы в двух соседних, — сказал он, придирчиво рассматривая каждого присутствующего. — Нашей скромной компанией.

Я поморщился.

— Я тут не в тему.

— Ещё как в тему! — возразил Филл, снова закидывая руку мне на плечо. — С этими я и так знаю, что будет уже через полчаса, а вот за тобой, — он едва заметно ухмыльнулся, — интересно наблюдать.

На последнем слове меня передёрнуло, но толком осознать причины столь странной реакции я не успел: в руке каким-то образом оказался стакан. И откуда Филл его взял, рядом вроде нет ничего?..

— Это что? — спросил я, принюхиваясь.

— Это — пить, — он обхватил руку, в которой я держал стакан, и поднёс его к моим губам. Пришлось глотать, чтобы не облиться.

Алкоголь и дальше постоянно оказывался у меня в руках. Филл перемещался по тесной, переполненной людьми комнате, иногда пропадал из виду, но траекторию его движения всё равно можно было отследить — там, где он проходил, народ становился заметно веселее и пьянее, — и вскоре происходящее стало больше походить на пошлую молодёжную комедию. К тёмным углам притянулись целующиеся парочки. Мэри стянула футболку и танцевала, стоя на коленях на вытащенном в центр комнаты столе. Брэд смотрел на неё издалека, сложив руки на груди и скрипя зубами.

— Он всегда терпит её выкрутасы, — пояснил в очередной раз словно из воздуха материализовавшийся рядом Филл. — А ты чего в сторонке стоишь? Мало я тебя поил, что ли? Давай, в гущу событий!..

И потащил уже совсем слабо и неправдоподобно упирающегося меня к столу, на котором извивалась Мэри.

— Что, ритуал посвящения? — спросила она, многообещающе улыбнувшись. Филл кивнул и точно в предвкушении облизал губы.

— Что ещё за …?

— Да не волнуйся ты так, — Мэри схватила меня за руку и притянула к себе. — Или волнуйся, это выглядит жутко мило, — шепнула она, касаясь губами уха.

Я нервно сглотнул. Взгляд Брэда прожигал мне спину, но Мэри была не из тех, от кого так просто отвернуться. Стройное загорелое тело медленно двигалось в такт музыке, рыжие волосы рассыпались по плечам, глаза совершенно непристойно блестели…

— Что мне нужно сделать? — выдохнул я, понимая, что сопротивляться нет ни сил, ни желания.

Мэри довольно рассмеялась и потянулась к рядами стоящим у края стола стопкам.

— Тебе нужно выпить это.

Всего-то? Да Филл в меня уже столько всего влил, что, даже будь это чистый спирт, ничего особо не изменится…

Я потянулся к стопке, но Мэри вдруг отдёрнула руку.

— Не-а, — протянула она, улыбаясь, — не из стопки. С меня.

— Что?..

Толком удивиться я не успел — Мэри ловко откинулась на стол, зачерпнула со стоящей рядом тарелки соль, схватила дольку лайма и зажала в зубах. Те, кто стоял рядом, отреагировали на её действия подбадривающим свистом. Всё внимание оказалось приковано ко мне. Вот теперь точно отступать было некуда…

Когда я выпрямился, всё ещё морщась от горько-кислого вкуса зубами вытащенного из губ довольно улыбающейся Мэри лайма, и обернулся, Филл уже был в другом конце комнаты, снова гипнотизировал своей шаманской жестикуляцией беднягу-Кевина. Сара подошла ко мне и отсалютовала стаканом:

— Добро пожаловать на факультет искусств!

— Да я, вообще-то, с юридического…

— Юридического? — Она удивлённо подняла брови. — Каким ветром тебя тогда сюда занесло?

— Вон тем, — показал я на смеющегося в дальнем углу Филла.

— А-а, тогда всё ясно. Против этого урагана не попрёшь. — Сара внимательно окинула меня взглядом. — А ты не похож на будущего юриста. Уж поверь, я такие вещи чувствую. Я бы, скорее, подумала, что ты из наших. Нет, ты, конечно, весь такой спокойный и правильный, но взгляд у тебя… как будто вот-вот с катушек слетишь.

С катушек слечу? Это она про меня?

— Да я же просто пьян!..

Я рассмеялся; Сара болтала что-то ещё, не менее непредсказуемое и странное, но нить разговора быстро от меня ускользнула. Перед глазами плыло, мысли плавились в голове, было душно и жарко, но уходить не хотелось совершенно. Даже та ерунда, которую несла Сара, как-то гармонично вплеталась в атмосферу…

По плечу пробежались прохладные пальцы, и её нашёптывающий мне что-то на ухо голос сразу же стих.

— Отдай Умника, у меня на него ещё большие планы, — Филл повис на мне, наклоняясь так, чтобы лицо Сары было на одном уровне с его.

Та недовольно хмыкнула.

— Смотри, как бы Кевин не приревновал, — сказала она, но Филл лишь рассмеялся и потащил меня в сторону.

— А вы с Кевином типа …? — спросил я, и его улыбка стала ещё шире.

— Спортсмены не в моём вкусе. Мне в людях нравится мозг. — Он прищурился. — О, а твой, кажется, готов к новым ощущениям.

— Каким ещё ощущениям?..

Вместо ответа Филл повёл меня в другую комнату. Едва открылась дверь, в нос ударил тяжёлый сладковатый запах. Филл снова вручил мне стакан, на этот раз с чем-то безалкогольным — или после всего выпитого так только казалось? — толкнул в сторону сидящих в круге на полу незнакомых парней и девушек и надавил на плечи, заставляя тоже опуститься на пол. Кто-то сразу протянул мне — косяк? — но я упрямо замотал головой:

— Не, я не курю.

И его перехватил Филл. Сел рядом, затянулся; не выдыхая, протянул его мне. Во взгляде издевательски-ясно читалось «не возьмёшь, я же знаю».

Да чёрта с два!

Дым, конечно же, попал не в то горло — я закашлялся, и Филл, как-то неожиданно тихо смеясь, выхватил косяк из моей подрагивающей руки.

— Так, ещё раз. Я проконтролирую.

Возразить я пытался. Но не успел — Филл приставил самокрутку к моим губам, другой рукой удерживая меня за затылок, а когда я, смирившись с неизбежным, всё же вдохнул дым, быстро зажал мне рот ладонью. В горле стало горячо, глаза заслезились, но кашель я на этот раз сдержал, и когда через несколько секунд Филл убрал ладонь, с облегчением выдохнул. Хм, ладно, ничего страшного в этом вроде нет.

— Так-то лучше, — довольно проговорил он.

Вскоре все присутствующие уже казались мне давними друзьями, с которыми можно смеяться над всякой ерундой и делиться самыми бредовыми мыслями. Потом пришла Сара. Оттащила меня в дальний угол, усадила на пол, закинула на меня свои длинные и стройные, но, чёрт возьми, такие горячие в этом и без того жарком помещении ноги. Она уже привычно что-то болтала, а Филл опять куда-то смылся, и я безрезультатно высматривал его — маяк мой, путеводная, чтоб его, звезда в этом мире разврата.

От Сары получилось сбежать лишь под предлогом похода в туалет. Добежал до него я без происшествий, всё-таки физическая потребность завладела всем моим вниманием, а вот обратный путь оказался неожиданно трудным. В коридоре было пусто; тихо, и эта тишина вдруг показалась такой давящей, заползла в голову, сделала мысли слишком отчётливыми и резкими. Непонятно откуда взявшийся страх сжал горло. Дыхание участилось, пальцы начали мелко подрагивать. Верхний свет был выключен, только в самом конце коридора тускло горел светильник — казалось, что скрывающиеся в темноте стены медленно сдвигаются, и сколько бы я ни уговаривал себя не ускорять шаг, последние пару метров до двери преодолел бегом.

Встретила меня Сара.

— О, ты уже вернулся!..

Я нахмурился: 

— Что с музыкой? Кто сделал громче?

— Да она такая и была…

— Нет, было тише. Надо сделать тише, а то нас поймают. Поймают и вышвырнут…

Сара неуверенно улыбнулась и похлопала меня по плечу:

— Эй, Умник, ты чего?

— О, кажется, кто-то паранойю словил. — Вдруг появившийся рядом Филл успокаивающе провёл рукой мне по спине. — И как это я этот момент упустил? Впредь буду лучше за тобой следить.

— Следить? За мной? Зачем ты собрался за мной следить?..

Он рассмеялся, и я сразу же замолчал: ну и смех у него, абсолютно нереальный, все посторонние звуки словно затихают, когда он смеётся, испуганные и униженные…

От Сары Филл меня всё же отбил. Отвёл обратно в тринадцатую комнату, усадил в сторонку, вручив кусок пиццы. Очень кстати, потому что я вдруг понял, что жутко голоден. Перед глазами рябило от раздражающего мигания цветных лампочек, которые я бы с огромным удовольствием выключил, если бы только мог встать. Ну или можно просто закрыть глаза… Вокруг бродили полузнакомые люди, кто-то — судя по голосам, Мэри и Брэд — развлекался под одеялом. А я сидел в низком кресле-мешке, засыпая, и думать мог только о том, что стакан вот-вот выпадет из рук, всё разольётся, но поставить его на стол или хотя бы на пол — совершенно невыполнимая миссия…

— Эй, Умник, — прошептал вдруг кто-то у самого уха. Я покачал головой: нет меня, отстаньте все. Видимо, покачал недостаточно убедительно, потому что этот кто-то забрал у меня опасно накренившийся стакан и, схватив за руку, поднял меня на ноги. Следующие несколько метров я преодолел только благодаря практически полностью тащившему меня на себе парню, так и не открыв глаза, матерясь и убеждая его, что мне, в общем-то, и в кресле было неплохо. За недолгий путь моего носильщика это, судя по всему, порядком достало, потому что на кровать он меня кинул ну совсем уж не нежно. Я недовольно застонал — жарко, как же тут жарко! — и загадочный кто-то, словно прочитав мои мысли, положил холодную ладонь мне на лоб.

— О да… — благодарно выдохнул я, и под аккомпанемент тихого, но всё равно пробирающего до мурашек смеха моё сознание погрузилось во тьму.


	3. Искру туши до пожара

Вечер подкрался незаметно. Конечно, с самого утра я пребывал в таком состоянии, что ко мне и слон мог незаметно подкрасться, но внезапно обнаруженная за окном темнота всё равно несколько сбила с толку.

Впрочем, у состояния моего были как минусы, так и плюсы. К первым можно было отнести стойкий запах перегара, отвращение к еде во всех проявлениях и абсолютную неспособность воспринимать информацию. Не важно, преподнесённую письменно, устно, да хоть на пальцах показанную — в любом случае мой мозг оказывал сопротивление, прямо пропорциональное моим усилиям в эту информацию вникнуть. И нещадно при этом болел. Но всё это было неудивительно, учитывая то, как я провёл ночь, а вот плюсы были куда более странные. Вернее, плюс был один, но вопреки законам математики разом перекрывающий все минусы.

Я откинулся на спинку стула, потянулся и в очередной раз прислушался к своим ощущениям. Да, всё верно: насколько тяжело мне было физически, настолько же легко было на душе. Все волнения по поводу учёбы в дрянном общественном колледже, неясного будущего, непонятно почему выбранной специальности и вообще всего, что осаждало мою голову вчера, покинули меня ещё ночью вместе со способностью трезво рассуждать. Внезапно в голове обнаружилась мысль, что можно — или даже, ужас какой, нужно! — иногда расслабиться и просто жить одним днём. Мысль эта — находка для меня странная, и я долго думал, была ли она там всегда, прячась за чувством долга, всякими требованиями к себе и упорно культивируемой ответственностью, или кто-то заразил меня ею недавно. Для собственного же морального спокойствия (и во избежание глобального пересмотра приоритетов) предпочёл склониться ко второму варианту. Осталось только найти распространителя заразы…

Ха-ха. Как будто подозреваемых было больше одного.

В тишине комнаты мой нервный смешок показался слишком уж громким, и я резко замолчал, радуясь отсутствию свидетелей этого истерического хихиканья. Часа два назад Брэд ушёл к Мэри. Как ни странно, сосед мой, от которого я небезосновательно рассчитывал огрести по полной за облизывание живота его подружки, названное по какому-то недоразумению «посвящением», вовсе на меня не злился. Вообще оказался хмурым лишь на вид, а на самом деле был добрейшим парнем, спокойным как удав и абсолютно незлопамятным. Да уж, наверное, Мэри другой бы и не выдержал. Воистину, противоположности притягиваются.

А вот мой взгляд и текст, в который я пытался его устремить, явно отталкивались. Юстиниана вместе с его кодексом я уже успел проклясть всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми проклятиями. Чёрт подери, если бы только голова так не раскалывалась! Кажется, лучше держаться от этого Филла подальше. Всё-таки мы с ним не просто разные люди — такое впечатление, что мы разные виды существ из разных миров…

Размышления прервал стук в дверь. Дёрганый такой, нервный, никаких сомнений… эх. Нет, я, конечно, знаю, что противоположности притягиваются, но не в буквальном же смысле!

Стук повторился. Через пару секунд снова — уже не так настойчиво и громко. Я прям видел, как Филл виновато вскинул брови, опёрся рукой о дверь и пробежался по ней подушечками пальцев.

Я замер. Вдруг понял, что как-то уж больно громко дышу, так что ещё и дыхание задержал. Притворюсь, что меня нет, и он уйдёт…

— Эй, Умник! Я знаю, что ты там, так что никуда не уйду!

Вот же!.. Он что, мысли читает? Ладно, открою, но дальше порога это безобразие — ни-ни.

Филл встретил меня сияющей улыбкой. Сияющей практически в прямом смысле, потому что я даже невольно зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, буквально через секунду, он был уже за моей спиной, в комнате. И как он это делает?

Филл кинул на мою кровать упаковку пива и сам плюхнулся рядом.

— Ну как ты, страдалец? — спросил он, улыбаясь, и, видимо, прочитав ответ на моём лице, продолжил: — Я тебе лекарство принёс.

Я устало вздохнул и сел обратно за стол.

— Нет, Филл, с меня хватит. Мне надо заниматься.

— Так я же за тем и пришёл! Вот, голову твою больную подлечить, чтобы легче учиться было.

Я покачал своей и правда больной головой, но ничего не ответил. Филл тоже молчал. Правда, хватило его ровно на пять минут — я засекал.

— Да ладно! Признай, тебе это всё уже осточертело, и ты только и ждал, когда я приду и можно будет отвлечься.

Я обернулся, намереваясь это нетерпеливое создание всё-таки выгнать. Окинул его недовольным взглядом, затем для усиления эффекта нахмурился. Филл повторил это движение, точно отражение в зеркале, а потом вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу и снова заулыбался:

— Ой, прости, вечно забываю, что люди часто не хотят признаваться в чём-то подобном самим себе и стараются переложить ответственность за свои действия на других. О’кей, мои плечи к твоим услугам — перекладывай!..

Он довольно ухмылялся, водя пальцами по запотевшей банке пива, а я скользнул взглядом по его плечам — острые, узкие, ну какая на них ответственность поместится?.. Ай, чёрт с ним, пусть сидит, разбавляет унылый общажный антураж своей жёлтой лохматой шевелюрой.

Так ничего и не сказав, я отвернулся. Снова уставился в конспект. Учёба в голову не лезла, но занятой вид я делал старательно. Филл терпел, но надолго его снова не хватило — через несколько минут кровать скрипнула, и я почувствовал, как он подошёл и встал у меня за спиной. В поле зрения медленно вползла банка пива.

— Хочешь, сделаем вид, что я тебя заставил, м? Для очистки твоей взыскательной совести. — Филл потянул пальцем за ключ-кольцо и поднёс банку ближе ко мне. От неё веяло холодом — или это опять от его рук? — Ну же, Умник, мне на тебя смотреть тошно.

Я вздохнул и приложился к банке пылающим болью лбом.

— Ладно, но только одну, — прошептал я, блаженно жмурясь.

Филл довольно рассмеялся.

В итоге выпили по две. Первую я прикончил чуть ли не залпом, и Филл молча протянул мне вторую. Медленно распивая её, я сидел над конспектом. Голове и правда полегчало, и дело пошло быстрее. Филл, во время распития первой банки не затыкавшийся ни на секунду, к моему удивлению, примолк и какое-то время валялся на моей кровати практически не отсвечивая, но потом начал скучающе вздыхать, явно пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. Его томные вздохи постоянно меня отвлекали, и работа над конспектом опять встала. И чего он тут торчит, ему что, учиться не надо?

Вскоре терпение Филла всё-таки лопнуло.

— Что там у тебя? — уныло протянул он.

— Кодекс Юстиниана, — буркнул я, не оборачиваясь, в надежде окончательно повергнуть этот отвлекающий элемент в скуку и заставить уйти, но Филл неожиданно оживился:

— О, Петрус! Помню его. Забавный был император… Сам, конечно, занятой был, ну ты понимаешь, правление там, войны всякие, а вот что мы с его фаворитами творили!.. Феодора после замужества, правда, поостыла, а вот её подруге наличие мужа не мешало вести разгульную жизнь. А уж Нарсис какой был развратник! Даром что евнух. Маркел, правда, иногда портил нам всё веселье — тот ещё зануда был, вылитый ты, но только пока трезвый…

Я невольно прыснул, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся — вот же клоун! Но клоун с широким кругозором, надо признать…

— Ай, не слушай, так, обрывки мыслей каких-то всплывают в голове, — вдруг резко закончил Филл и отмахнулся. Я пожал плечами и стал читать дальше. Через несколько секунд он подскочил и повис на моих плечах: — Ну всё, я больше не могу. Умник, давай вставай.

— Я-то тут причём? Это ты больше не можешь.

Филл навалился ещё тяжелее и заныл:

— Ску-у-ука сме-е-ертная.

— Зачем ты вообще тут сидишь? — Я повёл плечами, но он только сильнее в меня вцепился.

— Мэри с Брэдом, Саре я не нравлюсь, а Кевину слишком нравлюсь… — протараторил на одном дыхании. — Ну Умник, пойдём хоть покурим, а?

Я вздохнул, отцепил его от себя и встал. Ладно. Глоток свежего воздуха и правда не помешает.

 

В лесу, у которого ночью с парком не осталось совсем ничего общего, было темно. Не просто темно, а _темно_ , как за закрытыми веками. После освещённой прожекторами парковки я не видел ничего. Филл шёл впереди, ступал неслышно и уверенно.

— Сюда, Умник, — раздалось вдруг откуда-то сбоку. — Иди на голос.

Я повернулся к нему, но не сделал и пары шагов, как обо что-то запнулся. Филл тихо рассмеялся. Щёлкнул зажигалкой, освещая дорожку ярким пламенем, а как только я сумел дойти до скамейки, подкурил и убрал её обратно в карман. Всё вокруг снова погрузилось во тьму.

— Теперь я совсем ничего не вижу, — прошептал я. Перед глазами расцветали яркие фиолетово-красные пятна.

— Зато не упал, — в голосе Филла чувствовалась улыбка. — Ничего, сейчас глаза привыкнут к темноте.

Я на ощупь подкурил. Вскоре непроглядная тьма и правда обрела цвета и формы. Сквозь плотно сомкнувшиеся над нами кроны деревьев проглядывались холодные, уже совсем осенние звёзды. Тишину нарушало лишь потрескивание сгорающего табака.

— Сара сказала, что я не похож на будущего юриста, — пробормотал я, просто чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Словно зависший в воздухе огонёк разгорелся ярче; спустя несколько секунд Филл выдохнул дым и только потом ответил:

— Ты пока вообще ни на кого не похож.

Я недовольно фыркнул и окинул Филла взглядом, в надежде тоже какой-нибудь едкий комментарий отпустить. В темноте не было видно ни странного цвета волос, ни кислотной геометрической абстракции на футболке, да и улыбкой Филл сейчас никого не ослеплял, но менее ярким от этого он не стал. Жесты выдавали натуру с головой. И голос, конечно.

— А вот ты выглядишь как раз как парень с факультета искусств, — хмыкнув, сказал я.

— И, хочу заметить, считаю это своим достижением, — серьёзно ответил Филл, надменно склонив голову, но сразу же усмехнулся: — Как там твоё самочувствие?

— Как ни странно, гораздо лучше.

— Я же говорил, полегчает. Уж я-то в похмелье разбираюсь. Опыт не пропьёшь! Ну, то есть, в этом случае как раз наоборот, но ты понял. — Он усмехнулся и тряхнул головой. — Кстати, по поводу опыта — ты как, готов к новым подвигам? На следующих выходных у Сары день рождения. Планируется большая вечеринка. Не в общаге, в доме Кевина. Ты ведь пойдёшь, Умник?

Я задумался: если на выходных, и больше не пить столько, и от Филла держаться подальше…

— Не знаю. Смотря сколько зададут… — начал я, но Филл не дал мне договорить:

— Ты же Умник! Всё успеешь. К тому же у тебя есть я!

— И много ты знаешь о Римском праве?

— Да я вообще всё обо всём знаю!..

Он рассмеялся, и я вздрогнул. Мурашки защекотали затылок, рассыпались по плечам, пробежались вдоль позвоночника, заставляя ёжиться и убеждать себя, что если мне и не по себе, то это от темноты и холода. Но всё-таки… странный у него смех. Как иней — вроде бы ледяной и колючий, но в то же время такой светлый и хрупкий, кажется, протяни руку…

Неожиданно раздавшийся телефонный звонок заставил меня испуганно дёрнуться. Наваждение разрушилось.

— Диппер, привет! — голос сестры звучал жизнерадостно и взволнованно, согревал и, казалось, разгонял холодную темноту. — Я не поздно?

— Нет, Мэйбл. Рад тебя слышать. Как ты там?

— О, мне тебе сто-о-олько нужно рассказать!..

На меня посыпался град информации о новых друзьях, врагах, парнях, лекциях, преподавателях… Мэйбл говорила долго. Я слушал в основном молча, лишь изредка посмеиваясь и вставляя ничего не значащие комментарии, чтобы хоть как-то обозначить своё присутствие. Первые несколько минут Филл сидел спокойно, потом заёрзал, потом начал нетерпеливо качать ногой, а потом и вовсе спрыгнул на землю, подошёл ко мне, наклонился к телефону и прежде, чем я успел отреагировать, выпалил:

— Хэй, Мэйбл! Как жизнь?

В трубке воцарилась тишина. Только что беззаботно болтавшая сестра замолчала на полуслове, а когда снова заговорила, голос звучал напряжённо:

— Диппер, кто это?

— Да это… — я неловко рассмеялся, — Филл.

— Ф-филл? — неуверенно переспросила Мэйбл.

— Да, мы познакомились здесь. Он передаёт тебе привет, — пробормотал я, на всякий случай отходя подальше от своей довольно улыбающейся проблемы.

— Ага, ему тоже… — Мэйбл нервно сглотнула. Сделала глубокий вдох, потом медленно выдохнула… Да что с ней такое? Или по телефону голос Филла тоже звучит, как то ещё испытание для нервов?

— Эй, Мэйбл, ты тут?

— А? Да, тут. — Сестра сдавленно кашлянула. — А у тебя там как дела?.. — продолжила она уже веселее.

Долю секунды я колебался — вопрос прозвучал так, будто Мэйбл хотела спросить совсем не это, но в последний момент передумала, — но потом всё же ответил:

— Да ничего интересного. Разбирал вещи, ел, спал, учился…

О пьянке и своём поведении в целом я в итоге так и не рассказал. Разговор вообще закончился неожиданно быстро — после того, как Филл в него влез, мы с Мэйбл, кажется, оба почувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. Я так точно…

— У-у, у тебя начинают появляться секреты! — восторженно воскликнул Филл, когда я вернулся к скамейке. Реакции от меня не дождался. Впрочем, явно и не ждал — достал сигареты, снова закурил. Я последовал его примеру, но после пары затяжек застыл, держа сигарету возле губ. Не лезло. Никак не получалось избавиться от какого-то чувства дискомфорта. Как будто пытаешься выхватить из памяти что-то, что только что забыл. И оно вертится на границе сознания, но ускользает, как только подбираешься мыслями ближе, и никак не поймать…

— Ты сейчас пепел на себя рассыплешь.

Филл наклонился к моему лицу и подул на кончик почти дотлевшей сигареты. Моей щеки коснулось прохладное мятное дыхание, в темноте рассыпались огненно-яркие искры, и все мысли разом вылетели из головы.


	4. Правда двенадцать цепей разорвёт

Неделя пролетела незаметно. Учёба отнимала, конечно, много сил и времени, но всё же недостаточно много, и по вечерам я изнывал от скуки. За все эти дни Филла я не видел ни разу — неужели он учился? — и поначалу радовался отсутствию этого коварного змея-искусителя, но постепенно беспокойство всё-таки запустило в меня свои острые коготки. Ненавязчивый допрос Брэда ничего не дал.

— А где носит Филла? — невзначай спросил я как-то утром, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос звучал безразлично.

Брэд пожал плечами:

— Я видел его вчера на лекциях.

— А-а…

— Если хочешь, приходи после обеда в здание F, у нас там занятия, — продолжил он, но я отмахнулся:

— Да не, зачем? Я так… просто спросил…

Однако спросил я не просто так: отсутствие Филла действовало мне на нервы почему-то даже сильнее, чем его присутствие. Что ж, по крайней мере, этот странный тип мне не приснился и я его не выдумал, остальные его тоже определённо видели, вот только каким-то образом он избегал моего поля зрения. Спрашивать, в какой комнате он живёт, я не стал, потому что вот ещё чего не хватало. Может, Филла отпугнуло моё занудство? Я бы не удивился. Расстроился, конечно, и в очередной раз поругал себя за неумение находить общий язык с людьми, но точно не удивился.

Собственно, странное поведение Филла было причиной, по которой выходных я ждал с нетерпением. Правда, в целях оберегания своего душевного покоя эту причину я называл «ожиданием дня рождения Сары», а то, что на этой вечеринке должен был появиться Филл, отодвинул на второй план. В конце концов, пригласил меня не только он, за неделю виновница торжества успела раз пять напомнить о планах на выходные, так что пойти я планировал и без Филла, однако когда я уже собирался выходить, в дверь комнаты постучали.

— Ты собираешься идти в этом? — с ходу налетел на меня Филл, и я невольно растерял всё отстранённо-спокойное выражение лица, призванное показать ему, что его недельного отсутствия я вовсе и не заметил.

— А что с этим не так? — спросил я, разглядывая свою одежду. Синяя футболка, джинсы, кеды… Всё довольно стандартно.

— Всё не так, — категорично отрезал Филл. — Нет, в этом ты точно не пойдёшь. Я боюсь неосторожно задержать на тебе взгляд и уснуть от скуки. Пойдём-ка со мной…

Со второго этажа, где находилась моя комната, Филл потащил меня на последний, четвёртый. Остановились мы возле двери с номером «42».

— Прошу! — сказал он, пропуская меня вперёд. — На бардак _обращай_ внимание: мы над ним всю неделю работали и наконец, думаю, довели до идеала.

Бардак и правда был первоклассный, прямо-таки образцовый, одного взгляда хватало, чтобы понять: люди, живущие здесь, долго и упорно трудились, чтобы создать этот шедевр. Даже в полумраке — а комната освещалась лишь криво торчащим над зеркалом светильником в пыльном жёлтом абажуре — было видно, что свободное место здесь отсутствует как факт. На каждом дюйме любой более-менее плоской поверхности что-нибудь лежало, от безобидных письменных принадлежностей до наводящих на определённые мысли полувыпотрошенных сигарет. Одежда висела везде, где только была возможность её повесить. Окно было открыто нараспашку, и ветер скидывал со стола какие-то исписанные листы, до которых, видимо, никому не было дела.

— С кем ты здесь живёшь?

— С Кевином.

— О-о-о… — протянул я, но Филл не дал мне углубиться в размышления об этой неловкой ситуации.

— Сара с Мэри, Брэд жил с Марком, но он свалил из этого гиблого места, — продолжил болтать он. — Тебя подселили вместо него. Здорово, правда? Отличное совпадение, как по заказу. Кто-то явно пошептался с мирозданием, и на этот раз, как ни странно, это был не я. Может, ты, а, Умник?..

Не замолкая ни на секунду, он рылся в шмотках и вскоре вытащил откуда-то из висящей на стуле кучи футболку со странным принтом: парящий в космосе жёлтый треугольник, стреляющий из своего налитого кровью глаза лазерами в опутывающие его цепи. Жёлтый. Треугольник. С глазом и деструктивными намерениями. 

Что за?..

— Ты чего так уставился? — поинтересовался Филл, подходя ближе.

Я молчал, настороженно глядя на это творение чьего-то явно нездорового разума. Так, ладно, людям же могут приходить одни и те же идеи? Могут же?!

— У нас разные размеры, — внезапно севшим голосом попытался возразить я. Филл окинул меня придирчивым взглядом, потом подошёл вплотную — нос к носу, глаза в глаза. Я почувствовал запах мятной жвачки.

— Не такие уж и разные, — заключил он. — Ну, в плечах ты меня чуть пошире, но так даже лучше — на мне она висит, а тебя будет заманчиво обтягивать.

Делая вид, что не заметил наигранно-похабную улыбку Филла, я выхватил из его рук футболку, рывком стянул свою и нацепил на себя этот шедевр авангардистского искусства, стараясь не заострять внимание на том, что принт выглядит, как нечто, что мог бы нарисовать двенадцатилетний я, если бы страдал шизофренией. Висящее на стене кривоватое зеркало показало мне какого-то парня, на меня похожего весьма отдалённо, зато удивительно хорошо гармонирующего с Филлом, который встал рядом и уже привычно закинул руку мне на плечо. Я нахмурился.

— Чёрт, Филл, она настолько твоя, что ты меня как будто пометил, — пробормотал, недовольно разглядывая отражение широко улыбающегося Филла. — Проще на лбу написать «меня притащил Филл».

— Отлично. Мне тоже нравится, — кивнул он, подошёл к зеркалу и начал поправлять волосы.

Он меня вообще слушает?..

 

До дома Кевина мы доехали на машине Филла. Сначала от этой идеи мне стало немного не по себе — я справедливо предполагал, что с таким водителем наша поездка может закончиться в ближайшем дереве или чьём-нибудь заборе, — но ехал Филл неожиданно осторожно, хоть и держал скорость вплотную к максимальной отметке.

— Не спаивай меня сегодня, пожалуйста, — спохватившись, обратился я к нему, когда мы уже стояли перед дверью. Филл коварно улыбнулся.

— Как скажешь.

— Нет, я серьёзно.

Филл возмущённо поднял брови.

— Откуда такое недоверие? Сказал же: спаивать не буду, — обиженно пробормотал он и ткнул в кнопку звонка.

Дверь открыл Кевин. Увидев Филла, просиял, на меня недовольно зыркнул, а когда заметил футболку, вообще поник.

— Это то дело, из-за которого тебе нужно было задержаться? — спросил Филла, взглядом указывая на меня.

— Так точно, дружище. — Тот прошёл вперёд и закинул Кевину на плечо руку, для чего ему пришлось встать на цыпочки. — Разделишь со мной тяготы алкоголизма? Умник мне сегодня отказал, и я в печали…

Под эти показательно обиженные жалобы они куда-то убрели. Я остался топтаться у входа, проклиная Филла. Как только он ушёл, я сразу стал чувствовать себя не на своём месте. Вот как это понимать? То избегает неделю, то вцепляется мёртвой хваткой и в одежду свою заматывает, то опять сваливает при первой же возможности… Его действия вообще хоть какой-нибудь логике поддаются?..

К счастью, скоро меня увидела Сара, и вывихнуть себе мозг в попытке выявить мотивы поступков Филла я не успел.

— Хэй! Как жизнь, Умник?.. — Она повисла у меня на шее. Они что, теперь всегда будут меня так называть? Впрочем, ладно, буду довольствоваться этим прозвищем, а то ещё какое похуже придумают.

Не переставая болтать, Сара затащила меня в гостиную. Вечеринка шла полным ходом. Именинница — в честь дня рождения, видимо, — была уже порядком пьянее остальных присутствующих.

— Ты должен выпить со мной, — сказала она, протягивая мне стакан. — До дна! Это правило.

Я улыбнулся: если она так со всеми гостями пила, понятно, почему она уже на ногах еле держится.

Мы осушили стаканы.

— А это штраф. За то, что опоздал, — сказала Сара, сразу наливая мне ещё.

— Там ещё где-то проштрафившийся Филл бродит. Может, правда, прятаться за могучей спиной Кевина.

— О, этому стакан в руки пихать не надо — он своего не упустит, — отмахнулась она, пытаясь снова повиснуть у меня на шее, но в дверь позвонили, и ей пришлось убежать, прихватив бутылку — видимо, облагать опоздавших штрафами.

Я снова остался один. Налил себе первого попавшегося пойла, просто чтобы было чем занять руки, и тихонько отошёл в сторону, дабы моё выражающее последнюю степень растерянности лицо не сильно бросалось в глаза.

Вскоре напряжение стало постепенно отпускать: ненавязчивая музыка идеально заполняла молчание и пустое пространство, так что даже подпирающий стену я перестал чувствовать себя отрезанным от остальных, а собравшаяся компания была на удивление дружелюбной, хоть и совершенно мне непривычной. Вроде тех, в одну из которых обычно мечтают попасть середнячки вроде меня. Я, правда, не мечтал, но, видимо, так мироздание и работает — чьи-то мечты всегда сбываются совсем не у тех, кому это нужно. Впрочем, то, что я подобного поворота судьбы не желал, вовсе не означало, что я о нём жалел. Совсем наоборот: царящая в доме атмосфера заражала весельем, и когда ко мне подошла какая-то девушка, я не напрягаясь, словно подобное было для меня в порядке вещей, завязал с ней непринуждённую беседу. Но долго мы прообщаться не успели: вернувшаяся в гостиную Сара девицу ненавязчиво оттеснила. Вау, и с каких это пор я стал любимцем женщин? Нужно рассказать Мэйбл…

— Ни на минуту тебя одного нельзя оставить, — кокетливо протянула именинница, убирая с моего плеча невидимые пылинки. Стояла она уже заметно покачиваясь. Взгляд был туманный, но довольный.

— Вот и не оставляй, — легкомысленно ответил я раньше, чем успел подумать.

Глаза Сары заинтересованно сверкнули. Я нервно сглотнул — так, что это ещё за замашки альфа-самца во мне проснулись? Она же мне даже не нравится!

— Знаешь, а пойдём наверх, — вдруг прошептала девушка, почти касаясь губами моего уха, — а то тут так шумно…

Я опешил. «Наверх» — это же значит… Это действительно то, о чём я подумал?

Сара приняла моё ошарашенное молчание за согласие, взяла меня за руку, но не успела сделать и пары шагов в сторону лестницы, как перед нами словно из-под земли вырос Филл.

— Сладкая, ты забрала себе всё внимание нашего милашки, а ведь другим тоже хочется, — сказал он, преграждая нам путь. Я с трудом подавил вздох облегчения.

— Филл, — недовольно процедила Сара, отпуская меня и складывая руки на груди, — ты как всегда вовремя.

Он отвесил манерный поклон:

— Не благодари, этого у меня не отнять.

И утащил меня почему-то аж на кухню. Впрочем, как только за нами закрылась дверь, я понял, почему — подобная истерика точно вызвала бы у присутствующих немало вопросов. Филл смеялся. Смеялся долго, заливисто, хлопая себя ладонями по коленям, утирая слёзы и едва не валясь с высокого барного стула. Я сидел рядом и молча наблюдал, недоумевая, что стало причиной всего этого бурного веселья.

— У тебя был такой испуганный вид! — сквозь смех ответил на мой невысказанный вопрос Филл. — Нет, ну какая прелесть!..

А, понятно, в чём дело…

— Да просто… — начал было оправдываться я, но он не слушал.

— Дай угадаю, — сказал, заглядывая мне в глаза, — ты девственник?

Я попытался посмотреть на Филла устало и безразлично, но не выдержал его словно видящего меня насквозь взгляда и отвернулся. Не буду ему отвечать. Вот не буду, и всё.

Но Филлу это и не было нужно.

— Не бойся, малыш, старина Филл не даст тебя в обиду, — серьёзно сказал он, покровительственно похлопав меня по плечу.

Я усмехнулся:

— Не думаю, что то, что Сара хотела сделать, подходит под определение «обиды».

— Да ладно. — Филл скептически прищурился. — Она ведь тебе даже не нравится. Ты у нас больше по рыженьким.

— С чего ты взял? — тут же насторожился я. Вроде же не рассказывал здесь никому про свою несчастную любовь длиною в три года к Венди…

— Да просто вид тебя, облизывающего живот Мэри, до сих пор стоит перед глазами, — ответил Филл, похабно улыбнувшись. Я облегчённо выдохнул.

— Нет. Мэри мне тоже не нравится.

Филл удивлённо изогнул бровь, потом окинул меня придирчивым взглядом, закусил губу и отвернулся.

— Хм, понятно, — задумчиво протянул он.

Так, что-то мне его тон не нравится.

— Что тебе понятно?

Ответа я не дождался. Филл наклонил голову, искоса посмотрел на меня, а потом начал с преувеличенным интересом исследовать взглядом кухню.

— Фи-илл? Ты определённо сделал какие-то выводы, и я хочу их знать.

— Что? Выводы? — Он невинно хлопал глазами. — Ты переоцениваешь мою мозговую деятельность. У меня голова сейчас другим занята: я в неё пью!

В подтверждение своих слов Филл сделал глоток и ловко спрыгнул со стула, умудрившись при этом не разлить ни капли. Из заднего кармана достал короткую мятую сигарету — ох, не табак в ней, чувствую, — покрутил в пальцах и убрал обратно.

— Ладно, пойдём к остальным, а то о нас начнут ходить неоднозначные слухи, — сказал, махнув рукой в сторону выхода.

Я попытался слезть со стула, но получилось и вполовину не так эффектно, как у Филла — ноги заплелись, и если бы не холодная ладонь, внезапно обнаруженная упирающейся мне в грудь, у него точно бы появился повод снова надо мной поржать.

— Филл, ты вообще пьянеешь? — возмущённо поинтересовался я, глядя на него, как ни в чём не бывало ставящего меня на ноги.

— Я пьян, Умник.

— Не заметно.

Филл ухмыльнулся:

— Я по жизни пьян, вот и не заметно. К тому же предпочитаю другие виды насилия над разумом.

— Какие? — не задумываясь спросил я и сразу же об этом пожалел — Филл стал выглядеть так, словно ему в голову пришла идея, а это вряд ли сулило мне что-нибудь хорошее или хотя бы безопасное.

— Ну-у, раз уж тебе так интересно… — протянул он, хватая меня за руку. — Следуй за мной.

 

В туалете на втором этаже было тихо. Мы сидели на бортике ванны, я — бездельно, Филл курил ту самую сомнительную сигарету, от которой я отказался, как намеревался отказываться от всего, что он мог мне предложить. Но он молчал. Наклонял голову, то и дело раздражающе касаясь моей щеки пушистыми кроличьими ушами, торчащими из ободка, который он по дороге стащил и нацепил на себя, и больше никакого внимания на меня не обращал. Я недоверчиво смотрел, как он беззаботно качает ногой, кажется, напрочь забыв, зачем меня сюда привёл, когда он вдруг повернулся ко мне и ни с того ни с сего сказал:

— Покажи язык.

Я недоуменно нахмурился, но послушался, рассудив, что уж подобное безобидное действие точно ничем не чревато, но, естественно, оказался неправ. В руке у Филла словно по волшебству появилась пипетка с какой-то жидкостью, а в следующий момент мой заторможенный нетрезвый разум со скрипом осознал, что эта жидкость оказалась у меня во рту.

— Эй! Ты что делаешь? — возмутился я, отталкивая Филла и вскакивая на ноги. На языке чувствовался слабый горьковатый привкус.

— Тебе понравится, — явно не чувствуя за собой ни капли вины, сказал Филл и высосал из пипетки остатки.

Мне захотелось ему врезать.

— Я хотел бы больше подробностей, — процедил я сквозь зубы, убирая руки в карманы.

— Ну-у…

— Так. Я серьёзно.

Филл вздохнул и нехотя заговорил:

— В ближайшие полтора-два часа тебя будет тошнить, ты будешь шарахаться от каждой тени, дёргаться от громких звуков, возможно, голова разболится…

— Что? Какого хрена?!..

— Да не ругайся ты, — примирительно поднял он руки. — Всего чуть-чуть потерпеть надо, а потом будет веселее. Я же с тобой в одной лодке, если что, будем сходить с ума вместе.

— Меня это не успокаивает.

— Не парься. Всё будет о'кей. Только от меня, главное, далеко не отходи…

Отошёл я, конечно, сразу же: вышел из ванной, так и не дослушав, что там Филл говорил. Нет, всё-таки с этим парнем явно стоит прекратить всякое общение, он же попросту опасен!

На первом этаже становилось всё веселее и неприличнее. Сара куда-то исчезла — в ходе короткого расследования было выяснено, что перепила и отправилась спать наверх, — и место в центре внимания заняла Мэри. Она опять проверяла на прочность нервы Брэда, на этот раз отжигая вместе с какой-то блондинкой. Смотрелось это, конечно, потрясающе, и восхищённые взгляды значительной части присутствующих — в том числе и Брэда, который на этот раз не выглядел таким уж расстроенным, — были прикованы к ним. В стороне стоял только Кевин. Он подпирал лестницу, скучающе разглядывая интерьер, но, когда заметил меня, вдруг оживился.

— Ты где пропадаешь? — спросил, протягивая стакан куда-то мне за спину. Я обернулся — ну конечно, Филл подкрался незаметно.

— Мы с Умником были наверху, — невинно ответил он, хлопая меня по плечу. Слухов, значит, опасается? Ну да, конечно…

Я поспешил смыться, потому что, во-первых, Кевин всё-таки перевёл на меня взгляд, и он мне сильно не понравился, а во-вторых, пошёл он нахрен, этот Филл, веселье весельем, а глотать всякую дрянь без предупреждения я не согласен.

Однако, несмотря на моё несогласие, «всякая дрянь» быстро начала действовать. Тошнота то и дело подкатывала к горлу, по телу проходила дрожь, музыка словно с каждой минутой становилась громче, стучала в ушах, отдавая болью в виски. Я сел в кресло, уткнулся лбом в сложенные на коленях руки и закрыл глаза. Самочувствие было такое, словно я отравился. Может, это просто некачественный алкоголь, только и всего?

Но когда через несколько минут я всё же заставил себя поднять взгляд, никаких сомнений в том, что благодарить за своё состояние я должен Филла, не осталось. Люди танцевали, бродили, общались и выглядели при этом так, что, едва открыв глаза, я в ужасе зажмурился и закрыл лицо руками. Все вокруг были уродливы. Пытались скрыть это под одеждой, но их кривые узловатые конечности всё равно торчали из неё, а лица были просто каким-то набором пятен, расплывавшихся, когда они начинали говорить, моргали или улыбались. Все черты смешались в одно абстрактное месиво, но при этом я видел каждую пору на коже, каждый замазанный прыщик, каждую выпавшую и прилипшую к покрытому потом лбу волосинку…

Нужно было как можно скорее убраться отсюда. Неизвестно, что эти монстры со мной сделают. Неизвестно, что с ними могу сделать я.

Сквозь толпу пришлось продираться почти на ощупь. Я знал, что Филл до сих пор стоит в противоположном от меня углу комнаты — успел разглядеть его яркую шевелюру за ту секунду, что смог продержать глаза открытыми, — и шёл туда, как полярник сквозь снежную бурю, прикрываясь руками от нападающих на меня со всех сторон образов, а дойдя, наплевал на чувство самосохранения, оттеснил плечом Кевина и вытащил на удивление покорного Филла на кухню.

— Давай уйдём отсюда, а? — набросился я на него, едва мы оказались наедине. Филл довольно улыбнулся.

— О, ты больше на меня не обижаешься?..

— Я тебя по-прежнему ненавижу, — перебил я его, — но больше не продержусь здесь ни минуты. Люди все какие-то… они что, действительно такие несимметричные? Мать твою, Филл, я на них смотреть не могу, какой дрянью ты меня напоил…

— А я? — вдруг перебил этот поток возбуждённого сознания Филл. Я недоуменно уставился на него.

— Что «а ты»?

— На меня смотреть можешь?

Поначалу вопрос показался мне идиотским, но спустя пару секунд я осознал его смысл и невольно отступил от Филла на шаг. Потому что он был нормальным. Вернее, был он, конечно, тем ещё психом, но выглядел нормально. Я спокойно смотрел на его лицо, видел кривящиеся в усмешке тонкие губы, острые скулы, тонкий с небольшой горбинкой нос, серые глаза, взлохмаченные высветленные волосы… Среди всех людей он выглядел наиболее похожим на человека, и потому — странно. Как шпион, в своём стремлении слиться с толпой переборщивший с маскировкой настолько, что начал из толпы выделяться.

— А ты вообще человек? — прошептал я, борясь с желанием коснуться лица Филла, сорвать с него эту маску, за которой он прячет своё истинное «я».

Его усмешка отозвалась мне мурашками по затылку.

— Ты задаёшь глупые вопросы, Умник, — сказал Филл и рассмеялся в полную силу. Всё вокруг покрылось инеем. Я заворожённо провёл рукой по столешнице и почувствовал, как кончики пальцев покалывает от холода.

 

…Никто не заметил, как мы ушли. На улице было тихо: дома по обе стороны дороги крепко спали. Нагревшийся за день асфальт отдавал тепло прохладному ночному воздуху; фонари светили редко, но ярко, и я почти не боялся темноты.

Филл шёл впереди.

— У нас ещё примерно полчаса, — сказал он. — Успеем.

— Куда?

— Увидишь.

— Нет, я серьёзно, Филл. Скажи, куда мы идём? Куда ты меня ведёшь, Филл? Я сейчас явно не готов к сюрпризам!..

Глубоко вздохнув — в отличие от меня, он был просто само спокойствие, — Филл сказал:

— Там будет красиво, Умник. Не парься. Вот, покури лучше, — и протянул мне сигарету и зажигалку. Я взял. Зажал сигарету в зубах и трясущимися пальцами попытался подкурить, только вот зажигалка вела себя странно: колёсико царапало палец, сыпались искры, но огня не было. Это неправильная зажигалка? Или у меня неправильные пальцы? Почему нет огня?

— Филл, не получается… — начал я, продолжая скрести ребристое колёсико и тыкая пальцем в сопло, намереваясь достать из него огонь, как вдруг пламя вспыхнуло на добрых полтора дюйма.

— Филл, она ужалила меня! — вскрикнул я каким-то не своим визгливым голосом, выронил зажигалку и отпрыгнул от неё. — Какого чёрта, Филл, что ты мне подсунул?

— Всё в порядке, Умник. Смотри, она не опасна, — миролюбиво сказал Филл, подбирая зажигалку и протягивая её мне. Я попятился, недоверчиво глядя на неё. — Давай я тебе помогу.

Он выхватил у меня изо рта сигарету, подкурил её и прижал фильтром к моим губам. Я на автомате разжал их.

— Вот так, молодец, — сказал Филл, глядя, как я затягиваюсь. — Кури, пялься на дым, пускай колечки. Ещё рано смотреть по сторонам, ничего хорошего всё равно не увидишь.

Ну я и курил. Когда первая сигарета дотлела, Филл сразу же протянул вторую, предусмотрительно подожжённую. Я шёл, уставившись себе под ноги. Тень бродила вокруг меня — то забегала вперёд, то плелась следом, то ползла рядом. Что ей от меня нужно?..

Углубиться в изучение мотивов и целей тени я не успел — с куста вспорхнула какая-то птица, и я шарахнулся от неё, чуть не сбив с ног Филла. Сердце забилось так, что казалось, вот-вот не выдержит и остановится.

— Фи-ил… — жалобно протянул я. — Эта хрень скоро отпустит? Я больше не могу…

— Страх у тебя в голове, дружище. Не зацикливайся на нём, — отозвался он, потыкав меня пальцем в лоб, и пошёл дальше. Я ускорил шаг, догоняя его: если эта тёмная хрень из-под ног всё-таки решится на меня напасть, может, хоть Филл среагирует…

Шли мы долго. Или нет. Точно не знаю, я потерял счёт времени и, кажется, перестал ориентироваться в пространстве. Даже под ноги не смотрел. Вместо этого не отрывал взгляда от руки Филла: он шёл, крутя в пальцах зажигалку, и я мог поклясться, что в жизни не видел ничего интереснее, чем ритмичные движения его тонких пальцев…

— Стоп, Умник. Пришли.

Я вздрогнул, поднял голову и задал, наверное, странный с объективной точки зрения, но абсолютно логичный, на мой взгляд, вопрос:

— Как мы здесь оказались?

Филл ничего не ответил. Свернул с дороги, уводя меня за собой. От города не осталось и следа. Вместо него вокруг нас, насколько хватало взора, раскинулось поле, и лишь где-то вдали виднелся лес — огромное непроглядно-чёрное создание, протянувшееся вдоль горизонта, шепчущее, дышащее, нежащееся в струях ветра. Луна серебрила его лохматую спину, висела над нами, наблюдала…

— Иди сюда, — раздался голос Филла откуда-то снизу.

— Там человек на Луне, — вдруг понял я и не двинулся с места. — Он смотрит на нас…

Филл едва слышно рассмеялся:

— И ты его стесняешься?

— М? — я недоумённо нахмурился, и он нараспев продолжил:

— О, что же о тебе подумает Человек-с-Луны? Ты глубокой тёмной ночью за городом, с парнем вроде меня валяешься на траве, и в голове твоей такой бардак, какого не было уже давно. Что же Человек-с-Луны подумает о примерном мальчике вроде тебя, Умник? Что же он подумает?..

Филл шептал свои нескончаемые вопросы, все разные, но все на один лад, и медленно тянул меня вниз, в траву. А я почему-то не мог сопротивляться, лишь тщетно пытался собраться с мыслями. Что подумает о примерном мальчике… это обо мне? Правда, обо мне? Кажется, когда-то меня так называли, но ведь примерный мальчик и правда не стал бы шляться по ночам, и валяться в траве не стал бы, и хаос в свою голову не пустил бы, и Филла в свою голову не пустил бы тем более…

Мысли разбежались, но я даже не попытался поймать их. Пусть бегут. Мне надоело вас контролировать, слышите, голоса-в-моей-голове? Несите что хотите, сегодня вы свободны и полностью предоставлены самим себе, а я отдохну…

Пока я разрешал себе сходить с ума, Филл сел, наклонился куда-то в сторону, а потом повернулся ко мне.

— Эй, Умник, — шепнул он. Я приподнялся на локтях. — Смотри сюда.

Перед глазами появился цветок. Иссиня-чёрный, едва различимый в темноте. Я протянул к нему руку, но Филл перехватил её.

— Нет. Смотри так. Ты всё увидишь.

И я смотрел. Широко распахнутыми глазами, затаив дыхание и не замечая ничего вокруг, и постепенно цветок начал проявляться. Он словно распускался во тьме, становился всё более реальным и объёмным, но при этом абсолютно фантастическим. Живой мираж, вещественная иллюзия, он рассказал мне, что в солнечном свете его пыльца горит ярче звёзд, что его корни могут поведать историю многих лет, что пчёлы на ощупь пушистые и тёплые, что его лепестки — особый узор, который никогда в мире больше не повторится…

Цветок вдруг стал удаляться. Я провожал его взглядом — тихий вкрадчивый голос становился всё тише, образ таял во тьме. Блеснули в лунном свете белые зубы…

— Ты что, съел его? — удивился я, глядя на довольно улыбающегося парня.

— А в рот мне за ним полезешь? — вместо ответа спросил Филл и высунул язык, покрытый лепестками. Мокрые от слюны, снова невнятно-тёмные и до жути неживые, они молчали.

Я улыбнулся. Покачав головой, упал обратно в прохладную траву. На Филла давно уже не получалось злиться: отвратное состояние, напоминающее отравление с примесью паранойи, бесследно растворилось в узорчатых, цветастым орнаментом проявляющихся в темноте мыслях, а вместе с ним и моё желание ругаться, и я просто лежал, глядя в небо. Тёмные ночные травинки надо мной извивались и сплетались в каком-то непостижимом для людей танце, сквозь них я видел звёзды, пульсирующие, переговаривающиеся на непонятном людям языке, а над всем этим скользил по небу Человек-на-Луне, и в том, как он на меня смотрел, в его серебряном взгляде, я не видел ни тени укора.

 

…Обратную дорогу я запомнил смутно, зато хотя бы не сомневался в том, что она была — изрисованные постеры, неожиданно закончившиеся сигареты и тусклый осенний рассвет бледно отсвечивали в памяти, но этого было достаточно, чтобы ощущение, будто Филл водит меня по каким-то порталам и другим мирам, если не исчезло, то хотя бы притихло.

Вернулись мы, когда уже рассвело. Дом Кевина встретил нас тишиной, стойким запахом перегара и форменным бардаком. Хозяин дома спал на узком диване в гостиной, прижимая к себе какого-то незнакомого мне по пояс раздетого парня. Девушку, с которой зажигала Мэри, я нашёл свернувшейся калачиком в кресле. Весь пол был усыпан блёстками и почему-то шариками для пинг-понга. Видимо, вечеринка прошла успешно, но я совершенно не жалел, что ушёл с неё.

На полу возле кухни валялся опрокинутый пластиковый стакан и поблёскивала красноватая лужица. Мы с Филлом перешагнули через неё, зашли на кухню и прикрыли за собой дверь, окончательно размазав разлитое — наверное, вино? — по паркету. Есть хотелось жутко, но холодильник показал нам пустые полки, и довольствоваться пришлось найденными в оставленной на столе коробке корками от пиццы и тёплым пивом из уже на треть выпитой бутылки. После того, как переступили порог дома, мы с Филлом не проронили ни слова, но на кухне молчание всё же было нарушено.

— Ну как? — шёпотом спросил Филл, наклоняясь ко мне.

Я задумался. К этому вопросу я готовился с того момента, как мысли вновь начали мне подчиняться, но внятного ответа так и не придумал.

— Странно… — пробормотал я, смирившись, что кроме этого слова никакое другое моё состояние точнее не опишет — с того момента, как Филл попросил меня высунуть язык, прошло больше шести часов, но я этого даже не помнил толком. А вот чувствовал себя так, будто мы гуляли сутки, не меньше. Совершенно вымотался.

— Но понравилось же?

Я молча кивнул, предпочитая не вдаваться в подробности. Не то чтобы я думал, что наши голоса могут разбудить кого-то в этом доме, но рисковать не хотелось — разговаривать с кем-то кроме Филла не было ни малейшего желания.

— Я знал, что тебе тесно в рамках, в которые ты себя загнал, — едва слышно прошептал он, видимо, полностью поддерживающий меня в желании остаться наедине. Я хмыкнул: фраза отдавала какой-то показушной наркоманской философией, но произнёс её Филл так, будто говорил о чём-то совершенно обыденном. Просто констатировал факт. Таким же тоном я, наверное, мог сейчас сказать ему «знаешь, это пиво просто отвратительно тёплое».

— Где ты пропадал всю неделю? — спросил я первое, что пришло в голову, чтобы увести разговор со скользкой дорожки. Голова, видимо, до сих пор работала с перебоями, потому что осознал неуместность вопроса я уже после того, как озвучил его. Ведь не хотел же спрашивать!..

Филл тем временем победно улыбнулся.

— Держался от тебя подальше, чтобы ты мог кое-что понять, — ответил он так, словно подобное поведение было чем-то вполне обычным и распространённым. Я нахмурился:

— И что же я должен был понять, если не секрет?

— Что скучал по мне, — пожал плечами он.

— Пф…

— Да ладно! — и, возмущённо всплеснув руками, затараторил: — Просто признай это. Признай, и всё, Умник. Признай. Признай, что скучал по старине Филлу…

— О’кей, о’кей, — улыбнувшись, перебил я его. — Я… заметил твоё отсутствие.

— Хэ-хэй! — радостно крикнул Филл. 

А я поспешно зажал ему рот ладонью и, пока держал его тихий смех, думал только о том, что губы у него, в отличие от рук, горячие…


	5. Нельзя коснуться грязи и не запачкаться

Когда пришёл Филл, я болтал с Мэйбл по телефону. Не успел он рта открыть, как я прижал палец к его губам и нахмурился, взглядом умоляя помолчать. Пару секунд Филл, прищурившись, смотрел на меня, потом вздохнул, кивнул и прошёл в комнату. Как ни странно, молча.

Но разговор с сестрой я всё равно через пару минут свернул: Филл словно прощупывал меня взглядом насквозь, ловил каждое моё слово и чересчур эмоционально реагировал — то самодовольно ухмылялся, то недоуменно хмурился, а то и вовсе сдавленно хихикал в кулак. Впрочем, его реакция была вполне объяснима: из всего, что я говорил, правды было… в общем, не было её там, только недосказанность и двусмысленность. В последнее время я вообще постоянно чувствовал себя виноватым, потому что так и не смог рассказать Мэйбл о Филле и особенно всём том, чем мы с ним занимались той странной ночью. Почему не смог, не хотел даже думать. Филл по этому поводу больше открыто не иронизировал, но у него всё было написано на лице. Правда, к своему удивлению, я ни разу не заметил в его взглядах упрёка или чего-то подобного. Наоборот, он выглядел так, словно… гордится мной?

— Как поживает сестрёнка Мэйбл? — как только я отложил телефон, спросил Филл. Он развалился на моей кровати, переворошив там всё, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Вот почему он всегда занимает именно мою постель? Лёг бы вон, к Брэду, тот всё равно вечно у Мэри…

— Как будто тебе есть до неё какое-то дело, — привычно огрызнулся я. Филл улыбнулся и пожал плечами. В последние дни он показательно не замечал моего намеренно отталкивающего к нему отношения, и с каждой пущенной в пустоту ядовитой репликой я всё яснее понимал, что эта холодная война выматывает скорее меня, чем его. И что сдамся я первым.

Посверлив Филла для верности мрачным взглядом, я вздохнул и отвернулся к столу, снова утыкаясь не менее мрачным взглядом в учебник. Правда, через несколько минут пришлось признать, что всё прочитанное остаётся где-то вне моей головы. Чёрт побери, этот взгляд в спину, от которого зудит между лопаток, никак не даёт сосредоточиться! И зачем Филл опять пришёл? Всё равно ведь просто лежит, молчит и ничем не занимается. Но не выгонять же его, а намёки этот парень понимает только тогда, когда ему это удобно…

После того как та дрянь, которой Филл напоил меня на вечеринке в честь дня рождения Сары, меня окончательно отпустила, на голову свалилось осознание произошедшего. Довольно смутное, основанное на неясных обрывках воспоминаний, но оттого ещё более пугающее. Страшно было даже представить, что кроется там, за пеленой беспамятства. Одно я знал точно: мы с Филлом поменялись местами — теперь я его избегал, а не он меня, — но каким-то образом в проигрыше всё равно оставался я. Все мои выпады, призванные свести общение к нулю, он стоически игнорировал. Но, стоило признать, больше ничего употребить не предлагал, да и сам вроде был чист, и я постепенно с досадой почувствовал, что невольно снова расслабляюсь в его обществе.

— Как насчёт прогуляться, Умник?

Вот опять. Такое невинное и безобидное предложение, что я чуть было не ляпнул «давай», даже не подумав.

— У меня тест в понедельник.

— Да мы просто погуляем. Недолго.

Ага, знает, зараза, почему я от него стараюсь держаться на расстоянии.

— А где Кевин? — попытался я невзначай сбагрить Филла.

— В тренажёрке. — Но тот рывком поднялся с кровати, подошёл ко мне и повис на спинке стула. Меня после той ночи он не трогал вообще, но размещался в пространстве всё равно максимально близко. Раздражающе близко, потому что я постоянно случайно задевал его, чем вызывал ехидную ухмылку, которую он даже не пытался скрыть.

Вот и сейчас, задрав голову, я уткнулся затылком в его руки. Губы Филла предсказуемо растянулись в улыбке, но спустя мгновение он уже серьёзно смотрел на меня, едва заметно хмурясь. В последние дни я часто замечал у него эту странную смесь эмоций. Чувствует себя виноватым? Это, в общем-то, правильно, вот только видя такое выражение лица, виноватым начинал чувствовать себя я. Хотелось потрепать Филла по плечу, сказать, мол, «да ладно, я был пьян, ты был пьян, я мог неправильно выразиться, ты мог неверно истолковать мои слова, да и не кинул потом, пошёл шляться со мной в тёмную ночь…»

Вот только я точно знал: если начинаешь придумывать оправдания за другого — это дурной знак. Знак чего именно, я понятия не имел, но в том, что дурной, не сомневался.

— Ну что? — Филл протянул руку к моему плечу, но остановил её в паре сантиметров и убрал обратно на спинку стула, вздохнув. Вид у него стал совершенно жалостливый, как у побитого котёнка, и мне захотелось покаяться во всех его грехах.

Ну или хотя бы составить компанию в блуждании по территории кампуса.

 

Сару мы встретили на выходе.

— Ты чего тут стоишь? — спросил я.

Она недовольно скривилась:

— Мэри с Брэдом там… — И махнула рукой: — У меня голова разболелась от шума. Вышла подышать свежим воздухом. А вы куда собрались?

— Гулять, — ляпнул я, и в следующее мгновение почувствовал, как Филл ущипнул меня за кисть — к коже словно кубик льда приложили. Так, ясно, с Сарой ему гулять настолько не хочется, что он даже готов нарушить мою негласную неприкосновенность.

Но было уже, естественно, поздно. Сара улыбнулась, подхватывая нас под руки, но от Филла сразу же отшатнулась.

— Ну и холодный ты! — возмутилась она. — Просто какой-то потусторонний холод!

— Это просто ты слишком горячая, детка, — протянул Филл, наклоняясь к ней.

Я покачал головой. Вот опять он похабничать начал. Ясно — настроение у него совсем испортилось…

Короткой прогулкой дело не обошлось — Сара потащила нас в город, и я, надеявшийся просто посидеть с Филлом в лесу, по какому-то недоразумению зовущемуся парком, с трудом подавил расстроенный вздох. Вообще бы никуда не поехал, но оставлять Филла с Сарой не хотелось. Они друг друга явно недолюбливали, и я каким-то образом оказался связующим звеном в нашей маленькой компании. Новая и неожиданная для меня роль — обычно это у меня не складывались с кем-то отношения, а Мэйбл служила своеобразным мостиком к окружающим. Видимо, всё-таки и в этом мы с ней сравнялись.

Когда мы вышли из машины, Филл сразу же сел на капот и закурил — в машине он это делать не разрешал никому категорически. Я присоединился. Сара встала перед нами и довольно потянулась.

— Ну что, парни. Может, пойдём в «Устрицу»?

Филл покачал головой.

— Он уже закрылся. Да и Умника не пустили бы, там строгий контроль на входе, а он у нас ещё маленький.

— Тогда в «Девятую зону»?

— Закрыто.

Сара закусила губу.

— А та кофейня на углу, где мы видели таракана?

Филл наградил её выразительным взглядом, и она недовольно фыркнула.

— Ну и зачем мы тогда сюда приехали? — возмутилась, всплеснув руками.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Филл, — ты у нас в город хотела. Я планировал Умника просто в лесок затащить.

Ну вот, в кои-то веки у нас с Филлом планы на свободное время совпали, и такая незадача…

За первой сигаретой сразу последовала вторая. Мы курили молча; Сара стояла, надувшись. На себя, наверное. Полупустая парковка у супермаркета нагоняла тоску. Город был тёмен, тих и безжизненен. Я посмотрел на экран телефона — до часа ночи осталось несколько минут. Может, предложить вернуться? Опять прослыву занудой, но и чёрт с ним — некоторых, вон, это не отпугивает…

— Пойдём прогуляемся, что толку тут стоять, — Сара опередила меня буквально на секунду. Филл сразу же спрыгнул с капота и не сказав ни слова пошёл куда-то вглубь парковки, в кромешную темноту. Нам ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

Он повёл нас через жилой район, мимо темнеющих на фоне звёздного неба домов и аккуратно постриженных газонов. Шёл на несколько шагов впереди, даже не оборачиваясь и уж тем более не участвуя в беседе. А мне его голоса как раз чертовски не хватало — Сара каким-то образом прознала, что половину её вечеринки Филл и я прошлялись непонятно где, и теперь горела желанием узнать, чем мы занимались. Я с трудом находил слова.

Бездумно следуя за Филлом, мы незаметно вышли к площади. Магазинчики на соседних улицах встретили нас наглухо закрытыми витринами; фонтан — единственное украшение центра этого городка — не работал. Мы с Сарой устроились на скамейке: девушка откинулась на спинку, а я лёг, положив голову ей на колени. Разговор медленно угасал. Было скучно, хотелось спать, и я невольно начал пропускать то, что говорила девушка, мимо ушей, борясь с зевотой. Филл отошёл в сторону и стал налаживать отношения с белками — достал откуда-то пачку печенья и скармливал её двум наглым зверькам.

Через несколько минут наша с Сарой беседа окончательно сошла на нет. Ночь была ещё по-летнему тёплая и безветренная, и тишина стояла такая, что я слышал, как стоящий поодаль Филл вполголоса напевает что-то себе под нос. Глаза слипались. Сквозь волнами накатывающую дрёму пробивались смутные шорохи — Сара увлечённо с чем-то возилась, и через минуту я почувствовал душный сладковатый запах дыма. Он расслаблял и приятно щекотал ноздри, но когда шершавая бумага коснулась моих губ, я лишь покачал головой.

Внезапно разогнавший ленивую тишину звук торопливых шагов заставил меня приоткрыть один глаз. Филл подошёл, окинул нас с Сарой каким-то абсолютно нечитаемым взглядом и выхватил из рук девушки косяк, но неожиданно вместо того, чтобы затянуться, отбросил его в сторону.

— Эй, какого?..

— Тс! — Филл недовольно дёрнул уголком губ и кивнул себе за спину. — У нас гости.

Сара тут же замолчала; мышцы её ног напряглись. Волнение передалось мне, и я скосил взгляд в попытке разглядеть сквозь щель между сиденьем и спинкой, что же так напугало Филла, впрочем, уже догадываясь, что увижу.

Ну конечно. Копы. Идут не торопясь, будто бы просто прогуливаясь, но определённо в нашу сторону.

— Вот же… — прошипела Сара. — Сколько здесь сидели, никогда на патруль не нарывались. Проклятье! Это просто чудо какое-то!

— Ты бы уж определилась, чудо или проклятье, — усмехнулся Филл и положил руку ей на плечо. — Расслабься и улыбайся. У нас ничего уже нет.

Секундное молчание, последовавшее за этой фразой, заставило волосы у меня на затылке встать дыбом. Сара нервно сглотнула.

— Есть.

— Что?!

— У меня в сумке пакет. Как раз перед вашим появлением взяла…

— Сбрось. — Шёпот Филла звучал спокойно и собранно, но девушка испуганно заёрзала:

— Нет. Поздно. Они заметят.

— Сара…

— Бежим!

Она вскочила так резко, что у меня закружилась голова. Пока я пытался сфокусироваться, Филл уже среагировал — рванул меня за рукав, мгновенно ставя на ноги, и потащил за собой. Когда у нас за спиной раздался первый крик, он вдруг коротко рассмеялся — звук был такой, словно кто-то воткнул тупой нож в пенопласт.

— Хэй! Давай, Умник!

Топот звонко разносился по спящему городу, требования остановиться летели нам в спины. Сару мы вскоре нагнали — она быстро начала выдыхаться. Филл схватил её за руку и дёрнул куда-то вбок, в сплошной стеной растущие кусты. Продравшись сквозь них, мы выбежали в узкий переулок. Поворот, ещё один, через забор, вверх по улице, по газону… Чёрт подери, надеюсь, Филл знает, куда бежит…

В очередной раз свернув, он вдруг притормозил.

— Сиди здесь. — И толкнул Сару за мусорные контейнеры: — Вот ключи. Как пробегут, иди к машине. Мы потом позвоним, подберёшь нас. И пакет дай. Мы их отвлечём.

Сара, как ни странно, не спорила — присела за баком, вжавшись в ограждение, и мы побежали дальше. Когда у меня уже болело в боку, а сердце по ощущениям колотилось где-то в горле, Филл резко затормозил и юркнул в тесный промежуток между домами, затащив едва успевшего опомниться меня за собой, в густую чёрную тень. Он прижался к стене, дёрнул меня за футболку, подтаскивая ближе, и поднёс палец к губам.

Тс-с-с.

Звук шагов быстро приближался. Мы замерли; казалось, секунды превратились в часы. Вот копам осталось пробежать до нас от силы три метра… Два… Один…

И они пробежали мимо. Вскоре стало совсем тихо, настолько, что я слышал, как стучит в ушах кровь, слышал рваное, сбившееся дыхание Филла, диссонансно переплетающееся с моим. Теснота проулка, едва вмещающая наши тела, вдруг стала давящей, и я попытался выйти, но Филл остановил меня, одними губами прошептав «рано», и притянул за футболку к себе, во тьму. Мы стояли ужасно, нервирующе близко, но не касались друг друга, и чувствовалось это так неестественно и натянуто, что по коже словно пробегали электрические импульсы, а волоски на руках вставали дыбом, и я поймал себя на мысли, что хочется прикоснуться к Филлу, прижать его к стене, потереться раздражённо зудящей, разгорячённой кожей…

А потом он повернул голову и посмотрел мне в глаза. На мгновение показалось, что он читает мои мысли, предсказывает мои желания ещё до того, как я сам успеваю их осознать. Чушь полнейшая, но почему-то напрочь сбивающая с толку и заставляющая неловко краснеть, благодаря ночь за возможность скрыть это в темноте. Однако от неловкости темнота не избавляла, и Филл, кажется, тоже чувствовал себя странно, потому что, встретившись со мной взглядом, шумно сглотнул и опустил голову. Мягкие волосы, будто и не выжженные краской, щекотали мне щеку; дышали мы уже ровно и почему-то в унисон.

Через минуту я понял, почему Филл не дал мне выйти: вдалеке снова послышались шаги. Полицейские шли обратно, переговариваясь, в основном посылая попытки догнать «грёбаных малолеток» по известному адресу. Филл на это недостойное стражей порядка замечание щекотно усмехнулся мне в шею. Кожа покрылась мурашками. Захотелось коснуться этого места, потереть пальцами — оно вдруг стало жутко чувствительным — но я не решился сделать это при Филле. Ещё подумает… Хотя что тут можно подумать?

Спустя несколько минут Филл всё же рискнул выйти из укрытия — я последовал за ним, — огляделся и выкинул отобранный у Сары пакет в мусорку.

— Мы же оторвались. Зачем продукт переводишь?

— Избавился от улик. — Он хмыкнул. — К тому же то, что у Сары, — дрянь. Если хочешь, я тебе…

— О, нет.

Филл равнодушно пожал плечами и спросил:

— Ну что, звонить Саре?

Я неуверенно покивал. Сел на корточки, прислонившись к стене. Адреналин до сих пор кипел в крови, пробежка согнала сонность, саднили полученные в борьбе с колючими кустами царапины. Возвращаться в общагу уже не хотелось, но ведь мы не планировали долго гулять…

— Не берёт, — хмыкнув, пробормотал Филл.

Я покосился на него. Сара и правда не отвечает, или он врёт, потому что тоже не хочет возвращаться?

Филл попытался дозвониться ещё раз — поставив на громкую связь, видимо, чтобы у меня не возникло сомнений в его словах, — но ответа не было.

— Думаешь, они всё-таки поймали её?

— Вряд ли, — покачал головой Филл. — А даже если так, им нечего ей предъявить.

— Ну да…

— И? что будем делать?

— А у Кевина есть машина?

— У него даже прав нет.

— Мэри? Брэд?

— Убеждённые на всю голову велосипедисты.

— М-да… — протянул я, впрочем, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что сожалею. Потому что я ни капли не сожалел, и этому неуравновешенному созданию рядом со мной, наверное, приятно было бы это знать.

Филл действительно улыбнулся.

— Вставай, — сказал он, протягивая мне руку. — Пойдём.

— Куда?

— Ну, мы вроде как собирались прогуляться?..

 

…Пойти в этом городе ночью было действительно некуда — единственный открытый в этот час бар был спортивной тематики, что совершенно нас не устраивало, — и мы с Филлом просто бродили по улицам и болтали. Начавшийся с обсуждения всякой отвлечённой ерунды разговор постепенно становился всё более откровенным и личным, и я неожиданно для себя рассказал о ситуации с Мэйбл. Филл оказался хорошим слушателем. Более того — не только мои слова, но и мои мысли не заглушал, молчал ровно до того момента, пока я не наговорюсь со своим внутренним «я». А поговорить было о чём — слова Филла звучали пугающе верно.

— Ты столько лет жил с оглядкой на кого-то, — сказал он, когда я пожаловался на не проходящее чувство вины. — Заслужил право пожить для себя. И тайны — неотъемлемый атрибут самостоятельной личности.

Самостоятельной личности… Вот как. Разве я когда-нибудь думал так о себе? Да я до сих пор ловлю себя на том, что говорю «мы» вместо «я», хотя вот уже месяц Мэйбл не является моим бессменным спутником во всем делах.

Безрадостные размышления прервал телефонный звонок. Я вытащил мобильник из кармана и уставился на экран.

— Мэри, — зачем-то озвучил я Филлу увиденное. Тот хмыкнул. Я коснулся значка вызова и сразу же включил громкую связь. — Да?

— Умник! — голос Сары звучал взволнованно. — Я телефон потеряла, пока мы там носились. Пришлось возвращаться в общагу, но я могу сейчас за вами выехать. За полчаса доберусь. Вы где?

— Где мы? — спросил я Филла, но он поджал губы и дёрнул плечом, даже не попытавшись осмотреться и оценить наше местоположение. — Не знаю. Мы забрели куда-то, — ответил я Саре. Та вздохнула:

— Ну гугл-карта вам в помощь, что вы как маленькие!..

Филл насмешливо фыркнул.

— Спасибо за совет, сладкая, но мы вроде как решили ещё погулять.

На том конце трубки повисло молчание.

— Забрать вас позже? — через пару секунд неуверенно предложила девушка.

— Не надо, мы транспорта дождёмся, — ответил ей Филл, и я, к своему удивлению, не имел ни малейшего желания возражать.

 

Последним словом, сказанным нам Сарой, было в сердцах выкрикнутое «поехавшие». До этого было ещё что-то про горошины в стручке и о том, что если мы вдруг передумаем, она за нами не попрётся.

Но мы не передумали.

Под утро начало холодать. Тусклое рассветное небо заволокло тучами, и оно сначала выцвело, а потом потяжелело и налилось свинцом, низко нависая над городом. В воздухе запахло сыростью; поднялся ветер. Усталость брала своё, и мы с Филлом шли притихшие и задумчивые.

— Надо же, за два часа ты ни разу не повысил голос, — усмехнулся я. Филл и в самом деле говорил всю ночь на удивление спокойно, подчас даже переходя на едва различимый шёпот, так что мне приходилось прислушиваться к его словам, чтобы ничего не упустить.

— А зачем с тобой кричать? — Он шёл, разглядывая дорогу у себя под ногами, и говорил тоже как будто с ней. — Ты и так меня слышишь.

«Я тебя слышу, даже когда ты молчишь», — чуть не ответил я, но вовремя прикусил язык. Поддаваться и перенимать эту странную манеру общения было, я чувствовал, опасно, хоть и очень соблазнительно — страшно было представить, куда подобный обмен абстрактно-двусмысленными фразами мог завести.

— Сейчас дождь начнётся, — сказал вдруг Филл, принюхиваясь, но даже не глядя в небо. — Не ливень, но идти будет долго. Пойдём туда, — продолжил он, указывая на скамейку с прозрачной пластиковой крышей.

Добежали мы до неё уже под мелкую морось. Вскоре дождь зарядил сильнее — как и предсказывал Филл, не ливень, но тот самый нудный осенний дождь, который, кажется, может идти вечность, — и мы поджали ноги, чтобы не намочить кеды. Капли звонко стучали по рифлёному пластику; брызги разлетались в стороны и оседали на коже. Я достал сигареты. Филл встрепенулся:

— Давай не сейчас. Попозже, ладно?

— Почему?

— Мне нравится, как пахнет пыль, прибитая дождём, — ответил он, поймал мой недоуменный взгляд и добавил: — И не смотри на меня так, мальчик-который-шепчется-с-цветами. У всех свои фетиши.

Я поморщился и отвернулся. Помнит, значит. А я думал — иногда даже с уклоном в «надеялся», — что события той ночи выветрились из его непрочной памяти. Или, что ещё лучше, вообще мне приснились.

Мы сидели молча. Я и так говорил этой ночью столько, сколько не говорил за прошедший год, а Филл просто закрыл глаза и с шумом втягивал влажный воздух, словно пытаясь надышаться на всю жизнь вперёд…

В конечном итоге я, кажется, задремал — голос Филла заставил меня дёрнуться.

— Пойдём искать остановку, — сказал он, спуская ноги на мокрый асфальт. — Автобусы начали ходить.

— Куда? — сипло отозвался я. Вот чёрт, точно уснул. — По такой погоде?

— А мы под зонтом. — Филл взглядом указал мне за спину. Я посмотрел туда и глубоко вздохнул — из урны неподалёку от скамейки торчал зонт. Жёлтый, как корявое солнце на детских рисунках.

— Готов поклясться, когда мы пришли, его здесь не было, — ровно проговорил я, ловя себя на мысли, что даже не удивился.

Филл рассмеялся.

— Ты уже спишь, Умник. Ничего вокруг не замечаешь, — сказал он, метнулся к урне, достал зонт и бегом вернулся. С его вьющихся от сырости потемневших волос капала вода, стекала по загорелой шее и пропитывала ворот футболки. — Смотри, и не грязный совсем, — сказал Филл, раскрывая зонт и затягивая меня под него. — Только немного побитый жизнью.

Я коснулся болтающейся погнутой спицы.

— Жаль, что сломанный. Я бы себе забрал. Мне нравится жёлтый цвет.

Филл улыбнулся и повернул зонт так, чтобы спица была с его стороны.

— Нет, не жаль. Все целые и невредимые вещи одинаковые, а каждая сломанная — уникальна, — сказал он, посмотрев на меня. — Мне нравится всё сломанное, Умник. — Медленно облизал губы… — И _сломленное_.

Несмотря на пробирающий до костей холод, меня кинуло в жар. Филл вдруг стал непривычно серьёзен.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал… — прошептал он, наклонив голову к плечу и пристально разглядывая меня. — Скажи честно, ты меня избегаешь?

— Нет, — твёрдо выпалил я, но не выдержал прямого взгляда и продолжил: — То есть да. То есть… Филл, я просто не хочу неприятностей…

— Не избегай меня, Умник, — на секунду мне показалось, что во взгляде Филла промелькнула какая-то затравленная ядовитая злость, — а то совсем потеряешься.

Я внимательно посмотрел на него. Секундное ощущение опасности, от которого меня вдруг охватил такой ужас, что я едва подавил желание отойти от Филла подальше и больше никогда не приближаться, исчезло, неожиданно сменившись чувством вины. Хотелось воскликнуть «что за бред ты несёшь?», но в то же время я знал, что выразился Филл точнее некуда. И, что самое ужасное, я его понял.

Ветер надул пузырём футболку, бросил охапку мороси мне в лицо — словно кто-то ледяными пальцами провёл по скулам. Филл улыбнулся.

— Ну что, пойдём, Умник? — Его улыбка стала ещё шире, и он сдавленно хихикнул, но сразу же отвернулся и замолчал. Мне стало не по себе — когда Филл смеётся, почему-то кажется, что он никогда не перестанет. А потом смех резко обрывается, и становится так тихо. Вот как сейчас…

Как последние три недели. Внезапно обрушившееся осознание того, что я уже давно не слышал его привычного смеха, поселилось где-то в груди и принялось с пугающим усердием вгрызаться в меня. Я покопался в памяти, но нашёл там только безмолвные улыбки и куцые смешки в ответ на мои ядовитые комментарии. Совесть с готовностью сообщила, что я всё помнил правильно, и выразила желание заняться мной наравне с осознанием случившегося.

Ну уж нет. Всё, мне это надоело. Хватит вести себя как ребёнок, который язвит кому-то, потому что боится своего к нему отношения. Мне, чёрт подери, интересно с этим человеком, значит, я буду с ним общаться. И не важно, что этот человек — просто ходячий генератор проблем. В конце концов, он ни к чему меня не принуждал, и если я что-то сделал, значит, действительно этого хотел. И пора научиться быть ответственным за своё поведение.

Очнувшись от самобичевания, я понял, что за всё это время мы так и не сдвинулись с места. Стояли перед скамейкой, укрывшись от дождя под жёлтым зонтом, и Филл даже не предпринимал попыток выдернуть меня из задумчивости, несмотря на то, что по его плечу стекала вода.

Заметив, что я снова с ним, Филл усмехнулся:

— Ну, готов?

Я кивнул. Потом протянул руку — осторожно, словно в замедленной съемке, всё ещё не до конца веря, что наконец сдался — и похлопал его, вздрогнувшего, по плечу. Долю секунды Филл смотрел на меня абсолютно нечеловеческим взглядом, потом отвернулся и торжествующе рассмеялся, а я с удивлением отметил, что впервые на моей памяти моя рука была такой же холодной, как и его кожа под тонкой тканью мокрой футболки.


	6. Засыпая с собаками, будь готов проснуться блохастым

После моего смелого признания самому себе в том, что я немного идиот, и осознания полнейшего нежелания с этим бороться, жизнь вернулась в кривую, но всё же хоть какую-то колею: Филл иногда без предупреждения пропадал на несколько дней, и я впадал в тоску, зато успевал немного разгрести проблемы с учёбой, но потом он так же внезапно появлялся, и жить становилось веселее, а вот долги продолжали копиться. Эти метания на удивление эффективно систематизировали моё существование, наполняли его, не оставляя времени на самокопание. Вечеринки и попытки не вылететь из колледжа. Да уж, именно этого я меньше всего ожидал.

Внутри нашей маленькой компании тоже начало происходить нечто странное. Мэри и Брэд со мной общались, как и прежде, зато Сара в моём присутствии почему-то начала терять дар речи, а Кевин и вовсе стал избегать. Я на всё это поначалу реагировал так, будто ничего не происходило — всё-таки я не привык к подобным страстям, из нас двоих обычно Мэйбл улаживала все проблемы во взаимоотношениях с людьми, — но потом всё же решил поговорить хотя бы с Сарой, уж больно печально она выглядела.

Как оказалось, Сара решила, что мы с Филлом вместе, и теперь не знала, как ко мне относиться, мол, Филл явно неадекватный, значит, и я тоже того, раз с ним сошёлся. Я тогда в ответ на это предположение вполне искренне рассмеялся, только её это, кажется, мало убедило, но она хотя бы перестала неловко замолкать при моём появлении.

Слова Сары заставили меня всерьёз подумать о Филле. Странно всё-таки у нас с ним складывалось общение. Я определённо не испытывал к этому парню нежных чувств, но и дружбой назвать наши отношения язык не поворачивался. В общем-то, мы с ним общались только в состоянии «изменённого сознания», как говорил начитавшийся статей в интернете я, или «сознательного изменения», как говорил вечно пребывающий на своей волне Филл, и это общение было скорее приятельским — некую условную границу откровенности мы больше не переходили. Вот только иногда, когда Филл выводил меня из себя, мне хотелось приструнить его, успокоить, наказать, прибить к чёртовой матери, и порой эти желания преломлялись, искажались под натиском нахлынувших эмоций и превращались во что-то, что меня, если честно, пугало. Но избегать его я больше не пытался. В конце концов, мои желания — мои проблемы.

 

За окном быстро темнело — поздний ноябрьский вечер вступал в свои права. Мэри и Брэд лежали на кровати в обнимку с ноутбуком и друг с другом, смотрели какую-то комедию и полностью игнорировали моё присутствие. Я же старался не сильно отсвечивать и молча бродил по освещённой только экраном комнате, собирая разбросанную одежду в мешок для стирки. В последнее время совсем обленился: стирал только тогда, когда чистых вещей не оставалось. Вот и сейчас последняя чистая футболка была на мне, на кармане джинсов с самого утра сияло пятно от вишнёвого сока, но переодеться было не во что, так что план на вечер как-то сам собой определился.

В коридоре было гораздо светлее, чем в комнате, и я недовольно скривился. Тихо щёлкнул дверной замок за спиной — понятно, Мэри и Брэду не до фильма вообще, они только и ждали, пока я свалю. Настроение окончательно испортилось. Возвращаться в комнату в ближайший как минимум час будет свинством с моей стороны, но не сидеть же всё это время в прачечной?

Не дойдя пары шагов до лестницы, ведущей в подвал, где стоят стиральные машинки, я вдруг остановился и, повинуясь невесть откуда взявшемуся секундному порыву, пошёл наверх.

На четвёртом этаже свет горел только возле лифта, а дальше коридор плавно уходил во тьму. Комната «42» находилась в самом углу, там, где темнота становилась непроглядно-чёрной. Из-за двери не доносилось ни звука. Тишина была плотная, вязкая, казалось, она вопреки всем законам физики заглушает неизменный гомон вечерней общаги. Филл отсутствовал уже несколько дней, и не было никаких оснований полагать, что сегодня он появится, но я постучал.

Дверь неожиданно качнулась и приоткрылась. Темноту прорезали красновато-жёлтые всполохи, за которыми едва различимо теплился тусклый голубоватый свет. В лицо повеяло горячим воздухом, пропитанным травянистым запахом.

— Филл? — неуверенно позвал я, толкая дверь.

— Заходи, — раздался в ответ знакомый голос; сердце сбилось с ритма. — И дверь закрой на замок.

В комнате было душно; пахло хвоей и мятой. Филл сидел на полу, прислонившись к кровати, окружённый зеленоватым ореолом — свет странной, чёрной свечи смешивался с пропущенным через голубой плафон светом лампы — и замотанный в казённое колючее одеяло. В руке он держал неуместно красивый в антураже общаги бокал из толстого стекла, наполненный вязкой тёмной жидкостью. Рядом, на одеяле, опасно накренившись, стояла бутылка без опознавательных знаков с ней же.

Мешок с одеждой я бросил у входа. Подошёл ближе, опустился перед Филлом на колени и переставил бутылку подальше, на твёрдый пол.

— Где твой сосед?

— У какого-то парня, — равнодушно отозвался тот. — Они были здесь, когда я пришёл. Явно не ожидали меня увидеть. Кажется, я испортил им настроение.

Я кивнул. Филл вдруг облизал подушечку пальца, протянул руку к свече и поймал пламя — оно погасло в его руке. Одеяло задралось, и я заметил, что он в одних джинсах. Взгляд примагнитился к тёмной коже, загорелой, но всё равно выглядящей болезненно в мерцающем зеленоватом освещении. Свет резко очерчивал ключицы, отбрасывающие глубокие тени на тонкую шею с остро выпирающим кадыком. По бокам от него были видны пятна, кажущиеся сейчас чёрными.

Засосы? Синяки? Или и то, и другое?

Филл проследил мой взгляд, скривил сжатые в нитку губы, но не прикрылся — наоборот, повёл плечами, так, чтобы одеяло сползло вниз.

— Либо присоединяйся, либо проваливай, — бросил он безразлично-раздражённым тоном, даже не глядя на меня.

И почему он иногда такая сволочь?..

Вспыхнувшее было желание уйти быстро угасло, подавленное чем-то похожим на «соскучился», и я всё же сел рядом с Филлом. А он откуда-то из-под кровати достал второй бокал — точную копию своего, даже, кажется, со сколом на том же месте, — плеснул в него загадочного тёмного пойла и поставил на пол. Сверху положил вилку, на зубцы — кусок сахара, на который из уже хорошо знакомой мне пипетки капнул чем-то, явно обещающим, что простым опьянением дело не обойдётся, и чиркнул спичкой. Сахар горел хорошо.

— И давно ты тут упиваешься?

Филл молча провёл пальцем по бутылке — обозначил опустевший промежуток, примерно четверть от общего объёма. Во второй руке он держал догорающую спичку. Огонёк быстро подбирался к его пальцам, и когда до них оставалось не больше миллиметра, я не выдержал и задул его. Филл не обратил на мой благородный жест внимания — уронил почерневшую спичку в складки одеяла, скинул оплавившийся кусок сахара и размешал его обратным концом вилки.

— За мотыльков, летящих к пламени свечей, — лениво проговорил он, поднимая свой бокал и наконец переводя мутный взгляд на меня.

Выпили залпом. Резкий запах ударил в нос, тёплая горьковатая жидкость едва не попала не в то горло. Язык покрыло скользкой пряной плёнкой.

— Разве абсент не должен быть зелёным? — спросил я сдавленным голосом.

— Абсент никому ничего не должен. — Филл опять натянул одеяло, заматывая истерзанную шею. — Почему ты не спрашиваешь, где я пропадал?

Я пожал плечами:

— Можно подумать, ты ответишь.

— Нет. Но мне будет приятно.

— Я тебе удовольствие доставлять не подписывался.

Филл промолчал. Наклонил голову, как любопытная птица. Забрал у меня бокал, поставил на пол рядом со своим и снова потянулся к бутылке.

— Куда ты торопишься? — Я глубоко вдохнул, но словно и не набрал воздуха — он был таким горячим, что никак не получалось надышаться. — Сколько градусов в этой штуке?

— Больше пятидесяти, но меньше ста, — ответил Филл и, улыбнувшись, добавил: — А тороплюсь я тебя напоить, а то больно несговорчивый.

Я рассмеялся, не до конца уверенный, что это шутка, но точно зная, что именно так на все подобные слова и нужно реагировать во избежание непредсказуемых последствий. Все эти двусмысленные фразочки, туманные намёки, из которых по большей части состояли наши разговоры… У меня никак не получалось понять: они — его оружие? Или защита?

Второй глоток пошёл уже мягче. Стало жарко, и я то и дело оттягивал ворот футболки, а потом и вовсе снял её. Филл же продолжал кутаться в одеяло, а в ответ на предложение открыть окно посмотрел на меня, как на умалишённого.

Выпитое быстро дало в голову. Разум заволокло смутной мглой, захотелось спать, но Филл всё наливал, наливал, наливал, совершая свой сладкий огненный ритуал. Вскоре стакан стал липким и нагрелся — то ли от неизменно стекающего в него расплавленного сахара, то ли от моих рук, — и от этого жидкость в нём словно прибавила в градусах. Пахло в комнате так, как, помнится, пахло в Гравити Фолз в хвойном лесу, и мне казалось, что это не сахар стекает в вязкую черноту на дне бокалов, а сосновая смола.

Заблудившийся где-то между прошлым и настоящим, я не заметил, как Филл начал говорить. Рассказывать про какого-то наглого богатенького дурачка, который думал, будто может использовать его, как пожелает, и которого Филл в итоге обвёл вокруг пальца, доведя до тюрьмы. Некоторые детали этой истории казались мне знакомыми, но сосредоточиться и вспомнить что-нибудь конкретное не получалось. Может, читал о чём-то подобном в новостях?..

Попытки напрячь память окончательно перегрузили разум, и он погас, словно огонёк свечи в пальцах Филла. Бездумным взглядом я уставился в стену: обои оплывали, стекали по ней, как сахар в бокалы, и пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть этого зрелища, от которого меня начинало мутить. Голос Филла звучал совсем близко, чуть ли не на ухо, но я всё равно с каждой секундой всё хуже понимал, что он мне говорит…

— Эй, Умник! Не смей отрубаться.

Я подорвался. Разлепил глаза, потёр щёку — на ней чувствовался след от колючего одеяла.

— Ох, прости, — прошептал, сползая вниз и упираясь затылком в кровать, — я поговорил бы с тобой, но так хочу спать…

— Ну уж нет. — Филл поднялся и навис надо мной; одеяло спадало с его плеч, укрывая нас обоих. — Я не могу сейчас быть один. Хочешь спать? Ладно, но давай заключим договор — я дам тебе поспать, а ты за это пустишь меня в свой сон.

О господи, что он несёт…

— О’кей, — пробормотал я, закрывая глаза.

Филл потряс меня за плечо:

— Пожми мне руку.

Забавный. Забавный Филл. Забавный, хоть и чертовски кое-кого напоминающий. Я даже, кажется, рассмеялся — а потом, не открывая глаз, всё же потянулся в пространство перед собой. Наугад, но Филл меня сразу поймал. Его холодная ладонь обхватила мою; я сжал её, всё ещё посмеиваясь над комичностью ситуации, и невзначай провёл пальцами по костяшкам, по тоненьким косточкам на тыльной стороне ладони… Ну да. Это просто Филл. Он просто в своём репертуаре. Вот же придурок. И нечего думать о том, что…

— А теперь засыпай.

Закончить мысль я не успел — голос Филла слышался уже сквозь сон.

Или во сне?..

***

…Я бежал. Бежал изо всех сил, отбивая пятки о горячие камни и загнанно дыша. Глаза застилал пот, одежда пропиталась им насквозь и прилипла к телу, воздух дрожал от зноя. Я не знал, от кого бегу, от чего, куда, но остановиться не мог. Иссохшие, в трещинах, губы саднило от солёного ветра…

Обрыв появился там, где только что были пыльные камни — почва в прямом смысле ушла из-под ног. Я пытался остановиться, балансировал на крае отвесного склона, размахивая руками, но лишь напрасно упрямился. Воздух засвистел в ушах — всего мгновение, доля секунды…

И океан принял меня. Я сжимал губы — не вдохнуть, не набрать в горящие от боли лёгкие холодной воды; пытался плыть, но океан давил на меня, словно чьи-то руки обхватили поперёк груди, обняли и с каждой секундой сжимались всё сильнее, тянули вниз, мягко, но настойчиво. Орущее в голове отчаяние взрезал искрящийся смех, а потом океан сказал: «Поздно сопротивляться. Смирись и _дыши мной_ »…

 

Я рывком сел на кровати и вцепился в горло, судорожно глотая воздух.

— Доброе утро. — Филл стоял у распахнутого окна — яркое жёлтое пятно на фоне пасмурного неба. В комнате было свежо и холодно. Я поднял с пола одеяло и закутался, отмечая, что оно ещё тёплое. На соседней кровати, отвернувшись к стенке, спал — или только делал вид — Кевин.

— Я кричал?

— Ну… — Филл пошло улыбнулся, — постанывал.

Голос отдавался звоном в ушах. Я с трудом переполз на край кровати, свесил ноги на выстуженный пол, обхватил холодными ладонями потяжелевшую голову. Провёл шершавым языком по липким сладким губам, но всё равно чувствовал, что стоит мне улыбнуться, и тонкая сухая кожа обязательно треснет. К счастью — ха-ха, — улыбаться не хотелось совершенно.

Снова этот сон, но… Раньше я всегда успевал проснуться. Или Мэйбл меня будила, или звонок будильника, но никогда ещё не срывался вниз, не тонул, не вдыхал солёную, как кровь, воду…

Очнулся от размышлений я, когда в поле зрения попал Филл. Он протягивал мне уже знакомую футболку с треугольником.

— Возьми. — В ответ на мой невысказанный вопрос Филл добавил: — Ты одежду так и не постирал, — кивнул он на валяющийся у входа мешок, — а на ту, в которой ты пришёл, я вчерашнее пойло пролил.

Я забрал футболку. Медленно кивнул, вслушиваясь в слова Филла — они звонко скакали в голове, как мячики для пинг-понга, наслаивались на всё звучащий в памяти голос из сна, сливаясь в унисон, совпадая…

По спине пробежали мурашки, и я тряхнул головой, убеждая себя, что это от холода, но мысли было уже не остановить. В памяти в который раз за последнее время всплыл Гравити Фолз — тот случай, когда я придумал, будто бы Билл способен проникать в мой разум, а потом не на шутку испугался, увидев его во сне. Но ведь нет ничего странного в том, что тот, о ком ты много думаешь наяву, приходит к тебе во снах?..

— Я курить. Ты идёшь? — бодрым голосом спросил Филл, выдёргивая меня из размышлений.

Я приложил палец к губам:

— Тшш…

— Да ладно. Кевин крепко спит, его не так просто разбудить.

— Плевать на Кевина, ты разбудил мою головную боль.

— А, ну тогда извини, — отозвался Филл без капли сожаления в голосе. — Курить, значит, не пойдёшь?

— Я пошевелиться не могу.

Он рассмеялся, но потом всё же сжалился надо мной.

— Ладно, — сказал, — можешь лежать здесь хоть весь день, я тебя трогать не буду. Или буду, если только ты попросишь…

Я осторожно вздохнул, стараясь не потревожить голову.

— Мне нужно к себе. И, скорее всего, в библиотеку. Доклад готовить.

Филл неожиданно хмыкнул. Подошёл ко мне. Постоял над душой пару мучительно долгих секунд, а потом потянул за руку.

— Пойдём.

— Куда? — страдальчески запротестовал я, но Филл не отставал.

— Взбодрим тебя, — сказал он. 

И всё-таки стащил меня с кровати.

 

…Узкая дверь, мимо которой я ходил чуть ли не каждый день, но в упор её не замечал, отворилась с протяжным скрипом. За ней оказалось тёмное тесное помещение, заставленное какой-то покалеченной мебелью, швабрами и почему-то манекенами. Последние, по большей части калеки, лишённые одной, двух, а то и всех сразу конечностей, встретили нас пустыми взглядами.

Меня передёрнуло: и откуда Филл такие места знает?

Однако самого Филла, кажется, ничто не смущало. Он сел на пол и полез рукой за пазуху.

— Не-е, — сразу протянул я, уже заранее зная, чем это чревато. — Не-не-не. Хватит мне пока.

Филл перевёл на меня серьёзный взгляд.

— А я думал, ты хочешь подготовить доклад, — сказал, виновато подняв брови. — Я же помочь хочу, — и улыбнулся мило так, а в глазах черти пляшут.

Не услышав больше возражений, он вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки прозрачный пакетик, на дне которого было немного белого порошка. Я нахмурился.

— Что делать, знаешь? — спросил Филл, протягивая мне «лекарство».

— Догадываюсь, — пробормотал я. Забрал пакетик. Огляделся — все поверхности в этой каморке были покрыты толстым слоем пыли — и высыпал содержимое на тыльную сторону ладони. Филл неотрывно следил за моими неуверенными действиями, но молчал.

— Мне точно полегчает? — вопрос прозвучал, мягко говоря, скептически; кривая белая дорожка тоже выглядела сомнительно. Совсем не была похожа на те, красивые и ровненькие, из фильмов.

— Ты мне не доверяешь?

Отвечать не было смысла. Наклонив голову, я поднёс руку к носу и резко вдохнул. Часть порошка разлетелась во все стороны, но больше половины всё же попало в меня. Ощущение было такое, словно я упал лицом в снег.

— Так. Кажется, у меня пол-лица онемело.

Филл усмехнулся:

— Это нормально. Сейчас пойдёт.

Странное ощущение действительно исчезло через пару секунд, и по телу разлилось тепло. В голове прояснилось, настроение поднялось, и я вдруг поверил, что могу свернуть горы.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил я Филла. — И надолго это?

— Минут на сорок.

— Не буду терять время. Пойду в библиотеку. Филл, я твой должник!..

— Стой! — Он вдруг вскочил на ноги и загородил выход. — Не уходи, — прошептал испуганно и спешно добавил: — У тебя же есть я! Давай вместе напишем твой доклад.

— Боюсь, это не в твоей области знаний. — Я усмехнулся, но Филл не дал мне выйти и продолжил требовательно на меня смотреть. — Contractus verbis, — пояснил я, ожидая увидеть у него на лице недоумение, но тот вдруг просиял.

— О, вербальные контракты! Моя любимая тема. — И закинул руку мне на плечо, выводя из кладовки. — Напишем тебе доклад, spondeo*.

— Чёрт подери! Откуда ты всё это знаешь?

Филл пожал плечами.

— Читал где-то, наверное, — ответил он. Я недоверчиво покачал головой:

— Признайся, ты тоже на юридическом учился?

— Может, и учился, — легкомысленно отозвался Филл, — кто ж меня знает…

 

— …Итак, переходим к… о, самому интересному! Пороки воли. — Филл лежал на моей кровати с учебником, но заглядывал в него лишь изредка и, кажется, просто от скуки. — Пиши: полностью отсутствует воля в любом волеизъявлении, сделанном детьми — infantes, безумными — furiosi, в договорах, заключенных вследствие шутки, — jocus, мнимых сделках, прикрывающих какие-то другие действия, — simulatio…

— Хм. Постой, — усмехнулся я, откладывая ручку и откидываясь на спинку стула. Над докладом мы работали уже полчаса без перерывов и почти закончили, но я начинал выдыхаться. — Получается, наш вчерашний договор можно считать недействительным: я был частично безумен, считал, что это всё шутка, и ты прикрывался желанием поболтать. Разве что я не ребёнок.

— И, как не ребёнок, должен отвечать за свои слова и действия, — серьёзно ответил Филл и менторским тоном продолжил, глядя в потолок: — Волеизъявление считается недействительным, если было вызвано заблуждением — error, обманом — dolus, или принуждением — metus… — Он вдруг сел на кровати и улыбнулся, но ничего дружелюбного в этой улыбке не было. — Разве я ввёл тебя в заблуждение, обманул или принудил?

— Нет, — ответил я, борясь с внезапно охватившим меня ощущением опасности: мой новый приятель, конечно, всегда был непредсказуемым, но так реагировать на шутку?.. — Ты как будто всё на свете знаешь, — перевёл я на всякий случай тему.

Улыбка Филла, до этого производящая впечатление острого изогнутого кинжала, располосовавшего ему лицо и занявшего место вырезанных из него губ, стала спокойной и мягкой, при этом абсолютно не изменившись внешне.

— Что значит «как будто»? — Он наиграно всплеснул руками. — Я оскорблён!

— Нет, я серьёзно, — продолжил я, радуясь, что гроза на этот раз прошла стороной. — Ты же умный! Почему учишься на искусствах?

— А куда мне? На юридический? — усмехнулся Филл. — Ну отучусь, а потом? Семь утра — подъём. Жена уже встала, она вообще у меня жаворонок, поэтому в одиннадцать мы ложимся в постель, и два часа я пялюсь в тёмный потолок, изнывая от ломоты в теле, но не двигаюсь, потому что она проснётся, не выспится, и весь следующий день я буду виноват во всех грехах. Пять минут на душ — «ты же не один живёшь, сколько можно?» — потом на кухню. Моя очередь готовить завтрак, и старший хочет хлопья, младшая — вафли, а жена велела накормить обоих кашей, и это воистину невыполнимая миссия, но я пытаюсь. На работу иду с почти хорошим настроением — там нет каши и не нужно неподвижно лежать несколько часов кряду, сходя с ума от нарастающего звона в ушах. Но покой длится недолго. Босс сегодня не в духе, видимо, дома была его очередь готовить завтрак, и кашу дети есть отказались, размазав её по тарелкам, столу и своим лицам. На меня кричат за то, что не сделана работа, которую не я должен был делать, потом босс уходит довольный, а я как мантру повторяю про себя «мне нужно кормить семью» и принимаюсь за выполнения своих — и, по велению босса, чужих — обязанностей. До вечера успеваю сделать ровно столько, чтобы меня не вышвырнули с этого места, попутно осознавая, что свою работу я ненавижу, возможно, даже чуть больше, чем кормить детей кашей…

— Эй, тише! — перебил я бурно жестикулирующего Филла. — Успокойся. У тебя нет детей, жены-жаворонка и засранца-босса. И вообще, мне кажется, ты драматизируешь. Нет ничего плохого в обычной среднестатистической работе в офисе. По крайней мере, у тебя будет стабильный заработок…

Филл заливисто рассмеялся — его смех подействовал на меня, как ледяной душ, мгновенно заставляя заткнуться.

— Это ты себя можешь в этом убеждать, Умник. А у такого парня, как я, есть множество способов заработать…

Вот опять. Слишком двусмысленно. Даже не так — трёхсмысленно, четырёх… Как вообще можно общаться с человеком, который ничего о себе не рассказывает, а если и говорит что-то, то невозможно понять, правда это или очередной красочный вымысел на потеху публике?..

Смерив меня абсолютно нечитаемым взглядом, Филл снова лёг на кровать. Откинул голову на подушку, потянулся, выгибая спину. Мой взгляд невольно упал на отметины на его шее, в свете дня выглядящие ещё хуже, чем вчера в полумраке, и я отвернулся. Что бы у этого сумасшедшего парня ни происходило в жизни, это — не моё дело. И можно сколько угодно злиться, страдать, возмущаться, или что я там ещё делаю по этому поводу, но Филл ясно дал понять, что не желает, чтобы я лез к нему в душу, значит, я постою в сторонке. В конце концов, нервы целее будут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spondeo — обещаю (лат.)


	7. Змея не отравится собственным ядом

— У тебя есть что-нибудь?

Филл загадочно улыбнулся. Мы сидели в лесу, оба на спинке мокрой после только что прошедшего дождя скамейки, и курили, кутаясь в куртки в попытке отгородиться от сырого, норовящего залезть под одежду промозглого воздуха. Рядом стоял зонт. Тот, жёлтый, подобранный на улице, как бездомное животное. Филл всё-таки приютил его и починил — замотал сломанную спицу чёрной изолентой.

— Есть. — Филл медленно облизал обветренные губы. — Достал недавно кое-что интересное. Не сезон, но…

Я встрепенулся. Нежелательные мысли с самого утра словно ватой забили мне голову, безжизненное настроение требовало хоть что-нибудь с ним сделать — то ли поднять, то ли окончательно испортить, но ни в коем случае не оставлять на этой вымораживающей изнутри нулевой отметке. А всё дело было в том, что через неделю у нас начинались каникулы, и я, конечно же, должен был ехать домой. Казалось бы, отличная новость, и последние разговоры с родителями и сестрой только к ней и сводились, да и я на самом деле ужасно по ним соскучился, вот только…

Вот только дома нужно будет смотреть им в глаза и что-то рассказывать, а я совершенно к этому не готов. Даже предвкушение встречи с Мэйбл не радует — как раз ей в глаза будет смотреть сложнее всего.

— …если ты хорошо меня попросишь, — услышал я окончание реплики. Облачко пара изо рта Филла клубилось у моей щеки, смешанное с сигаретным дымом. Не особо задумываясь, чем это может быть чревато, я выпалил:

— Я прошу тебя. — Ответа не последовало, и пришлось неуверенно добавить: — Пожалуйста?

Филл вздохнул и покачал головой, не сводя с меня прямого, с прищуром, взгляда. Мне стало не по себе — казалось, сейчас он попросит меня о чём-то, о чём мне даже слышать будет неловко, не то что делать это… 

К счастью, Филл, кажется, передумал. Или отложил просьбу на потом.

— Ладно, Умник, — обречённо сказал он. — Так и быть, сделаю вид, что этого достаточно. Хотя над твоими манерами я бы ещё поработал — не так ты понимаешь фразу «попроси меня хорошо», совсем не так…

Я усмехнулся, чувствуя, как плечи расслабленно опускаются. Филл тем временем легко соскочил на землю, пересёк выложенную разбухшими, потемневшими от сырости досками дорожку и пошёл в полысевшую чащу леса, на ходу расстёгивая куртку и запуская руку во внутренний карман. Я поспешил за ним.

— Что это? — спросил я, когда он достал увесистый запотевший пакет с чем-то бледно-серым внутри.

— Дары природы. — Филл остановился, размотал глухо шуршащий целлофан и высыпал на руку горсть мелких грибов на тонких ножках. — Открой рот.

Я поморщился:

— Выглядит не очень аппетитно.

Филл серьёзно посмотрел на меня, потом окинул придирчивым взглядом содержимое ладони, встряхнул грибы на руке — те слиплись между собой влажными острыми шляпками и не рассыпались.

— Открывай рот, — повторил он не терпящим возражений тоном. — Даже это выглядит лучше твоей кислой физиономии.

Аргумент был беспроигрышный.

Когда Филл поднёс горсть грибов к моему лицу, в нос ударил затхлый запах плесени, настолько отвратительный, что я невольно закрыл рот и попытался отвернуться, но Филл обхватил моё лицо свободной рукой и ледяными пальцами до боли надавил под скулами, заставляя разжать челюсти. В то же мгновение мерзкий холодный комок оказался у меня на языке. Грибы на вкус были пресными, склизкими, начало подташнивать, и я выплюнул бы их, если бы Филл не зажал мне рот опустевшей, пахнущей сыростью ладонью.

— Глотай, Умник, — смеясь, сказал он. — Глотай.

По телу прошла судорога отвращения; начала обильно выделяться слюна. Нагревшийся, но ставший от этого только противнее, ком с трудом протолкнулся в горло. Едва не подавившись, я проглотил его.

Филл убрал руку.

— Надеюсь, оно того стоит, — проговорил я в сторону, пытаясь отдышаться и вытирая скопившуюся в уголках губ слюну.

А он проглотил свою порцию, даже не поморщившись.

 

…Мы медленно брели куда-то вглубь леса. Неслышно ступали по мокрой пожухлой траве, наплевав на уже насквозь промокшие понизу джинсы. Запах плесени выветрился, заглушённый пряным ароматом устланного гниющими листьями леса, и дышать стало легче, но меня всё равно мутило.

— Что-то меня подташнивает, — стараясь вдохнуть поглубже, пожаловался я Филлу. — Это всё точно не закончится банальным отравлением?

Он резко остановился — я едва не врезался ему в спину, — и протянул мне флягу:

— Вот, выпей. — Из неё резко пахло спиртом, лимоном и, внезапно, сгоревшими спичками. Видимо, опять какой-то самопал. Я сделал глоток — жидкость была горькая и ледяная, но мигом согревала изнутри. О стенки фляги что-то глухо стукалось.

— Что там?

— Скорпион, — не задумываясь, ответил Филл. Я недоверчиво нахмурился:

— А если серьёзно?

— А похоже, что я шучу?

Похоже не было. Филл, убедившись, что мы правильно друг друга поняли, снова пошёл вперёд.

— Ох, чёрт, — пробормотал я ему в спину, идя следом. — Я теперь даже не знаю, от чего сегодня умереть: от того, что обожрался поганками, или от яда скорпиона в твоём пойле…

— Как тошнота? — перебил меня он, явно не желая выслушивать нытьё.

Я прислушался к своим ощущениям.

— Как ни странно, прошла. Видимо, один яд нейтрализовал другой.

— Да не стану я тебя травить. — В голосе Филла неожиданно послышалась так несвойственная ему мягкая улыбка. — Ты же мой друг.

И тут я не выдержал. Я смеялся так, как не смеялся ни под чем из того, чем кормил меня Филл. Боялся обидеть его, но остановиться не мог. Он подождал, пока я поравняюсь с ним, и пошёл рядом, с интересом наблюдая за мной.

— Какой ещё «друг»? — кое-как успокоившись, пробормотал я. — Ты ведь это не серьёзно? С тобой же невозможно дружить. Просто не-ре-аль-но.

— Это ещё почему?

— Ну… — я усмехнулся: ответ на вопрос казался мне очевидным. — Ты странный. Ничего о себе не хочешь рассказывать, вечно отмазываешься, что не помнишь…

— Умник, у меня мозги давно плавают в наркоте, а ты от меня требуешь достоверной информации? — с всё той же милой улыбкой ответил Филл. — Я и сам ни в чём не уверен, — добавил он, безразлично пожав плечами. Я попытался поймать его взгляд, но не преуспел: Филл сразу же отвернулся. Внутри заскреблось уязвлённое самолюбие — совсем не было похоже, что мои слова его хоть сколько-нибудь вообще волновали. И этот человек называет себя моим другом?

— Ладно, — сказал я так безразлично, как только мог. — Хорошо, прошлое ты не помнишь. А где ты всё время пропадаешь в настоящем?

— То тут, то там…

— Вот! — воскликнул я, но сразу же понизил голос: — О чём я и говорю.

— И когда это я успел завести такую ревнивую жену? — Филл искоса посмотрел на меня, приобнимая и одаривая очередной ослепительной улыбкой. Я дёрнул плечом, скидывая его руку.

— Да пошёл ты!

— Ты сегодня какой-то нервный. — Он внимательно заглянул мне в лицо. — Я чем-то тебя обидел?

Этот, казалось бы, безобидный вопрос разом вышиб из меня всё желание пререкаться, с лёгкостью заменяя его чувством вины.

— Нет, ты тут ни при чём. Просто домой надо ехать через неделю… — попытался объяснить я, но Филл не дал мне договорить — коснулся моей руки и коротко сжал озябшие пальцы.

— Я понимаю.

Эти слова добили меня окончательно. Ну да. Ещё бы он не понимал. Я никому не говорил о своём постыдном неумении отвечать за свои поступки, но в том, что именно Филл всё понимает, возможно, даже лучше меня, почему-то не сомневался…

Осознание этого простого факта заставило меня почувствовать себя нытиком. Жалуюсь тут на жизнь, да ещё кому! Филл, вон, вообще чёрт знает как живёт, а ни разу даже не попытался свалить на кого-то свои проблемы.

— Ладно, — отмахнулся я. — Скажи, что всё будет хорошо, и закроем эту тему.

— А ничего не будет «хорошо», — отозвался Филл. Я нахмурился — из его уст подобное всегда звучало как предсказание, которое непременно сбудется. — Всё будет так, как должно быть, — добавил он, снова уходя вперёд.

После этого очевидного, но от этого только ещё более пугающего заявления говорить не хотелось. Я оглянулся и вдруг понял, что зашли мы уже куда-то совсем далеко. Брось меня Филл здесь — плутать буду неделю. К тому же начало смазывать картинку на периферическом зрении, она даже пыталась переворачиваться, начисто лишая меня умения ориентировать на местности. Неясные, едва различимые в пасмурный день тени шевелились у стволов вдруг почерневших деревьев, синели, углублялись…

— Как ты?

Филл оказался рядом, когда я сорвал с ветки засохшего дерева чудом оставшийся на ней полуистлевший лист и принялся всматриваться в извивающиеся на нём прожилки.

— Кажется, мне срочно нужно пошептаться с каким-нибудь цветком, но здесь только голые ветки…

— Я могу быть твоим цветком.

Филл произнёс это настолько серьёзно и вызывающе, что я не смог его проигнорировать. Повернулся, сразу упираясь взглядом в слишком близко находящееся лицо. Намокшие волосы парня иголками торчали в разные стороны, скулы влажно блестели, на щеке — тонкий красный порез, длинный, переходящий на подбородок… Явно свежий. Неудачно побрился? Подрался? Мне вообще должно быть до этого какое-то дело?

Пронзительный взгляд Филла ясно намекнул, что не должно. Его улыбка, которую давно нужно было к колюще-режущим отнести и запретить испытывать на нормальных людях, это подтвердила. От доброго понимающего парня не осталось и следа — передо мной снова стояло нечто совершенно непредсказуемое.

— Ты не цветок, — сказал я, с трудом заставляя себя смотреть ему в глаза. — Ты колючка. Весь такой… из острых углов. Лучше тебя вообще не касаться.

Глаза Филла недобро сузились, но он ничего не ответил — резко развернулся и пошёл вперёд, обдавая меня едким, пробирающим до костей ощущением исходящей от него опасности. Я уже жалел, что забрёл с ним в эти дебри, но понимал, что без него отсюда не выберусь. А ведь убей он меня здесь — и моё гниющее вместе с листьями тело долго будут искать. Хотя с чего вдруг ему вообще меня убивать? Чёрт подери, надеюсь, это паранойя разыгралась, а не обострившаяся интуиция бьёт в набат…

Ветви деревьев переплетались, расчерчивая низкое серое небо на тысячи лоскутов. Я шёл, глядя в него, чудом не спотыкаясь о выпирающие над землёй корни, когда мне на нос упала первая капля. Снова зарядил дождь. Сначала нудный и мелкий, вскоре он стал сильнее, и Филл с резким хлопком раскрыл свой потрёпанный зонт, застыл, дожидаясь меня, и молча впустил в своё тёмное, болезненно-жёлтое, но неприкосновенное для невзгод внешнего мира пространство. Я снова задрал голову. Жёлтый круг. Чёрная изолента. Филл вдруг рассмеялся и начал крутить зонт — поначалу медленно, потом всё быстрее и быстрее, так, что изолента размазывалась в непрерывный чёрный шлейф, делающий зонт похожим на огромный зрачок. Я смотрел вверх, не в силах отвести от него взгляд, а Филл вёл меня за руку, едва ощутимо придерживая за онемевшие от холода пальцы, оберегая и направляя. Он был так близко, дом, со всеми его ответственностью, долгом и разочарованиями, которые я неизбежно в него принесу, — далеко, и, как оказалось, меня это полностью устраивало…

Нарастающий шум воды вернул меня к реальности. Лес кончился, и мы вышли к реке — вокруг посветлело, но стало ещё холоднее; в воздухе висела мелкая морось. Бурлящие потоки воды бились о бетонные скосы, не дающие бушующей реке размыть берега. Мы шли вдоль них, Филл — по самому краю, поросшему скользким лишайником, я — в паре шагов от него. Боялся, что он сейчас сорвётся, но не смел подойти и оттащить его на безопасное расстояние: он был так напряжён, что казалось, тронешь — непременно дёрнется в сторону и уж точно свалится в воду. Массивная дамба впереди возвышалась над нами мрачным бетонным изваянием. Филл повёл меня к ней, а потом вверх по крутой металлической лестнице.

Поднявшись, мы вышли на дорогу — узкую и пустынную, но всё лучше мокрой скользкой травы. Здесь завывал ветер; под ногами в такт его порывам рябью дрожали лужи, тонким слоем покрывающие до черноты потемневший асфальт. Оглушающе грохотала сбрасываемая с дамбы вода. Дождь снова кончился, но явно ненадолго — в последние дни он лил практически не переставая. Филл облокотился на кованые перила моста, достал сигареты, но тут же снова убрал их в карман и замер, напряжённо всматриваясь вниз, туда, где из торчащей из дамбы трубы хлестал мутный поток воды. В реке плавали какие-то ветки, трава, мелкий мусор…

Когда Филл вдруг перелез через перила и сел на них, свесив ноги, я инстинктивно вцепился ему в куртку. Но он даже не отреагировал — взял зонт, пару секунд подержал его над водой на вытянутой руке, а потом разжал пальцы. Я ахнул; зонт скрылся в пене, вынырнул, проплыл, бултыхаясь, пару метров и пошёл ко дну.

— Зачем?!

Поток начал иссякать. Филл подождал, пока шум воды окончательно стихнет, и только потом ответил:

— Я его спас, значит, я имею право его убить. — Он произнёс это так уверенно, что меня охватил ужас, словно речь шла и не о зонте вовсе, но Филл не дал развить эту мысль. — Уколи меня, — сказал он, слезая с перил и протягивая мне ветку — сорвал, что ли, где-то в лесу? — с короткими, но явно острыми шипами.

Я отшатнулся:

— Совсем спятил?

Филл подошёл ближе. Протянул руку доверчиво раскрытой ладонью вверх. Провёл колючками по запястью с яркими синими венами, надавливая так, что ещё чуть-чуть — и прольётся кровь. Я хотел остановить его, но не мог пошевелиться, не мог отвести взгляда от краснеющих на нежной коже царапин…

— Смотри, никакая я не колючка, — спокойно и размеренно, словно общался с неразумным ребёнком, проговорил он. — И нет никаких острых углов. Я человек. Мягкая, тонкая кожа… Разве тебе не хочется сделать мне больно? — Филл взял меня за руку, вложил в неё ветку и накрыл своей ладонью. — Ну же, я не раз видел это желание в твоих глазах.

Я не мог пошевелиться. Секунды отбивал гремящий в ушах пульс. Мгновение растянулось в вечность, а потом сжалось в точку и исчезло, словно само понятие времени вдруг перестало существовать…

Ожидание в глазах Филла сменилось чем-то, не имеющим названия ни в одном языке мира, и он резко сжал пальцы. Иголки впились мне в ладонь, и я попытался отдёрнуть руку, но Филл держал крепко. Он смотрел на меня чуть ли не с любовью, блаженно улыбаясь, потом медленно моргнул, а когда снова открыл глаза, в них светилась затравленная, обречённая решимость.

И я испугался за свою жизнь.

— На самом деле, я не желаю тебе зла. — Голос сорвался. Я чувствовал себя так, словно был пойман с поличным. В голову сами собой закрались мысли о том, каково это — вдруг оказаться в ледяной воде. Барахтаться, как тот зонт, в тщетной попытке спастись… — Правда, Филл. Да, я иногда злюсь на тебя, но я бы никогда… я никогда не причиню тебе вред!..

Филл перестал улыбаться.

— Поэтому ты боишься своих желаний? — отрешённо спросил он; хватка стала чуть слабее, но вырваться я больше не пытался. — Боишься навредить мне? Глупый, глупый Умник. Боль прекрасна.

И медленно отпустил мою руку. Капли крови просыпались на мокрый асфальт, яркими цветами распустились в дождевой воде. Я зажмурился и с силой тряхнул головой, но это не помогло — разумом завладела безумная идея, снова проснулся бред, засевший в голове, впитавшийся в мысли с первого дня, когда Филл оказался рядом, хотя я даже не знал, что это он. _Он…_ Филл, знающий ответ на любой вопрос… _Билл, древний и мудрый, вобравший в себя знания многих веков…_ Филл, обещающий мне присниться… _Билл, обманом проникающий в мой разум…_ Филл, вжимающий шипы в наши ладони… _Билл, вселяющийся в моё тело и с размаху прижимающий пальцы ящиком, чтобы понять, каково это — чувствовать…_

Я нехотя открыл глаза. Филл стоял напротив меня. Мокрые пряди волос прилипли ко лбу, губу прикусил до крови, шарф размотался, и шея покрылась мурашками от холода… Человек. Ну человек же! Настоящий, живой, не плод воображения — у меня на ладони тому доказательство.

— Ты ненормальный, — сказал я, отворачиваясь, но он схватил меня за подбородок, пачкая кровью, не давая отвести взгляд. Долго высматривал что-то в глазах, наклонившись вперёд так, что наши лбы почти соприкасались, а потом, усмехнувшись, спросил:

— А ты нормальный, Умник?

Резкий порыв ветра привёл меня в чувство. Я попытался взглянуть на себя со стороны: стою неизвестно где и, если честно, слабо понимаю с кем; мир пляшет перед глазами, но это давно уже стало привычным; кровь стягивающей кожу коркой засыхает на руке; в голове — бред истинно сумасшедшего…

От осознания своей «нормальности» я рассмеялся, с каким-то абсолютно иррациональным восторгом слыша в своём смехе чужие, но так хорошо знакомые ледяные нотки, напоминающие хруст битого стекла.

 

…Обратно мы шли через город. Молча. Я сосредоточился на переставлении ног, внезапно оказавшемся не такой уж простой задачей, Филл увяз где-то в своих мыслях. На холоде кровь быстро перестала идти, и об инциденте на дамбе напоминала только нудная пульсирующая боль в тех местах, где шипы проткнули кожу, но если не шевелить рукой, то это не так уж и заметно. Мигающая вывеска мотеля — никакого названия, только банальное «Vacancy» — впереди била по воспалённым от ветра глазам.

Когда мы поравнялись с мелкой церквушкой, Филл вдруг остановился:

— Не хочешь исповедаться?

Я покачал головой, и он дёрнул уголком рта:

— А я хочу.

Из моей груди вырвался глубокий вздох.

— Мы не пойдём туда, — попытался я произнести как можно мягче. — Я устал. Пожалуйста, давай просто поскорее вернёмся и ляжем…

— Тогда можно я исповедаюсь тебе? Святой отец, я согрешил… — не дожидаясь ответа, проговорил Филл, улыбнулся, глядя куда-то мимо меня, и добавил: — …и мне понравилось. Поэтому я согрешил снова. Я грешил так, будто в этом заключается весь смысл моей жизни, грешил методично и спонтанно, сознательно и случайно, ради выгоды и бесцельно.

Я создал себе кумира, и этот кумир — я.

Я поклонялся кому и чему угодно, но только не Господу.

Я желал жены ближнего своего, самого ближнего и обоих одновременно.

Я не почитал ни отца, ни мать, ибо лица их давно стёрлись в моей памяти.

Я работал в субботу и не работал всю остальную неделю.

Я воровал вещи и чувства, деньги и мысли, а прелюбодеяние — моё второе имя.

Я лгал, чтобы подставить ближнего и просто от скуки.

Я произносил имя Господне, когда ботинок поймавшего меня копа врезался мне в рёбра, а потом ещё раз произнёс его, когда кончал с членом того же копа в заднице.

И наконец, я заставил невинное потерявшееся создание поверить мне, залечил ему раны, а потом утопил его в ледяной воде.

С каждой фразой Филл всё ниже опускал голову; голос становился тише, сдавленней, звучал, как запись на старой пластинке. Поначалу от устроенного Филлом представления меня разбирал смех, но вскоре его сменил парализующий ужас. Филл плакал. Я не видел этого, но отчётливо слышал, и мне хотелось сделать шаг вперёд и обнять его, но я понимал, что этого будет слишком мало. Что бы я ни сделал, всегда будет _слишком мало_ …

— Филл?.. — неуверенно позвал я, когда он умолк. Филл встрепенулся. Поднял голову. Плакать он перестал, но на щеках остались мокрые дорожки слёз, капли висели на подбородке. Одна сорвалась, блеснула в красном пульсирующем свете…

— Я не слышу аплодисментов!.. — вдруг широко улыбнувшись, воскликнул Филл, и я как по команде начал медленно хлопать ледяными дрожащими руками, тратя на это последние силы, и каждый хлопок отзывался болью.

***

Пробуждение было внезапным — только что ничего не существовало, и вот я открыл глаза, а мир, оказывается, остался на своём месте. Сильно похолодало — под одеялом сохранилось тепло, но кончик носа замёрз. Филл лежал рядом, на спине, вытянувшись вдоль края узкой кровати. Уже не спал. Мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то старую рождественскую песенку. На моё пробуждение он не обратил ни малейшего внимания.

За окном, насколько хватало глаз, протянулась мутная серость; медленно падал столь редкий в этих краях снег. Стояла спокойная, сонная тишина. Я вдруг понял, что не знаю, какой сегодня день. Более того — не понимаю, вечер сейчас или утро, и сколько я вообще проспал… Правда, обеспокоиться по этому поводу не получилось, как я ни старался.

Лениво приподнявшись на локте, я огляделся. В комнате мы были одни.

— Где Брэд?

— Ушёл, когда мы вернулись.

— А давно мы вернулись?

— Не знаю, Умник. Я тоже спал. Согрелся и уснул… — Филл перевернулся на бок, лицом ко мне. — А тебе это важно сейчас?

Я не ответил. Сел, потом осторожно, стараясь не задеть даже не пытающегося убраться с дороги Филла, слез с кровати, наступил на брошенные прямо на полу куртки. Желудок ощущался как чёрная дыра, внезапно поселившаяся под рёбрами, но при мысли о еде к горлу подступила тошнота. А вот пить хотелось жутко.

В завале из бумаг, книг и разномастной канцелярщины нашлась бутылка уже почти выдохшейся лимонной содовой. Филл подошёл, когда я выпил половину. Я протянул ему бутылку, но парень помотал головой. Облокотился на спинку стула, нависая надо мной, а когда я уже привычно откинул голову назад, приставил пальцы к моим губам, и я почувствовал, как он проталкивает что-то маленькое и круглое мне в рот.

— Глотать?

Филл молча кивнул. Ушёл на кровать, лёг поверх одеяла и уставился в окно.

— А ты? — спросил я, когда стало понятно, что ничего принимать парень не собирается.

— Это только для тебя.

— С чего вдруг такая любезность?

Филл усмехнулся:

— Хочу понаблюдать за тобой трезвым взглядом, оценить тебя здравым умом, запечатлеть в твёрдой памяти…

Я невольно напрягся. Странно всё это. Филл и так всегда остаётся оскорбительно адекватен (или просто он неадекватен в принципе, и потому разница не так заметна?), не делает ничего странного или глупого, вообще по большей части просто наблюдает за мной, даже когда его доза в разы превосходит мою. Как будто у него ко всей этой дряни уже выработался иммунитет, и он принимает её просто по привычке.

— Ладно, — процедил я, понимая, что пути назад уже всё равно нет. — Чего мне ожидать?

Филл пожал плечами:

— Посмотрим.

— Это что, какая-то экспериментальная хрень?!

— Не параной, — усмехнулся он. — Это вполне обычная хрень. Я объедался ей сотни раз.

— И как она на тебя влияла?

Филл мечтательно улыбнулся, а потом отвернулся и уставился в потолок. Не меньше минуты я ждал ответа, но парень молчал. Ясно. Если он не собирается что-то говорить, из него никаким способом не вытянешь.

Я в бессилии провёл рукой по лицу и тут же изумлённо замер — то было покрыто какой-то шершавой коркой. Ах да, точно, Филл измазал меня своей кровью… Интересно, что подумал Брэд, когда мы завалились в таком виде? Неудивительно, что он предпочёл сбежать…

— Через сколько эта штука подействует? — обратился я к лениво потягивающемуся парню. — Я хоть душ принять успею?

— У тебя пятнадцать минут. Не вернёшься через это время — я вломлюсь к тебе в кабинку, — серьёзно ответил Филл, и я приготовился к худшему.

 

…Бутылка воды смялась с громким пластмассовым треском — я и не заметил, как сильно сжал её, даже несмотря на всё ещё саднящую ладонь. Филл на этот звук обернулся, но ничего не сказал. Его взгляд заставил меня замереть, но как только он снова уставился в экран телефона, я нетерпеливо поёрзал на стуле. Закинул ногу на ногу, едва сдерживая стон — член всего лишь потёрся о ткань джинсов, но в моём состоянии этого было достаточно, чтобы в глазах потемнело, а зубы непроизвольно сжались. Стояк не проходил уже минут десять, а Филл явно не собирался оставлять меня в покое. Он, в общем-то, меня и не трогал, просто лежал на моей постели и игрался в телефоне, но дело было не в этом. Он _наблюдал_. Пару раз я пробовал спрятаться от него в туалете, но он неизменно навязался со мной, и осуществить задуманное так и не получилось.

— Ты когда к себе пойдёшь? — спросил я как бы между делом, с трудом переводя дыхание после того, как ещё одно неосторожное движение отозвалось по всему телу волной удовольствия.

— Что я там забыл? — Филл безразлично хмыкнул, заставляя меня в бессилии сжимать кулаки. Ладно, ещё одна попытка:

— Слушай, а ты не принесёшь мне…

— Нет.

— Ты ведь даже не дослу…

— Я не сдвинусь с места, Умник.

Да он же просто издевается!

— Чёрт подери! — воскликнул я — нервы не выдержали. — Филл, ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, почему мне сейчас нужно побыть одному!

Филл наконец оторвал взгляд от телефона. Медленно сел. Улыбнулся — той самой улыбкой, за которую мне всегда хотелось ему врезать.

— Я знаю, что с тобой происходит, — сказал он, — но не считаю, что тебе нужно переживать это состояние в одиночестве.

Это заявление вогнало меня в ступор.

— Это ещё как понимать? — осторожно поинтересовался я, всматриваясь в лицо Филла, чтобы хоть как-то понять, что за всеми этими словами кроется, но у того ни один мускул не дрогнул.

— Скажи мне, юноша, что тебя гнетёт, и я помогу тебе.

Щёки опалил стыд; член дёрнулся.

— Ты и так знаешь, что меня «гнетёт», — сказал я, заставляя себя прямо смотреть Филлу в глаза, — зачем мне это говорить?

— Потому что я хочу это услышать.

Я не сдержался и мучительно простонал. Всё. Тупик. Идти на поводу у этого извращенца не хотелось, но, может, если я сделаю, как он велит, он уйдёт наконец?

— От твоей таблетки у меня стояк. Я хочу подрочить. Погуляй где-нибудь минут десять хотя бы, — отрывисто проговорил я, старательно игнорируя тот факт, что мне ещё и какую-то помощь предложили.

Улыбка Филла стала совсем издевательской.

— Эрекция, значит, — протянул он, задумчиво ведя пальцем по нижней губе. — Как интересно. А вот мастурбация — крайне банальное решение. Скучно, Умник. Скучно.

«И что ты предлагаешь?» — чуть не ляпнул я, но вовремя прикусил язык. То, что может предложить Филл… Если интуиция меня не подводит, я не хочу даже слышать об этом.

— Есть у меня один вариант… — продолжил он. Я зажмурился и отвернулся, будто это могло спасти меня от того, что я сейчас услышу, и едва удержался, чтобы не вскочить и не заткнуть ему рот. Господи, он же не собирается в самом деле предложить мне… — …моя знакомая давно интересуется тобой. Думаю, я могу позвать её, чтобы она решила твою проблему.

Я медленно открыл глаза и повернулся к Филлу:

— Знакомая?

— Ну да, — он поднял брови, окидывая меня невинным взглядом. — А ты о чём подумал?

Фух… Действительно, чего это я. Видимо, это таблетка путает мысли. Да и кровь прилила к тому месту, думать которым несколько затруднительно…

— Так что там твоя знакомая? — спросил я, стараясь выглядеть не очень заинтересованным. Вообще, в обычном состоянии секс с кем-то левым меня мало прельстил бы. Хватило одного неловкого раза, когда после выпускного Мэйбл потащила меня к кому-то на вечеринку, и там я чуть не переспал с пьяной сестрой владельца дома, но та попросту уснула, едва мы добрались до постели. А на утро её разъярённый братишка на голову выше и вдвое шире меня в плечах пинками выгонял нас обоих из, как оказалось, его кровати. Собственно, этим случаем история моих похождений и начиналась, и заканчивалась.

— Она старше тебя, и ей не нужны никакие отношения с тобой, она просто хочет тебе отсосать. Очень хочет. Уже давно.

— Оу… — Как только Филл произнёс своим уверенным, без тени смущения, голосом «отсосать», внизу живота сладко потянуло, и попытка выглядеть незаинтересованным с треском провалилась.

— Но у неё есть условие, — не обращая внимания на мои стоны, продолжил парень. — У тебя будут завязаны глаза и руки.

— Это ещё зачем?

— Думаю, она не хочет, чтобы ты узнал её, — отмахнулся Филл, нехотя вставая с постели. — Так что? Согласен?

— Да согласен, согласен, — слишком поспешно ответил я и, чтобы не выглядеть совсем глупо, со всем безразличием, на которое был способен, добавил: — Наверное, это будет забавно.

— О да, Умник. Куда забавнее, чем обычная дрочка. — Филл огляделся и поднял с до сих пор валяющихся на полу курток свой шарф. — Встань.

Я послушался. Филл прошёл мне за спину и накинул шарф на глаза. Тот пах сигаретным дымом и, сложенный надвое, был абсолютно непроницаем. Жаль, подглядывать не получится.

— Не туго? — спросил Филл, затягивая концы.

— Ты мне пол-лица завязал, — поморщившись, отозвался я и попытался убрать шарф хотя бы с носа, но получил по рукам. — Да ладно! Тебе-то какая разница? Ну увижу я её, всё равно никому ничего не расскажу. Обещаю.

— Нет, — строго ответил Филл и вдруг резко завёл мне руки за спину.

— Эй! Полегче, — возмутился я. Он щекотно усмехнулся мне в затылок, перехватывая запястья одной рукой, и я покорно сложил их вместе. — И чем ты, интересно, собираешься меня связывать?

Вместо ответа Филл почти невесомо провёл рукой мне по животу, вниз, к ремню на джинсах. Когда звякнула пряжка, я невольно дёрнулся, выворачивая руки из захвата, и качнул бёдрами назад, пытаясь уклониться от ловких пальцев Филла.

Он издал восхищённое «Оу!» и сжал мои запястья сильнее.

— Спокойнее, Умник, — усмехнулся. — Мои намерения в данный момент чисты и невинны. И такими и останутся, если ты перестанешь так недвусмысленно двигать бёдрами.

Я недовольно цыкнул, но замер, на всякий случай отодвинувшись от Филла подальше. Тот тем временем вывернул мои руки совсем уж неудобным образом и неожиданно не связал запястья, как я предполагал, а обмотал ремнём предплечья. Я попытался вырваться, но не преуспел — самостоятельно выпутаться оказалось нереально, вообще руками шевелить было проблематично. Да уж, явно не в первый раз   
этот парень проделывает подобное, чувствуется рука мастера.

Когда со связыванием было покончено, Филл подвёл меня к кровати. Развернул к ней спиной, надавил на плечи и толкнул назад, на подложенную под спину подушку. О, мне даже не придётся опираться на твёрдую холодную стену. Какая забота.

Звук удаляющихся шагов заставил меня встрепенуться.

— А если Брэд вернётся? — запоздало испугался я.

Филл усмехнулся:

— Я постою за дверью и, если что, не пущу его.

— А если та девушка передумала и не придёт?

— Приду я и развяжу тебя, — успокоил он меня. — Но поверь мне, Умник, она не передумала.

Хлопнула дверь, и я остался один. Из-за повязки на глазах все чувства обострились, набросилось ощущение беспомощности, но возбуждение от этого только усилилось. Невозможность пошевелиться, дотронуться до себя, хоть я и избавился наконец от лишних свидетелей, сводили с ума, заставляли отсчитывать секунды до появления этой загадочной девушки с сомнительными моральными принципами. А интересно всё же, кто она? Я не так много девушек успел толком узнать, в основном знакомился на вечеринках, мельком, даже имён не смогу вспомнить, да и своё-то не всегда называл. А из знакомых… Сара? Вполне вероятно, но вряд ли она стала бы делиться подобными желаниями с Филлом. Мэри? От этой, конечно, чего угодно можно ожидать, но…

Тихий щелчок замка разом вышвырнул все мысли из головы.

— Привет, — пробормотал я, радуясь, что Филл так основательно замотал мне лицо и не видно покрывшего щёки смущённого румянца.

Ответа, естественно, не последовало. Я не услышал вообще ничего — ни смешка, ни шагов, ни даже дыхания. Девушка не торопилась переходить к действиям. Может, сама смутилась, но мне почему-то казалось, что взгляд, которым меня рассматривали, был уверенным и властным, любопытным и издевательским…

Таким, каким на меня иногда смотрит Филл. Внезапная мысль вспыхнула в голове, заполнила мысли ощущением, что он действительно здесь, в комнате. Вот чёрт! С него станется стоять и смотреть, потом ещё и впечатлениями со мной поделится, зараза…

Эта обескураживающая догадка возвела неловкость ситуации в абсолют. Даже возбуждение перестало быть таким болезненным и требовательным. Интересно, что девушка обо мне подумает, если я вдруг произнесу имя нашего сводника? Хотя какая мне разница, она в любом случае не в том положении, чтобы потом об этом кому-то рассказывать.

Я вздохнул и неуверенно прошептал:

— Филл?

Никто не отозвался, зато буквально в ту же секунду в воздухе почувствовался слабый запах мяты, и чьи-то руки опустились мне на колени. Двинулись вверх, нежно сжимая бёдра, через пару секунд кто-то — кто именно, стало уже не так важно — потёрся о мой полувставший член через джинсы, а потом весьма ощутимо прикусил его, опаляя горячим дыханием. Я втянул воздух сквозь зубы и, уже совсем плохо отдавая себе отчёт, двинул бёдрами. В джинсах опять стало тесно, член изнывал от желания. Казалось, всего одно прикосновение — и я позорно кончу.

Но никто не торопился положить конец моим мучениям. Холодные руки, едва касаясь моей разгорячённой кожи, задрали футболку; мышцы живота непроизвольно напряглись под влажным прикосновением языка. Даже когда ширинка была расстёгнута, а штаны спущены до колен, издевательства продолжились — жёсткие поцелуи на внутренней стороне бедра, больше похожие на укусы, заставляли пошло раздвигать ноги, согревшиеся пальцы исследовали моё тело, то щекотно проходясь по рёбрам, то до сладкой боли сжимая затвердевшие соски. Я пытался тереться членом о бельё, но те же вездесущие руки с силой прижали меня к кровати, не давая двигаться. Трусы с меня были стянуты зубами. Член качнулся, и я коротко простонал, тут же прикусив губу, но в следующую секунду стон всё равно снова вырвался из моего горла, на этот раз протяжней и громче — влажный горячий рот заглотил член сразу на всю длину. Головка уткнулась в горло, и я невольно дёрнул руками, забыв о том, что они связаны, и я не могу вцепиться в чужие волосы, потянуть их на себя, чтобы продлить это восхитительное ощущение…

Если поначалу на удивление сильные руки твёрдо прижимали меня к кровати, не давая двигать бёдрами, то вскоре все точки соприкосновения кроме член-рот исчезли, и я мог толкаться в горло так, как мне хотелось — быстро и глубоко. Я понимал, что, скорее всего, мои движения не очень приятны принимающей стороне, но та, как ни странно, не возражала совершенно. Наоборот, моё обострённое изменённое сознание подсказывало мне, что никто не остановил бы меня, если бы у меня были свободны руки и я использовал их для того, чтобы поглубже насадить этот влажный горячий рот на свой член. Более того, казалось, что это понравилось бы не только мне…

Удовольствие продлилось недолго — я и не пытался контролировать себя, крышу сорвало начисто. Не только из-за таблетки, но и из-за долгого вынужденного воздержания — всё-таки жизнь в общаге не давала часто оставаться наедине с самим собой.

— Я… сейчас кончу, — с трудом выговорил я первые членораздельные слова после нелепого «привет» и совсем уж позорного «Филл». На секунду язык, в этот момент нежно обводящий головку, замер, и я подумал, что рот сейчас заменит рука, но восхитительное скольжение плотно сжатых губ по моему члену только ускорилось. Мне хватило пары движений — вдоль позвоночника прошла дрожь, отзывающаяся наслаждением, тёплой волной разливающимся по всему телу. Судорожно вцепившись пальцами в сдерживающий руки ремень, я кончил с громким, постыдным для парня стоном.

Член с влажным звуком выскользнул изо рта, тёплый мягкий язык коснулся ставшей слишком чувствительной головки, слизывая последние капли спермы, и в следующее мгновение все ощущения исчезли.

— Эй, подожди! — запаниковал я, когда понял, что меня собираются оставить в таком виде. — Постой! Одень меня обратно, пожалуйста. И… Спасибо, наверное?

Ответом была тишина. На секунду мне показалось, что сейчас она всё-таки будет нарушена знакомым издевательским смехом, но в следующее мгновение я почувствовал движение воздуха, и чьи-то руки рывком натянули на меня джинсы.


	8. Солома у огня в конце концов загорится

Домой я поехал утренним рейсом. Так терялся целый день каникул, но тащиться в автобусе всю ночь не хотелось совершенно: настроение и так было отвратное, и долгая поездка в мрачном полупустом салоне окончательно бы его испортила. К тому же мне было, на что потратить выигранное время: например, перестирать все свои вещи, избавляясь от въевшегося в них запаха табака. Куртку и вовсе пришлось оставить в общаге — некогда было приводить её в порядок — и домой я поехал в жутко неудобном пальто, которое до этого времени вполне заслуженно висело в самом дальнем углу шкафа.

Со стиркой я промаялся весь вечер и полночи, так что когда наконец начал собирать сумку, блаженно представлял, как буду отсыпаться в автобусе. Но что-то пошло чертовски не так — стоило мне занять своё любимое место на последнем ряду у окна, как мысли набросились на меня, словно только и ждали, когда я закончу дела и устроюсь поудобнее, чтобы ничто не отвлекало меня от их навязчивого мельтешения.

Уже через час я накрутил себя настолько, что ни о каком сне и речи не шло. Всё, что я мог делать, — это ёрзать на сиденье, пялиться на однообразный пейзаж за окном и пытаться слушать музыку, впрочем, не особо различая, что там вообще в наушниках играет. Воспоминания всё равно были громче. Ярче, отчётливее, назойливее, они въедались в мозг, открывались с новых сторон и заставляли меня терзаться чувством вины. Но самым страшным было то, что я ни о чём не жалел. Все эти вечеринки, странные минутные знакомства, только чтобы раскурить косяк или просто скоротать время за пустой болтовнёй, дешёвый алкоголь, нарко-подарочки в длинных тонких пальцах Филла, его смех, наши прогулки по городу и за городом, разговоры, по сути, ни о чём, но будто бы всегда о самом главном…

Филл… Вместе с воспоминаниями о нём в последнюю неделю неизменно приходило волнение. Я не видел его с того дня, когда он организовал мне очень горячую встречу с очень таинственной незнакомкой. Тогда он пришёл минут через пять после её ухода, молча развязал мне руки и смылся, пока я разматывал закрывавший мне глаза шарф. Я, в тот момент всё ещё пребывающий в состоянии лёгкой эйфории, даже не успел удивиться, а ведь было чему: подобная молчаливость явно говорила о том, что с Филлом не всё в порядке. Только когда за ним закрылась дверь, я понял, что чего-то не хватает. Например, подколов, попыток разузнать мои впечатления и вогнать меня в краску, пошлых шуточек… Я там связанный сидел, а Филл даже не воспользовался ситуацией! Нет, на него это точно не было похоже…

Все эти мысли тогда пронеслись у меня в голове буквально за пару секунд, и я сразу же пошёл наверх, в комнату Филла, однако не застал его — за эти считанные мгновения он каким-то образом успел как сквозь землю провалиться. Никому ничего, естественно, не сказав. В общем-то, подобное было в порядке вещей, но я почему-то заволновался, правда, списал тогда эту паранойю на побочку от таблетки.

Вот только к утру следующего дня это чувство никуда не делось, а когда я узнал, что Филл так и не вернулся, окончательно завладело всеми моими мыслями. Я пытался бороться с ним, но безрезультатно, и к обеду не выдержал. Начал названивать этой блондинистой катастрофе, долго, настойчиво — и безрезультатно: трижды нарывался на «занято», раз пять трубку никто не взял, а потом телефон и вовсе оказался вне зоны действия сети. Где Филл шлялся, даже представить было страшно. Я пытался дозвониться до него ещё три дня, но так и не смог и плюнул на это дело. В конце концов, у Филла своя голова на плечах. Пусть временами безумная, нелогичная и склонная к авантюрам, но всё же она есть.

…За окном начало темнеть. Свет фар автобуса выхватил из полумрака знак — пять миль до Пьемонта. Хотелось курить, но я терпел. К счастью, больше ничем отравиться желания не было, и я медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь настроиться. Всё будет хорошо. Увижусь наконец с родителями, с Мэйбл, в кои-то веки поем нормально и высплюсь. Чудесная ведь перспектива…

Осталось только заставить себя ей обрадоваться.

 

…После праздничного ужина, растянувшегося на добрых полтора часа — конечно, ведь мы с Мэйбл «так похудели, так похудели!» — я поднялся в комнату под предлогом того, что хочу разобрать вещи. Соврал. Не хотел я ничего разбирать, вообще ничего не хотел делать, только отдохнуть от контролирования каждого своего слова и жеста. На протяжении всего ужина я сидел, чувствуя, как напряжены плечи, как сводит скулы от вымученной улыбки, и жутко хотел курить. Родители спрашивали, что было в колледже, нравится ли мне учёба, как успехи… Задавали банальные предсказуемые вопросы, и я ещё в автобусе не раз представлял, как буду на них отвечать, но всё равно нервничал.

Однако расслабиться в одиночестве не получилось. Мэйбл увязалась за мной и теперь сидела на кровати, безостановочно болтая. Мне пришлось всё же заняться вещами, и поначалу раздражение то и дело проходило по телу мелкой противной дрожью, но вскоре я и сам не заметил, как начал расслабляться. Родной, счастливо переливающийся голос сестры, домашняя обстановка, бормотание телевизора внизу, в гостиной, уют моей комнаты… Всё это обволакивало меня, согревало, и я словно оттаивал в этом тепле, становился опять тем Диппером, любящим братом и примерным сыном. Кажется, всё будет хорошо. И чего я нервничал? Вон, даже желание покурить в один момент просто исчезло, и вкус сигаретного дыма снова начал восприниматься как нечто мерзкое и совершенно мне не подходящее. Как там тогда сказал Филл? Сигарета мне не идёт?..

Да. А ещё Филл сказал, что «ничего не будет „хорошо“, всё будет так, как должно быть». А как, интересно, должно быть? Вот чёрт! Зачем я вообще об этом думаю? Ещё не хватало поверить в пророчество конченого наркомана, обожравшегося грибов…

— Эй, Диппер. Диппер! — Звонкий голос Мэйбл заставил меня вздрогнуть. Я обернулся. — О чём это ты там так задумался, что родная сестра до тебя докричаться не может?

— Да просто устал с дороги, — получилось отмахнуться вполне искренне. Мэйбл вздохнула.

— Ладно. Я тогда пойду, наверное, — пробормотала она, даже не пытаясь скрыть, что расстроилась. Подошла к двери, но в последний момент обернулась. — Завтра поболтаем, да?

Я что-то утвердительно промычал. Хотел ещё пожелать спокойной ночи, но достал из сумки футболку с треугольником — Филл так и не забрал её, а я почему-то не захотел оставлять странную шмотку в общаге, — и с губ сам собой сорвался вопрос:

— Ты помнишь, что было в Гравити Фолз?

Мэйбл вцепилась в дверную ручку так, что та скрипнула. Я поднял взгляд: сестра молчала, но не уходила.

— Смутно, — наконец со вздохом проговорила она. И больше ничего не сказала — ни ответного «А ты?», ни вполне закономерного вопроса, мол, с какой радости я вообще вдруг завёл эту тему. Мэйбл просто стояла в дверях и смотрела на меня, и по всему было видно, что её желание поболтать тает быстрее, чем тот снеговик, которого мы однажды, когда были совсем детьми, притащили домой. Я, впрочем, тоже чувствовал какое-то напряжение, словно что-то мешало мне произносить слова. Не пресловутый «вставший в горле ком» и не «невидимые пальцы, сдавившие шею», нет. Совсем другое и на другом уровне — глубже, опаснее, — где-то в голове, там, где мысли только зарождаются, и я смутно понимал, что лучше это «что-то» не тревожить…

Но мне как воздух был необходим этот разговор.

— Мы тогда много всего придумали, да? — спросил я, пытаясь хотя бы что-нибудь разглядеть в остекленевшем взгляде Мэйбл. — Хоть фильм снимай или книгу пиши. Сейчас уже так не смогли бы, даже если бы захотели, а тогда словно само собой всё получалось. Как будто… как будто… Как будто кто-то извне нам вкладывал эти мысли в голову?

Вопрос прозвучал неуверенно, с едва пробивающимся сквозь слова беззаботным смехом, и я все усилия приложил, чтобы он был похож на шутку, но Мэйбл даже не улыбнулась.

— Мы были детьми, — серьёзно сказала она. — Дети всегда выдумывают всякую ерунду, такую, что потом, когда взрослеют, сами не могут в ней разобраться.

— Ну, так-то да, — согласился я и поспешно продолжил, боясь, что Мэйбл посчитает тему закрытой и уйдёт: — Я только поражаюсь, каким настоящим нам всё казалось тогда. Интересно, если бы мы оба записали то, что произошло в Гравити Фолз _на самом деле_ , наши рассказы совпали бы? Просто мы тогда столько всего выдумали или додумали, что сейчас… как бы это сказать…

— Сейчас уже сложно вспомнить, что действительно было, а что нет, — закончила за меня Мэйбл, а потом отпустила наконец дверную ручку и подсела ко мне на кровать. Я даже дыхание задержал, приготовившись слушать, но сестра молчала.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — спросил я, когда пауза затянулось. Мэйбл кивнула.

— Да. — Пару секунд мне казалось, что разговор всё-таки будет закончен вот так, не успев толком начаться, но сестра снова заговорила: — Почему ты спросил про Гравити Фолз?

Я облизал пересохшие губы.

— Да так. Знаешь, как бывает, вспоминается что-то вдруг, ни с того ни с сего…

— У меня не вспоминается, — перебила меня Мэйбл, хмыкнула и продолжила, опустив взгляд на свои сцепленные в замок пальцы: — По крайней мере, не _это_. Знаешь, когда мы вернулись в Пьемонт, я часто ловила себя на том, что словно проживаю две жизни. Настоящую и ту, что в голове. Причём та, что в голове, начинала всё сильнее загораживать собой реальную. Конечно, она ведь была такая яркая, необычная! И поначалу было весело, но потом… Меня жутко это напугало.

— И что ты сделала? — осторожно спросил я, боясь спугнуть внезапную откровенность.

Мэйбл пожала плечами.

— Я… просто заставила себя об этом не думать. Каждый раз, когда в мыслях всплывал Гравити Фолз, начинала проговаривать в голове дурацкие детские считалочки или какие-то песни. Иначе… не знаю. Свихнулась бы, наверное. Я даже пыталась найти информацию о том, что со мной происходило, в интернете. Начиталась тогда про всякие расстройства личности, жуть… У тебя тоже было что-то подобное?

— Нет, — коротко ответил я, ненавидя себя за слабость, и поспешил перевести тему: — Почему ты никогда мне об этом не рассказывала?

— Сначала я и себе в этом боялась признаться, а потом… не знаю даже. Мы ведь вообще то лето в Гравити Фолз никогда не обсуждали. Даже когда приехали туда во второй раз.

Я невесело улыбнулся. Да, помню эту поездочку: Мэйбл изнывала от скуки, я упрямо и бессмысленно сходил с ума по Венди. Но, даже несмотря на это, ни один из нас и не заикнулся о том, чтобы снова начать нашу игру.

— Как думаешь, почему мы перестали ездить в Гравити Фолз?

— Когда мы приехали следующим летом, всё было другим. Слишком другим. Словно там действительно что-то такое случилось, отчего весь город изменился… — Мэйбл тряхнула головой и усмехнулась. — Вот видишь, опять чушь в голову лезет. Мы просто повзрослели, Диппер. Повзрослели, и нам стало скучно бродить по лесам.

Пару минут мы просидели молча, но не прощались. Казалось, ещё не всё было сказано.

— Давай съездим туда этим летом? — вдруг неожиданно для самого себя предложил я. — Проведаем Стэна с Фордом. Да и остальных.

Мэйбл, до того задумчиво разглядывавшая стену, вздрогнула и улыбнулась.

— Конечно, давай, — сказала она и встала. — Ладно, пойду я. Спокойной ночи. Отдыхай.

— Да. Спокойной.

Когда Мэйбл ушла, я вздохнул и, закрыв лицо руками, позволил себе наконец выругаться: последний обмен репликами с сестрой получился тошнотворно лживым. Мы оба явно знали, что никуда не поедем. И сказать друг другу хотели явно не это. На протяжении вообще всего разговора меня не покидало ощущение, что мы оба что-то друг от друга скрываем. Каникулы в Гравити Фолз… Странная поездка. Впервые — разлад. Конечно, мы с Мэйбл и раньше ссорились, но тогда впервые поругались настолько серьёзно, что не общались несколько дней, да ещё из-за ерунды, которой и не было-то на самом деле! Наверное, это всё переходный возраст… Ведь все подростки в этот период жизни немного сходят с ума?

Ха! Сходят с ума… «Я заставила себя об этом не думать. Иначе свихнулась бы», — сказала Мэйбл. А что делал в это время я? Вёл бесконечные дискуссии с Биллом! Могло ли получиться так, что это каким-то образом повлияло на мою психику? Да нет, я же прекрасно понимаю, что Билл не существует. Он нереален, просто плод моего воображения. А всё, что делает Филла похожим на него, — лишь череда совпадений…

Череда совпадений. Жёлтая машина — совпадение, жёлтая зажигалка — совпадение, появившийся словно из ниоткуда жёлтый зонт — совпадение… Ирреальный, электричеством проходящий по нервам смех Филла, его знания обо всём на свете, его заворожённость насилием над собой и окружающими, и мои сны с его участием, и договоры дурацкие, и способность угадывать мои мысли ещё до того, как они придут мне в голову…

А не слишком ли много совпадений?

«А не слишком», — убеждал я себя, но получалось плохо: образ Филла рассыпался в мыслях, собирался вновь — в Билла, и уже жёлтый треугольник распадался на осколки-кирпичики… И когда эти метаморфозы окончательно довели меня до ещё не безумия, но уже чего-то близкого, я подскочил с кровати. Метнулся к брошенной на полу сумке. Схватил футболку Филла, секунду смотрел на неё широко распахнутыми глазами, вцепившись в мятую ткань, как утопающий в спасательный круг, а потом быстро снял кофту и надел её — такую чудесную, вещественную, определённо принадлежащую человеку футболку. Символ того, что я ещё не совсем спятил.

***

Утро началось с криков. Я услышал их глухо, сквозь сон, и долго не хотел просыпаться — полночи ворочался, сон не шёл, сторонился вопящих в голове навязчивых мыслей, — но крики не умолкали, и беспокойство взяло своё. Я приподнялся на кровати, прислушиваясь. Внизу о чём-то спорили Мэйбл и мама, но из-за закрытой двери слов было не разобрать.

Что там могло случиться с утра пораньше?

Ладно, что бы это ни было, мне всё равно лучше в это не влезать. По части характера Мэйбл пошла в мать, и они частенько взрывались по малейшим поводам, впрочем, так же быстро и успокаивались.

Решив, что бурю лучше переждать на безопасном расстоянии, я уткнулся лицом в подушку, с головой накрылся одеялом и уже хотел было снова попытаться уснуть, но услышал топот на лестнице. Голоса становились ближе, слова — отчётливее.

— Мам, это явно какая-то ошибка!

— Ошибка? Ошибка?! Я ему сейчас покажу ошибку…

Никто даже и не подумал постучать — дверь просто распахнулась настежь. Я подскочил — сонный, чёлка на глазах, совершенно ничего не понимающий.

— Что это?! — с порога накинулась на меня мама, в два шага подбегая к кровати и пихая мне под нос что-то прозрачно-белое и клеёнчато-шуршащее. — Ну? Что ты молчишь? Отвечай!

Я с трудом сфокусировал зрение и тут же покрылся липким холодным потом. То, что показывала мне мама…

— Я не знаю, — проговорил я, уставившись на пакетик с белым порошком. — Мам, я правда не знаю. Где ты это нашла?

Вместо ответа мама вдруг схватила мои руки. Рассмотрела сгибы локтей, брезгливо придерживая пакетик двумя пальцами. Встала.

— Так где ты это нашла? — снова спросил я, но мама не отреагировала. Принялась мерить шагами комнату — два шага в одну сторону, три в другую, и снова два…

— Она хотела постирать твоё пальто и нашла… это в кармане, — подала голос Мэйбл, до этого настолько тихая, что я вообще забыл, что она в комнате. Сестра стояла, заламывая руки, её тонкие пальцы мелко подрагивали. Я смотрел на них, с каждой секундой всё сильнее проникаясь осознанием, что всё это — не сон, что две мои жизни всё-таки столкнулись и разбились вдребезги…

— Завтра же ты поедешь сдавать тест на наркотики. До этого момента — сидишь под домашним арестом, — сказала наконец мама, глядя в стену. — Я от тебя такого не ожидала, — добавила она спустя пару секунд и ушла, так и не посмотрев на меня.

Мэйбл осталась. Стояла, растерянная, посреди комнаты, обхватив себя за плечи, в пижаме и босиком.

— Диппер…

— Это не моё, Мэйбл. Это какая-то ошибка, — ровно проговорил я. И, что самое главное, не соврал: у меня ничего и не могло оказаться, всё всегда хранилось у Филла.

— Расскажи мне, Диппер. Ты же знаешь, мне ты можешь довериться. И родителям…

— Мэйбл, хватит.

— Мы поможем тебе…

— Сказал же — это не моё! — Раздражение в моём голосе словно хлестнуло Мэйбл по лицу — она дёрнулась и замолчала, глядя на меня так, что я почувствовал себя последним мерзавцем. — Ну сама посуди. Я же не идиот. Я бы не притащил наркоту домой, не оставил бы в кармане, — тихо проговорил я, вспоминая, как упорно избавлялся от всех следов своих развлечений. Карманы пальто, правда, не проверял, но в них и не могло ничего быть!

— Я… хочу тебе верить. Честно, хочу. Но даже если это не принадлежит тебе, значит, принадлежит кому-то из твоих знакомых… — Мэйбл нахмурилась, словно вдруг вспомнила что-то, что ей не понравилось, — …или даже друзей. То, что ты рассказывал о колледже… Ты ничего от меня не скрывал?

Я молча отвёл взгляд. Врать сестре по телефону — это одно, а вот так, в глаза…

Мэйбл поняла всё правильно.

— Я так и думала, — всхлипнув, прошептала она. — Я чувствовала, что с тобой что-то не так. Это всё я виновата. Нельзя было соглашаться отпускать тебя в этот убогий колледж. Ты явно больше меня заслужил учиться в нормальном месте…

— Ну, ну… Прекрати. — Я подошёл к сестре и обнял её — та порывисто обхватила меня за плечи. — Ты уж тут точно ни при чём, слышишь?

Мэйбл закивала. Шмыгнула носом.

— Я пойду проверю, как там мама, — сказала она, медленно отпуская меня. — И вернусь, хочешь? Побуду с тобой тут сегодня.

— Да ладно. Тебя же под замок не посадили. Встреться с друзьями, погуляй, — попытался отмахнуться я, но Мэйбл меня перебила:

— Не хочу. Я приду, принесу чего-нибудь пожевать. Посмотрим фильм, м?

Я кивнул, чувствуя, как глаза начинает жечь от подступающих слёз, и всеми силами стараясь сдержать их. К счастью, Мэйбл не стала свидетелем этого позорного зрелища — невесело улыбнулась и ушла, оставив меня в одиночестве справляться со своими дурацкими чувствами. Вина едкой горечью разливалась в груди, смешиваясь с липким промозглым страхом, но самым страшным было осознание того, как сильно Мэйбл любит меня. Какой же сволочью надо быть, чтобы обманывать так сильно любящего тебя человека! Может, всё ей рассказать? Про Филла, про наркотики…

Я вздохнул и лёг на кровать, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, отчётливо понимая, что ничего не расскажу. Нет. Лучше уберечь её от этого. Да и себя… Это так низко, трусливо и малодушно, но как же хочется выторговать у совести ещё хотя бы пару дней, когда мы с сестрой сможем побыть вместе. Чтобы Мэйбл смотрела фильмы, болтала и делилась едой со своим братом Диппером. С тем, кого она давно любит и знает как свои пять пальцев.

А не с Умником, которого создал Филл.

***

В машине стояла мёртвая тишина. Папа, внимательно — пожалуй, даже слишком — вглядывающийся в дорогу, отстранённо молчал, как и всегда, когда в семье назревали проблемы. Мама тоже молчала, но очень громко и осуждающе. Моё молчание отдавало отчаянием и обречённостью.

Всё утро перед поездкой в клинику я пытался дозвониться Филлу. Чего от него хотел — сам не знал. Наверное, просто глупо надеялся, что он всё разрулит. Как это обычно у него получается, легко и непринуждённо: приедет, достанет из рукава охапку козырей, щёлкнет пальцами, прочитает, смеясь, заклинание — и о наркотиках в моём кармане все забудут, сбитые с толку, загипнотизированные…

Но оператор упрямо твердил: номера не существует.

Этот факт вывел моё волнение за Филла на новый, до того, казалось, недостижимый уровень. Нет, он и раньше менял номера как перчатки, но когда это случалось, всегда присылал мне смс. Сами телефоны у него, кстати, тоже менялись с пугающей регулярностью — Филл то ходил со смартфоном последней модели, то щеголял настолько допотопной звонилкой, что мне казалось, он стащил её откуда-то из музея. Я никогда не спрашивал, зачем вся эта морока с телефонами, потому что вполне обоснованно подозревал, что ответ мне либо не понравится, либо, что скорее всего, просто окажется очередной лживой шуточкой, мастерски скрывающей правду…

Вдруг телефон, который я всю поездку держал в руках, просто чтобы чем-то занять подрагивающие от волнения пальцы, завибрировал. Я посмотрел на экран — пришло смс от Мэйбл.

_«Звонили из твоего колледжа. Хотели поговорить с родителями, но я пообещала, что всё им передам. Дип, они сказали, что в общаге были обыски, и даже кого-то арестовали. Что происходит?»_

Я сжал кулаки. Что происходит? Отличный вопрос. Чья-то идиотская шутка? Случайность? Подстава? Как вообще этот пакет мог оказаться в кармане пальто, которое я и не носил вовсе? Ещё и арестовали кого-то… А что, если Филл не отвечает как раз потому, что попался? Он, конечно, скользкий тип, и не из таких передряг выпутывался, судя по его рассказам (и моим к ним домыслам), но ведь всякому везению когда-нибудь приходит конец. Вот чёрт! И во всём я виноват…

В ответ на эту мысль я так тряхнул головой, что в ушах зазвенело. Стоп. Я ни в чём не виноват. Я себе ничего в карман не засовывал. Так, значит, это сделал кто-то другой? Но кому это нужно?..

На смс Мэйбл я в итоге так и не ответил — просто не нашёл слов — и до самого приезда в клинику молча пялился в давно погасший экран.

В приёмной было мало людей; тихо переговаривались какие-то девушки в дальнем углу комнаты. Мне дали анкету, до смешного короткую, но я заполнял её минут десять — трясущимися руками, путаясь в цифрах своего ID, ставшего вдруг каким-то чудовищно длинным. Внутри разрывался от противоречивых мыслей — хотелось то ли в грехах каяться родителям, то ли бежать куда подальше. В итоге просто молчал. И на что надеялся? Наверное, на пару дней хотя бы в неопределённости. Когда всё станет известно, будет явно хуже…

— Эй, ты уснул? — Мама потрясла меня за плечо. Я обернулся — и сразу встретился с ней взглядом. Она выглядела такой уставшей: глаза красные, веки опухшие. Наверное, не спала всю ночь…

Какая же я сволочь.

— Эй, что с тобой? Ты что, что-то принял? — спросила мама, понизив голос и всматриваясь мне в глаза.

— Что? Нет, конечно. Задумался я. Просто задумался… — Интересно, как скоро я смогу вновь завоевать их доверие? И смогу ли? — Что случилось?

— Тебя вызывают, — обратился ко мне впервые за всё утро папа, указывая рукой на буравящую меня взглядом женщину, и я наконец поднялся со стула.

Повела меня она по длинному коридору. На ходу объясняла тонкости предстоящей процедуры, я пытался вникать — баночки в шкафу за стеклом, смывать за собой нельзя, на всё три минуты… Возле самой двери женщина меня обыскала. Впрочем, без особого энтузиазма — похлопала по карманам и одежде.

— Через три минуты заберу, — напомнила она ещё раз и оставила меня одного.

Я закрыл дверь. Взял баночку. С минуту просто стоял, глядя на неё, потом огляделся — четыре стены, шкаф, унитаз и я. Помощи ждать неоткуда. Совершенно безвыходная ситуация…

Выйдя из тесной комнаты, я сделал буквально пару шагов и остановился — длинный коридор оказалось не так-то просто преодолеть. Возвращаться к родителям не хотелось. Пришлось встать, подпирая стену. Я понимал, что Рубикон перейдён, мосты сожжены и всё такое, но почему-то все эти, казалось бы, необратимые и решающие действия не вызывали у меня ощущения, что всё закончилось. Вот и решение признаться родителям во всём, пока не поздно, самому почему-то при всей логичности казалось ужасно глупым…

Хлопнула дверь. Из комнаты напротив той, в которой был я, вышел парень и лёгкой походкой, даже, кажется, тихонько насвистывая что-то себе под нос, пошёл по коридору. Поравнявшись со мной, вдруг затормозил.

— Хэй! Ты чего такой хмурый? — спросил он, вставая рядом. — Никак палево предчувствуешь?

Я ничего не ответил, надеясь, что это послужит хорошим намёком на окончание разговора, но парень вдруг наклонился ко мне и зашептал на ухо:

— На будущее, дружище, запасайся заранее чистой мочой. В этой дешёвой клинике подменить — раз плюнуть. Поверь бывалому Фрэду.

Хлопнув меня напоследок по плечу, словно старого знакомого, парень ушёл. Я подождал, пока он скроется за поворотом, и тоже сдвинулся с места. Шёл медленно, глядя по сторонам, тянул время, как только мог, до последнего отказываясь признавать, что всё равно не смогу повернуть его вспять — таким фокусам Филл меня не обучил. Когда проходил мимо комнаты, куда сдают банки, притормозил. Лаборантка принимала очередную партию, через плечо оглядываясь на кого-то за своей спиной и хихикая. В голову закралась шальная мысль — может, как-нибудь выкрасть свой анализ? Но какой из них мой? Да и какой в этом толк? И как я вообще это сделаю? Тоже мне, Бони и Клайд в одном лице…

В итоге просто прошёл мимо. Сквозняк из приоткрытого окна забрался мне под футболку, ощупал горячую кожу холодными пальцами. Лаборантка ворковала с кем-то у меня за спиной — тихо, на грани слышимости, и я почти успел отключиться от её ненавязчивого бормотания, но вдруг насторожился. Из кабинета донёсся смех. Едва различимый, но такой, что я словно прирос к полу. Воздух вспенился и зашипел, как газировка, расползся щекотными мурашками по всему телу. Только я хотел обернуться — и лаборантка захлопнула дверь. Тишина тут же вернула меня на землю — Филла не может здесь быть. Он не знает, где я живу, не знает, что я так глупо попался и поехал в эту клинику, чёрт подери, он даже имени моего не знает! И ненамеренно, по стечению каких-то безумных обстоятельств он оказаться в этой конкретной точке в это конкретное время не мог, это уже совсем не похоже на случайность, так просто не бывает, я отказываюсь с этим мириться!..

Зато с тем, что он мне везде мерещится, смирился уже давно.

***

За завтраком на кухне собралась, не сговариваясь, вся семья, хотя до этого мы с родителями прятались друг от друга по углам. Два дня в доме царила напряжённая атмосфера: воздух словно сгустился и превратился в кисель, забивающий лёгкие, — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Никто ничего не делал — а если и пытался, ничего толком не получалось, — единственным занятием было ожидание результатов моих анализов. «Оглашение окончательного приговора», как я его называл. Одна Мэйбл все два дня делала вид, что ничего не происходит, и я диву давался, как сестре это удавалось в такой-то атмосфере, но был ей чертовски признателен. Папа меня по-прежнему игнорировал. Мама перестала злиться, но стало только хуже — теперь я видел в её взгляде вину, печаль, обиду и, что больнее всего, надежду. Сегодня она её лишится…

— Они сказали, что пришлют результаты после десяти, — в абсолютной тишине вдруг проговорила мама. Мэйбл уронила вилку; папа перестал жевать. — Осталось полчаса. Ты точно ничего не хочешь нам рассказать?

Я опустил голову. Полчаса… Чуда не случилось. Добрый волшебник — или злой колдун? — не приехал, не прочитал заклинание, не махнул волшебной палочкой… И на что я только надеялся? Ну, хоть с Мэйбл два дня нормально пообщался. И осталось всего полчаса…

Кажется, пора.

— Да, я хочу вам кое-что сказать. — Все задержали дыхание; казалось, даже телевизор начал нести свою предпраздничную чушь тише. — В колледже я только и делал, что ходил по вечеринкам, пил, курил и употреблял наркотики. Честно говоря, даже не смогу вам сказать, чем именно упарывался, потому что я просто брал всё, что дают. И никто, кроме меня, в этом не виноват. — Я посмотрел на Мэйбл, но та зажмурилась, словно это могло помочь ей не слышать меня. — На этом, пожалуй, всё. Прошу прощения за то, что стал, наверное, вашим самым большим в жизни разочарованием.

В гробовой тишине я встал и вышел из-за стола. Никто меня не остановил.

Поднявшись в комнату, я плюхнулся на кровать и стал думать, что делать дальше. Пару раз ловил себя на мысли, что хочу обратиться к Филлу — кажется, у меня в голове уже установилась чёткая связь: раз есть моя кровать, значит, где-то на ней должен быть Филл, — но вовремя останавливался. Не хватало только начать разговаривать «с самим собой», точно за конченого наркомана примут…

Внизу было тихо. Казалось, никто даже не шевелится, так и сидят за столом в тех же позах, в которых замерли, когда я уходил. Назойливое тиканье казалось оглушающе громким, и я чувствовал, как секунды песком струятся сквозь пальцы, но на часы не смотрел — вряд ли время остановилось бы под моим пристальным взглядом, а тот, кто умел проворачивать подобные фокусы, как сквозь землю провалился. Сколько бы я ни пытался дозвониться до него, равнодушный женский голос из раза в раз повторял мне — «не существует»…

Нет, ну вот и что теперь? Что вообще происходит в подобных случаях? В колледж я уже, наверное, вряд ли вернусь. Буду поступать в другой? Работать? Не запрут же меня навсегда дома. Отправят лечиться? Так нет у меня зависимости, разве что от сигарет сейчас бы не отказался, да и то — чёрт с ними, я и губы погрызть вместо этого могу, тоже успокаивает…

— Диппер! Диппер!

Голос Мэйбл выдернул меня из задумчивости. Он был неправильный — весёлый и звонкий, совсем не вяжущийся с ситуацией. На лестнице раздался топот явно не одной пары ног. Дверь распахнулась. Первой влетела в комнату сестра и — я даже сообразить ничего не успел — кинулась мне на шею.

— Диппер, прости меня!..

— Прости _нас_. — Следом за Мэйбл вошла мама и замерла в дверях, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, словно не решалась подойти.

— Что?..

— Пришли результаты. Анализы чистые, — не дав мне закончить вопрос, проговорила Мэйбл и сильнее сжала меня в объятиях. — Диппер, дурак ты! Как же я испугалась!..

— Почему ты сказал всё это за столом? — спросил отец, подойдя ко мне на полшага ближе, чем мама, но не успел я рта открыть, как Мэйбл заняла оборону.

— Потому что мы не верили ему, ну как ты не понимаешь? — выпалила она. Я положил руку сестре на плечо.

— Д-да… — Голос сорвался, и я сделал глубокий вдох. — Да, Мэйбл права. Но и вы меня тоже простите. Я слишком… эмоционально отреагировал, — всё же ответил я, с трудом выдавливая из себя слова — ложь застревала в горле. — Может, просто забудем всё это как страшный сон?

— Отличная идея!.. — послушно закивала Мэйбл.

— Вот и хорошо, — с явным облегчением в голосе отозвался папа. — А насчёт колледжа…

— Я хочу продолжать там учиться. — Фраза прозвучала слишком резко, и я поспешил добавить, заставив себя улыбнуться: — Мне там действительно нравится, па.

Отец покачал головой.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — сказал он, словно размышляя вслух. — Там кого-то арестовали то ли за хранение, то ли за употребление…

— Пап, да во всех колледжах есть кто-нибудь, кто принимает наркотики! — снова пришла мне на выручку Мэйбл. — И в моём тоже. Но мы с Диппером ничего не употребляем! А то, что у него что-то там в кармане нашли, — так это чья-то дурацкая шутка! Или просто случайность…

— Мне нравится там, пап, — повторил я, на этот раз стараясь произнести фразу чуть ли не с мольбой в голосе. — Или вы просто не доверяете мне? Если так, то, конечно, я уйду… — продолжил, пропитываясь ненавистью к себе. Что за жалкие попытки манипулировать родными?..

Однако эти попытки сработали.

— Доверяем. — Мама вышла из-за спины отца и встала рядом со мной, ненамеренно — или нет? — заслоняя от него. — Конечно, мы тебе доверяем. Но ты только звони нам каждый день. Или, может, мы будем приезжать к тебе хотя бы раз в пару недель…

— Ма-а-ам…

— Хочу на ярмарку, — словно невзначай вдруг пробормотала Мэйбл. Все уставились на неё. — Может, съездим сегодня? — продолжила хитрюга как ни в чём не бывало. Я лишь усмехнулся — чудесная непосредственность! Молодец. Разрядила обстановку…

Буквально через минуту все уже разбрелись по дому — собираться на ярмарку. Я тоже начал, но всё валилось из рук — пока на меня смотрели родные, я ещё кое-как держался, но как только остался наедине с собой, осознание случившегося словно пыльным мешком по голове дало. Как это — я чист? Эту треклятую банку с моей мочой перепутали с чьей-то ещё? Или мои результаты перепутали с чьими-то ещё? Или какой-то реагент не сработал? Как они там вообще эти анализы проводят, раз не нашли ничего у меня, на протяжении трёх месяцев упарывавшегося чем попало?

Или всё, что я видел, слышал и чувствовал — всего лишь игры разума? _Его_ игры с моим разумом…

Я схватил себя за волосы. Дёрнул — с силой, до боли, словно хотел таким нелепым способом вырвать мысли о Филле из головы. Филл… Вот чёрт, даже его имя звучит как издевательство над всей этой ситуацией! Фи-и-илл, чтоб его… Что он со мной сделал? Обманываю родных, заставляю их чувствовать себя виноватыми… Диппер так никогда бы не поступил. Так поступил бы Умник, привыкший врать и выкручиваться, обманывающий преподавателей, нарушающий законы, не думающий о будущем и совершенно из-за всего этого не заморачивающийся. Ха! Филл… Как же я тебя ненавижу и как же мне нужно сейчас поговорить с тобой…

Кажется, оставшиеся три дня каникул станут самыми долгими тремя днями в моей жизни.


	9. Железный кулак в бархатной перчатке

Я шёл, взглядом ощупывая каждый дюйм окружающей действительности. Странное чувство… Рациональное узнавание с примесью иррационального дежавю. Те же время — шесть утра — и место — дорога через сонный пригород. Та же тяжесть сумки в руках, и даже песня в наушниках, как только я вышел из автобуса, заиграла та же, что и тогда, летом.

_Люди сумасшедшие, а времена странные,  
Я заперт в тесноте, я вне досягаемости.  
Раньше я беспокоился, но всё изменилось…_

Ты прав, Боб. Действительно, всё изменилось. Я вот, всегда считавший себя скептиком, почему-то начал видеть скрытый смысл во всякой ерунде. Например, случайным образом выбранной телефоном песне. И от кого дурости набрался…

_Я прошёл сорок миль по плохой дороге._  
Если Библия права, то мир взорвётся.  
Я пытался уйти от себя так далеко, как только могу.  
Некоторые вещи слишком горячи на ощупь,  
Только человеческий разум способен выдержать так много…*

На этих строках наушники пришлось стянуть — слишком слова были в тему, до мурашек по шее. Хм, а ведь в прошлый раз, кажется, песню тоже не получилось дослушать, села батарейка, поэтому я и шёл, глядя по сторонам, и покурить захотел от увиденной скуки, и…

Я передёрнул плечами — мурашки осыпались с шеи и сконцентрировались где-то между лопатками. Нет, эта недавно подхваченная, как болезнь, привычка видеть во всём знаки определённо вредна для нервной системы.

Пасмурное небо даже не думало светлеть; под ним было холодно, тихо, ветрено и темно так, что воздух казался осязаемым. Редкие фонари на крыльцах домов разбавляли его грязными пятнами цвета ржавчины, но не могли разогнать плотную синеву. Она укутывала улицу, прятала её, скрывала детали, и всё равно место, где меня впервые настиг тогда ещё невидимый Филл, я узнал сразу — тело словно током прошибло, хотя от прочих метров тротуара оно ничем не отличалось. В голове языками пламени заплясали воспоминания: кислотно-жёлтая машина, дурацкие стикеры, визг тормозов, солнце, отражающееся в стекле, издевательский смех, зажигалка в тонких смуглых пальцах — «Дарю!» — и всё такое яркое, отчётливо врезавшееся в память… Казалось, уже тогда, пытаясь разглядеть водителя за бликующим стеклом, я что-то почувствовал. Может, то, что это не последняя наша встреча. А может — что эта встреча для нас не первая…

Я усмехнулся, вдруг осознав, что опять замер посреди дороги, как истукан. Поднял глаза, огляделся и совсем не удивился, увидев на крыльце соседнего дома мужика. Того самого мужика, в том же самом халате на крыльце того же дома. Я даже не удержался и помахал ему, но тот в ответ только нахмурился и, сделав последнюю затяжку, ушёл.

Мне тоже захотелось курить, но я отбросил эту мысль: почему-то казалось, что стоит запустить механизм совпадений на полную мощность — и свихнусь окончательно. Да и не было сигарет на этот раз. Я ведь решил бросить. Вообще со всем завязать. По крайней мере, я думал так дома и даже, кажется, сумел убедить себя в серьёзности этих намерений. Но теперь, вдали от одним своим присутствием нагнетающих чувство вины родных, сам себе не верил. Не верил, что выдержу испытание на прочность Филлом.

Вместо дыма я выдохнул облако пара. Здорово, конечно, ещё и сделать-то ничего не успел, а уже нашёл козла отпущения. Вот только не в Филле проблема. Проблема в том, что я сам не уверен, хочу ли это испытание выдерживать.

***

Только переступив порог общаги, я сразу же пошёл к лестнице. О том, чтобы зайти к себе, и речи не шло — нужно было срочно увидеть одного засранца.

В здании было тихо. Я поднимался, прислушиваясь к отбойному стуку своих тяжёлых зимних ботинок о ступени, и пытался предугадать, что же мне больше захочется сделать при виде Филла. Врезать ему по его наглой физиономии? Или, может, сначала сжать в объятиях до хруста костей, а уже потом врезать? В том, что врезать нужно обязательно, я ни секунды не сомневался — может, хоть это научило бы парня если и не перестать вдруг исчезать, то хотя бы предупреждать об этих исчезновениях…

Однако все мои мечты о бурном воссоединении разбились о закрытую дверь. На стук никто не отозвался. Подолбив с минуту по покрытым облезлой краской доскам сначала кулаком, а потом и ногой, я всё же смирился, что мне не откроют, и пошёл в свою комнату. Ладно, до вечера причин волноваться нет. В конце концов, я ещё в прошлый раз отметил, что возвращение в альма-матер местные студенты предпочитают откладывать до последнего.

В комнате царил бардак; воздух был спёртый, и я первым делом распахнул форточку. Брэд тоже до сих пор не вернулся. «Вот ви-и-идишь, Мистер Параноик, это норма-а-ально», — пропел мне внутренний голос с какими-то подозрительно знакомыми интонациями, но я лишь отмахнулся. Успокоиться не получалось. Паника нарастала и, когда я подобрал с кровати шарф Филла — им в тот злополучный день были завязаны мои глаза, — окончательно завладела мыслями. Остаток утра я протаскался с ним в руках, не в силах отпустить и заняться делами, словно боялся, что и он исчезнет. Шарф не исчез. Но легче от этого не стало.

 

Мэри и Брэд вернулись только к полудню.

— Что слышно о Филле? — как бы невзначай равнодушно спросил я, стоило только парочке усесться на кровати. Мэри пожала плечами.

— Ничего. Как уехал тогда, так и пропал.

— Вот как… А когда ты последний раз с ним созва… — хотел я продолжить допрос, но Брэд не дал мне договорить — на беседу он явно настроен не был:

— Прекрати поднимать панику, Филл и раньше подолгу шлялся чёрт знает где, и ты вроде не особо переживал. Что у вас там такого случилось, что на этот раз ты себе места не находишь?

— Да я не поднимаю панику, вот ещё, просто поинтересовался… — попытался возразить я, но проницательная — подчас слишком — Мэри уже повернулась к своему парню.

— У них что-то случилось? — спросила она и, получив в ответ лишь недоуменное пожатие плечами, обратилась ко мне: — Вы поругались? Поэтому Филл уехал?

— Да ничего не случилось! — Я возмущённо фыркнул, но, помолчав несколько секунд, всё же добавил: — Просто… он трубку не берёт. Вернее, до него вообще дозвониться не получается. Раньше такого не бывало.

— Оу, ясно… — пробормотала Мэри. В её голосе чувствовалось напряжение, и было слышно, как девушка пытается его скрыть.

Моя паника вышла на новый уровень.

— Куда он мог поехать? — Я встал и, уже не пытаясь себя сдерживать, начал мерить шагами комнату. — Где он прошлые каникулы проводил?

Брэд тяжело вздохнул.

— Откуда нам-то знать? Это, скорее, тебя надо спрашивать.

— Меня? — Из груди вырвался нервный смешок. — Это ещё почему? Не я же учился с ним два года. 

— Два года? — переспросила Мэри, уже открыто хмурясь, и мне стало не по себе от звучащего в её голосе откровенного непонимания. — Он перевёлся сюда только в этом году, сразу на третий курс, а где учился до этого, не рассказывал, нагонял как всегда тумана на своё прошлое. Так что мы его впервые перед собранием увидели. Наоборот, думали, ты его знаешь. Вы же встретились, как старые знакомые.

Я замер. Посмотрел девушке в глаза — не шутит ли?

Мэри не шутила. Серьёзность в её взгляде вообще начинала граничить с испугом, Брэд тоже смотрел на меня, как, наверное, смотрит на полубезумных пророков, с выражением полнейшей уверенности в своей правоте выкрикивающих всякую чушь в переходах. Я вдруг и сам почувствовал себя кем-то вроде таких чудаков — ну надо же, возомнил, будто знаю хоть что-то о Филле! Ха! Как такое вообще возможно? Мы с Филлом — старые знакомые… О да, Мэри, я знаком с ним на целый один день дольше, чем ты!..

Если, конечно, не считать долгую связь с его полной копией, живущей в моей голове уже семь лет.

Я не выдержал — рассмеялся, задрав голову, и при первых же звуках моего смеха Брэд прижал Мэри к себе. Наверное, я казался им тем ещё психом, я и себе-то им казался, но заставить себя перестать смеяться всё равно смог лишь спустя не меньше минуты.

— Простите. — Я откашлялся, но даже не попытался объяснить своё поведение и как ни в чём не бывало продолжил разговор: — А может, Филла при обыске взяли? Может, он вернулся сюда, когда нас не было, и с мешочком рождественского волшебства наперевес попался копам?

Мэри покачала головой:

— Нет. Взяли двоих со второго курса дизайна. Сара у них травку покупала. Те ещё торчки, неудивительно, что попались, — сказала девушка и наклонилась ко мне. — Ты не переживай. Может, он позже приедет. Учёба-то только завтра начинается.

— Да я не… — начал было отпираться я, но понял, что это бессмысленно, и махнул рукой. — Ай, ладно. Простите за… это. Всё, больше не буду вас доставать. Пойду прогуляюсь.

Я спешно оделся — вернее, кое-как накинул на себя куртку и шарф, чтобы разобраться с ними уже на ходу, — и как только дверь за мной закрылась, услышал причитания Мэри: «Совсем извёлся, бедненький». Постоял пару секунд, думая, не вернуться ли, чтобы опровергнуть это замечание, но в итоге просто его проигнорировал. Да и стоило признать: чувствовал я себя действительно ещё каким бедненьким.

На улице я надолго не задержался — стрельнул сигарету, внаглую выкурил за углом общаги и пошёл караулить Кевина. Уселся прямо под дверью. Мимо ходили люди, кто-то здоровался, кто-то спрашивал, что случилось, и предлагал помощь — видимо, на лице у меня всё-таки что-то нехорошее было написано, — но я в основном вежливо благодарил, а потом и вовсе стал отмалчиваться. Прокручивал в памяти ту ночь, когда мы с Филлом сидели на полу и пили странную хвойную настойку. Вспоминал синяки на беззащитно тонкой шее парня, его рассказ о «богатеньком мальчике», который его использовал, о каком-то криминале, тюрьме…

Куда же Филл опять мог вляпаться и, главное, как я могу этой сволочи помочь?

 

…Вечером Филл так и не вернулся. Зато приехал Кевин. Увидев меня, скривился — видимо, кто-то уже донёс о причине, по которой я торчу у него под дверью.

— Привет. — Я попытался дружелюбно улыбнуться, но, кажется, получилось только вяло оскалиться.

— Привет, — устало выдохнул Кевин. — Отойди от двери, мне открыть надо.

Я послушно поднялся и сразу же привалился к стене — ноги за долгое время сидения затекли. Кевин открыл дверь, постоял секунду, вцепившись в ручку, и всё же отошёл в сторону.

— Заходи, — проговорил он сквозь зубы, и я, выдавив из себя ещё одно жалкое подобие улыбки, повиновался.

В комнате было на удивление чисто. Даже в воздухе пахло чем-то, отдалённо напоминающим антисептик вперемешку с освежителем воздуха типа «Морская свежесть». Кевин прошёл дальше и сел на свою кровать, я же пытался найти в обстановке следы пребывания Филла. И не находил — кровать заправлена, стол пустой, никакой одежды, кроме баскетбольной формы… Как будто кроме этого сверлящего меня недовольным взглядом спортсмена здесь и не жил никто!

Кевин ждал, пока я огляжусь, сложив руки на груди и смотря на меня.

— Ну, убедился, что я твоего дружка не прячу? — спросил он, когда я наконец перевёл на него взгляд. — Или ещё под кроватью поищешь?

— Я так и не думал. Просто хотел поговорить. — Я усмехнулся, видя, как брови Кевина ползут вверх. Попыток завязать дружескую болтовню он от меня точно не ожидал. — Может, Филл рассказывал тебе что-то? Делился планами, говорил, куда собирается поехать?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Кевин. Я насторожился:

— Ты мне не врёшь?

— С чего вдруг?

— Может, я и ошибаюсь, но, кажется, я не нравлюсь тебе.

— С. Чего. Вдруг, — повторил он, выделяя каждое слово. Мне оставалось только вздохнуть — дружеской беседа вряд ли получится.

— Ты бегал за Филлом. А он тебя отшивал и проводил время со мной… — осторожно начал я, в любой момент ожидая получить по лицу, но Кевин вдруг громко рассмеялся.

— Отшивал? Деточка, какой же радужной лапши он тебе на твои прелестные ушки навешал… — Он встал с кровати и, подойдя к словно окаменевшему мне, взял меня за воротник — без угрозы, унизительно так, кончиками пальцев. — Слушай сюда. Мы переспали. Столько раз, что я сбился со счёта. Впервые — за полчаса до того, как встретили тебя, уныло подпирающего стену. Так что, как видишь, мне с тобой делить нечего.

Сказав это, Кевин улыбнулся. Отпустил мой воротник, отошёл, снова развалился на кровати, с усмешкой меня разглядывая…

Вдох колючим комом встал в горле; я чувствовал, что помрачнел. Чтобы спрятать лицо, достал телефон, начал листать меню, но понял, что так только ещё больше выдаю себя. Конечно, какая мне разница, что они переспали столько раз, что Кевин сбился со счёта — в конце концов, с его уровнем развития, я удивлюсь, если он без ошибок досчитает до десяти, — но почему-то неприятно кольнуло осознание того, что Филл ни словом обо всём этом не обмолвился. Интересно, сколько он мне всего не рассказывал? Хотя, пожалуй, нет, совершенно не интересно…

— Вижу, ты был о нём лучшего мнения, — Кевин даже не пытался скрыть насмешку в голосе. — Прости, что разбил твои розовые очки.

— Ничего ты не разбил. А с кем он спит — вообще не моё дело…

— Ага, я вижу, — перебил меня он. — В любом случае, меня всё устраивало: трахался Филл со мной, а мозг выносил тебе. Идеально. — Потом окинул взглядом, наклонив голову, и улыбнулся; глаза его презрительно сузились. — Кстати, ты знал, что он переспал ещё и с Сарой? Ну, если верить её словам. И тоже не один раз. Они, конечно, на людях цапались, но она говорила, что от этого было только веселее наедине…

Дослушать эту, несомненно, увлекательную историю я не смог: к горлу подступила тошнота, уши заложило, как в самолёте, комната покачнулась и словно упала куда-то вбок. Пришлось присесть на первую попавшуюся плоскость — ею оказался край стола. Тяжело опустившись на него, я закрыл глаза и приложил холодные ладони к лицу. Так. Ладно. Ничего странного в моём состоянии нет — всё-таки я не спал уже часов тридцать и, кажется, со вчерашнего вечера не ел…

— …да и не думаю, что половые связи Филла ограничивались кругом твоих знакомых. В конце концов, на вечеринках, пока ты, как обычно, сидел в отключке или вообще спал после его угощений, он один не оставался и всегда находил себе компанию… Эй, ты в порядке?

— Я… да. В порядке. Ладно, мне пора, — ровно проговорил я, когда почувствовал, что угроза свалиться в обморок миновала. Кевин, секунду назад выглядевший не на шутку испуганным — судя по всему, вид у меня был совсем печальный, — снова криво усмехнулся:

— Всё узнал, что хотел?

— Узнал то, что знать не хотел, но… спасибо тебе. За то, что поговорил со мной, несмотря на то, что я… эм… непроходимый идиот. — Я встал, подошёл к Кевину и протянул ему руку. Тот, помедлив всего секунду, пожал её, но так ничего и не сказал. Только когда я уже был у выхода, окрикнул меня:

— Эй, постой! — Я замер, уткнувшись лбом в дверь, и Кевин, вздохнув, словно бы через силу продолжил: — Поговори с Сарой. Мы вместе приехали, но она сразу пошла в админкорпус — собирать местные сплетни. Вообще, она вроде хотела разведать подробности того, что происходило здесь на каникулах, но, может, и о Филле что-нибудь узнала.

— Спасибо, — повторил я и наконец вышел.

 

…По гулким коридорам административного корпуса я бродил минут десять, показавшиеся мне, правда, как минимум раз в десять длиннее. Сталкивался со спешащими куда-то людьми, заглядывал внутрь помещений-аквариумов с прозрачными стенами, дёргал по большей части запертые двери, иногда, правда, всё же натыкаясь на недоуменные взгляды потревоженных сотрудников за незапертыми. В какой-то момент я поймал себя на мысли, что вообще не помню, зачем пришёл сюда, но чья-та рука легла мне на плечо и вернула к реальности.

— Умник! — Сара развернула меня к себе. — А я тебя ищу.

— Меня? Зачем?

— Кевин звонил, сказал, ты хотел меня видеть, — ответила она, поджала губы, будто раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать, и всё же добавила: — И что ты сам не свой из-за Филла, даже телефон забыл на столе.

— Вот как… — Я похлопал себя по карманам. — И правда. Помню, в руках крутил… а дальше не помню.

Больше ничего сказать не получилось — мысли то ли с недосыпа, то ли просто задолбавшись мусолить одну и ту же тему, выпорхнули из головы. Вид у меня был, наверное, совсем растерянный, потому что Сара вздохнула и, как-то совсем по-матерински приобняв меня, сказала:

— Пойдём-ка поболтаем, дружище. Мне есть что тебе рассказать…

 

Сара отвела меня куда-то в самый конец южного крыла здания — там, рядом с закрытым актовым залом, было тихо и безлюдно, — уселась на пол и потянула за собой.

— Я сейчас говорила со знакомой, Кэсси, — начала она, поймав мой взгляд. — Она подрабатывает здесь документоведом. Так вот, Кэсси рассказала, что тут проверки были на каникулах. Её даже с выходного вызвали, весь колледж перетрясли — отец одного повязанного торчка оказался большой шишкой… — Сара хмыкнула и продолжила, опустив взгляд в пол: — И вот, в ходе этой проверки совершенно случайно выяснилось, что один студент поступил по фальшивым документам.

— Филл, — спросил или, скорее, утвердительно произнёс я.

Сара снова посмотрела на меня и, невесело ухмыльнувшись, покачала головой:

— Сомневаюсь, что его вообще зовут Филл Брайт.

Следующие минут пять мы оба просто молчали.

— О’кей, так. Эм, я что хотела сказать… — наконец неловко нарушила тишину Сара. — Если ты себя винил в том, что он уехал, то не надо. Ты тут ни при чём.

Я всё так же молча кивнул. Говорить не хотелось.

Она продолжила:

— Это всё, что я узнала. Если Филл — как бы там его ни звали на самом деле — выйдет с тобой на связь… В общем, сам думай, что говорить ему, и говорить ли вообще хоть что-нибудь, но знай: его разыскивают. Пока только за мошенничество с документами, а там неизвестно, что ещё вскроется…

— Я тебя понял, — перебил я её. Рассуждать сейчас о грехах парня не было никаких сил. — Спасибо, Сара.

Посидев ещё какое-то время и обменявшись парой вялых ничего не значащих реплик, мы распрощались. Всю дорогу до общаги я шёл нарочито медленно: пинал попавший под ноги камушек, медленно вдыхал и выдыхал обжигающий всё в груди холодный воздух, блуждал меж зданий, намеренно удлиняя свой путь… Услышанное никак не желало укладываться в голове. Это же просто невероятно! Не происходит ничего подобного в обычной жизни обычного парня вроде меня. Этот тип, назвавшийся Филлом, со своей неестественно блондинистой шевелюрой и голливудской улыбкой, словно сбежал из какого-то фильма. Притащил сюда нам, простым смертным, кусок своей киношной жизни, разбросал яркие кадры по серой реальности…

…и смылся. Всё, значит, сыграл свою роль? Конец фильма?

 

Вернулся в комнату я совершенно вымотавшимся. Силы нашёл, только чтобы скинуть куртку и обувь, лёг на постель прямо в одежде, но всё равно ужасно, до стучащих зубов мёрз и всё сильнее кутался в одеяло. Брэд что-то говорил мне, мол, Мэри попросила его присмотреть за мной, кажется, спрашивал ещё, не заболел ли я, но уже через минуту его голос растворился в мутном тревожном сне.

***

Я бежал. Бежал изо всех сил, отбивая пятки о горячие камни и загнанно дыша. Глаза застилал пот, одежда пропиталась им насквозь и прилипла к телу, воздух дрожал от зноя. Я не знал, от кого бегу, от чего, куда, но остановиться не мог. Иссохшие, в трещинах, губы…

…втянули пыльный, затхлый на вкус воздух. На спине холодом горели отпечатки чужих ладоней — кто-то с силой толкнул меня в спину. Реальность была вязкой, движения — плавными; от грубого тычка я лишь покачнулся. Попытался повернуть голову, но двигался слишком медленно и, обернувшись, увидел длинный пустой коридор.

А в следующий миг я уже стоял посреди комнаты. Ещё мгновение — картинка дрогнула, как от помехи на телевизоре, и тесное пространство начало заполняться вещами. Сначала калеками-манекенами. Потом жёлтыми зонтами, покрытыми илом, изломанными и мокрыми. Толстостенными бокалами, расплёскивающими вязкую тёмную жидкость, горстями рассыпающихся по полу таблеток, дешёвыми жёлтыми зажигалками… Я не мог пошевелиться, погребённый под ворохом обезображенных и овеществлённых подсознанием воспоминаний. Манекены аплодировали. По их пластиковым щекам катились кровяно-красные слёзы; на опутывающих лысые головы венках из колючих веток распускались цветы…

 

Проснулся я, вопреки ожиданиям, спокойно — мягко вынырнул из сновидения, чётко отпечатавшегося в памяти. Свет был выключен; Брэд спал на соседней кровати, раскинув руки в разные стороны и чуть слышно похрапывая. Тихо, чтобы не разбудить его, я встал, обулся и вышел из комнаты. Теперь я знал, куда мне нужно идти.

Впрочем, когда я дошёл до нужной двери, уверенность заметно подкосилась. Реальность становилась яснее, сон — призрачнее, и я с каждой секундой всё хуже понимал, что же хочу в этой комнате увидеть. А главное, с чего вообще решил, что увижу хоть что-нибудь кроме пыльной свалки никому не нужного хлама. Не сидит же там Филл, ну честное слово!

Однако всё моё тело отказывалось внимать доводам разума: дыхание сбивалось, пальцы подрагивали от волнения, губы пересохли. Я облизал их и вцепился в холодный металл ручки, а потом медленно потянул её вниз и толкнул дверь. Та со скрипом поддалась — комната оказалась по-прежнему не заперта, — вот только рассмотреть что-нибудь в кромешной темноте, царящей в ней, было невозможно. Я оглянулся и распахнул дверь настежь, впуская во мрак луч тусклого, еле доходящего сюда коридорного освещения.

Увиденное заставило меня замереть. Нет, я не так уж и удивился, хоть и ущипнул себя за шею для верности, проверяя, не продолжение ли это сна. Просто представшая глазам картина была довольно эффектной. Отдавала театральной напыщенностью, что, учитывая личность её создателя, было вполне ожидаемо, но смотрелась действительно впечатляюще. Вещи были сдвинуты к стенам. Высились громоздкими кучами, словно вот-вот готовы были упасть, но каким-то чудом ещё держались. А прямо по центру комнаты, на полу, лежала отломанная от одного из жмущихся сейчас друг к другу манекенов рука с вставленным в пальцы сложенным листом бумаги.

Расстояние до него я преодолел в два шага. Развернул. На колени что-то упало, но я не обратил на это внимания — повернулся к падающему из коридора свету и начал читать.

_Здравствуй, Умник! Надеюсь, твои каникулы прошли так, как и должны были, ты хорошо отдохнул и бла-бла-бла…_  
_Ну да хватит прелюдий! Ты, я уверен, проклинаешь меня за то, что я бросил тебя в этом унылом недружелюбном мире совсем одного, но, понимаешь, какое дело… Тут стало слишком жарко, и я решил съездить к океану — проветриться. Солёный воздух, вкрадчивый шёпот волн, величественные скалы… А, как тебе идейка, Умник? Романтика!_  
_Впрочем, я всё ещё не уверен, что ты это оценишь — ведь ты, наверное, возьмёшься сейчас за голову и начнёшь зубрить, да? Или я достаточно тебя испортил, чтобы надеяться, что ты попробуешь найти меня? О, мой дорогой Умник, я так старался, так старался!.._  
_Надежда умирает последней, вот и моя, глупышка, напрочь отказывается подыхать. Итак! Если старина Филл всё же запал в твою чёрствую душонку, вот тебе первый ориентир — когда сваливаешь из этого тухлого городка по западному шоссе, то прямо на выезде непременно натыкаешься взглядом на светящийся в небе жёлтый треугольник. Этот треугольник — вывеска над крохотной закусочной рядом с заправкой — символизирует кусок пиццы, и, знаешь, дружок, пицца в этом во всех остальных отношениях дерьмовом заведении действительно отменная. Я буду ждать тебя там. Если поторопишься, успеешь поведать мне, какой я придурок, сволочь, блядь… (столько ещё всего в голову приходит, но не буду продолжать, мне хочется послушать твои варианты ❤️)_

_P. S. Как-то раз один умный человек — даже умнее тебя, Умник! — сказал мне: «Цветы цветут повсюду для тех, кто только хочет их видеть»**. Я — хочу. А ты?_

_P. P. S. С меня выпивка!_

На этом письмо заканчивалось. Я ещё раз пробежал его глазами, теперь уже не читая, просто всматриваясь в затейливый, усеянный множеством совершенно необязательных закорючек почерк, и провёл рукой по коленям. Пальцы нащупали что-то нежное, прохладное, щекотно-хрупкое. Подняв находку к свету, я увидел, что это цветок. Синий, полевой, совсем как тот, что когда-то был съеден Филлом то ли из вредности, то ли в приступе одной ему понятной ревности. А ещё живой, словно только что срезанный. Вряд ли такой можно купить в магазине посреди зимы. И где он его достал?

Я поднёс цветок к носу и усмехнулся, втянув ноздрями терпкий травяной запах. Вот же… Филл! Который, может, и не Филл вовсе, а какой-нибудь, ну, Уильям, к примеру — почему нет? Не мог нормально свалить, всё равно достал меня своим наркоманским бредом. Цветочки у него повсюду растут… Чудотворец хренов, грёбаный манипулятор, гад-искуситель!..

И что мне теперь здесь без него делать?

…В комнату я возвращался, беззаботно напевая себе под нос. Что делать, знал наверняка: ничего. Потому что нечего мне тут делать без Филла, и потому прощай, общественный колледж, я всё равно не был рад знакомству с тобой! Голос остатков моего разума пытался задавать какие-то вопросы: «А учёба? Семья? Как ты им скажешь? Что ты им скажешь?..» — но я его не слушал. Это всё можно решить потом, а сейчас — просто идти и радоваться, что ещё не успел разобрать вещи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Песня, которую слушал Диппер: Bob Dylan — Things Have Changed
> 
> ** Слова Анри Матисса, французского художника и скульптора. Годы жизни 1869 — 1954.


	10. Четыре глаза видят больше, чем два

— Не спать!

Я подорвался, чуть не стукнувшись головой о крышу машины, и сонным голосом пробормотал:

— Я не сплю.

Филл в ответ только ухмыльнулся и сделал радио громче. Бодрый мужской голос рассказывал о погоде — десять выше нуля, облачность, циклон куда-то там направляется…

Зевнув и потянувшись, я перевёл взгляд за окно. Воздух уже почти стал прозрачным и светлым — по ощущениям, было где-то девять утра. По крайней мере, мы только что проехали какой-то город, где все спешили на работу, открывались магазинчики, а в кафешке, куда мы зарулили, всё ещё подавали завтрак. Только по таким вот косвенным признакам мы и ориентировались уже неделю, а на часы не смотрели вовсе. Просто не было необходимости.

Филл вдруг сбавил скорость. Я поднял взгляд — впереди дорога разделялась надвое.

— Куда дальше, Умник?

— Куда хочешь, — отозвался я, даже не взглянув на приближающийся указатель. Так повторялось едва ли не каждый раз, как мы подъезжали к развилке. Филлу почему-то нравился этот ритуал. Вот и сейчас он, вскрикнув нечто нечленораздельное, но определённо восторженное, выкрутил радио на полную громкость — там как раз включили музыку — и втопил педаль газа в пол. Нас занесло на повороте, и я на автомате вцепился в ручку над окном, даже не изменившись в лице. Привык уже к тому, что Филл то скрупулёзно соблюдает правила, то гоняет, как ненормальный. Посты копов он словно чуял издалека, водил превосходно — и ладно.

За неделю в пути я вообще ко многому успел привыкнуть: спать на разложенных автомобильных креслах, укрывшись колючим одеялом и с не менее колюче-костлявым Филлом под боком, умываться снегом, приводить себя в порядок в общественных туалетах… Подумать только, вот уже целых семь дней меня, такого примерного и рассудительного мальчика, носит чёрт знает где! По большому счёту, за это время мы, если бы захотели, могли уже добраться до океана и вернуться обратно — Калифорния не так велика в ширину. Но мы не хотели. Не знаю, почему не хотел Филл, а я просто радовался, что пока у меня в жизни есть хоть какая-то цель.

— Сигареты ещё остались? — Мой голос прозвучал сипло и вяло. Нужно срочно взбодриться — Филл не любит, когда я сплю с ним в разное время.

— Посмотри сзади.

Сигареты действительно оказались там. Нехотя встав с нагретого сиденья и чуть не рухнув на Филла на очередном повороте, я всё же дотянулся до красно-белой пачки и выудил её из складок скомканного кое-как одеяла. Специально купил сигареты покрепче, думал, реже буду курить. Как бы не так.

Опустив стекло, я щёлкнул зажигалкой и затянулся — как оказалось, в тот раз, когда мы в компании Сары ехали в город, Филл запретил дымить в машине чисто из вредности. Холодный ветер трепал мне волосы, белый дым вился у узкой сквозящей щели и улетал, унося с собой пепел, за окном мелькали иссиня-зелёные ели, высокие и старые, словно держащие низкое пасмурное небо на своих острых шпилях. Я всматривался в него, и тревожные мысли растворялись в этой светлеющей спокойной серости. Так хорошо…

Мне вообще не было плохо с того момента, как я ушёл из общаги. Даже когда меня, в самом начале нашего путешествия перебравшего на радостях от встречи, рвало, плохо — не было. Последние дурные воспоминания: как добирался из общаги к Филлу, пешком, по холоду, в темноте спящего города; как не нашёл его в этой дурацкой дешёвой закусочной, где кисло пахло кетчупом и играла совершенно неуместная танцевальная музыка; как расстроился, думая, что никогда больше его не увижу… А потом Филл вдруг появился у меня за спиной — и всё стало _хорошо_. Он обнял меня, скрестил руки на талии, вцепляясь в дутую куртку подрагивающими пальцами, и положил острый подбородок на плечо. «Умник… — прошептал на ухо; дыхание было пропитано алкоголем настолько, что, казалось, поднеси спичку — и воздух вспыхнет. — Что же ты так долго? Я чуть было не уехал без тебя…»

А потом была текила. После неё — самбука, какие-то разноцветные коктейли и водка. Всё это сопровождалось поползновениями впервые на моей памяти сильно опьяневшего — или только делавшего вид? — Филла в мою сторону, но даже когда тот совершенно похабно запустил свои ледяные пальцы мне под футболку и начал греть их, сцепив на животе, это сошло ему с рук. Потому что я был рад его видеть. Рад, что он цел и невредим (по крайней мере, снаружи). Мне было хорошо.

Конечно же, после столь бурной ночи чувствовал я себя как не просто выжатый, а выжатый, брошенный на дно мусорного бака и придавленный смрадным мусором лимон. Не удивительно, что первая попытка поспать в машине особым успехом не увенчалась. Меня ужасно укачивало, выпитое то и дело просилось наружу всеми доступными путями, и нам постоянно приходилось останавливаться, чтобы я мог отбежать в кусты или свеситься над дорогой, выплёскивая его из себя, но даже тогда мне было хо-ро-шо…

И вот уже неделю мы с Филлом в пути. Вернее, в пути я и ещё какой-то парень — мой спутник снова достал себе поддельные документы, и я понятия не имею, как теперь его зовут. Просто не спрашивал это и не собираюсь, потому что на его новое лживое имя мне, если честно, плевать, а настоящее он называть всё равно отказался. Ну, как отказался, заявил в своём стиле: «Ты, Умник, можешь называть меня так, как тебе захочется!» После этого я пару дней называл его всеми приходящими на ум именами, перебрал, наверное, с полсотни, к своей гордости, ни разу не повторился, но быстро заскучал и снова вернулся к привычному «Филл». Фи-и-илл… хорошее имя. Правильное. Чтобы произнести его, нужно непременно немного улыбнуться, даже если тебе очень, очень плохо. Этому блондинистому недоразумению такое имя подходит.

Вообще, вся эта авантюра далась мне гораздо проще, чем я думал. Я и сам не заметил, как перестал нервно оглядываться и ежесекундно ждать неприятностей. Или и вовсе не начинал? Жить с Филлом было просто. Питались мы в дешёвых забегаловках или перекусывали чипсами, печеньем и прочей ерундой. Влёгкую знакомились со всеми подряд и так же легко с ними расставались. Пару раз ночевали в дешёвых придорожных мотелях, а начиная с позавчерашнего дня, когда пошла оттепель, снег растаял и температура даже ночью перестала опускаться ниже нуля, стали раскладывать сиденья и спать прямо в машине. Всё равно много времени на сон мы не тратили — Филл говорил, что мне просто необходимы новые воспоминания, причём как можно скорее. «А то на тебя смотреть больно, Умник», — добавлял он.

Что ж, теперь мне действительно есть, что вспомнить.

Например, как Филл во время очередной остановки купил у бармена дурь — мою любимую, растворяющуюся за губой, оставляющую во рту онемение и маленький кусочек тонкой бумажки. Она превратила тёмный тесный бар в волшебное, разноцветным калейдоскопом закрутившееся перед глазами место, в котором были только я — и Филл, смеющийся над тем, что я никак не могу перестать увлечённо трогать его завившиеся золотыми спиралями волосы…

Как мы подвозили каких-то лесбиянок-автостопщиц, накуривших нас в качестве благодарности. Они целовались на задних сиденьях, и мне так хотелось повернуться и посмотреть, но было лень, поэтому я смотрел на Филла, выдыхающего тяжёлые, душные клубы сладковатого дыма, заполняющего весь салон…

Как помогали поменять колесо застрявшей на дороге женщине. Она накормила нас домашней едой из тёплых, завёрнутых в фольгу контейнеров, а её дочка, лет пяти, подарила мне треугольный значок, который я сразу же прилепил на приборную панель…

Как заезжали по пути в разные города, слившиеся в моей памяти в один, без названия и места на карте, город, состоящий из кафешек, заправок, магазинов, мотелей, общественных туалетов — и людей, улыбающихся мне, замечающих меня, потому что каким-то волшебным образом я перестал быть никому не интересной «золотой» серединой…

Наверное, если бы я захотел подробно рассказать обо всём, что случилось со мной всего за какие-то семь дней, мне пришлось бы написать целую книгу, ведь событий и впечатлений накопилось столько, сколько не было за последние семь лет. А если не считать придуманных в Гравити Фолз — то и за всю жизнь.

— …хочу передать привет своей любимой девушке, Джесси. Своей семье, особенно сестрёнке… — бодрый голос врезался мне в мозг, и Филл, щёлкавший кнопки на радио, не отводя взгляда от дороги, переключил волну. Сменил счастливый голос победителя какого-то розыгрыша на что-то о политике и сделал вид, будто ничего не произошло, и он просто ищет, что бы послушать…

Но меня уже зацепило.

Сигарета дотлела за одну затяжку. Я щелчком отправил её на обочину и отвернулся к окну. Мэйбл… Интересно, как там она? В последний раз я слышал голос сестры в то утро после пьянки, когда позвонил ей с телефона в кафешке — мой так и остался в общаге, у Кевина. Разбудил её, какую чушь нёс, борясь с заплетающимся языком, — страшно вспомнить. Но основную мысль вроде выразил достаточно внятно: бросил учёбу, домой не вернусь, не злитесь. Кажется, Мэйбл даже не удивилась. Родителям, видимо, рассказала сразу — мою кредитку заблокировали тем же утром. Наверное, думали, что, оставшись без денег, я вернусь.

Я не вернулся. И старался не вспоминать о семье, потому что как бы хорошо мне ни было, каждое такое воспоминание неизменно тянуло меня обратно, домой…

Филл вдруг резко вывернул руль и съехал на обочину. Тряхнуло так, что все мысли разом повылетали из головы. Я огляделся — вокруг ёлки, сосны, чёрная сырая земля… Ничего, что могло бы привлечь внимание.

— Ты чего? Отлить приспичило? — спросил я Филла, недоумевая, почему мы вдруг остановились.

— Не-а, — протянул тот. Он сидел, барабаня пальцами по рулю и не сводя с меня проницательного взгляда. — Бензин кончился.

— Что?!

— Бензин ко…

— Да, я услышал, — перебил я монотонно повторяющего свою последнюю фразу Филла, на что тот вдруг хмыкнул и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Злится на меня? Но за что? Минуту назад всё было в порядке!

Не понимая, чем умудрился задеть этого психа, ничего не сделав и не сказав, я вышел за ним. Далеко Филл не ушёл, стоял чуть поодаль, у кромки леса, и курил, рассматривая свои ботинки. Я подошёл и, взяв его за запястье, перехватил у него затяжку.

— И что теперь? — Вопрос улетел в пустоту, и пришлось продолжить: — Наверное, нужно позвонить куда-нибудь, чтобы нас отбуксировали…

— Прицепимся к кому-нибудь, — одёрнул меня Филл, не давая развить мысль, и снова умолк. Я оглянулся: дорога, на которой нам посчастливилось застрять, была пустынной, узкой и тихой. Деревья по обе стороны замерли сплошной стеной, так, что создавалось впечатление, будто за ними и нет ничего: ни городов, ни людей, только лес, лес, лес…

— Не похоже на оживлённую трассу, — вздохнул я и, заставив себя улыбнуться, повернулся к Филлу: — Куда ты свернул, чудила?

— Не знаю. — Он неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ. — Я глаза закрыл перед поворотом.

— Ты же это не серьёзно?

Улыбка стала ещё шире, но ответа не последовало. Ладно. Лучше буду думать, что не серьёзно…

— Мы тут явно долго простоим, — сказал я, переводя тему. — Может, пойдём в машину? Погреемся, а когда увидим, как кто-то едет, выйдем и…

— Не жалеешь? — ни с того ни с сего невпопад отозвался Филл. Выглядел он так, будто вёл допрос с пристрастием и вот-вот готовился перейти к пыткам, достойным испанской инквизиции. Вековые сосны и ели вдруг словно уменьшились, стали казаться игрушечными на его фоне. Белое небо поднялось в вышину и замёрзло там, застыло, безмолвное и бесстрастное. И никого, никого вокруг…

Я открыл рот, но сразу же его закрыл. Помотал головой.

— Что поехал со мной. Не жалеешь? — повторил Филл.

Что ж. Видимо, ответ я должен произнести вслух.

— Не жалею, Филл. Это странно, но даже сейчас не жалею, хотя на этой дороге мы явно застряли надолго, — онемевшими губами, словно какое-то заклинание, проговорил я и в ту же секунду услышал шорох шин. Филл бросил окурок под ноги, оставил его там дымиться и пошёл к дороге, на ходу вскидывая руку и приглаживая волосы. Я вдавил его бычок в землю и поспешил следом.

Водитель синего «Опеля», мужчина средних лет и наружности, не раздумывая согласился нас подцепить. Смеялся, доставая из багажника трос — как оказалось, до заправки мы не дотянули буквально полмили. За пару минут рассказал всю свою подноготную, пожаловался на жену и непослушных детей, потом быстро домчал нас до места и, нажаловавшись напоследок на босса, сбросил на обочине, оставив ещё одно маленькое воспоминание в моей копилке.

Помахав мужчине вслед, я обернулся к Филлу, готовый отправиться за топливом, но тот не торопился отходить от машины. Он стоял, прислонившись к капоту, и смотрел в небо с таким видом, будто только за этим сюда и приехал.

— Давай я схожу на заправку, — предложил я, когда пауза затянулась. — Пару канистр возьму про запас. Идёт?

Филл покачал головой, а в ответ на мой недоумённый взгляд равнодушным тоном оповестил:

— Знаешь, а деньги у нас тоже закончились.

— Как?!

— Ну, мы их тратили, вот они и закончились, — логично заключил он. Я в сердцах хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Всё. Приехали. Ладно Филл, но я-то, я-то о чём думал?

— Надо было как-то экономить, — запоздало принялся причитать я. — Чёрт, мы только на алкоголь в ту ночь в баре столько спустили…

Филл вдруг беззаботно рассмеялся.

— Не парься, Умник, — сквозь смех сказал он, закинув руку мне на плечо. — Что ты паникуешь, будто конец света случился? Это всего лишь деньги. Бумажки, лёгкие и ничего не значащие. Жди здесь.

Сжав напоследок моё плечо и окинув взглядом, пригвождающим к месту, Филл наконец оторвался от капота и бодро зашагал в сторону заправки.

— Эй, ты что делать там собираешься? — крикнул я ему вслед, но он лишь показал мне сложенные в кольцо указательный и большой пальцы, даже не обернувшись. Ага, значит, всё о’кей. По крайней мере, по его меркам.

Завернув за угол, Филл скрылся из виду. Я же упорно пытался разозлиться на него, но злился лишь на себя — стоило признать, что мои деньги закончились ещё тогда, в баре, и всё остальное время платил именно Филл. Да уж, у меня явно не то положение, в котором можно возмущаться, но… Стоило ведь заранее озаботить количеством «лёгких, ничего не значащих бумажек»! Не мог же я всерьёз думать, что Филл их из воздуха создаёт — хотя, признаться, не удивился бы… Вот что он сейчас собирается делать? За красивые глаза ему всё дадут? Украдёт? С него станется!..

Как долго я изводил себя этими мыслями, неизвестно — по ощущениям, не меньше часа, но на деле, наверное, минут пять. В любом случае, в конце концов я весьма предсказуемо не выдержал, вытащил ключи, поставил машину на сигнализацию и пошёл разыскивать свою пропажу.

В итоге заправку я обошёл дважды. Заглянул в туалет, в кофейню, в магазине расспросил сонного продавца — тот никакого блондина не видел. Филл словно провалился сквозь землю. Или…

За низким, в один этаж, зданием начинался засыпанный гравием пустырь, на котором чуть поодаль, метрах в ста, стояли фуры дальнобойщиков. Я понятия не имел, зачем Филлу могло понадобиться идти туда, но больше нигде он быть не мог, если только и вправду не растворился в воздухе.

За зданием заправки на меня сразу же набросился ветер, стало ощутимо холоднее, но я всё равно старался идти, будто бы просто прогуливаясь. Как будто кто-то вообще может захотеть прогуляться в подобном месте… Нет, дальнобойщики выглядели в целом вполне безопасными и приветливыми, но мне всё равно не нравилось, какими взглядами они меня провожали. Один даже схватил меня за рукав, вдруг свесившись из кабины, и спросил, не может ли он мне чем-нибудь помочь, но прозвучало это как-то совсем нехорошо, так что я лишь замотал головой, вывернул руку из его цепких пальцев и ускорил шаг. Вся эта затея уже начинала казаться мне чистым идиотизмом — на что я вообще надеялся, когда шёл сюда, к огромным фурам и к мужикам, выглядящим так, словно они знают обо мне что-то, чего не знаю я сам? Каким местом думал?..

И тут я увидел Филла. Он сидел у самой последней в ряду машины, за которой уже начинался лес, на корточках, прислонившись к большому колесу и упершись в него затылком, а напротив, всего в полуметре, стоял мужик и застёгивал ширинку. Потом потянулся в карман, достал несколько смятых банкнот, вложил их в подрагивающую руку Филла, что-то говоря ему низким, чуть охрипшим голосом…

Я отшатнулся. Вжался в машину так, словно хотел врасти в неё. Филл непременно пройдёт здесь, а мне совершенно негде спрятаться, не под колёса же лезть! Чёрт меня дёрнул притащиться сюда…

— Умник? — Филл, увидев меня, подошёл и встал рядом. Я с трудом заставил себя поднять на него взгляд. — Давно ты тут стоишь? — спросил он, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по покрасневшим губам.

Меня передёрнуло.

— Достаточно.

— Ну вот. — Филл вздохнул так, что мой собственный вдох комом встал в горле. — Я же просил тебя подождать у машины.

— Послушай, я ведь не знал…

— Ладно, проехали. — Он, только что выглядевший, как побитая собака, вдруг улыбнулся. Сказал: — Чего такое лицо, Умник? Всё о’кей. Мне попался довольно приятный джентльмен, я почти не давился, — и, приобняв меня за плечо, повёл прочь от этого места.

Большую часть пути мы прошли молча. Лишь у самой заправки я решился спросить:

— Мне тоже нужно будет… зарабатывать?

Филл остановился, окинул меня удивлённым взглядом, а потом вдруг нахмурился, сложил руки на груди и с показным недовольством выпалил:

— Думаешь, я один не справлюсь?

Вот и что на такой вопрос ответить? Да? Нет? Совершенно сбитый с толку, я пытался что-то промямлить, пока Филл не прекратил мои мучения.

— Умник, своим недоверием ты принижаешь мои достоинства и подрываешь мою веру в себя, — назидательно сказал он и потянул меня за собой. — Пойдём уже. Вот, возьми, купи бензина. И сигарет. А я к машине — хочу почистить зубки.

Криво усмехнувшись, Филл протянул мне двадцатку. И я собирался взять её, правда, собирался — но замер, так и не коснувшись. Филл держал купюру в правой руке, в своих тонких, изящных, словно принадлежащих какому-то пай-мальчику пальцах. Мысли против моей воли зароились в голове: он касался этими пальцами… того мужика?.. Сколько тот заплатил ему за эту услугу?.. Как часто, как давно, нахрена Филл вообще этим занимается?..

Очнулся я, когда купюра пропала из поля зрения.

— Ладно, сам куплю, — сказал Филл, с хрустом скомкал бумажку в ладони и пошёл вперёд — плечи расправлены, песенку насвистывает, улыбается по пути каким-то девушкам и отпускает им вслед комплименты. Выглядит так, словно только что с курорта вернулся, словно сорвал джек-пот, так, как ни разу не выглядел на моей памяти, когда действительно был спокоен и хоть самую малость счастлив…

Какая же я сволочь!

Быстрым шагом, срывающимся на бег, я догнал Филла. Молча отобрал деньги, намеренно коснувшись его руки — больше, наверное, доказывая что-то самому себе, чем ему. Молча же пошёл в магазин, чувствуя горячий взгляд в спину. И, к своему стыду, только в этот момент понял, что всё будет не так безобидно и радужно. Что это не отпуск с родителями, не каникулы с Мэйбл и даже не развесёлая поездка с друзьями в духе «Евротура»…

А ещё я понял, что прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент мне очень хочется как можно крепче обнять Филла.


	11. Дорога без поворотов длинна

Весь день шёл снег. Весь день я смотрел на него, лёжа на задних сиденьях, и лишь изредка садился, заходясь кашлем. Филл поглядывал на меня, но ничего не говорил.

В конце января ударили морозы. По радио то и дело говорили об «аномальных холодах», ночи в машине превратились в пытку — к утру она промерзала настолько, что оставленные здесь напитки превращались в лёд, и приходилось отогревать их у печки. К тому моменту, как мы доехали до N., я кашлял, чихал, постоянно хотел спать и то мёрз, то пытался раздеться до футболки — так было жарко.

— Фи-и-илл, открой окно, — проныл я, в очередной раз скидывая с себя одеяло и снимая свитер.

— Нет, — спокойно отозвался Филл, но увидев, как я тянусь к ручке на двери, раздражённо добавил: — Себя не жалеешь, так хоть меня пожалей: если ты откинешься от простуды, мне придётся ковырять мёрзлую землю, чтобы закопать твой труп.

Нехотя признав, что в этих словах есть доля правды, причём немалая, я оставил окно закрытым. Снова упал на сиденья, вытащил из-под спины начатую пачку печенья и брезгливо отбросил подальше. В последние дни мне кусок в горло не лез, но это было как раз кстати — купить этот самый кусок было особо и не на что.

Деньги, заработанные Филлом с дальнобойщиком, быстро закончились, хоть и заплатил тот мужик больше, чем я ожидал — на чай, что ли, докинул за старания? Впрочем, несмотря на то, что, судя по оплате, у Филла явно был талант, больше подрабатывать _так_ я ему не разрешал. Нет, напрямую речи об этом не заходило, просто каждый раз, когда он начинал вот это вот «я-отойду-ненадолго-подожди-меня-здесь», я упрямо навязывался следом или и вовсе не отпускал его, выдумывая подчас совершенно идиотские предлоги. Филл принимал моё странное поведение с недоумением, но вопросов не задавал. Что несказанно меня радовало, потому что я, честно говоря, не очень-то понимал, почему не хочу, чтобы он этим занимался. Логики в этом было маловато — в конце концов, это же лёгкие деньги, да и раньше Филл делал это, судя по безразличному отношению к подобному виду заработка, явно с пугающей регулярностью. Но я просто не мог позволить ему быть, по сути, проститутом, и всё тут! Меня буквально наизнанку выворачивало, стоило только представить, что Филл своими губами, языком, руками касается этих…

Стараясь отделаться от всплывшей в голове мерзкой картинки и прогнать подступающую к горлу тошноту, я медленно выдохнул. Горячий воздух обжёг сухие истрескавшиеся губы. По спине градом катился пот. Мне казалось, я в прямом смысле слова пылаю, как выкрученная на полную мощность газовая конфорка, да ещё Филл явно врубил печку на максимум, и в машине было ужасно душно. Мысли буквально плавились в моей нудно болящей голове, и, наплевав на здравый смысл, я стал стягивать с себя футболку.

Филл отреагировал моментально:

— Эй! — Он повернулся ко мне, сбавляя скорость. — Не смей! А ну быстро оденься!

Я сделал вид, что внезапно оглох. Не вставая, потянулся к ручке, опустил стекло на добрых пять дюймов и с наслаждением, под возмущённое шипение не стесняющегося в выражениях Филла, вдохнул ледяной вечерний воздух. Как же хорошо…

Однако долго наслаждаться своим безрассудством у меня не вышло. Когда я не отреагировал на очередное далёкое от цензурного восклицание Филла, тот вдруг свернул на обочину.

— Ты чего? — простонал я, чуть не свалившись с места, но он вышел из машины, не ответив.

— Ты ведёшь себя, как маленький ребёнок. — Задняя дверь открылась, и Филл уселся мне в ноги. Помешать ему поднять стекло я не смог, просто не хватило сил, но когда он стал накрывать меня одеялом, начал сопротивляться.

— Отстань, Филл, мне жарко, — ныл я, вяло отмахиваясь от прокуренного пледа. — Дай лучше ещё ту таблетку.

— Нельзя, ты уже выпил сегодня две. — Филл, как-то совсем не по-человечески извернувшись, всё-таки накрыл меня одеялом и прижал его по обе стороны от моих плеч к сиденью. — И вообще, насколько я успел изучить человеческий организм, таблетки стоит пить только в крайнем случае, а до тех пор позволять иммунитету самому бороться с болезнью.

— У меня крайний случай. — Я тщетно пытался вытащить из-под одеяла хотя бы руки, но Филл держал на удивление крепко. И откуда в этом тощем теле столько силы?.. — По ощущениям я как раз на грани смерти. Дай таблетку, а? Последнюю на сегодня, честно.

— Только при высокой температуре…

— Вот заладил! — перебил я снова начавшего назидательно вещать Филла. — Когда ты успел стать таким занудным? Без градусника мы всё равно не узнаем, какая у меня температура, так что кончай про неё твердить.

В ответ на это заявление он ухмыльнулся.

— Мои чувствительные пальчики точнее любого градусника, — протянул лукаво и придвинулся ближе, нависая надо мной. В нос ударил запах мятной жвачки. Я смотрел на руку Филла, словно в замедленной съёмке приближающуюся к моему лбу, и вдруг вспомнил, как он вытирал этой рукой свой рот…

— Не трогай меня! — Прежде чем успел подумать, я выполз из-под Филла и сел, отодвинувшись как можно дальше. Зачесал назад упавшую на глаза сосульками висящую чёлку. — Ладно, обойдусь без таблеток, — сказал, поднимая взгляд на него…

…и замер. Филл выглядел так, словно я его ударил. И не просто ударил — избил, с особой жестокостью и изощрённостью, так, что физических следов не осталось, а вот моральных — более чем. Он неотрывно смотрел на меня, застыв в неудобном положении, одной рукой опираясь на сиденье, а вторую по-прежнему протягивая ко мне, и вдруг, моргнув, резко выпрямился. Воздух между нами словно вскипел.

— Противно? — ровно, даже с искренним интересом, спросил Филл, не отводя от меня глаз. Ответить я смог не сразу — в горле пересохло, — а когда всё же заговорил, голос сорвался:

— Т-ты… кхем… Чушь не неси. Я ведь уже говорил, что всё нормально.

На середине этих слов Филл вышел, хлопнув дверью. Снова сел за руль. Выехал на дорогу — машину дёрнуло, когда он вывернул руль, одновременно рывком набирая скорость.

— Эй! Не гони так.

Стрелка спидометра продолжила мерно ползти верх.

— Филл?

И снова никакого ответа. Филл разгонялся, несмотря на то, что уже стемнело и неосвещённая загородная дорога превратилась в невнятное мутное нечто. Снег нёсся на нас, залеплял лобовое стекло, и дворники едва успевали сгонять его.

— Эй, ты едешь слишком быстро!..

Ноль реакции. Я видел, как перекатываются мышцы на скулах Филла. Он злился, и погода злилась вместе с ним — снег повалил сплошной стеной, порыв ветра пихнул машину в бок, словно пытался скинуть с дороги. Свет фар обрывался в паре метров впереди, а дальше ничего не было видно. Мы неслись так, словно спешили навстречу собственной смерти.

— Ты угробишь нас!..

Машину занесло на повороте. Всего в каком-то дюйме от капота мелькнул отбойник.

— Филл, ну хватит уже… — То, что мой голос дрожит, я скорее почувствовал, чем услышал — так рычал двигатель. — Да что с тобой?!

В ответ он переключил передачу и снова вдавил педаль газа в пол. Ни один мускул у него на лице не дрогнул. Кажется, Филл даже не моргал, ехал, неотрывно всматриваясь в дорогу, но будто не видя её.

И тогда я медленно выдохнул. Закрыл глаза. Повинуясь какому-то инстинкту, наклонился вперёд…

— Прости. Я не хотел тебя обижать. Я просто болею, вот и вредничаю, — прошептал Филлу на ухо, пытаясь поймать безумно-отстранённый взгляд в зеркале заднего вида. Филл хмыкнул — оживилось до того словно превратившееся в маску лицо, — но скорость не сбавил. — И мне не противны твои прикосновения, — добавил я, кладя руки ему на плечи. Сжал пальцы, массируя мышцы, чувствуя, что они будто окаменели, но всё же медленно расслабляются от моих прикосновений, и придвинулся ближе, зарываясь лицом в растрёпанные, пахнущие сигаретами волосы, доказывая, что не вру. Не вру, ну же, поверь мне…

Нет, Филл не затормозил резко, наповал сражённый несвойственным мне поведением. Он нажал на тормоз медленно, плавно, подчёркнуто осознанно и спокойно.

— А чего хотел? — спросил, когда скорость достигла нормальной отметки — голос звучал на удивление ровно — и лениво дёрнул плечами, скидывая мои руки.

Получив свободу, я, обессиленный, откинулся на спинку сиденья. Чувство было такое, словно меня только что заставили пробежать кросс: руки тряслись, ноги стали ватными, голова кружилась.

— В тепло хотел, — ответил я, пытаясь отдышаться, — поспать в постели и кружку горячего чая.

— Хм. Ясно, — отозвался Филл.

Больше он не проронил ни слова. Теперь мы ехали очень медленно: дорога впереди была пустой и прямой, но местами обледенела. Филл осторожно объезжал опасные промежутки, и машина слегка покачивалась, усыпляя. Лес по обе её стороны — сплошное чёрное месиво, лишь слегка разбавленное светом фар, — корчился от порывов ветра. С неба сыпал снег. Я сполз вниз, снова лёг на сиденья и позволил себе наконец расслабиться…

 

— …просыпайся.

Я медленно открыл глаза, нехотя выныривая из беспокойного, в лихорадке, сна. Снаружи глухо завывала метель; двигатель не работал, и в машине было темно. Мы зачем-то остановились.

Филл, аккуратно присевший на самый край сиденья, потряс меня за плечо.

— Просыпайся, Умник, — повторил он. — Вот, оденься, — и кинул мне какие-то вещи, но видя, что я откровенно туплю, поднял меня за плечо и начал одевать сам.

— Что случилось? Зачем? Куда?.. — путаясь в свитере, сонно возмущался я, но ни на один вопрос ответа не получил. На попытку вырваться Филл отреагировал каким-то совсем недобрым рычанием, и желание сопротивляться пропало. Да ещё и самочувствие после пробуждения стало совсем нехорошим — голова кружилась так, что даже в кромешной темноте перед глазами будто мелькали звёздочки, как в старых детских мультиках.

Нацепив на меня куртку, Филл вышел из машины. Наспех обувшись, я последовал за ним, и как только захлопнул дверь, услышал за спиной короткий писк. Филл включил сигнализацию.

— Филл, в чём де… Филл? — позвал я, оглядываясь. Оказалось, мы остановились в лесу. Всё вокруг было занесено снегом, машина увязла в нём до середины колёс. Ветер, хоть и не такой сильный, как на дороге, уносил мои слова куда-то в вышину, к кронам вековых сосен. — Ты где?

— Иди сюда, — раздался голос позади меня. Я обернулся. Там, за машиной, в тени деревьев было совсем непроглядно темно, но выбора не оставалось. Утопая в снегу, практически на ощупь, я пошёл к Филлу. Зубы начали стучать от холода. Ноги в ботинках онемели. Глаза слезились от ледяного ветра. Пройдя несколько шагов, я наткнулся животом на шлагбаум, не видя, где он заканчивается, пролез внизу…

И сразу наткнулся на Филла.

— Какого чёрта происходит?..

Он, по-прежнему храня молчание, вцепился мне в куртку и потащил за собой. Шли мы недолго, но медленно, скользя и спотыкаясь, пока не наткнулись на двухэтажный, сложенный из толстых брёвен дом — он словно выполз на нас из темноты. Свет в окнах не горел, ступени крыльца были занесены сыпучим, только наметённым сугробом. Ничто не говорило о том, что в этом доме кто-то живёт, однако Филл уверенно подошёл к двери и постучал. Ответа не последовало. Тогда он постучал ещё раз, кулаком, со всего размаху. Потом ногой. Такой шум поднял, что мне начало казаться — если нам и откроют, то только для того, чтобы прибить Филла к чёртовой матери.

— Слушай, с чего ты вообще взял, что здесь кто-то есть?.. — начал я, но тут в доме загорелся свет. Качнулась занавеска на окне, а через пару секунд дверь распахнулась, чуть не сбив нас с ног.

— Какого?.. — На пороге возник огромный мужик, в халате и тапочках, явно злой. Я отшатнулся. Вообще сбежал бы, если бы Филл не схватил меня за рукав. — А ну давайте в дом!..

Идея мне не понравилась совершенно, но Филл явно был настроен решительно — протолкнул меня вперёд, а сам скользнул следом, с лязгом закрывая за нами тяжёлую дверь. Он встал посреди тесного коридора, отряхиваясь от снега, так, будто к себе домой пришёл. Я же замер у порога, пытаясь слиться с окружающей обстановкой, и нервно косился на мужика: под два метра ростом, на мышцах халат чуть ли не рвётся, одной рукой может придушить нас обоих и не поморщиться. Вполне обоснованные, на мой взгляд, опасения удавкой сдавили горло, в тепле домика снова накинулось головокружение, и я привалился к двери. Тело крупной дрожью прошиб озноб.

— Каким чудом вас сюда занесло? — спросил мужик всё тем же гремящим от возмущения голосом.

Я нервно хихикнул.

— Знакомьтесь — чудо, — пробормотал себе под нос, переводя взгляд на Филла. Тот улыбался хозяину дома так, словно вот-вот начнёт впаривать моющий пылесос.

— Что он там бормочет? — спросил мужик, подходя ближе. Филл заслонил меня собой.

— Не обращайте внимания, у него жар, — сказал он, продолжая улыбаться. — Мы застряли в дороге из-за метели и хотели снять у вас домик. Правда, у нас всего тридцать долларов на двоих, но я уверен, если мы с вами поболтаем наедине, то обязательно договоримся…

Со всех оставшихся сил я ткнул Филла в бок, и он, охнув, замолчал. 

— Не слушайте его, — начал я, но закашлялся, и договорить смог лишь спустя несколько секунд: — мы сейчас же уедем. Простите, что побеспокоили. 

Мужик наклонил голову к плечу и нахмурился, глядя, как я настойчиво тяну Филла к выходу. Тот сопротивлялся:

— Прекрати упрямиться, я как лучше хочу!..

— Нет, это ты прекрати! Не надо мне такого «лучше»…

— А ну прекратите оба! — прогремел вдруг мужик, с лёгкостью заглушая нашу с Филлом перебранку. Я невольно сжался, втягивая голову плечи — страшно же. — Куда вы в такую погоду поедете? Давайте сюда вашу тридцатку и какой-нибудь документ в залог, останетесь до утра. Там решим, что с вами делать.

— Только деньги и документы? — удивлённо переспросил Филл, протягивая мятые банкноты и почему-то мой паспорт. — Больше… ничего не надо? Так пустите? Но здесь же мало…

— Давай уже, — перебил его неожиданно подобревший и словно чуть уменьшившийся в размерах мужчина. — Ждите здесь, — бросил он через плечо, уходя вглубь дома. Когда его массивное тело перестало загораживать дверной проём, стало видно, что оказались мы в магазине — на стенах висели удочки, фонари, камуфляжные панамы… До меня наконец дошло, что мы приехали на какую-то турбазу.

Вернулся мужчина быстро, с ключами и полностью одетый.

— Шестой ваш, — сказал он, позвякивая связкой с большим деревянным брелоком. Филл хотел было забрать её, но мужчина спрятал ключи в карман и продолжил, застёгивая куртку: — Не так быстро. Я вас провожу…

 

Я сидел на кровати, борясь со сном. Филл ходил за Джоном — как, оказывается, звали мужика — по дому, пока тот инструктировал его о правилах проживания: «воды нет — замёрзла; еды нет — за ней надо ехать в магазин; если что-нибудь украдёте — найду и головы откручу…» Кивал, непривычно послушный и притихший.

Когда Джон ушёл, он подошёл ко мне и присел рядом на кровать.

— Ложись, — сказал, надавливая мне на плечи. Вконец вымотавшийся, я покорно упал на подушку. Закутался в покрывало, прямо в одежде, только обувь скинул. Меня так знобило, что стучали зубы, но при этом кожа будто горела, и когда Филл положил холодную ладонь мне на лоб, я от удовольствия закрыл глаза. Так приятно…

Через несколько секунд ладонь пропала. Я почувствовал движение рядом — выпрямился матрас — и сквозь сон пробормотал:

— Куда ты?

— Скоро вернусь, — раздался голос у двери. — Принесу вещи из машины.

Звякнула связка ключей. Заскрежетал замок. Я зажмурился, пытаясь отогнать дурное предчувствие, но не смог и, повинуясь какому-то мимолётному, но непреодолимо сильному порыву, выпалил:

— Не вздумай ходить к нему.

В доме повисла тишина.

— Что ты сказал?

— Не вздумай ходить к Джону и пытаться расплатиться… так, как ты привык это делать. Выгонит завтра — так выгонит. Поедем дальше. Я серьёзно. Просто не делай этого, и всё.

Ответом мне стала мягкая усмешка — как будто Филл улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть вздох.

— Я не пойду к нему, Умник. — Он даже не попытался отмазаться, мол, и не собирался. Какая похвальная честность… — Спи, — добавил он и открыл дверь. Щёки лизнуло холодом.

— Спасибо, — прошептал я, но Филл, кажется, меня уже не услышал.

***

Я лежал, закутавшись в одеяло, и лениво просыпался, прислушиваясь к размеренному дыханию спящего на соседней кровати Филла. Начинался наш седьмой день жизни на турбазе.

Утром после той ночи, когда Филл привёз нас сюда, на улице стало ещё холоднее, а мне — ещё хуже. Два дня я не вставал с постели, питаясь одними таблетками, но окончательно выздоровел только после того, как он напоил меня странным отваром из хвои и ещё чего-то, о чём мне даже спросить было страшно. Как только мне стало лучше, Филл, будто запертая в клетке птица, начал рваться на волю. Но морозы стояли страшные, и мне жутко было даже представить жизнь в машине при такой погоде.

Тем более выгонять нас никто не спешил. Джон оказался тем ещё добряком: это открылось сразу же, стоило только ему выспаться. Он рассказал, что работников на турбазу не нанимает, справляется сам — тут всего-то шесть домиков. Но на этот раз зима выдалась аномально холодной и, о ужас, снежной, так что Джон был даже рад, что никто к нему не едет: он бы с ног сбился, пытаясь обеспечить посетителям нормальные условия проживания. Я договорился с ним, что, как только выздоровею, мы с Филлом начнём работать на него: убирать снег, скалывать с дорожек лёд, размораживать заледеневшие трубы, чинить, что нужно… В общем, делать всё что угодно, только чтобы он разрешил нам немного пожить здесь. Джон согласился. Даже отдал те тридцать долларов, чтобы мы с Филлом «с голоду не поумирали».

И вот уже неделю мы живём на турбазе. Мирно, тихо и непривычно нормально. С Джоном я быстро нашёл общий язык — он оказался простым дядькой, ушедшим из финансового бизнеса и открывшим своё дело. А вот Филл его сторонился; работать у него тоже не очень-то получалось — трудиться руками он явно не привык…

Формулировка показалась мне ужасно скользкой — что Филл _действительно умел_ делать руками, представлять не хотелось, — и я поморщился. Посмотрел на его лицо. Такое спокойное во сне, мягкий серо-синий свет из окна сглаживал острые углы, губ касалась едва заметная улыбка… Ну просто ангел во плоти.

— Эй, Филл. Просыпайся, — севшим после сна голосом сказал я — и Филл тут же открыл глаза. Чуть насмешливые, колючие, взглядом пронизывающие насквозь. Я вздрогнул — ощущение почему-то было такое, будто он и не спал вовсе, а лежал, напряжённо вслушиваясь в мои мысли, и точно знал, что я наблюдаю за ним.

— Доброе утро, Умник. — Филл сел на кровати. Мотнул головой, откидывая отросшую чёлку с лица. — Как настроеньице?

— Нормально, — сглотнув, отозвался я. 

Филл широко улыбнулся — и волосы у меня на затылке встали дыбом. Нет, всё-таки от ангела в нём нет ничего. Коварный демон, только притворяющийся ангелом — вот это уже гораздо ближе к правде…

Через полчаса мы уже вышли на улицу. После тепла дома мороз ощущался особенно сильно; изо рта вырывались облачка пара и инеем оседали на воротнике. Красное утреннее солнце, высвечивающее длинные тени на нетронутой снежной глади замёрзшей реки, быстро пропало в затянувшей вышину дымке. Я курил, любуясь его блёклым розоватым призраком, когда подошёл Джон. Выглядел он взволнованным.

— У нас сегодня будет гость. — Джон перехватил у меня сигарету и сделал глубокую затяжку. — Только утром забронировал, и сразу на это число. Вот уж не думал, что кто-то приедет в такую холодину, да ещё так внезапно… В общем, нужно откопать пятый домик. И проверьте, что там с водой, не дай бог опять всё замёрзло к чёртовой матери.

— О’кей, босс, — усмехнувшись на удивление гармоничной двойственности выражения, бодро отозвался я. Филл молча затушил окурок в жестянке из-под консервированных бобов, составлявших в последние дни существенную долю нашего рациона, спустился с крыльца и стал стряхивать снег с заметённой за ночь тачки. Мне пришлось взять лопату.

Да самого обеда мы работали: убирали снег, скалывали наледь, отогревали трубы… Торопились страшно, всё боялись не успеть к приезду загадочного гостя, и лишь пару раз присели отдохнуть на кресло рядом с домиком администрации. Оно стояло у заднего выхода, со стороны леса, и почему-то полюбилось нами с первого взгляда, хотя и было откровенно нелепым: обычная домашняя мебель, непонятно за какие грехи выставленная на улицу, выцветшая и заледеневшая до каменности. Мы курили, присев на подлокотники, пили горячий чай прямо из термоса, а собака хозяина — очаровательная сенбернарша по кличке Бадди — носилась вокруг, то и дело притаскивая из леса какие-то палки. Мне нравилось работать на свежем воздухе. Нравились кресло, Джон и счастливо машущая хвостом Бадди. Наверное, я бы даже чувствовал себя счастливым, вот только…

Вот только Филл сегодня был особенно мрачен. И мрачнела погода: тяжелее нависало небо, сгущались тучи. Когда мы поехали на снегоходе в магазин — всего четверть часа пути, если срезать через замёрзшую реку и лес, — она совсем испортилась. Поднялся ветер. Воздух посерел, хотя темнеть ещё было рано.

— Наверное, этот гость откажется ехать, — сказал я, когда мы уже стояли на кассе и готовились расплатиться. — Что тут делать в такую погоду? И зачем ему всё это? — задал мучающий меня сильнее всего вопрос, глядя на ленту, где лежали лук, морковь, лимон и пакетик чёрного перца. Филл лишь пожал плечами — он по-прежнему был задумчив и неразговорчив.

Несмотря на мои опасения, когда мы вернулись, таинственный гость был уже на месте. А именно сидел застывшим изваянием над лункой, с удочкой в руках. Меня мороз пробил от одного только взгляда на его сгорбленную фигуру: на реке дул ужасный ветер, и за время, пока мы с Филлом пересекали её на снегоходе — всего-то минут десять — у меня инеем покрылись ресницы. А этот мужик явно собирался пробыть там гораздо дольше.

— Он там живой вообще? — спросил я Джона, занося продукты в домик администрации. — А то, может, подойти, палочкой его потыкать…

— Не мешай человеку медитировать, — с улыбкой ответил мужчина. — Он всего на пару дней вырвался. Говорит, приехал с женой погостить к её родственникам. Их там семеро — её мать, отец, сестра с мужем и трое детей — и они так его достали, что последние два дня отпуска он готов был свалить куда угодно, лишь бы не видеть её семейку. Мы оказались ближайшим вариантом.

Я улыбнулся. Вот умеет этот Джон производить такое впечатление, что хочется ему всё рассказать. Я и сам попал под его влияние и выложил кучу всего о Мэйбл, родителях, о себе… Только Филл устоял против этих странных чар и не сказал о своей жизни ни слова. Как, чёрт побери, ни странно.

Кевин, так звали нашего гостя, и правда отмёрз к вечеру. Проходя мимо меня, выносившего в тот момент мусор, помахал рукой. Я помахал в ответ, и мужчина пошёл к Джону. В руках он нёс увесистый пакет.

— Слушай, а этот Кевин неплохой такой мешок рыбы наловил, — восторженно выпалил я, вернувшись в дом.

— Угу, — только и ответил Филл. Он сидел, залипая в телефон, и даже не поднял на меня взгляда. Разговаривать явно был не настроен, и я решил оставить его в покое.

Но покой продлился недолго. И часа не прошло, как в дверь постучали. На пороге оказался Джон.

— Эй, парни. У нас тут пикник намечается, — сказал он. — Вы как, в деле?

— Пикник? — Я недоумённо поднял брови. Посмотрел на небо — уже совсем нехорошее, полное, тяжёлое, вот-вот снег повалит. — В такую погоду?

— А мы костёр разведём в мангале. Рыбу пожарим, заодно и погреемся.

Я шумно сглотнул. Всю неделю мы с Филлом питались чем попало, стараясь экономить деньги, и от одного только упоминания жареной на костре рыбы рот у меня наполнился слюной.

— Мы в деле, — выпалил я и только потом подумал, что Филл, наверное, будет от этого не в восторге.

 

Запах жареной рыбы и печёной картошки давно унесло ветром, мороз крепчал, но никто и не думал уходить. Мы болтали, стоя прямо тут, на улице, рядом с мангалом. Грели озябшие руки у огня. Быстро темнело, и рыжие отсветы костра на лицах становились всё ярче.

— …И представляете, закрылся я в ванной, только хотел расслабиться, как щеколду поддели снаружи какой-то проволокой, дверь распахнулась настежь, и ко мне ввалились их младшенькие. У нас, говорят, в доме никто ни от кого не закрывается! Вот тут-то я и понял, что если сейчас же не свалю, в конечном итоге сяду за убийство…

Мы с Кевином рассмеялись. Джон тоже, с лёгкостью заглушая нас своим раскатистым басом. Филл вежливо усмехнулся и отошёл в сторону — к реке, курить, подальше от Кевина с его астмой. Весь вечер Филл выглядел странно. Я предлагал ему вообще остаться в доме, но он упрямо пошёл за мной, хоть и было видно, что в гробу видел такие пикники. Мне казалось, он даже не поел, пусть и крутился всё время где-то поблизости.

Внезапно налетевший порыв ветра задул костёр, оставив в мангале лишь мигающие красноватыми прожилками угли. Сразу стало понятно, что вокруг уже совсем темно. Закованные в иней деревья качнулись, скрипя.

— Кажется, пора закругляться, — сказал Джон, напряжённо вглядываясь в фонарь над входом в дом Кевина. Я посмотрел туда же и на фоне тусклого жёлтого света заметил, как в воздухе кружит посыпавший с неба снег. — Предлагаю переместиться ко мне, выпить и отогреться. Кто за?

— Я в первых рядах, — сразу отозвался Кевин. Я медлил. Да, мне было хорошо с этими людьми, уютно и спокойно, но Филл…

— Мы, наверное, пойдём к себе, — со вздохом проговорил я, разглядывая чёрным силуэтом замершую у реки фигуру. — Может, позже присоединимся.

Спорить никто не стал; взгляд Джона, которым тот меня одарил, вообще был до неприятного понимающим. Как только мужчины скрылись в домике администрации, я подошёл к Филлу. Он стоял, смотрел на реку, с потухшей сигаретой в подрагивающих пальцах, и на меня не обратил никакого внимания.

— Все уже ушли.

— М? — Филл обернулся. Уткнулся в меня непонятным взглядом — или просто в темноте его было невозможно прочитать?

— Я говорю, все уже разошлись. Пойдём, хватит мёрзнуть.

Вручив почему-то недокуренную сигарету мне, Филл быстро зашагал в дом. Я едва поспевал за ним.

— Я в душ, — бросил он, едва мы переступили порог, на ходу стягивая куртку и бросая её на стул.

— Ладно, я тогда сразу после тебя, — сказал я уже закрытой двери в ванную. Пожал плечами. Достал из кармана зажигалку. Подпалил недокуренный бычок Филла и втянул непривычно горький дым в лёгкие.

И что на этого парня в очередной раз нашло?

 

— Филл, слушай, а может, всё-таки пойдём к ним? Тут всё равно делать нечего… — Вытирая волосы, я зашёл в комнату, но та оказалась пуста. — Филл? — позвал я, заглядывая на кухню, но там его тоже не было. В недоумении, я вышел в коридор: вся одежда висела на месте, что делало ситуацию совсем странной.

Не мог же он просто исчезнуть?

— Филл, это не смешно, — устало вздохнув, начал я, но тут совершенно случайно, краем глаза зацепил окно. Тело сковало ужасом. — Какого?..

Дверь оказалась не заперта. Я рывком распахнул её — та с грохотом ударилась о стену — и выбежал на улицу. Холод обжёг мокрую кожу.

— Ты совсем спятил?! — Расстояние до Филла я преодолел в два шага. Он стоял, опустив голову, в джинсах и рубашке, замёрзшие волосы торчали сосульками, на плечах успел скопиться снег. На меня не отреагировал, и только когда я тряхнул его, поднял взгляд — глаза остекленевшие, будто покрывшиеся коркой льда, пустые и тусклые. — А ну быстро иди в дом!..

Филл не сделал ни шага, но когда я потащил его за руку, не сопротивлялся. Войдя в дом, я буквально затолкал его на кухню и усадил на стул.

— Что на тебя нашло?! — прокричал прямо в лицо. Филл даже не посмотрел на меня. Он сидел, расслабленный, будто ему нормально вот так живётся, с посиневшими губами и обледеневшими волосами. Даже не дрожал. Застыл, как кукла.

Я коротко, но ёмко выругался. Метнулся в комнату, схватил одеяло, принёсся с ним на кухню. Начал трясущимися руками смахивать снег с плеч Филла, но потом просто рывком расстегнул на нём рубашку и стянул её. Кожа под моими пальцами была холодная, как у мертвеца.

— Ты идиот, Филл, понимаешь? — пробормотал я, закутал его в одеяло и, запустив под него руки, начал растирать ледяные плечи, живот, грудь… Всё, до чего мог дотянуться. — Самый настоящий идиот. Зачем ты вышел на улицу в таком виде? Ну что ты молчишь, Филл!..

— Мы хотели к океану…

От удивления я замер — ладони на покрытой мурашками шее Филла, пальцами путаюсь в его оттаивающих волосах, мыслями пытаюсь залезть к нему в голову и хоть что-нибудь понять, но, конечно же, безуспешно.

— К океану? — Мой голос сорвался, переполненный непониманием пополам с едва сдерживаемым возмущением. — Ты там чуть насмерть не замёрз, потому что тебе вдруг понадобился океан? В этом вообще есть хоть какая-то логика?! Хотя кого я спрашиваю… — Я закрыл глаза, заставляя себя успокоиться. Открыл, только досчитав до десяти. — Ну, смотри, тут речка есть. Хочешь, я тебе прорубь продолблю, а? Полюбуешься на водичку.

Шутка получилась, откровенно говоря, дерьмовая, но Филл усмехнулся. У меня внутри всё перевернулось — так радостно было видеть его улыбку, живую, не загробную, — но радость разбилась вдребезги, когда он снова открыл рот.

— Скажи честно, ты больше не хочешь быть со мной? — спросил он тоном, которым мама обычно спрашивала у меня, не хочу ли я что-нибудь ей рассказать. Тоном, услышав который, я сразу начинал вспоминать все свои грехи.

— Что, прости? — Вопрос прозвучал, как жалкая попытка потянуть время. Впрочем, ей он и являлся.

— Ты понял меня, Умник, — с упрёком проговорил Филл, но всё же, смиренно вздохнув, повторил: — Ты больше не хочешь быть со мной?

— Я же с тобой. Вот, сейчас, здесь. Видишь? — выпалил я, наклоняясь к нему и заглядывая в глаза. — Прямо тут, рядом, — добавил, сжав ледяную руку в своих ладонях в надежде успокоить его проверенным способом.

Но Филл лишь покачал головой:

— Здесь плохо, Умник. Разве ты не понимаешь?

— Чем плохо?

— Здесь… — он на секунду задумался, — _нормально_.

«Нормально», — эхом отозвалось у меня в голове. Произнесённое голосом Филла, слово казалось чуть ли не ругательством. Я медленно выдохнул. Моргнул. Облизал пересохшие обветренные губы. Вдруг навалилась слабость, и я сел на пол перед Филлом, отпустив его руку. Теперь нас соединяли только взгляды, но даже от этого мне было не по себе.

— Почему ты не хочешь жить нормальной жизнью? — Вопрос прозвучал обвинением, и я поспешил добавить мягче: — Что в этом плохого?

Филл ядовито рассмеялся.

— Умник, какие же глупые вопросы ты иногда задаёшь, — сквозь смех проговорил он и, вмиг посерьёзнев, словно переключив эмоцию нажатием какой-то кнопки, продолжил: — Мне в нормальную жизнь путь заказан.

— Ты просто вбил это себе в голову!..

Договорить я не смог. Филл наклонился к моему лицу, близко-близко, так, что я чувствовал, как его сырые волосы щекочут мой лоб. Его взгляд вдруг стал осмысленным, даже слишком — по меркам Филла, — и таким цепким, что я не посмел отстраниться.

— Ну, смотри, — прошептал он; моего лица коснулось горячее дыхание. — Я неизвестно кто. Сменил кучу имён и фамилий. Под некоторыми из них меня разыскивают. Любую жизнь мне придётся начинать с ещё одного обмана. А разве начатая с обмана жизнь может быть нормальной? — Филл подождал ответа, но я не смог выдавить из себя ни слова, и он продолжил: — Или ты думаешь, что я навсегда останусь здесь, буду снег разгребать? Так снег не вечен, и Джону я перестану быть нужен, едва он растает. Поэтому мне надо ехать, Умник. Ехать _с тобой_.

— Со мной… — повторил я. Филлу нужно не просто ехать, а именно со мной… Он так это подчеркнул — интонацией, взглядом, даже, кажется, дыханием! — что вопрос, мучивший меня уже давно, сам сорвался с губ: — Зачем я тебе?

— Только ты можешь мне помочь, — ни на секунду не задумываясь, чётко и уверенно ответил Филл, — но сначала ты должен кое-что понять. И для этого ты должен быть со мной, иначе никогда этого не поймёшь, и со мной случится что-то похуже смерти. Понимаешь?.. — снова сбился он на едва понятный бред. — А они забирают тебя у меня. Все эти нормальные Джоны. Вот в чём проблема, Умник. Я не хочу тебя отдавать.

На протяжении всего рассказа я едва сдерживался, чтобы не заткнуть уши: слушать Филла было почти что больно. Конечно, он и раньше нёс всякую чушь, иногда смешную, иногда пугающую, но ещё никогда — такую откровенную и честную. Впервые за всё время нашего общения у меня возникло ощущение, будто он открыл мне душу, и я заглянул в неё — а там тьма, отчаяние, безумие и лишь едва заметной во мраке, крохотной догорающей спичкой тлеет надежда. И мне нужно — нет, я должен! — понять, на что он надеется, иначе, иначе…

Закончить мысль я не успел — Филл вдруг продолжил свой странный, непривычно искренний монолог, глядя куда-то в сторону:

— Знаешь, Умник, иногда мне кажется, что я давно умер. Или что я вообще не из этого мира, и потому мне нет здесь места. Что мне так и придётся вечно метаться, потому что я здесь никому не нужен, — сказал он и посмотрел на меня. Выжидающе, едва ли не требуя, нет, вымаливая вполне определённый ответ. Я должен был сказать, что он нужен мне, и я, кажется, хотел это сказать — но мне не нравилось, что Филл пытается мной манипулировать, и я молчал.

Пауза затягивалась.

— Ладно. Прости за этот дурацкий разговор и… просто забудь всё, что я тут наболтал, — наконец пробормотал Филл. Безразлично и отстранённо. — Мне, наверное, сегодня лучше переночевать в машине, — добавил он и, пошатнувшись, встал — одеяло скользнуло вниз, мёртвым грузом упало к моим ногам, такое холодное, будто и не касалось только что кожи живого человека. Я сжал его в руках и, уже совсем ни черта не соображая, выпалил:

— Постой! — Я схватил Филла руку и уставился ему в затылок, задрав голову. — Уедем отсюда. Хочешь? Как только метель прекратится, сразу же уедем.

Филл, хмыкнув, обернулся. Оценивающе посмотрел на меня сверху вниз. Сжал мои впившиеся ему в ладонь пальцы.

— И куда дальше? — задал вопрос, который всегда задавал на перепутье.

Я вздохнул.

— Куда хочешь, Филл, — прошептал, опуская голову. — Куда хочешь.

 

…Я заставлял себя лежать в постели. Пялился в темноту, ворочался, взбивал подушку… Уснуть не получалось. И явно не только у меня — Филл тоже ёрзал, кутался в одеяло и то и дело вздрагивал. После разговора я заставил его залезть под горячий душ, и когда он оттуда вышел, то начал трястись, будто только тогда запоздало осознал, как ему было холодно. Не в силах смотреть, как он секунд двадцать пытается подкурить, но никак не может попасть огоньком зажигалки на конец сигареты, я загнал его в постель, перед этим заставив выпить кружку горячего чая.

Но это не помогло. Вот уже второй час Филл лежал, ворочаясь, словно не находя себе места; его дыхание сбивалось. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что он плачет, но он ни звуком не подтвердил мои предположения. И всё равно с каждой минутой мне становилось всё хуже. Злость на Филла, на его странные речи, поступки, на попытки — чаще всего успешные — манипулировать мной рассеялась слишком быстро. Я понимал, что нельзя всё спускать ему с рук, но он сотню раз извинился, выглядел при этом действительно виноватым и смотрел так грустно…

Резкий звук неприятно царапнул нервы — Филл втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда его пробила особенно сильная дрожь. Я невольно представил, как ему холодно, больно, одиноко, вспомнил всё, что он наговорил мне сегодня, все эти странные, но такие искренние слова…

И сдался.

— Иди ко мне, — прошептал тихо, но так, чтобы Филл точно услышал.

На мгновение тишина заполнила комнату — Филл, кажется, вообще перестал дышать. Потом безмолвие нарушил резкий глубокий вдох. Шорох измятой постели. Скрип кровати, пара торопливых шагов…

И Филл скользнул ко мне под одеяло. Лёг рядом, но не прикасаясь, будто боялся, что я его оттолкну. Даже на расстоянии чувствовалась, как его бьёт дрожь, и, закрыв глаза, я придвинулся к нему ближе. Медленно, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, но не находя в них ничего неприятного, протянул руки и обнял. На мгновение Филл замер, а потом сразу же обхватил меня в ответ, вцепляясь в футболку на спине и утыкаясь куда-то в шею. Он действительно ужасно дрожал, и я сжимал его так сильно, как только мог, пытаясь унять эту дрожь, согреть его своим теплом, успокоить. Взъерошенные волосы щекотали мне лицо, но я не отстранялся — в какой-то момент это даже показалось приятным. Мы оба молчали.

Через несколько минут Филл уснул.

А я пролежал так всю ночь. Обнимая его, не в силах сомкнуть глаз. За окном теплело, к утру рассеялись казавшиеся вечными тучи и показалось солнце. Я умиротворённо вздохнул, увидев розовый свет ясной, тихой зари. Коснувшись волос Филла, невольно улыбнулся. Знал, что как только встану и отпущу его, это покажется мне бредом, но в тот момент готов был поклясться — это он, пока спит, черпает силы из наших объятий и колдует над погодой, чтобы утром мы могли спокойно уехать и снова остаться наедине друг с другом.


	12. Кошка боится замочить лапки

Проснувшись, я долго лежал на спине и из окна машины пялился на небо. Белое-белое, будто кто-то накрыл нас огромным листом бумаги. День обещал быть дождливым. Жаль, нельзя провести его вот так, развалившись на сиденьях и лениво потягиваясь…

— Филл, ты спишь?

Ворох вещей рядом шевельнулся, и из-под него послышалось что-то отдалённо похожее на «доброго утра».

— Нужно вставать. Уже совсем рассвело, — прошептал я, но сам не удержался и уткнулся замёрзшим носом в свёрнутый рулоном свитер — жалкую попытку изобразить подушку. Температура на улице второй день не опускалась ниже нуля, и всё равно ночи в машине были тем ещё испытанием. Впрочем, если спать под кучей одежды, с пледом поверх всего и с горячим, как печка, Филлом под боком — жить можно.

Желание зарыться поглубже в это уютное гнёздышко становилось всё сильнее, но я мужественно взял себя в руки. Сел, намереваясь встретиться наконец с новым днём лицом к лицу — и тут же поморщился: тот принёс противную мелкую морось, порывистый ветер, сырость и лично мне, в качестве индивидуального подарка, желание напиться. В общем, так себе встреча.

Под мой тяжкий вздох Филл снова завозился.

— Холодно… — пробормотал он, подползая ко мне поближе. Я нервно сглотнул и как бы невзначай поставил между нами руку. Нет, холодно, конечно, с этим не поспоришь — засыпая, я и сам не против погреться, прижавшись спиной к Филлу, — но зачем же сразу после пробуждения лезть!

Подумав, я сделал единственное, чем мог помочь ему в данной момент: накрыл его своей курткой. Из-под горы вещей послышался смех.

— Я напрашивался на обнимашки. — Филл сел, обхватывая себя за плечи. — Ты либо ужасно недогадливый, либо такой жестокий… — со вздохом проговорил он, картинно закатывая глаза, но сразу же улыбнулся и протянул мне выуженную откуда-то из вещей бутылку воды. Даже пробку открутил, зная, что сразу после сна у меня едва хватает сил даже удержать сигарету. Ну просто сама услужливость. 

В последнее время Филл вообще стал поразительно милым: истерик не закатывал, колких взглядов не бросал, попыток манипулировать не предпринимал… Я всё ждал бури, которая непременно должна была последовать за этим затишьем, но изо дня в день Филл продолжал строить из себя лапочку. Или, может, и правда ей стал? В любом случае, что у него на этот раз в голове переклинило и чем это чревато, мне лично не хотелось даже представлять.

Да и не это волновало меня сейчас больше всего. Когда Филл, захватив сигареты, вышел из машины, я наконец позволил себе выдохнуть: утренняя, мать её, эрекция раз за разом заставляла меня вскакивать с нашей импровизированной постели и отсаживаться в дальний угол, стоило только ему открыть глаза. Сексуальное напряжение вообще доставляло море проблем, потому что — вот сюрприз! — когда живёшь с кем-то в машине, подрочить не так-то легко. Если быть точнее, это простое и обыденное для одинокого парня действие вообще переходит в разряд невозможных. Нет, я, конечно, не начал вести жизнь монаха, и в мотелях или на той же турбазе иногда позволял себе закрыться в душе и расслабиться, но вот уже почти неделю мы живём на колёсах, и сказать, что я чувствую дискомфорт, — ничего не сказать. Я буквально на взводе. И, наверное, всё было бы не так уж плохо — в конце концов, мы же оба парни, может, посмеялись бы над положением да и установили «часы досуга», — если бы не одно но: Филлу вся эта ситуация была будто бы нипочём! Чем больше я об этом думал, тем яснее понимал: он и в мотелях, и на турбазе поразительно быстро принимал душ и вообще от меня не закрывался. Просто восхитительная, чтоб её, выдержка! Но ведь должны же быть и у него желания, тем более с его-то распутным прошлым?..

В который раз споткнувшись об эту мысль, я вздрогнул и плотнее закутался в плед. О бурной половой жизни Филла я предпочитал не думать. Потому что, задумавшись, невольно начинал эту самую жизнь представлять, а видеть в своём воображении парня, с которым проводишь почти всё время, в таких компрометирующих позах, вредно для здоровья. Физического и морального.

— Эй, Умник, ты чего завис? Не проснулся ещё? — залезая на место водителя, рассмеялся Филл. Я нахмурился: понял, что всё это время так и сидел, пялясь в одну точку и прикрывая пледом всё, что ниже пояса, — чтобы наверняка. 

— Проснулся.

Местами даже слишком, Филл. Но тебе об этом знать не обязательно.

Забрав сигареты, я вышел на улицу и прислонился к машине. Холод быстро остудил мой неуместный пыл; горький дым привычно успокоил нервы. Погода действительно была отвратная, первое впечатление меня не обмануло: мелкая морось висела в воздухе и оседала на лице, порыв ветра протащил мимо разодранную коробку… Желание идти куда-то пропало окончательно. В узком проулке, куда мы загнали машину, было хотя бы тихо: с одной стороны нас защищал заброшенный дом, с двух других — высокий кирпичный забор. Уютное такое местечко Филл в темноте отыскал. Никак ночным зрением обладает, не иначе…

Усмехнувшись себе под нос, я повёл взглядом дальше. Всё-таки с уютностью нашего временного пристанища я погорячился, а вот в колоритности ему точно нельзя отказать. Под ногами шуршал закинутый сюда ветром мусор, окна дома либо были заколочены, либо скалились осколками выбитых стёкол, забор тесно покрывали граффити. Я невольно начал читать эти надписи, и среди бесхитростных матов и разнообразных названий половых органов — в основном мужских — разглядел корявые красные буквы: «Улыбнись, я смотрю на тебя», а над всей этой красотой, так высоко, что творцу этого шедевра точно понадобилась лестница, был нарисован безупречно ровный, но весь будто в кровавых потёках глаз в треугольнике.

Прекрасно. Этот мир что, издевается надо мной?

— Ты будешь завтракать? — голос Филла заставил меня вздрогнуть.

— Нет, — ответил я, отводя взгляд от граффити — оно фантомом зависло перед глазами. — Хочу поскорее с этим покончить и убраться отсюда.

Филл кивнул. Завёл машину — она заворчала как-то недовольно, сердито. Я полностью разделял её настроение: поиски работы продолжались уже второй день, и конца им не было видно.

В первый мы несколько часов ходили по более-менее благоустроенной центральной части города — ни-че-го.

— Зря только время тратите, — сказал нам один бармен. Он натирал бокалы, не сводя с улыбающегося Филла задумчивого взгляда. — Попытайте счастья в западном квартале.

А подошедшая официантка добавила:

— Если и найдёте что-то, то совсем дерьмовое. С тех пор, как закрыли завод, тут и местным-то работать негде…

Но мы были согласны и на «совсем дерьмовое». То, что добряк Джон всё же заплатил нам за работу, буквально утекало сквозь пальцы. Бензин, еда, вода, прачечные… Да те же сигареты! Теперь, когда планирование жизни легло на мои плечи, я осознал, как, чёрт подери, дорого всё это обходится. А Филл только хлопал глазами или вообще засыпал, когда я пытался поговорить с ним о соотношении доходов и расходов — хотя бы о том, что первые должны превышать вторые. Он и в самом деле жил не то что одним днём — одной минутой и, кажется, просто меня не понимал.

В итоге на сегодняшний день в багажнике сиротливо стоит одна канистра бензина, и мы с Филлом договорились не трогать её, пока не заработаем как минимум ещё на одну. Но в первый день удача нам так и не улыбнулась. Город пустовал. Нет, на первый взгляд он казался большим и вполне перспективным в плане поиска заработка — это нас и привлекло, — но при ближайшем рассмотрении стало ясно, что всё здесь неуклонно приходит в упадок. Даже в центре встречались заколоченные, заброшенные здания; окна домов пестрели табличками о продаже квартир.

Разочарованные, но не сдавшиеся, ночевать мы поехали сразу на окраину западного квартала — как оказалось, неблагополучного настолько, что даже кошки обходили его стороной. По узким улицам машина тащилась медленно; фары Филл не зажигал. «Чтобы не привлекать внимания», — пояснил он и припарковал машину там, где её ярко-жёлтый цвет утопал в черноте ночи.

А дальше было ужасно. Полночи совсем рядом тоскливо, на одной ноте, выла собака. Потом мимо пронеслась целая свора, с лаем и скулежом, и увлекла страдалицу за собой, но её место заняли ссорящиеся мужики. Когда крики сменились звуками ударов, я аж подскочил на месте и уже хотел было будить Филла, но драка переросла в пьяные песнопения, и вскоре голоса мужиков стихли вдали. Но уснуть я всё равно не мог. Казалось, кто-то обязательно заметит нашу машину, прицепится, попытается ограбить или хоть колёса снять… А вот Филл спал как убитый, и в какой-то момент мне показалось, что он попросту знал: всё будет хорошо. Вслушиваясь в его ровное дыхание, вскоре уснул и я…

— Эй, мы едем? — Филл вышел из машины, встал рядом и протянул мне сигарету. Я бросил взгляд на свою: ну да, истлела до фильтра и погасла — наверное, уже давно.

— Знаешь… а давай лучше пойдём пешком, — нехотя сказал я, щелчком отправляя её на дорогу. — Твоя машина привлекает слишком много внимания. Да и бензин надо экономить.

Спорить Филл не стал. Полез обратно в салон — за моей курткой, — подумав, прихватил заодно бутылку воды, вытащил ключи… Он был в хорошем, но каком-то отстранённом настроении, насвистывал что-то себе под нос, а я не мог отвести от него взгляда. Потому что он тоже привлекает слишком много внимания. Волосы его отросли и теперь скользят прядями по скулам, но стричься он не стал. Зато покрасился, и теперь щеголяет совсем странной шевелюрой: жёлтой у корней и белой на кончиках. На любом другом это выглядело бы дёшево, а на Филле почему-то смотрелось, мягко говоря, охренительно. Ах, да! И улыбка, конечно же, добавляла зубодробительного шарма. Мне она, правда, уже не казалась такой дикой — привык, наверное, — но всё равно цепляла, притягивала взгляд и не давала отвернуться. Страшное всё-таки оружие. Опасное. Даже почему-то хочется запретить Филлу улыбаться кому-то, кроме меня… 

Выйдя из машины, Филл накинул куртку мне на плечи.

— Ну что, готов? — спросил он.

— Готов, — вздохнул я и, уходя, всё же улыбнулся дурацкому граффити.

 

Бродили мы долго, хаотично — будто ветер носил нас по улицам — и безуспешно. Податься было некуда. Парочка магазинов, дешёвая забегаловка, прачечная, полузаброшенный завод… Всё выглядело так, будто вот-вот собирается закрыться; везде на нас смотрели как минимум с недоверием, как максимум — с откровенной неприязнью.

— Ну что, пойдём дальше? — спросил Филл после очередного отказа, подкреплённого сквозь зубы брошенным нам в спины «педики».

Я вздохнул:

— Как думаешь, есть в этом смысл?

— Не меньше, чем во всём остальном, — неопределённо пожал плечами он и совсем тихо, себе под нос, добавил: — Но и не больше.

Печально переглянувшись, мы двинулись дальше: я осознавал бессмысленность поисков, но упрямо не желал с ней мириться; Филл, кажется, вообще ни о чём не задумывался и просто гулял. Пытался только иногда поддерживать меня, но отказ следовал за отказом, и никакое «не парься, прорвёмся… хочешь сигаретку?» не могло этого исправить.

Уже вечером, когда на улице совсем стемнело, Филл уговорил меня присесть отдохнуть на скамейку в облезлом парке. Нудный дождь, от которого мы бегали весь день, наконец прекратился, ветер как-то неожиданно сменил направление и потеплел, и эти посиделки вполне могли стать одними из тех, после которых понимаешь, что всё обязательно наладится — но нет. Не стали. Я слишком хорошо помнил, что в кармане у меня всего десять долларов. И что они — последние.

Филл как всегда на удивление тонко прочувствовал моё настроение.

— Вот, держи, — сказал он, протягивая мне сигарету. — Последняя.

— Я тебе оставлю.

— Не надо, я не хочу, — он улыбнулся и стряхнул что-то с моего плеча. Надо же, пылинки сдувает… Неужели я _настолько_ печально выгляжу?..

Фильтр поскрипывал в обветренных губах; пламя зажигалки пряталось от ветра, и Филл наклонился, складывая ладони вокруг моих пальцев. Щеки коснулось его тёплое дыхание. В голове вдруг вспыхнуло воспоминание о том, как этот безумный парень, притихший и в кои-то веки расслабившийся, лежал в моих объятиях. Тогда я тоже чувствовал его тёплое дыхание на своей щеке, жар его тела… И утром обухом по голове — какое-то неясное, смазанное, но определённо отличающееся от привычного утреннего стояка возбуждение.

С кровати меня тогда как ветром сдуло. Странный инцидент отправился в самый дальний угол памяти, ледяной душ помог запереть его там на все замки, и незачем вообще об этом думать, но всё же… Что на меня тогда нашло? Филл же… это Филл. С этими широкими скулами, тонкими губами, носом с горбинкой, он совсем не похож на девушку! Даже сейчас, гладко выбритый, с длинной тенью от ресниц на щеках, влажно блестящей от осевшей на ней мороси кожей и падающими на глаза прядями волос — ну ни капли не похож. Да, мой организм определённо испытал временное помешательство, когда решил, что член должен встать на кого-то вроде него. Определённо…

— Умник, ты сейчас пепел на колени рассыплешь.

Я вздрогнул — прекрасно, пойман с поличным на месте преступления. Опять залип. Да что со мной такое? Который месяц уже ошиваюсь рядом с этим чудовищем, а всё никак насмотреться не могу? А Филл ещё и улыбается, и вопросов никаких не задаёт, и смущаться даже не думает — хотя последнее я вообще не уверен, что он умеет. И опять чувство такое странное в груди скребётся, догадка на грани с чёткой уверенностью, будто этот парень прекрасно знает мои мысли, и потому позволяет сейчас себя разглядывать — мол, пожалуйста, смотри, копайся в своих мотивах…

На звук тяжёлых шагов я поначалу не обратил внимания — ну, проходит кто-то мимо, в конце концов, мы не одни в этом городе, — но когда эти «кто-то» начали приближаться, а потом и вовсе остановились прямо перед нами, взгляд всё же поднял.

И охнул: над скамейкой нависли двое. Крепкие, хмурые, похожие на матёрых байкеров — тот, что повыше, даже в бандане с пресловутыми черепами, — они просто стояли и смотрели на нас. И от этого взгляда у меня волосы на затылке дыбом встали.

Молчание нарушил тот, что в бандане:

— Эй, блондинчик!

Я перевёл недоуменный взгляд на Филла. Тот весь подобрался; улыбка не пропала, но сменила оттенок — с такой, как сейчас, убивают.

— Чего вам? — лениво проговорил он. Так и не поднял головы, только взгляд на этого байкера скосил. И тому это явно не понравилось.

— А ну, посмотри-ка сюда, — приказал он.

Посмотрел я, и то мельком: оценить обстановку и понять, что нам, похоже, пиздец. А Филл только хмыкнул. Губы его сжались в нитку; глаза сузились.

— Ты что, оглох? — Мужик наклонился к Филлу, схватил его за плечо, попытался развернуть…

Филл, отшатнувшись, вскочил на ноги. Встал так, чтобы загородить меня, но я упрямо вышел вперёд — чтобы плечом к плечу, и не иначе. Хотя какой смысл? Даже если бы таких дохликов, как мы с Филлом, здесь с десяток стояло, всё равно не уверен, что от них был бы толк.

— А я тебя знаю, — байкер, добившийся наконец своего, довольно улыбнулся. Филл фыркнул:

— Нет, не знаешь.

Губы мужика растянулись в грязной усмешке. Он обошёл его, осмотрел сзади…

— Нет, — сказал, задумчиво хмыкнув, — этот вид определённо мне знаком. Хотя тогда на тебе было меньше одежды…

Из моих лёгких будто выдавили весь воздух; голова закружилась.

— …и ты был куда более сговорчив. А ведь тогда нас было трое… — продолжал мужик, подходя к Филлу ближе.

Второй тем временем преграждал нам путь с другой стороны. Я с трудом сфокусировался на Филле: тот стоял, расслабленный, и ничего не говорил. Только слушал, наклонив голову к плечу. Холодный и отстранённый, будто его вообще всё это не касалось. Вот ведь… Филл! Я уже раз пять вспотеть успел и замёрзнуть, а ему хоть бы что!

Байкер тоже, кажется, ожидал чего угодно, но только не такого тотального игнора. Он растерялся и замолчал, а вот его друг, наоборот, отмер и наконец обратил внимание на меня — правда, не скажу, что это меня обрадовало.

— Это что, твой любовничек? — спросил он Филла, насмешливо ткнув в меня пальцем. — Такой принцессе, как ты, рыцарь нужен посолиднее.

И опять молчание. Снова начал моросить дождь. Мимо проехала машина. Собака залаяла вдали… И вроде бы ничего страшного не происходило: ну, узнал кто-то Филла, с его прошлым — не удивительно. Но воздух будто стал вязким и прибавил в температуре.

Тот, в бандане, вдруг сделал ещё один шаг к Филлу. Совсем близко подошёл — и сказал то, чего я больше всего боялся.

— Ну что, может, пройдёмся до угла?

Филл не шевельнулся.

— Нет, — наконец открыл он рот. Бросил это «нет» ровно, спокойно, как подачку. Я едва удержался, чтобы не отвесить ему подзатыльник — ох, ну нарывается же, нарывается…

— Вот как? А тогда, помнится, сам позвал, — губы байкера искривила ещё одна мерзенькая ухмылка. — Или тебе деньги нужны? Мы заплатим.

— Я больше этим не занимаюсь.

— Бывшая шлюха? Вот это новость! — второй байкер расхохотался, и первый, будто подстёгнутый этим смехом, схватил Филла за плечо:

— Ну же, мальчик, не упрямься…

— Я сказал — нет! — Филл рывком скинул с себя руку байкера. Оттолкнул его — и меня.

— Филл!

— Не лезь, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

И больше ничего сказать не успел.

Кулак пронёсся у него над головой. Филл шагнул в сторону, уклонился, ещё раз, примерился — и ударил. Мерзкий хруст сломанного носа сменился криком, крик перешёл в мат. Второй байкер начал заходить со спины, но Филл это будто почувствовал: наклонился, поднырнул ему под руку, кулаком зарядил под рёбра… Я смотрел на него, как заворожённый. Он был похож на что-то текучее, скользкое, быстрое, что невозможно поймать, даже задеть. Совершенно нереальное существо!..

Драка закончилась быстро. Несколько секунд — и оба байкера, разной степени потрёпанности, замерли по обе стороны от Филла. Подходить никто не решался.

— Ах ты сука… — прошипел тот, которому Филл заехал в живот. Он не мог разогнуться, кашлял и явно опасности больше не представлял. А вот второй, хоть и плевался кровью, не сдавался.

— Проваливайте, — прошептал пытающийся отдышаться Филл, глядя на него.

Мужик не ушёл. Но и к Филлу приближаться не стал. Утёр рукавом кровь. Выругался. Сплюнул — и перевёл взгляд на меня.

— А что это ты в сторонке стоишь? — От звука его голоса, гнусавого и насмешливого, меня передёрнуло. — Оказывается, это ты его принцесса? Знаешь, ты тоже миленький.

К тому, что он рванёт в мою сторону, я не был готов. Зато Филл — был. Он будто вспыхнул. Кинулся мужику наперерез, схватил его за воротник, дёрнул на себя…

— Сука! — байкер рухнул на колени. Одной рукой он вцепился Филлу в куртку; вторую Филл перехватил за пальцы, потянул вперёд и рывком — вниз. Раздался влажный треск; байкер взвыл, но от удара по голове заткнулся и упал на асфальт. Его пальцы торчали под неестественным углом. Филл занёс ногу…

— Нет, хватит! — В два шага я подлетел к нему, обхватил за плечи и оттащил в сторону. Филл тяжело дышал. Как только он отошёл, второй байкер метнулся было в сторону своего друга, но замер, стоило только Филлу прошипеть:

— Стой там. — Воздух клубком пара вырвался из его рта. Филл отцепил от себя мои руки, шагнул к лежащему на асфальте…

— Не надо, пойдём. — Я схватил его за руку. — Хватит с него.

— Да, да, хватит. Знаю. — Филл вдруг улыбнулся мне. — Не волнуйся, Умник. Я больше не буду его бить, — и мягко сжал мои пальцы, будто говоря «вот, смотри, я спокоен и контролирую себя».

Но я и так знал, что он спокоен. Что он и не выходил из себя вовсе, делал всё осознанно и намеренно. И как раз это больше всего меня и пугало.

Нехотя, но я всё же отпустил Филла — не держать же это безумное создание теперь вечно. Он подошёл к мужику, присел на корточки — и начал обшаривать его карманы. Бумажник нашёл почти сразу же и, вытащив из него деньги, отшвырнул на асфальт. Второй мужик смотрел на всё это, так и не разогнувшись, исподлобья.

— Вот теперь пойдём, — сказал Филл, убедившись, что сполна возместил нам моральный ущерб. — Хотя постой…

Он потянулся в сторону, за спину байкеру, подобрал что-то с асфальта, поднял к свету…

Зуб. Жёлтый клык курильщика. В крови и грязи.

— Зачем он тебе, Филл? — простонал я; ноги стали ватными.

— Можно на шею повесить. Как трофей… — разглядывая находку, задумчиво пробормотал он. — Тебе подарю, хочешь?

— О господи… Выброси его, пожалуйста. — Я устало прикрыл глаза рукой. Остатки истерзанного самообладания вылетали из меня, как воздух из лопнувшего шарика; внутри стало пусто, и только гулко стучало сердце. — Эй, слышишь? Это… совершенно не то, что я хотел бы повесить на шею…

Филл смотрел на меня, наклонив голову и прищурив глаза. Осознание ненормальности происходящего в них так и не мелькнуло, но клык он всё-таки выбросил — кинул в начавшего постанывать байкера. Тому, что тот всё-таки очнулся, я был рад едва ли не больше, чем всем своим подаркам на дни рождения вместе взятым.

***

Из постели я вылез рано утром, когда Филл ещё спал. Задержав дыхание, так тихо, как только мог, прокрался к двери, прихватив по дороге свои вещи, вышел в коридор, оделся — и только тогда медленно выдохнул.

Мы остановились в единственном мотеле в этом городе — крошечном и больше похожем на пару переделанных под нужды редких постояльцев квартир. Филл уснул, едва его голова коснулась тощей комковатой подушки. А я уснуть не мог. Полночи пялился то на Филла — он устало вздыхал во сне, хмурился и беспокойно ворочался, — то на его куртку. В свете фонаря на ней отчётливо были видны бурые брызги.

Полночи я размышлял о том, что они, наверное, не отстираются. И только под утро сумел заставить себя подумать о действительно важном.

О том, что делать дальше.

Спускаясь по лестнице, я пересчитывал брошенные вчера Филлом на тумбочку деньги. Их у того байкера оказалось немало — хватило и на этот «мотель», и на бензин хватит ещё на несколько дней, и на всё остальное. Отлично. Значит, Филл не обидится, если я позаимствую немного на личные нужды.

Город встретил меня низким пасмурным небом, сыростью и безлюдными в ранний час улицами. Ветер стих, но без него стало ещё хуже, и первым делом я купил сигареты: терпеть эту застывшую серую муть без затяжки было просто невозможно. В голове вяло плескалась каша из тревожных мыслей — последствие недосыпа и отголоски принятого решения. Сложного, но необходимого. Потому что, кажется, я не могу больше терпеть. Вот это вот всё. И особенно то, что мой мозг продолжает шутить со мной злые шутки. Постоянно ищет в Филле черты Билла. Меня уже не раз подмывало спросить его напрямую — а не демон ли ты? может, какое-нибудь потустороннее существо? из другого мира? что? совсем-совсем нет? — но пока хватало мозгов помалкивать. Вернее, почти всегда хватало. Иногда я всё же не выдерживал: начинал ходить вокруг да около этой темы, намекать, подшучивать — непременно со слишком серьёзным лицом, потому что меня, в отличие от Филла, актёрским даром природа обделила.

В прошлый раз я не смог удержать язык за зубами тем, последним, утром на турбазе — за завтраком как бы невзначай поинтересовался у Филла, что он имел в виду под «ты должен понять».

— Не знаю, — ответил тогда он. Подкинул сигарету, поймал её ртом. Как ни в чём не бывало, подкурил…

— Ты вообще думаешь, когда говоришь? — закипая, поинтересовался я. — Знаешь, люди так обычно делают.

— Люди… — Филл медленно выдохнул дым. — Составишь мне инструкцию «как делают люди»? Потому что я хочу жить в этом мире, но не знаю, как. Кажется, я уже пытался однажды, но не смог. — Он снова подкинул сигарету — зажжённую! — и поймал губами. — Теперь ты должен показать мне, как тут жить, иначе этот мир отвергнет меня. Ну что, станешь моим учителем?

И усмехнулся так, что совсем непонятно стало — шутит? издевается? «Что ты несёшь, господи, что ты несёшь…» — билось у меня в голове, и единственным, что я смог сказать, было «не играйся с сигаретой, обожжёшься». Спрашивать что-то ещё не стал и вообще больше не собирался задавать подобные вопросы — всё равно ответы Филла только ещё сильнее меня запутывали.

К счастью, больше не придётся ломать над ними голову.

Вокзал я нашёл быстро. Билет на прямой автобус купить не получилось — только с пересадкой, выезд завтра рано утром, — но я был рад и этому. На всю вылазку ушло полчаса и полпачки сигарет. Ах да, и здоровый моток нервов, конечно…

Когда я вернулся, Филл уже встал. Даже душ принял, и теперь сидел на постели, мокрый и замотавшийся в полотенце.

— Куда ты ходил? — настороженно спросил он, едва я переступил порог.

— Купил завтрак. — Я улыбнулся и показал пакет. Завтрак я и правда купил: есть хотелось — и для отвода глаз.

— О, спасибо! — Филл сразу заулыбался, кинулся мне навстречу. — А я вещи в стирку отнёс…

И начал мельтешить рядом. Он болтал. Смеялся. Мягко коснулся моего плеча — поблагодарил, — забирая пакет с выпечкой. В общем, вёл себя, как ни в чём не бывало. Был милым, дружелюбным и тихим, будто и не он вчера дрался, выбивал зубы, уделывал до потери сознания…

Ну уж нет. Больше я на эту удочку не попадусь.

— Пойду приму душ, — сказал я, не глядя на сверкающего улыбкой Филла. Хотелось куда-нибудь от него уйти, прямо сейчас, но почему-то казалось, что если я буду шарахаться до отъезда по городу, он меня непременно найдёт и… Не знаю. Сделает что-нибудь. Не-ет, если сбегаешь от Филла, то лучше сразу как можно быстрее и дальше. И тайно. И потому до завтрашнего утра ни жестом, ни взглядом нельзя показать, что я собираюсь уехать.

В д **у** ше, под упругими тёплыми струями, получилось немного расслабиться. Я даже почувствовал укол совести — Филл ведь не сильно сначала бил тех мужиков, да? Так, скорее, чтобы не особо наглели, для острастки. А сорвался он только под конец, когда один из них полез на меня. То есть, получается, он меня… защищал? А что, если бы он этого не сделал?..

В голове завертелись картинки — на самой безобидной из них меня только избивали, — но я их прогнал. Потому что хватит. Хватит оправдывать поведение Филла. Нормальные люди не ломают никому пальцы, криво усмехаясь, не бьют до потери сознания, не собираются, в конце концов, вешать выбитые зубы себе — или, того хуже, мне — на шею! Нет, определённо. Завтра же возвращаюсь домой. Это очень разумное, правильное, логичное решение.

Вот только почему тогда так гадко на душ **е**?

В итоге в д **у** ше я проторчал минут двадцать — правда, вовсе не по той причине, по которой обычно так задерживался. Хотелось успокоиться, хотелось убедить себя в том, что всё делаю правильно — и не получалось. И отмыться от липкого чувства совершённого предательства не получалось тоже. А хуже всего то, что не получалось придумать, как провести этот день, окончательно не сойдя с ума. Может, сходить в кино? Должен же здесь быть кинотеатр. В темноте зала не будет нужды лишний раз разговаривать, смотреть друг другу в глаза, да и просто хорошо проведём время… напоследок.

— Филл, слушай, я тут подумал… — начал я, выйдя из душа и намереваясь предложить прогуляться…

И замер. Филл сидел на кровати, в позе лотоса, держа на коленях мою куртку. Карманы её были вывернуты, и среди мелочи, фантиков, пары зажигалок и прочей чепухи на постели лежал билет на автобус.

— Да, Умник? Что ты хотел сказать? — Он провёл по нему кончиками пальцев. Не поднимая на меня взгляда, поднёс руку ко рту и облизал сбитые костяшки. Подул на них, лениво поведя плечами…

Спокоен. Чёрт подери, он спокоен. Как вчера, перед дракой…

— Филл, послушай… — Я чувствовал, что лучше сейчас держаться от него подальше, я правда хотел так и сделать — но вместо этого подошёл к нему и присел рядом на кровать. Будто магнитом притянуло. Слов, правда, больше не нашлось.

— Ты собираешься уехать от меня? — спросил Филл, когда пауза затянулась. — Завтра в семь утра, да?

Я сделал глубокий вдох, вцепился пальцами в подол футболки — и начал говорить так спокойно, как только мог:

— Мне лучше вернуться домой. Я просто… не создан для такой жизни. Понимаешь?

Филл хмыкнул и покачал головой.

— Я понимаю, что ты втайне купил билет, — ровно проговорил он, — и собирался свалить, не попрощавшись.

— Я бы попрощался. Утром.

— Сам-то себе веришь?

Я вздохнул.

Нет.

— Эх, Умник… — Филл вдруг окинул меня каким-то странным, то ли разочарованным, то ли раздражённым взглядом. — Интересно, я могу тебя на цепь посадить? Приковать к батарее? Запереть в клетке и возить с собой? Могу, конечно, но тогда всё равно ничего не получится… — начал бесстрастно рассуждать он, будто говоря сам с собой.

Меня пробила дрожь, но отсесть от Филла почему-то не получилось. Меня и правда словно цепью приковало к нему.

— …И где же я перегнул палку? В драке, наверное, да? А как я, по-твоему, должен был поступить, если не так, как поступил?

Я нервно сглотнул. Нужных слов в голове снова не нашлось.

— Ты и сам не знаешь, да, Умник? — усмехнулся Филл. — Мечешься, мечешься, всё никак не поймёшь… Сам не знаешь, чего хочешь, да? — Он наклонился вперёд, ловя мой взгляд, и вдруг оскалился: — Зато _я_ знаю, чего хочу.

Комната крутанулась перед глазами. Я успел только вскрикнуть — и оказался прижат к спинке кровати. Филл стягивал мне руки ремнём, приматывал их к железным прутьям, быстро и ловко. Я попробовал вырваться — никак, словно в тисках.

Откуда в нём столько силы?

— Ну хватит! — выдохнул я, смеясь — правда, несколько нервно. — Всё, я осознал свою вину!

Но Филл не отреагировал. Залез на меня, уселся на бёдра. Положил руку мне на грудь и провёл вниз, по животу — медленно, вдумчиво и… чувственно? Я невольно дёрнулся; напряжение сковало мышцы.

— Так, Филл, — я пытался сохранять спокойствие, но голос звучал настороженно, — это не смешно.

— А я и не шучу, — прошептал он, заглядывая мне в глаза. Он даже не думал останавливаться — скользнул руками под футболку, коснулся холодными пальцами разгорячённой после душа кожи, заставляя меня вздрогнуть…

— И что ты собираешься делать?

— Угадай, — усмехнулся Филл, облизывая губы, а когда я в очередной раз попробовал дёрнуться, больно сжал сосок.

— Эй! Пусти! — Я выгнулся, пытаясь уклониться от ледяных пальцев, но Филл меня не отпускал, и пришлось покорно замереть. — Это… это изнасилование!

Он пожал плечами и огладил меня ладонями, будто извиняясь за причинённую боль.

— Да. Я знаю. И что? — спросил совершенно невинным тоном.

— И что?! — Филл издевается? Ну нельзя же не понимать таких вещей! — Тебе не кажется, что это слегка подпортит наши и без того негладкие отношения?

В ответ на это заявление Филл только усмехнулся.

— Плевать, — сказал. — Ты всё равно завтра уедешь.

— Это будет завтра. Я ещё успею тебя придушить, — перспектива почувствовать член в заднице меня не прельщала настолько, что произнёс я это с самым что ни на есть серьёзным лицом. Даже играть ничего не пришлось. Однако Филл отреагировал неожиданно.

— М-м-м, придушить, — промурлыкал он, наклоняясь к моему лицу. — Звучит заманчиво. Я даже на секунду задумался о том, чтобы освободить тебе руки, но… нет.

— Ты совсем больной…

Филл и не спорил. Улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза… Он продолжал гладить мою грудь, задевая соски, сжимал меня бёдрами, тёрся об меня, и я, не выспавшийся, уже плохо понимал, что происходит. Настолько плохо, что иногда моё тело пыталось убедить меня, что всё это — приятно. И лёгкое прикосновение губ к животу, и болезненный укус возле бедренной косточки, и влажный горячий язык, зализывающий отпечатки зубов…

— Филл… — шёпот сорвался с губ будто бы без моего участия.

— О, шепчешь моё имя? — и Филл открыл глаза; взгляд его был затуманен. — Ты точно хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

— Да, чёрт тебя подери!..

Но я сам себе мало верил. Лицо горело, жар опускался ниже, и я, до этого просто наслаждавшийся приятными ласками, чувствовал, как телом завладевает возбуждение. Оно распаляло, наваливалось на меня, лишало желания сопротивляться и думать, и уже казалось, что всё это просто какой-то странный сон…

Зато когда Филл рывком стянул с меня трусы, я быстро опомнился. Просто в мгновение протрезвел. Да, всё это определённо реальность. И в реальности мне совсем не хочется быть оттраханным.

Очередная попытка вырваться закончилась тем, что Филл схватил меня за… то, за что очень больно, когда хватают.

— Да не дёргайся ты, — небрежно бросил он, сжимая пальцы.

— А-ах! — Я невольно вскрикнул — нет, пока не больно, но ещё чуть-чуть… — Хватит… отпусти!

— Сам виноват, — назидательно проговорил Филл, но хватку ослабил. — Ну, будешь хорошим мальчиком? Ты же не хочешь остаться без яиц…

Я не хотел. Замер, покорно и унизительно. От возбуждения не осталось и следа, от удовольствия — тоже. Так, что нужно делать в таких случаях, чтобы не было совсем уж больно… Расслабиться? Как?!

Пока я пытался смириться с неизбежным, Филл снова принялся ласкать меня. Но на этот раз он ограничился лишь парой поцелуев-укусов всё у той же бедренной косточки — вот тянет его к ней? — а потом сделал то, от чего у меня дыхание перехватило.

— Эй… Зачем?

Филл отстранился; мой член с пошлым влажным звуком выскользнул из его рта.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты возбудился.

— Зачем?!

— Ох, Умник. Я, конечно, знал, что ты девственник, но что у тебя такие вопиющие провалы в сексуальном образовании — не подозревал.

Я хотел спросить что-нибудь ещё — хоть что-нибудь! — но Филл снова взял мой член в рот, и перехотел. Потому что думать, когда тебе так старательно отсасывают, нереально. А Филл старался. Он вылизывал мой член, посасывал головку, заглатывал его полностью, и это было так головокружительно горячо и влажно, что если закрыть глаза, если абстрагироваться от ненормальности происходящего и хотя бы эти несколько минут не думать о том, что будет после…

Филл вдруг отстранился. От неожиданности и, чего греха таить, разочарования я открыл глаза — но сразу же их закрыл. Зажмурился изо всех сил, потому что Филл разделся, и вид его члена, стоящего колом, разом помножил всё только что полученное удовольствие на ноль. От предвкушения того, что сейчас он вставит _его_ в меня, возбуждение начало пропадать, но Филл, заметив это, лишь хмыкнул и натянул мою футболку мне на голову.

— Не благодари, — с усмешкой бросил он, и как только я потерял возможность видеть, тело снова вышло из-под контроля. Пришлось признать один печальный факт: меня, похоже, во всей этой ситуации при всей её ненормальности по-настоящему волновал только один момент — мужской пол партнёра. Потому что всё остальное отходило на второй план, стоило только Филлу снова сомкнуть губы на моём члене, вобрать его в рот, быстро и глубоко, провести по всей длине языком… О нет, я же просто не могу контролировать себя!

Через несколько умопомрачительно приятных секунд Филл снова отодвинулся. На этот раз скрипнула кровать — он с неё слез? — послышался какой-то шорох. Я приготовился к худшему и сжал ноги, но вместо того, чтобы попытаться добраться до моей задницы, Филл вдруг коснулся моего члена и я почувствовал, как он раскатывает по нему презерватив. Это что, получается…

Додумать я не успел — Филл провёл по члену рукой, выбивая из меня совершенно постыдный стон.

— Ну вот, а ты боялся, — усмешка щекотно коснулась уха. Я откинул голову назад, пытаясь уклониться от этого смущающего шёпота, майка на лице натянулась, и через тонкую ткань я увидел Филла. Не в подробностях, только силуэт: он навис надо мной, и я чувствовал, как он сжимает меня бёдрами, как подрагивают от напряжения его мышцы, а потом он прогнулся назад, приставил мой член к себе… к своему…

И насадился. Сразу полностью, до упора.

— Чёрт, больно! — процедил я сквозь зубы, но чувствуя, как дрожит сам Филл, понял, что ему — гораздо сильнее. Вот только в стоне его звучало отнюдь не мучение, а… наслаждение?

— Да-а… больно…— Филл оперся согревшимися ладонями мне на грудь, впился пальцами, будто пытаясь ухватиться. — О, Умник… Я так давно этого хотел…

Он сидел не двигаясь, пульсируя внутри, и медленно расслаблялся. Как только боль отступила — по крайне мере, моя, — приподнялся, медленно и натужно, почти полностью соскочил с члена и снова опустился на меня. Я невольно толкнулся навстречу — Филл оставил от моей выдержки лишь жалкие ошмётки. То, как он, не стесняясь, стонал, как сжимал меня внутри, как гладил дрожащими пальцами… Я просто не мог сопротивляться. Нарастающее удовольствие захлёстывало волнами — вязкими, тягучими, оно разливалось по всему телу, горячим клубком закручивалось в паху. А Филл то весь сжимался, приподнимаясь, то расслаблялся, снова насаживаясь, и я чувствовал его так, будто он стал частью меня, чувствовал, как наши тела напрягаются в предвкушении долгожданной разрядки…

— Хочешь фокус? — вдруг спросил Филл, наклоняясь ко мне; голос его срывался.

— М?

— Я могу кончить без рук. Если ты мне немного поможешь. Будешь моим ассистентом в этом номере? — Он обвил руками мою шею, прогнулся в спине, так, чтобы прижаться членом, влажным от выступившей смазки, к моему животу, и замер. — Ну же, Умник, — прошептал на ухо. — Давай, трахни меня.

И всё. Крышу снесло окончательно. Под закрытыми веками замерцали вспышки, весь мир сжался до Филла, и я будто впитывал в себя дрожь, проходящую по его телу, его тихие стоны, прикосновения его пальцев в моих волосах… Всё это лишало умения думать, и оставалось только желание вбиваться в податливое тело, прижиматься к нему — тесно, жарко, как можно ближе. И Филл будто сходил с ума вместе со мной: тянул меня за волосы, кусался, стонал, хныкал, и наши тела сплетались, дыхания смешивались, удовольствие, разделённое на двоих, разгоралось всё ярче…

— Да, ещё, пожалуйста, не останавливайся… — сбивчивый шёпот Филла довёл возбуждение до предела, и когда он сжался внутри, вздрогнул, и его горячая сперма брызнула мне на живот, мне хватило пары толчков, чтобы кончить следом. Будто сами собой дёрнулись опутанные ремнём руки: захотелось прижать Филла к себе, обнять его, уткнуться губами ему в шею, провести языком по солоноватой от пота коже, там, где бешено бьётся пульс, чтобы понять, почувствовать — Филлу тоже было хорошо со мной. Почему-то это вдруг оказалось так важно…

Филл пришёл в себя первым. Заёрзал, недовольно ворча. Слез с меня. Стянул презерватив… Такие простые, обыденные действия разом сшибали с небес на землю, но мне было всё равно — я пытался отдышаться.

— Неплохо для первого раза, — вынес вердикт Филл, сдёргивая футболку с моего лица, и вдруг рассмеялся: — Ха! Умник. А ведь я лишил тебя девственности!

Глупая улыбка растянула мне губы. Про девственность было не смешно, просто… мне было хорошо. По всему телу разливалась приятная слабость, и ругаться в таком, удовлетворённом и умиротворённом, состоянии оказалось просто нереально.

— Улыбаешься… — задумчиво пробормотал Филл, всматриваясь мне в лицо. — Значит ли это, что если я тебя развяжу, ты меня не убьёшь?

— Развязывай давай. У меня руки уже затекают.

— Ага. Только ещё кое-что… — Он полез рукой мне под спину, вытащил измятый билет и торопливо порвал его. — Вот так, — отчеканил, демонстративно ссыпая клочки мне на живот. Ремень сдёрнул в пару движений — и почему я сам не мог вырваться?

— И как это называется? — вздохнул я, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя бумажные обрывки, но они прилипли к каплям спермы, и получилось только хуже.

Филл пожал плечами. Слез с кровати. Отошёл к окну. Как был, голый, открыл форточку и закурил — прямо под табличкой о том, что делать этого нельзя.

— Как порядочный мужчина, я теперь должен на тебе жениться, — сказал он, сделав пару затяжек. И было видно, что ему просто хочется хоть что-нибудь сказать. Отлично. Значит, не я один не понимаю, как теперь себя вести…

Я подтянулся на кровати выше. Сел, разминая запястья и не обращая внимания на стекающую по животу сперму. О произошедшем думать не хотелось — оно тенью маячило на границе мыслей, готовое в любой момент заползти туда, но нет, не сейчас. Хватит с меня пока и внезапно свалившегося как снег на голову осознания того, что если я уеду, лучше мне не станет. Теперь — точно. Я вывихну себе мозг в попытке понять, какого чёрта происходит в моей жизни с тех пор, как в ней появился Филл. И — что самое страшное — не успокоюсь, пока не пойму, какого чёрта происходит в жизни Филла, и не смогу… помочь ему?

Но и оставлять всё так — нельзя. Просто потому что это… ненормально. Да, именно.

— Филл, — позвал я. Он обернулся и, затушив сигарету о раму, присел на подоконник — судя по всему, вид у меня был такой, настраивающий на серьёзный разговор. — Послушай… Давай договоримся: я не уеду, если ты будешь вести себя адекватно. Хотя бы по минимуму. Не водить машину так, что каждый преодолённый дюйм может оказаться последним. Не стоять в одной футболке под снегом. Не ломать никому пальцы и не выбивать зубы. — Я замолчал, но потом всё же добавил: — Не трахать меня, привязав к кровати.

— Это, вообще-то, ты меня… — попытался возразить Филл, робко улыбнувшись, но я его перебил:

— Технически — да. А по факту… Сам понимаешь.

На этот раз он не отвечал долго. Стоял, нахмурившись и сложив руки на груди, и сверлил меня взглядом.

— Тебе не понравилось? — Казалось, он действительно не понимает, почему я недоволен. — Тебе же было приятно… Было же?

— Не только в удовольствии дело, Филл. — Я чувствовал себя так, будто объясняю маленькому ребёнку, почему нельзя совать пальцы в розетку. — Мы же друзья. А друзья такими вещами не занимаются.

— Друзья? — Филл удивлённо распахнул глаза. — Мы — друзья? — повторил он и вдруг протянул виновато, опустив взгляд и поджав губы: — Тогда ладно, Умник. Я больше не буду.

Больше Филл ничего не сказал. Он достал из сумки салфетки, сел рядом и начал было вытирать меня, но потом, подумав, протянул их мне, а сам ушёл в ванную. И вот, пока Филл мылся, я стирал его сперму со своего живота и думал о том, что, кажется, впервые назвал его другом. Выбрав для этого, пожалуй, самое неподходяще время.


	13. Лжецам нужна хорошая память

_…Забери меня ночью.  
Я хочу увидеть людей,  
Я хочу увидеть жизнь…_

Из-за хрипящего динамика телефона казалось, что вокалист простужен. Филл подмурлыкивал ему тихо и ненавязчиво.

— Сколько там до закрытия?

— Час.

В тесной кухне нас было шестеро: мы с Филлом, повар, две официантки и бармен. Дерек-Меган-Софи-Итан — я попытался срифмовать их имена, чтобы лучше запомнить.

Филл такой ерундой не заморачивался: парни у него были «дружищами», девушки — то «сладкими», то «милыми», то ещё какой чушью из той же оперы. Ему, загорелому, белозубому, блондинистому до неприличия и по пояс голому, такое панибратство простили единогласно. Девушки смотрели на него, как на чудо; парни — как на что-то странное, непривычно-привлекательное, будто вдруг разглядели красоту там, где видеть её не привыкли.

Но мне-то какое дело? Никакого. У меня самодельный бонг в руках — и дым во рту, дым вокруг, дым в голове…

— Закроемся через полчаса, да?

— Ага…

Я лишь усмехнулся — дым струйками вылетел из ноздрей. Нет, ну какие ответственные работники!..

Впрочем, были бы действительно ответственные, мы бы сюда, в помещение «только для персонала», не попали. Не сидели бы впятером на полу, а Филл — с ногами на стуле, поглядывая на нас свысока. Не курили бы, передавая по кругу смятую пластиковую бутылку. Не сглатывали судорожно всё ещё горчащую слюну — спасибо Филлу, у которого, как оказалось, всегда есть чем развеселить публику. И я сейчас не про безумные «правдивые» истории из жизни.

А вот что, кстати, интересно. В последние дни Филл никуда надолго не отлучался, с сомнительными личностями не разговаривал и ничего без моего ведома не покупал. Значит, у него всегда есть с собой что-нибудь… этакое? Но при этом он больше не _изменяется_ каждый день. Наверное, это хорошо? То, что он не боится быть со мной… ну… собой. Наверное, хорошо…

Закрыв глаза, я прислонился к стене. Связно мыслить получалось уже плохо. Мир начинал осознаваться другим способом — чувствами, враз обострившимися и чутко цепляющими всё, до чего могут дотянуться. И я внимательно к ним прислушивался: яркий свет забранных решётками люминесцентных ламп красит темноту за веками красным; пахнет жареным мясом, травкой и, из стоящей рядом посудомойки, порошком; телефон раз за разом проигрывает одну и ту же песню, но никто не торопится её сменить… Атмосфера извращённо-приземлённого декаданса как она есть.

Хорошо. Не зря мы всё-таки сюда завернули.

Вывеска бросилась в глаза — на сколоченных в форме стрелки досках красной краской было старательно выведено: «Приют странника». Такое вот громкое, банальное и до пошлости романтичное название. Но так и веяло от него радушным приёмом, уютом темноватого помещения с деревянной мебелью, накрахмаленными скатертями из грубого льна, витающим в воздухе запахом домашней еды…

И всё это совершенно не соответствовало реальности.

«Приют странника» оказался одноэтажной коробкой, дёшево отделанной «под кирпич», с пластиковыми столами и стульями в зале, гамбургерами и пивом в меню и полнейшим отсутствием посетителей. Зато работники нас, странников, действительно приютили. Вывеска не обманула.

_…Забери меня ночью,  
Забери куда угодно,  
Мне не важно, не важно, не важно…_

— по чёрт знает какому кругу хрипел динамик. А ведь знакомая песня, что-то старое-доброе, годов из восьмидесятых. «Не важно, не важно…»

Не важно, где мы сейчас. В каком городе, в каком штате. Главное, мы снова в дороге, снова живём в машине, потому что нам необходимо чувствовать: мы движемся, мы в пути. По крайне мере, мне — точно.

— Возьми, — сиплым от задержанного дыхания голосом сказала Меган, протягивая мне мутно-дымную бутылку, и оттянула ворот рубашки. — Жарко. Откроем окно?

— Не надо, — возразил Дерек. — Всё волшебство улетит…

Филл улыбнулся:

— А ты раздевайся. — Да ещё как улыбнулся! Эх, Филл, да за такую улыбку душу продают, а ты её на каких-то официанток тратишь…

Ответная улыбка Меган отдавала лёгким помешательством. Как заворожённая, без намёка на стеснение девушка начала расстёгивать форменную рубашку. Лифчик под ней был белый, похабно-кружевной и, кажется, слегка не по размеру. Я затянулся, поглядывая на вызывающе выпирающую из него грудь — впрочем, без особого интереса, — и передал бонг дальше. Довольно ухмыляющемуся Филлу. Его руки быстро мелькнули перед глазами; рубашка, которую он давно снял и повязал вокруг бёдер, бросилась в глаза жёлто-чёрной клеткой, и отвернуться получилось не сразу.

Хорошо, что вообще получилось.

Капля пота щекотно прокатилась по лбу, и я стёр её рукавом. И правда жарко. Зима, непривычно холодная для этой части страны, давно уже казалась сном. Температура выровнялась, да и нас с Филлом занесло куда-то ближе к югу. Здесь днём палило солнце; ночная прохлада больше не заставляла укутываться в плед и жаться друг к другу. Мы всё так же проваливались в финансовые ямы, но неизменно из них выкарабкивались, и это стало обыденностью: нервы больше не закручивало тугим узлом, когда в карманах оставались последние центы. Иногда нас навещала скука, но приятная, ленивая, разгружающая голову от раздражающих мыслей. Дни складывались из болтовни со случайными попутчиками, чтения вслух — Филл подсовывал мне то трактаты великих философов, то какую-то бульварную пошлятину для скучающих домохозяек, — игр в карты… и историй Филла, конечно: одна другой неправдоподобнее, и чем неправдоподобнее звучал рассказ, тем честнее были серые глаза рассказчика…

— В зале всё равно никого, — медленно проговорила Софи, — может, закроемся сейчас?

— Ага… — вразнобой согласились остальные.

И продолжили сидеть, даже не шелохнувшись.

Закрывать пошёл Филл, смеясь так, будто только что услышал самую смешную шутку в мире. Я хотел пойти с ним — но не смог. Нет, плохо на этот раз не было. Было лениво…

_…О, этот свет никогда не погаснет,  
Этот свет никогда не погаснет…*_

— Этот свет никогда не погаснет… — Филл, подпевая, вернулся с бутылкой вина. Уже открытой и, судя по тому, как покраснели его губы, начатой. — Деньги за этот райский эликсир на стойке, дружище, — бросил он отвечающему за выпивку Итану. Бутылку передал мне, а сам сел рядом, на пол — снизошёл наконец-то до нас, простых смертных.

Эликсир оказался совсем не райским: кислым до того, что сводило скулы, сильно красящим губы и оставляющим во рту мыльный привкус. Жаловались на это единодушно все, но свою очередь сделать глоток не пропускали и вскоре стали выглядеть так, будто накрасили губы одной губной помадой вульгарного красно-фиолетового оттенка. Филла это почему-то несказанно веселило:

— Мы похожи на собрание клоунов-алкоголиков!.. — воскликнул он, окинув всех взглядом.

Да, конечно. И сразу понятно, кто здесь главный клоун…

Однако каким бы отвратным на вкус вино ни было, свою главную функцию оно выполняло старательно, и вскоре Филл умудрился развести всех на «поиграть в карты». Конечно, на раздевание.

Но играли мы недолго.

— Ты мухлевал! Ты постоянно мухлюешь, — после очередного проигрыша нахмурилась оставшаяся в одном нижнем белье Софи. Филл, за десяток партий так и не снявший с себя ни одной вещи, поднял брови.

— Я?! — переспросил он с настолько искренним возмущением, что ещё чуть-чуть — и переиграл бы. — Что ты, солнце? Можешь обыскать — никаких тузов в рукавах… ха! Смотри, у меня и рукавов-то нет!..

И наклонился к растерявшейся девушке, протягивая к ней свои худые жилистые руки, в переплетении вен, будто и правда предлагал поискать карты на загорелой коже. Мышцы на его спине напряглись, тени легли в ямки на пояснице, гребнем проступила цепочка позвонков… Гибкий, как кот. И погладить хочется, как кота…

Нужно сцепить пальцы в замок.

— А давайте я вам лучше погадаю. — Меган — тоже, видимо, опасавшаяся остаться совсем без одежды — взяла колоду. — Умник, с тебя начнём, м?..

Я кивнул. На тот момент голова уже шла кругом, а от манипуляций Меган стало ещё хуже. «Нужно отложить все до шестёрок-теперь перемешаем-сдвинь на себя-ещё раз сдвинь», — проговаривала она свои действия, а потом замысловато разложила карты и нахмурилась. 

— Что, всё плохо? — попытался разрядить атмосферу я, но девушка только цыкнула.

Все притихли. Филл закурил; Итан наконец снял с повтора песню. Мне даже немного грустно было с ней расставаться — она уже как будто стала частью компании, сидела тут с нами, курила, пила дешёвое вино… Карты лежали, надоедливо отсвечивая глянцем. Лица всех этих королей, дам и валетов замерли в насмешливых гримасах, взгляды кривовато нарисованных глаз нервировали, и я десять раз успел пожалеть, что согласился на всю эту ерунду…

Однако, как оказалось, гадала Меган щедро, по-доброму, а хмурилась, скорее, так, для образа. Мне она напророчила увлекательное путешествие, Дереку — денег, Итану — повышение, Софи — абстрактный приятный сюрприз (фантазия, что ли, у карт кончилась?), а Филлу — счастья в личной жизни. Мол, карты ей сказали, что встретит он свою любовь. Сегодня. Может быть, даже прямо сейчас.

В этот момент я сильно засомневался, что она хоть что-нибудь понимает в гаданиях.

Все смолкли как-то незаметно. Я сам, успевший залипнуть на свои пальцы — они не поддавались пересчёту, и то одиннадцатый откуда-то брался, то десятый куда-то пропадал, — просто в какой-то момент осознал, что все молчат. Только Филл еле слышно подпевает. Казалось, он знает все песни: новые, старые, куплеты, припевы и даже мелодии проигрышей. От его голоса, мягкого и тихого, на грани шёпота, волосы у меня на руках вставали дыбом; сам Филл сидел, прислонившись к стене и закрыв глаза. Капля пота стекала по его виску, ярко виднелась сеточка капилляров на веках. Словно карта дорог, запутанных, с множеством развилок. Как те, по которым мы ездим, бездумно — но не бесцельно. Мы ведь едем к морю, я помню, просто… немного заблудились по дороге, да?..

Стихла музыка враз — села батарейка на телефоне? — и Филл, потянувшись, открыл глаза… 

Я вздрогнул. Его зрачки сверкнули жёлтым — расплавленное золото, горячее-горячее. Этот взгляд, глаза в глаза, обжигал, щёки опалило жаром, и жизненно необходимо было отвернуться, сейчас же, отвести глаза — да не на губы Филла! — вот так, в сторону…

Нет!..

— Умник, радость моя, ты чего дёргаешься?

Я, прижавшийся к Филлу, шумно сглотнул. _Она_ была под столом. Тянулась ко мне, через стену, по полу…

— Т-тень. — Голос сорвался. — Мне не нравится моя тень.

— Ох, мой бедный Умник…

— Ха! — Дерек отмер; его взгляд, вскользь брошенный на меня, был полон насмешки. — Глупости какие…

Да неужели он не понимает?!

— Нет! Она мерзкая, липнет ко мне, вот, смотри… — Я приложил руку к полу, и тень сгустилась под пальцами. — Мёртвая, вязкая, я как будто провалюсь в неё, я уже проваливаюсь…

— Нет, ну вы слышали? Мёртвая, говорит, тень у него… Ну что за бред!..

— Хм, бред? — Филл рывком наклонился к парню, близко-близко. — А ты когда-нибудь задумывался, сколько раз умирала твоя тень? Попадала под колёса машин, падала с моста… Сколько раз ты сам убивал её, душил, резал, таскал за собой по снегу и острой гальке. Нет, об этом такой, как ты, точно не думал. День за днём топчешь её, вытираешь об неё ноги… О, она хочет убить тебя так сильно, так сильно! Она совсем рядом, всегда с тобой, выжидает — только дай ей шанс… Э, нет, не смотри на неё, — Филл коснулся рукой щеки Дерека, заставляя его смотреть в глаза, — вот так, отвернись. Ты же её не боишься… ведь не боишься?..

— Филл!..

Первой не выдержала Меган. Она вскочила, будто на пружинах, и словно привязанных потянула всех за собой. Софи нервно отряхивалась; Итан обхватил себя руками — и тонущий, и спасательный круг в одном лице. Мы столпились в центре тесной кухни, глядя под ноги, прижавшись друг к другу, а Филл рассмеялся:

— Я спасу вас, птенчики!

…и выключил свет.

Тени исчезли — или оказались повсюду. Кто-то из девушек вскрикнул; за спиной что-то разбилось со стеклянным звоном. Я наткнулся на острый угол бедром, отскочил в сторону — и почувствовал, как меня мягко обхватывают чьи-то руки.

— Ну что ты, испугался? — шепнул на ухо Филл.

— Филл, я…

— Тшш… пойдём.

Он потащил меня за руку. Провёл мимо всех, не коснувшись их, ничего не задев. Бесшумно поднял окно, вылез сам и вытянул меня за собой, а потом, опустив раму, в сторону, вдоль стены. Я обернулся — на кухне за нашими спинами включился свет, и луч из окна упал на дорогу, потерявшись в кустах.

Ночь только началась. Мы прислонились к стене, и она, нагревшаяся за день, казалась кем-то живым, теплокровным, обнявшим нас шершавыми ладонями. Воздух прохладой коснулся горящих щёк.

— Даже не попрощались… — прошептал я, закрывая глаза. — Теперь они подумают, что мы им привиделись.

— Пусть думают.

Филл рядом завозился, надевая рубашку. Его смех на этот раз был тихим, пушистым. Будто пух закружил в воздухе. И, не знаю, я сошёл с ума, или мир сошёл с ума, или нас обоих сводил с ума Филл, — но, кажется, даже в шуме ветра, шелесте листвы и шорохе гравия под колёсами машин звучал этот странный, пёрышком проходящийся по коже смех.

***

Нас ощутимо тряхнуло. Машина накренилась; бутылка воды с грохотом стукнулась о дверцу.

Я тяжело вздохнул.

— Мы туда вообще заедем?

— Ага.

— А выедем?

— Ага. — Филл в очередной раз вывернул руль и, повернувшись ко мне, улыбнулся: — Расслабься, Умник.

Говорил он уверенно, но расслабиться не получилось. С того самого момента, как Филл озвучил эту идею, я понимал, что она, конечно, заманчивая, но уж больно сложноосуществимая.

Вот только отказаться всё равно не смог…

…Стекло я опустил до упора, и ветер из окна ласково трепал мои волосы. Мы неслись по прямой, как стрела, дороге, поднимая пыль и купаясь в солнечном свете. Тихо бормотало радио — единственная наша связь с реальным миром. Оно рассказывало о погоде, пело песни, передавало приветы от каких-то далёких, будто и вовсе не существующих людей, говорило, сколько часов и минут прошло с момента, как начался новый день… Тонкая ниточка, невидимая, волнами расходящаяся в воздухе…

— А знаешь, — вдруг сказал Филл, — я тут подумал…

И замолчал.

— Что ты подумал? — с опаской спросил я: Филл, подумал, да ещё и так официально — ничего хорошего это точно не предвещало.

Однако он всего лишь сказал:

— Хочу переночевать в лесу.

— Чего?!

— Провести ночь с тобой в лесу, — как ни в чём не бывало повторил Филл. — В тишине. Чтобы никаких людей рядом, только ты, я и пара бутылок пива…

Мечтательность в его голосе была безобидной и невинной, как у ребёнка, скромно намекающего родителям, что хочет на день рождения велосипед.

— Эм… Ну… Наверное, можно было бы… — замямлил я, недоверчиво поглядывая на этого «безобидного и невинного». — Но где мы будем спать? У нас же ни палатки, ни спальников…

— В машине.

— В машине? Филл, как ты собираешься её в тихую безлюдную глушь тащить?..

— Твоё дело согласиться, — перебил меня Филл, — а остальное предоставь мне. М, твой ответ?

И улыбнулся. В солнечных очках с круглыми зеленоватыми стёклами, с так и не подкуренной, но уже основательно изжёванной сигаретой в зубах и тонкой растрёпанной косичкой в волосах он казался слишком нереальным для этого мира. Хотелось потрогать — убедиться, что настоящий, живой, а не картинка.

Отказать ему было невозможно.

— …Ай, да что тебя!.. — поморщился я от противного скрежета — ветка царапнула по стеклу. — Неужели тебе свою машину совсем не жалко?

— Она для движения, а не для жалости, — отозвался Филл и повернулся ко мне. — А мы, кстати, приехали. Что скажешь?

Остановился он плавно — что, учитывая его характер, бывало редко, а в условиях веток под колёсами так вообще восхищало — и первым вышел из машины. Я — следом.

Подошвы кед коснулись непривычно мягкой травы. Филл завёз нас на поляну — и одному Филлу известно, как он её в этой глуши нашёл. А тем более, как он сюда заехал: вокруг стеной стояла самая настоящая чаща. Небольшой клочок неба над нами потемнел лишь на пару тонов, а под густыми кронами уже сгущались иссиня-чёрные сумерки, и казалось, что ночь наблюдает за нами из леса. Притаилась за кривыми стволами деревьев, прячется за свисающим с ветвей, похожим на клочки тины мхом и с нетерпением ждёт своего часа. Ветер трепал её по косматому, рваной тенью выглядывающему из кустов боку, нас с Филлом — по растрёпанным волосам, а вокруг стояла светлая лесная тишина — когда и шелест листьев, и жужжание насекомых, и трели птиц, но при этом всё равно так тихо, так спокойно…

— Здесь… хорошо, — прошептал я.

Филл стоял у меня за спиной, но, кажется, я увидел, как он улыбнулся.

 

Тёплый вечер заканчивался, но не холодало: ночь обещала быть душной. Луна медленно поднималась над чернеющими на фоне синего неба кронами деревьев, огромная, бледно-красная. Мне почему-то казалось, что моя кровь, разбавленная алкоголем, такого же странного, нечеловеческого цвета.

Мы лежали на пледе, расстеленном прямо на траве, подложив под головы одежду. В воздухе витал запах эвкалипта — «самого приятного средства от комаров», по словам Филла. Пили пиво, купленное в только что оставленном за спиной городе. Оно согрелось, но всё равно умудрялось быть вкусным. Последние полчаса мы пили его молча, наслаждаясь теперь уже абсолютной тишиной. Ветер стих. Не жужжали насекомые, и даже птицы примолкли. Я слышал дыхание Филла.

Он лежал совсем рядом — но всё равно дальше, чем обычно. Задрав голову, смотрел в небо и ничего вокруг не замечал. А я искоса смотрел на него. На впалый живот, медленно поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудь, остро выпирающий кадык… В ту ночь, когда Филл вернулся после очередного долгого отсутствия, он, казалось, выпирал ещё сильнее, подчёркнутый тёмными пятнами по бокам — то ли синяками, то ли засосами. А сейчас плавно двигался, когда Филл делал очередной глоток, и хотелось коснуться его, положить руку на шею, почувствовать это движение, ощутить биение пульса под пальцами. Чуть надавить ими на кожу, чтобы не пропустить ни одного удара сердца.

Но не сильно, нет. Разве можно с ним так? Нельзя. Ни в коем случае. И пусть он и говорит, что любит боль — а у меня был шанс лично в этом убедиться, и не один раз, — почему мне кажется, что он просто сам внушил себе это? Потому что ничего, кроме боли, ему просто не предлагали… или он не просил?

Господи, почему всё так сложно…

— Тебе скучно? — Филл неверно истолковал мой тяжёлый вздох. — Хочешь, принесу карты из машины?

— Надоели карты, — снова вздохнул я. — Да и темно тут. Какие ещё будут предложения?

— Хмм… — протянул Филл, садясь, и, сделав последний глоток, покачал в пальцах опустевшую бутылку. — Может, сыграем в бутылочку, а, Умник? — Улыбка у него при этом получилась самая что ни на есть, чёрт побери, дружелюбная.

Удивительное сочетание несочетаемого. Даже отказывать жалко — может, поцелуи у него тоже получатся особенными, с привкусом крепкой мужской дружбы?..

— Нас всего двое, Филл. Это просто бессмысленно.

— Но именно столько нужно для поцелуя, разве нет? — удивлённо спросил он, но сразу же усмехнулся: — Шучу я, шучу… — И вдруг предложил: — А хочешь, я тебе погадаю?

— Так же, как Меган? 

— Нет. — Филл покачал головой. — Не так… предвзято и бессмысленно. Одну секунду.

Не было его минут пять, не меньше. Всё это время Филл рылся в багажнике — страшном месте, куда лично я лезть боялся: казалось, кто-то из глубины вещей зарычит и цапнет. Или сразу цапнет, без предупреждения. А Филл, смелый до безрассудства, туда по пояс закопался. Ну, если что, он был мне хорошим другом… наверное.

Однако вернулся он целым и невредимым. И с колодой карт. Но не игральных — эти были большими, потрёпанными, да и количество их явно превышало привычные пятьдесят два.

Я сел, сложив ноги по-турецки.

— Дай посмотреть.

— Не-а. Не дам, — Филл сел напротив; карты из рук он так и не выпустил. — Тебе нельзя их трогать. Только я могу. Иначе они обидятся и начнут врать.

— У-у, как всё серьёзно! Ладно, ладно, — усмехнулся я, поймав его недовольный взгляд. — Откуда у тебя эта древность?

— Я их купил. Ну… почти.

— Да ладно! Им на вид лет больше, чем тебе, раза в два.

— Когда я купил их, они уже были не новыми.

— А как же то, что никому нельзя их трогать, кроме тебя?

Луна вскарабкалась выше и побледнела; ночь полностью вступила в свои права. Всё замерло. Тишина, казалось, пропитывает темноту, и её тоже можно увидеть — такая она плотная. Я даже вздрогнул, когда Филл нарушил её.

— Их предыдущая хозяйка умерла, и они искали себе нового друга, — начал он, лениво и отстранённо тасуя карты. — Знаешь, это была одна из тех странных и немного страшных распродаж, когда пожитки умершего за бесценок отдают возле его дома. Я проезжал мимо, но что-то дёрнуло меня остановиться. Вещи были разложены на накрытом старой скатертью столе, что-то лежало рядом, на газоне, там же стояла мебель… Сам не зная зачем, я прошёлся вдоль всего этого скарба, потом обратно, всматриваясь в каждую вещь. Рядом толпились люди, но я будто не замечал их, не слышал их голосов. И тут меня как громом поразило — шкатулка, старая и потрёпанная, а внутри… они. — На последнем слове Филл опустил взгляд на колоду и улыбнулся. — Шкатулку мне отдали за доллар. Их — бесплатно. «Этой макулатурой разве что камин разжигать», — так мне сказал сын покойной. А они сказали мне «привет». Только никто, кроме меня, этого не услышал…

Я слушал заворожённо. Такие истории, то ли мистические, то ли безумные, всегда вызывали у меня странное чувство. Кто другой рассказал бы подобную чушь — ни за что не поверил бы, что правда. В крайнем случае, правда, основательно приукрашенная. А рассказал Филл — и всё. Верю.

— Ну что, Умник. На прошлое, настоящее и будущее? — вдруг разом сменив настроение, деловито спросил Филл. Я нахмурился:

— А на прошлое и настоящее зачем? Я и так знаю, что происходило и что происходит.

— Это тебе кажется, что ты знаешь, — усмехнулся он, перемешивая карты — теперь уже вдумчиво, осторожно. — Итак, начнём. Сосредоточься.

— А мне-то на чём?

Филл пожал плечами.

— На себе. На том, что тебя волнует. Только обо мне не думай, а то знаю я тебя… шучу, шучу!

От заслуженного щелбана Филл, смеясь, увернулся. Мне оставалось только смириться — его последнее замечание подействовало весьма предсказуемым образом. Да уж, не думать о белой обезьяне и то проще…

Как началось это самое гадание, я так и не заметил — когда посмотрел вниз, Филл уже отложил колоду в сторону. Вытащенные из неё карты лежали перед ним. Всего три.

— И это всё? — недоуменно спросил я, вспоминая, как затейливо раскладывала карты Меган.

— А тебе мало?

— Выглядит как-то слишком… просто.

— Не в сложности дело. Этого достаточно, — беззаботного отмахнулся Филл и в следующее мгновение уже посерьёзнел; голос стал тише, строже. — Что ж… Прошлое, Умник. Готов ли ты узнать его? — и, дождавшись моего кивка, перевернул первую карту. — О, вот, значит, как!..

Короткая усмешка прозвучала нервно. Карты не было видно за рукой.

— Что такое? — взволнованно спросил я.

Но Филл будто не слышал.

— Надо же. Ну кто бы сомневался, — пробормотал он, поглаживая карту кончиками пальцев. — Шут! — огласил торжественно, когда всё же удосужился поднять на меня взгляд.

— И… что это значит?

— Хм… Это значит, что кто-то, такой плохой, с пути праведного тебя сбил. Ворвался в твою жизнь, когда ты стоял на перепутье, привнёс хаос в твоё существование, и новая страница твоей жизни началась с клякс да помарок. Ах, какая досада, после стольких, исписанных каллиграфическим почерком по линеечке!.. — Филл тряхнул волосами и прищурился. — И кто же это такой плохой был, м? Должен быть кто-то из твоего ближайшего окружения. Подумай хорошо, Умник. Вопрос сложный, ведь так?

Я моргнул — кажется, в первый раз за весь монолог Филла. Улыбка получилась кривой и неуверенной.

— Скажи честно — ты всё это выдумал?

— Нет, радость моя. Ни единого слова. — Филл пожал плечами — мол, хочешь верь, хочешь не верь, а я всё сказал. — Ну что, продолжим?

— Ага, — кивнул я. — Сейчас, только закурю…

Сигарета немного привела меня в чувство — нет, умеет же Филл устроить целое представление из ничего! Моя гадалка — гадатель? — закурил тоже, и, пока он дышал дымом, я рассматривал карту. Парень на ней, блондин в цветастых одеждах, легкомысленно шагал к краю пропасти. И эти его светлые волосы, и едва заметная улыбка, и цветок в тонких пальцах…

Ближайшее окружение, значит? Ну-ну.

— Так, Умник. Настоящее, — тем временем проговорил Филл. — Готов?

Я с готовностью закивал.

Карту он опять перевернул медленно — выдерживает интригу, что ли? На этот раз на ней была изображена луна. Я задрал голову — надо же, почти такая же, как над нами, желтоватая, в окружении звёзд… Даже, кажется, фаза та же — половина от всего диска.

— Луна, — озвучил и так понятное Филл. — Хм, а вот это интересно…

И замолчал. Мне было страшно потревожить его — он погрузился в такую глубокую задумчивость, что даже курить забывал. Я курил за двоих — затяжку за затяжкой, судорожно, спешно.

— Ты у меня, оказывается, запутался, Умник, — начал Филл без капли удивления в голосе. — Всё боишься чего-то, такой неуверенный… и потому избегаешь. Но ты и сам не уверен в том, что поступаешь правильно, да? Себя, что ли, боишься? — размышлял он вслух. — Или… кого-то, о ком думаешь? Не бойся, Умник. Всё так странно, но если ты действительно откроешь глаза, ты всё поймёшь.

— Я ничего не понял, — честно признался я. — И что делать?

Филл пожал плечами.

— Чувствуешь, что что-то надвигается, а, Умник? Что-то важное, — вместо ответа спросил он. Я неопределённо мотнул головой — чувствую ли? Не уверен, я ни в чём не уверен, я просто, наверное, боюсь быть в чём-то уверенным… — А карты чувствуют.

— Так и что мне делать?

— Прислушивайся к себе, Умник, и всё будет хорошо. Если, конечно, ты не станешь себе врать. Это уже мой совет, не их. — Филл сделал затяжку — последнюю, до фильтра — и кинул окурок в бутылку. — А теперь будущее.

Я приготовился — нет, всё-таки все эти мистические штуки завораживают! — Филл начал переворачивать карту…

И замер; пальцы его подрагивали.

— Что там? — спросил я, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Слишком много выпил?..

На карте, которую Филл нехотя, будто вдруг каждое движение стало для него болью, положил перед собой, был изображён человек, пронзённый целым ворохом мечей. Один, два, три…

— Десятка мечей, — сказал он, царапнув пальцем римскую «Х» над картинкой. А я её и не заметил…

— И что это значит? — спросил я. Филл вздрогнул, будто там, где он сидит, резко похолодало, и вдруг заговорил просто и беззаботно, как по щелчку переключился:

— Это значит, что у тебя всё будет хорошо, Умник. У тебя всё. Будет. Хорошо, — сказал.

А потом снова потянулся к сигаретам.

Сделав пару затяжек, Филл собрал карты и молча отнёс их обратно в машину. А у меня перед глазами будто зависла картинка последней. Проткнутый мечами человек, на фоне — море, скалы, тучи… Хорошо? _Вот это_ означает «хорошо»? Впрочем, есть ли вообще смысл верить разрисованным кускам картона? Даже если эти куски картона в руках Филла — а он вернулся, и смотрит на меня, и улыбается так легко, и руку протягивает…

— На земле холодно. Пойдём.

Мы перебрались на капот. Взяли ещё пива — парой бутылок, конечно же, дело не обошлось, но эти, пятая и шестая, были, честно, последними. Такие ночи, тёплые и ясные, будто специально созданы для того, чтобы смотреть на звёзды, курить, выдыхая дым к ним, в небо, и ни о чём не думать. Этим мы с Филлом и занимались. А за спиной тихо шелестел непроглядно-тёмный лес, и, казалось бы, должно было быть страшно — но не было.

— Умник.

— А?

— Как там человек-на-луне?

— Ох… не напоминай…

Филл рассмеялся, а потом вдруг, без всякого перехода, серьёзно спросил:

— Скучаешь по семье?

— Ну… вообще… — пробормотал я — вопрос застал меня врасплох, — в моменты, когда…

— Нет, — перебил Филл, — именно сейчас. Скучаешь? — и посмотрел на меня. Лунный свет аккуратно очертил его скулы, коснулся щёк, и глаза его, светлые, серые, сделал лунами.

— Нет. Сейчас — ни капли.

Так внимательно, открыто и доверчиво Филл, кажется, не смотрел на меня ещё никогда. Он даже наклонился чуть ближе, заглядывая мне в глаза, и эта ночь, эти пьяные мысли в голове, и Филл так близко, и его тёплое дыхание, и губы, наверное, такие же тёплые…

— У нас сигареты кончились. Я принесу.

Резко отвернувшись, Филл спрыгнул с капота. И, глядя на его спину, я понимал, что всё-таки чертовски ему за это благодарен.

Через несколько минут мы снова курили. Сигарета меня отрезвила. «Что ты творишь, идиот?» — металось в голове, но стыдно почему-то не было. Наверное, слишком темно, чтобы стыдиться?..

Эта темнота вообще опасно расслабляла. В ней, здесь, под деревьями, кромешной и полной, казалось, что можно говорить всё что хочешь — а потом просто сделать вид, будто ничего не было произнесено. И если и будет у меня шанс не краснея задать один давно мучающий меня вопрос, то, скорее всего, вот он. Мне, конечно, это не так уж и интересно, правда, просто…

— Тогда, в общаге, когда я сидел с завязанными глазами… — Я зажмурился и выпалил: — Скажи честно, это был ты, да?

Филл глубоко вдохнул.

— Даже если это был я, я был не в себе, сам не свой, понимаешь, и всё такое, и это помимо того, что это точно был не я…

— О, заткнись.

Смех Филла привычно задел нервы. Я поёжился — по спине пробежали мурашки, но приятные. Вот как ему это удаётся? Он всего лишь рассмеялся, а у меня такое чувство, будто обнял…

— Тебя так легко запутать, Диппер.

Объятие превратилось в хватку железной девы.

— Как ты меня назвал?

— Диппер.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что меня так прозвали?!

— А как тебя ещё могли прозвать с такой красотой? — усмехнулся Филл, убирая чёлку с моего лба. — Я сразу её заметил, звёздная сосенка.

— О господи, — выдохнул я, опуская голову, — ты собрал все дурацкие прозвища, которыми меня доставали… Почему же тогда начал называть Умником?

Филл закусил губу. Задумался. 

— Хотел выделиться, — проговорил неуверенно, то ли слова подбирая, то ли и правда не понимая своих же мотивов. — Стать для тебя… кем-то особенным?..

— Так, послушай…

— Да понял я, понял, — не дал мне договорить он. — Друзья так делают, да?

— Ох… Друзья, в первую очередь, таких вопросов не задают.

— Ага, не задают, значит… — пробормотал Филл и снова отвернулся — к небу. — Плохой из тебя учитель, — грустно добавил он. — Я по-прежнему не понимаю, как мне себя вести в этом мире.

— Ну раньше же ты как-то жил.

Филл пожал плечами.

— Как-то жил.

— Ты что, правда ничего не помнишь?

— Что-то помню… и это редко похоже на реальность.

На это я не нашёл, что сказать. Замолчал. И молчал Филл. Я посматривал на него, замершего, обхватив свои колени, и только благодаря этому заметил, что небо заволакивает тучами — по лицу Филла скользнула тень. Облака набегали быстро; проснулся и недовольно зашумел ветер, будто даже природа не выдержала нашего напряжённого молчания.

— Неужели дождь будет? — тихо спросил я.

— Будет, Умник. Обязательно будет.

 

…И он был. Сначала мелкий, но вскоре превратился в ливень. Вдалеке гремел гром; сверкали молнии, и в их неоново-белом свете Филл казался бесплотным призраком. Мы сидели в машине, смотрели на небо, слушали низкий далёкий грохот… Молчали, но уже спокойнее, легче, без удушающего безмолвия в горле. Филл ловил дождевые капли и слизывал их с пальцев.

— Вкусно? — спросил я. Шёпот слился с шумом дождя, но Филл ответил:

— Попробуй, — и мазнул по моим губам мокрыми холодными пальцами. Я хотел возмутить, но, облизнувшись, понял: и правда вкусно.

И какой же это кошмар…

Вот есть Филл. Он спокойно сидит рядом, то проваливаясь во тьму, то яркой вспышкой проявляясь на фоне тьмы, и он странный, безумный, непредсказуемый, но тепло его тела рядом кажется мне таким необходимым. Теперь оно неизменно вызывает вполне определённые и крайне нежелательные мысли. Тогда, в этом дурацком номере, он сказал, что «давно хотел этого»… Интересно, он просто секса хотел? Или секса именно со мной?..

Нет, ну какая же чушь в пьяную голову лезет!..

— Я спать.

— Сладких снов, Умник, — отозвался из темноты Филл и усмехнулся: — А я ещё посижу, посторожу твой покой.

Я лишь усмехнулся — сторожить было нечего. Покой обходил меня стороной; сон не шёл. Капли дождя стучали по крыше машины, и я долго вслушивался в этот тревожный, сбивчивый ритм.

***

Я лежал на камнях, горячих, пыльных, и, щурясь, смотрел на Филла. Он сидел сверху, на моих бёдрах. Двигался медленно; плавно, в такт прибою, поднимался и опускался. И я тонул в жарком, ослепительном наслаждении.

Солнце висело прямо над нами. Тени пугливо жались к нашим телам; дрожащий от зноя воздух укутывал вязкой пеленой. Внизу стонали, разбиваясь о скалы, волны. И стонал Филл — тихо, спокойно, ласково.

Я не мог отвести от него взгляда. Его обнажённое тело блестело от пота, мышцы напрягались и расслаблялись, подрагивали ресницы… Горячий ветер пах солью, и мне казалось, если я смогу прикоснуться к Филлу, если дотянусь до него, прижмусь губами к его губам, то почувствую вкус морской соли, но я лежал, лежал — и ничего не мог сделать…

 

…и только когда проснулся, коснулся плеча Филла. Невольно, на автомате.

— Что такое? — завозившись, пробормотал он. — Пора вставать?

— Нет-нет, ещё рано. Спи.

Спи, Филл. А я посмотрю в окно, на это чистое, ясное небо. Мне о многом нужно подумать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — the smiths – there's a light that never goes out


	14. Никто так не глух, как тот, кто не желает слышать

— Так, Филл, может, ты сейчас не курить будешь, а займёшься делом?

— Мой милый Умник. Судя по тому, как она на нас фыркнула, нам соверше-е-енно некуда торопиться. Мы здесь надолго.

Я вздохнул. Голос Филла звучал непривычно серьёзно, и ничего хорошего это не предвещало.

Узкая просёлочная дорога, из разряда «как мы вообще сюда заехали?», одним своим видом подтверждала мои догадки. Пустая в обе стороны насколько хватало глаз, даже не заасфальтированная, каждым своим кривым изгибом она словно смеялась над нами. Да, более неудачное место, чтобы заглохнуть, вряд ли можно даже представить.

А вот Филл не унывал. Он курил, привалившись к капоту, из-под которого наконец перестал валить дым, и блаженно жмурился. Я встал рядом. Перехватил пару затяжек, стараясь не сводить настороженного взгляда с машины — кто её знает, вдруг затаилась и готовится вот-вот взорваться? Филл стоял спокойно; курил очень уж медленно.

— А ты, конечно, и в устройстве машин так хорошо разбираешься, что даже не глядя можешь определить, что там сломалось, — не выдержал я, когда он начал пускать кольца из дыма. Кольца, конечно, получались ровные, красивые, но успокоиться — по крайней мере, мне — совершенно не помогали.

Когда очередное дымное произведение искусства я безжалостно сдул в сторону, Филл усмехнулся. Кинул окурок под ноги, затушил его носком кроссовка и бросил в мою сторону снисходительный взгляд из-под ресниц.

— Конечно разбираюсь, — сказал, за плечи отодвигая меня от машины и открывая капот. — Вот, помню, первые идеи мы ещё с Лео рассматривали — ну, с тем, который да Винчи, знаешь его, наверное. Не сильно заморачивались, так, порисовали немного, помечтали, а до практики дело как-то не дошло… — Филл ностальгически вздохнул и продолжил: — Потом то с тем, то с этим прикручивали паровой котёл ко всему подряд, но мне это не особо было интересно: никакой эстетики, право слово! Дым, грязь, ужас. А вот с двигателем внутреннего сгорания стало уже интереснее…

Я слушал его, даже не пытаясь скрыть полную здорового скептицизма ухмылку. По словам Филла, знал он всех лично — и Бенца, и Порше, и Форда… Всё это было, конечно, интересно, но на моменте, когда Филл вдохновенно сообщил, мол, без него автомобиль в том виде, в котором существует сейчас, вообще и не появился бы, я от его болтовни отключился — потому что ну нет, ладно врёт, но совесть-то надо иметь!..

Солнце висело прямо над нашими головами, раскалённое добела и настроенное явно недружелюбно; небо вокруг словно выгорело, стало блеклым и тусклым. Всё утро мы изнывали от жары, несясь по обожжённой расплавленной трассе, но здесь, под деревьями, нас укрыла пятнистая, рябящая от порывов ветра тень.

А всё-таки хорошо, что Филл свернул. Словно чувствовал, что ещё немного — и я растаю, как забытое на солнце мороженое.

Внезапный прилив чувств — благодарности, конечно — заставил меня снова схватиться за сигареты. Вернее, сначала схватиться за Филла, в заднем кармане джинсов которого те лежали, а уже потом за них самих. Руку от вполне предсказуемо опошлившего этот безобидный жест извращенца я отдёрнул, как от горячего… в общем, как от чего-нибудь невыносимо горячего, а вот взгляд отвести не получилось. Вплавился намертво — в выбеленные, взъерошенные на затылке волосы, в выпирающие на шее позвонки, не по-мужски тонкую талию, вырисовывающуюся под жёлтой футболкой. Филл наклонился, и она так издевательски задралась, оголив поясницу, что я никак понять не мог — мне её одёрнуть хочется или задрать выше? Подцепить ладонями, совсем не специально огладив бока, медленно потянуть вверх, обнажая слегка побледневшую за зиму, но всё равно такую притягательно смуглую кожу… Интересно, какая она на ощупь?..

Довести это мысленное нравственное падение до какого-нибудь явно смущающего завершения я, к счастью, не успел: Филл разогнулся, выныривая из-под капота, и обернулся. Сразу в глаза уставился, зараза, всем своим видом показывая: «Если ты ждёшь, что я притворюсь, будто не заметил, как ты меня рассматриваешь, — не дождёшься». А его улыбка и вовсе выглядела как издевательство. Проницательная она была. Слишком. До щекочущего холодка по спине.

Я отвернулся — все эти холодки по спине и прочая ерунда уже порядком достали. Нужно отгородиться от Филла, запереться на все замки, вспомнить, наконец, о приличиях… Я ведь так решил: вдруг взбесившийся из-за жизни бок о бок с одним-единственным человеком организм не повод на этого человека бросаться. Даже если этот человек не против. Даже если он только «за». Даже если он соблазнителен, как грех…

Так. Стоп.

— Ну и? — Вопрос получился так себе — просто голова не тем была занята, — но Филл меня, как ни странно, понял.

— Похоже, с вакуумным шлангом проблема, масло капает на…

— Э-э-э…

— …в одной необходимой для жизнедеятельности машинки трубочке появилась дырочка, — резко сменив тон, закончил Филл и усмехнулся: — Умник, я говорил, что ты очарователен, когда чего-то не знаешь?

Смотрел он на меня с умилением, снисходительно и чертовски раздражающе. Глаза, блестящие за отросшей чёлкой, просто требовали, чтобы я заглянул в них строго, сбивая с Филла эту с пол-оборота заводящую спесь, и хотелось подойти к нему, смахнуть светлые пряди с его лба, обхватить лицо ладонями, и пусть даже не думает отвернуться…

Лучше смотреть на дорогу.

— И что нам теперь делать?

С ответом Филл не спешил; задумался. Оно и понятно, почему: машина подло сломалась в самый неподходящий момент. Один из тех, когда в карманах у нас пусто. И когда ни одной живой души поблизости. И когда заехали мы чёрт знает куда… нет, даже не так. Это обычно мы чёрт знает где, а где мы сейчас, даже сам чёрт не знает.

— Можно, конечно, попробовать доехать до какого-нибудь города, — начал он, задумчиво водя пальцем по губам, когда я уже хотел повторить вопрос, — но это так себе идея. Как бы нам на ещё большую сумму с ремонтом не встрять.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

Филл коварно улыбнулся и протянул мне руку.

— Прогуляться!

— Фи-и-илл, я серьёзно…

— До ближайшего населённого пункта прогуляться, зануда, — убирая руку в карман, вздохнул он. — А там помощи у кого-нибудь попросим.

В ответ на мои сомнения непривычно здраво рассудив, что раз есть дорога, значит она куда-нибудь ведёт, Филл всё-таки потащил меня за собой. По этой самой дороге, плотно укатанной, покрытой сырой красноватой пылью. Лапы елей по обе стороны подметали её, росли густо, ветвь к ветви, и мне казалось, что за этой хвойной стеной на много миль пути нет ни одной души, пока на очередном повороте порыв ветра не принёс целый букет запахов. Очень домашних и, очевидно, деревенских.

— Навозом пахнет, — фыркнул Филл и забавно сморщил нос. Я лишь усмехнулся. Этот запах и правда смутно угадывался, но был почти незаметен за горьковатым запахом сена, свежим — скошенной травы и ещё каким-то цветочным, разнотравным, совсем неопределимым. А Филл просто не любил деревни.

Однако при всей нелюбви к ним большие города он тоже объезжал. Я долго этого не замечал, как-то не до того было, но когда мы в очередной раз свернули на узкую дорогу, прочь от громких названий на указателях, всё же спросил:

— Почему мы не заезжаем в большие города?

Филл нервно дёрнул плечом:

— Там делать нечего.

— Что, прости? Ты прикалываешься?

— Делать нечего, говорю, — раздражённо повторил он. — Я часто зависал в них, когда был один. А с тобой — не хочу. Ты будешь там отвлекаться от меня, Умник.

Последовавшая за этим лекция об эгоизме Филлу не понравилась, но влияние всё же оказала, и следующей нашей остановкой стал город, в котором здания подпирали небо, в воздухе висел невооружённым глазом заметный смог, а толпы на улицах сносили своим потоком, словно мощные волны. На тот момент наше финансовое положение как раз переживало один из редких периодов подъёма, и весь день мы бессовестно развлекались: сходили в кино на нашумевший ужастик, наткнулись на митинг в поддержку окружающей среды и втридорога купили бейсболки, обедали в ресторане…

И ничего из этого меня не радовало. Филл мрачнел. Вернее, улыбался, всеми силами стараясь показать, что не зря я полчаса распинался на тему «мы не можем постоянно быть только вдвоём, это приведёт к… странным последствиям!», но я видел, как ему плохо. Хоть и всеми силами старался не признаваться в этом даже себе.

И в итоге довыпендривался. Гром грянул поздно вечером, когда город разделился надвое: яркое безумие внизу, грязная чернота вверху. Мигающие вывески слепили глаза, делая тёмные провалы подворотен совсем непроглядными, и я не заметил, как Филл ускользнул в один из них. Так и шёл, разговаривая с ним, но уже с самим собой, а когда обернулся, понял, что на улице один. В толпе, но один.

Появился Филл так же внезапно — когда я уже трижды оббежал ближайшие закоулки, когда устал приставать к прохожим, когда все нервы себе измотал, волнуясь за эту ходячую проблему. Он просто вышел из-за какой-то на первый взгляд незаметной, глубоко утопленной в стену двери и двинулся в мою сторону с видом кротким и невозмутимым.

— Хэй, Умник, — подойдя, медленно проговорил странным, поникшим голосом. Борясь с дурным предчувствием, я шагнул к нему ближе, почти вплотную, привстал на цыпочки, заглянул в глаза…

И ахнул. Ещё никогда я не видел, чтобы его зрачки были такими — мутными, остекленевшими, расширенными настолько, что, казалось, они выходят за границу радужки. Дурное предчувствие превратилось в горькую, злобой и страхом скрутившую внутренности уверенность.

— Филл… какого?.. — только и получилось выдавить из себя. Замершие, как у трупа, зрачки дрогнули — казалось, Филл на секунду задумался: к нему ли я обращаюсь? так ли его зовут?

Решил, видимо, что да. Или что ему, в общем-то, пофиг.

— Хочешь? — вместо ответа спросил, протягивая маленькую тонкую пластинку на кончике пальца.

— Нет, — я помотал головой и, качнувшись на пятках, отстранился. Рядом с Филлом было… страшно. Как рядом с дымящим, славящимся неспокойным сном вулканом. — Где ты был? Я чуть с ума не сошёл, пока искал тебя!

— Я… хм… познакомился с одним джентльменом, — улыбнулся он.

А я в сердцах выругался.

Потому что хорошо помнил, кого он в прошлый раз называл джентльменом и чем закончилось то изысканное знакомство за фурами. Захотелось вцепиться Филлу в рубашку, дёрнуть его на себя, осмотреть, обнюхать, ощупать… убедиться, что в этот раз никто к нему не прикоснулся, никто не посмел воспользоваться тем, что у него в голове ветер в двенадцать баллов, что он не соображает иногда совсем ничего, будто с луны свалился…

— Какого чёрта ты творишь? — Голос, напитанный злостью, дрогнул, и Филл удивлённо поднял брови — сама невинность, чистота и целомудрие в одном флаконе.

— А в чём дело?

— Не прикидывайся, что не понимаешь.

Он вздрогнул и, колко усмехнувшись, опустил голову; невинность, чистота и целомудрие словно вскипели, вспыхнули и стали чем-то совершенно иным. Чем-то, напоминающим жгучий, готовый вот-вот взорваться коктейль. Какая притягательная химическая реакция…

— То есть ты не будешь? — уточнил Филл, поднимая подрагивающую руку к лицу. Он увлечённо вглядывался в марку на кончике пальца, поднося её то к свету, то снова ближе к себе, в тень, и я не удержался.

— И ты не будешь, — процедил, перехватывая его за запястье. Филл, к счастью, вырваться не пытался и не перечил.

— И куда мне её деть? — спросил только.

— Выброси.

— Вы-ы-ыбросить… — протянул он и уже было стряхнул цветной квадратик с пальца, но в последний момент передумал. — У меня есть идея получше.

Марку — вернее, марки — он в итоге перепродал. Той же ночью, в одной из глухих, будто специально созданных для проворачивания тёмных делишек подворотен. Я в этот момент стоял поодаль, на стрёме, но всё равно отчётливо слышал, как Филл торгуется, как кто-то обещает сдать его, мол, не на той территории продаёт, не даёт отступных… И как беззаботно смеётся Филл, слышал. Знал, что завтра он будет далеко отсюда, сам об этом собирался позаботиться, но всё равно до тошноты боялся за него. Добытчик, чтоб его…

— Никогда больше этого не делай, — сказал я, как только Филл вернулся, и потащил его в сторону парковки, где мы оставили машину.

— Хм, — задумчиво хмыкнул тот. — Раньше тебя всё устраивало.

— А теперь не устраивает.

— Почему?

— Это… — уставший разум хотел уже только одного — спать, — и ответ в голову пришёл лишь самый банальный: — Плохо.

Филла такое невнятное объяснение, естественно, не проняло.

— Почему? — снова спросил он.

Мне оставалось только сдаться. Это явно был один из я-задолбаю-тебя-вопросами периодов, когда Филл напоминал маленького любопытного ребёнка, и я давно понял, что бессмысленно даже пытаться увильнуть от ответа в такие моменты. Душу вынет, а что хотел узнать — узнает.

— Потому что я волнуюсь за тебя, Филл, — устало выдохнул я первую и самую главную причину. — Потому что это незаконно. Потому что любому везению — и, поверь мне, твоему в том числе — когда-нибудь приходит конец…

Я говорил долго. Много. Искренне. И Филл слушал. Он ничего не обещал, не отвечал и вообще никак не реагировал, но выглядел так, словно мысленно записывает мои слова, буква в букву, точка в точку. Как прилежный ученик…

— Смотри.

Филл коснулся моего плеча, тактично вызволяя из того, давно прошедшего, утра в это, и кивком указал вперёд. Задумавшись, я и не заметил, как мы поднялись на пригорок, и теперь, глядя вниз, на раскинувшееся у наших ног цветасто-зелёное поле, на пасущихся лошадей и на аккуратные маленькие домики, не сдержал восхищённо вздоха.

— Нравится? — продолжил Филл, и в его голосе не было насмешки. Только «я привёл тебя, ничего вокруг не замечающего, в, кажется, довольно симпатичное местечко и расстроюсь, если оно тебе не понравится». Типичный Филл — то гордый и такой высокомерно-проницательный, что страшно становится, то ранимый, стеснительный и вообще ничего не понимающий в людях. И как всё это в нём уживается?..

— Мне нравится, Филл. Здесь красиво, — сказал я. Прозвучало как-то слишком уж серьёзно и многозначительно, и пришлось, смутившись, добавить: — И люди где-то там точно есть, а значит, нам не придётся тащить машину на себе. Это, знаешь ли, тоже не может не радовать.

Я первым начал спускаться. Чуть не поскользнулся на мягкой траве: Филл подхватил меня, кажется, только в самый последний момент, решив не падать рядом — или сверху; отмахивался от назойливых насекомых; проклинал пытающееся запечь нас до хрустящей корочки солнце… И при всём этом всё равно думал: никаких больше мегаполисов. Ни за что…

Реальность оказалась жестока. На наши надежды она плевала, и даже когда мы не только дошли до домов, но и поплутали между ними, так и не послала нам долгожданного спасителя. Нет, деревня не выглядела заброшенной. Возле домов стояли машины, лаяли собаки во дворах, но о помощи попросить было некого.

Поэтому, когда нам навстречу лениво выехал старенький, заляпанный засохшей грязью ситроен, Филл не выдержал.

— Простите! Подождите! — Он бросился к нему и встал перед капотом, размахивая руками. — Хэй!

Машина резко затормозила, подняв облако пыли, и из окна высунулся крайне недовольный мужчина.

— Ты чего под колёса бросаешься? Жить надоело?

— Да нет, я б ещё пожил… — усмехнулся Филл — и сразу пустил в ход свою обезоруживающую улыбку. Голос полился мёдом: — Но, знаете, мне жи-и-изненно необходима помощь. Понимаете, мы с… другом здесь неподалёку проезжали, видами любовались — красиво тут у вас, жуть!.. А потом вдруг, представляете, такая незадача: дым из-под капота повалил…

— Так, подожди. Не мельтеши, — водитель вышел из машины и встал, сложив руки на груди, — говори прямо. А то у меня, ей-богу, такое чувство, будто ты меня охмурить пытаешься, как девицу на танцах.

Филл на секунду растерялся; правда, быстро взял себя в руки и продолжил вещать. Мужчина смотрел на него, как на надоедливого, но забавного ребёнка. А я пока рассматривал мужчину: слегка, кажется, за сорок, в потёртых джинсах и клетчатой «фермерской» рубашке, невысокий, но крепкий… И почему-то одного взгляда мне хватило, чтобы понять: Филл с этим образцом гетеросексуальности не справится.

И я оказался прав.

— Кыш! — усмехнулся мужчина, прерывая снова распустившего хвост Филла, и неожиданно кивнул в мою скромную сторону. — Я лучше с тем серьёзным молодым человеком поговорю. Тебя как звать?

— Э-э… Стивен, — сам не зная почему, соврал я и, подойдя ближе, нехотя признался: — Только, если честно, о машине лучше всё-таки с ним…

Но от Филла мужчина отмахнулся. Пришлось мне рассказывать всё самому, как могу — то есть абы как. Мол, машина, понимаете ли, сломалась. Какая-то там… трубочка, и теперь масло течёт… куда-то. Мужчина, представившийся Джозефом, над рассказом посмеялся, но согласился помочь. Посмотреть, что за поломка, в первую очередь — словам Филла, скромно пытавшегося рассказать всё же, что именно там сломалось, он не особо поверил.

В машине мы сели на задние сиденья. Первые минут пять пути Филл молчал, но потом наклонился и зашептал мне на ухо:

— Слушай, Умник. А что я не так-то сделал? Я его разозлил чем-то? Пытался ведь быть милым. Странный он какой-то… Эй, ты чего ржёшь?

— Ох, Филл, — выдохнул я, пытаясь сдержать смех, который едва заглушался шумом мотора. — Это называется «натурал». Убеждённый. Стопроцентный. На него твоё обаяние не подействует, так что не трать зря ману.

— И что делать? Как убедить его нам помочь? У нас же денег нет! — Филлом, казалось, с каждой секундой всё сильнее овладевала паника. Причём непонятно, из-за волнения за наше будущее или из-за столкновения с таким невиданным зверем, как не обращающий на него внимания мужчина.

— Не говори с ним так, будто хочешь залезть к нему в трусы. Разговаривай с ним, как… — «со мной» произнести не получилось, и я впал в ступор. — В общем, лучше вообще с ним не разговаривай. Я сам как-нибудь.

Филл нахмурился. Потом медленно кивнул. Потом посмотрел на Джозефа, прищурившись, словно пытаясь просканировать его взглядом…

Точно так же тогда, на заснеженной турбазе, он смотрел на Джона. Кажется, это было так давно… или даже вообще этого не было? Кто-то просто рассказал мне историю — холодную, странную… страшную. Историю о том, как один глупый парень, по какому-то недоразумению названный Умником, отправился путешествовать с человеком-бомбой замедленного действия. О том, как эта бомба чуть не рванула, угробив их обоих на тёмной, обледеневшей трассе. О том, как в последний момент трясущийся от страха Умник всё-таки нашёл нужный провод, и перерезал его, и остановил мигающий тревожно-красными цифрами таймер — а потом сделал это снова, притащив бомбу с улицы в тёплый дом, укутав её одеялом, уложив с собой в постель…

По спине хлестнул совсем не весенний холод, и я вздрогнул. На долю секунды показалось, что я снова там, возле маленького домика, под медленно падающим снегом. На удивление яркое, отчётливое воспоминание. Ещё бы… Лицо застывшего ледяным изваянием Филла я, пожалуй, не забуду никогда. Безразличное, отчуждённое, неживое и вообще будто не человеческое, оно навсегда врезалось в память.

Передёрнув плечами, чтобы согнать обнявший меня озноб тревожных мыслей, я перевёл взгляд на Филла — и ошарашенно моргнул. Изменился! Он ведь чертовски изменился! Вроде бы тот же самый Филл, с набором улыбочек на любой случай жизни, напыщенно-театральными жестами и фразами, но при взгляде на него больше не возникает ощущения, что он попал сюда по ошибке, то ли из фильма сбежав, то ли вообще из другого мира. Так странно…

«Теперь ты должен показать мне, как тут жить, иначе этот мир отвергнет меня», — сказал он тогда, играясь с зажжённой сигаретой. Я, конечно, не собирался выполнять эту просьбу хотя бы потому, что звучала она как тот ещё бред, но вдруг у меня талант делать такие вот бредовые вещи?

— Филл.

— М? — Он обернулся, отрывая наконец пронзительный взгляд от Джозефа, и уставился на меня. Всё такой же яркий на сером фоне затянутых в дешёвые чехлы сидений, всё такой же отталкивающе-притягательный, но в то же время привычный… родной?

— Ничего, — пробормотал я.

И остаток пути пялился в окно, подозревая, что солнцем мне голову всё же напекло.

Нашу машину Джозеф отбуксировал к своему дому, перед этим с изумлением отметив, что поломка именно там, куда указал «легкомысленный блондинчик». Филл всю обратную дорогу показательно дулся — то ли на «блондинчика», то ли на такое вопиющее недоверие к его знаниям. В любом случае, выглядел он умилительно.

И, может, именно из-за этого, или просто по доброте душевной, Джозеф согласился нам помочь.

— …Ладно. Куплю я этот шланг. Он копейки стоит, а я всё равно как раз в город собирался… А вы помоете мне машину, когда вернусь, — сказал он, когда мы все — включая его жену Дженну — уже сидели в доме, за длинным обеденным столом. Их дочь, лет двенадцати, следила за нами со второго этажа.

— Хватит детей запрягать! — сразу же возмутилась Дженна.

— Тоже мне дети! Вот я в их возрасте… — начал было Джозеф, но наткнулся на строгий взгляд жены и поумерил пыл. — Ничего, им полезно. Этот, вон, бледный как смерть, а этот тощий как та же смерть. Пусть поработают на свежем воздухе…

А мы, в общем-то, и не спорили. После всего, чем нам приходилось заниматься, чтобы достать денег, эта просьба показалась совсем скромной и легко выполнимой. Мы так и сказали Дженне: «Не вопрос, сделаем», — и единодушно добавили, что не хотим оставаться в долгу.

Примерные мальчики.

— Я вас обедом накормлю, — сказала она, когда Джозеф уехал. — Но чуть позже, а то ещё не готовила. А вы едете куда-то или просто путешествуете?

— Едем кое-куда, а по дороге путешествуем, — скромно отозвался Филл. Он вообще вёл себя на удивление сдержанно, и, видя это, я чувствовал себя… странно. Возникали непривычные ощущения — что-то, кажется, похожее на радость от того, что он не обольщает всех подряд.

— Ну, здесь вряд ли что-то интересное найдёте… — с тоской за отчизну в голосе начала было Дженна, но тут же взбодрилась: — Хотя нет. Церковь нашу посмотрите. Единственная достопримечательность, зато какая! Девятнадцатый век, кажется, годы в шестидесятые отстроена…

Но дослушать эту, несомненно, увлекательную историю я не смог. Филл вдруг вскочил и, коротко извинившись, быстрым шагом вышел из кухни.

Догнал я его уже на улице.

— В чём дело? — спросил, всматриваясь в побледневшее лицо. — Ты плохо выглядишь, — и неосознанно прикоснулся к плечу.

Филл вздрогнул. Причём вздрогнул так, словно его током ударило — я даже отступил на полшага и так и замер, держа руку навесу. Устремлённый на меня взгляд был пустым, как у куклы. Совсем как там, в ночном городе, только причин для этого ведь не было совсем! Но вот, я смотрел на выпавшего из реальности Филла; Филл стоял, своим отрешённым видом ввергая меня в панику, — а потом вдруг ожил:

— Всё в порядке. Просто душно там, а я так плохо спал этой ночью, и Луна сегодня в Юпитере… — отмахнулся он, улыбнулся как-то вымученно: — Ну что, пойдём? — и первым пошёл к воротам.

Церковь и правда оказалась единственной местной достопримечательностью. Мы увидели её издалека: маленькая, деревянная, с двумя башенками, острым шпилем и витражами, она отчётливо выделялась среди окружающей её буйной зелени, словно нарисованная.

— Смотри, это, кажется, она, — сказал я, прищурившись — на солнце выкрашенная в кипенно-белый церковь буквально сияла. — Что скажешь?

Филл промолчал. Он и всю дорогу шёл молча; ступал тихо и нерешительно, как по минному полю. А теперь и вовсе остановился, скептически уставившись на «достопримечательность».

— Скажи что-нибудь, — волнуясь, я помахал рукой перед его снова превратившимся в маску лицом, и Филл вздохнул.

— Кажется, это называется… плотницкая готика, — с заметным усилием выдавил он из себя. Но я был рад и этому. Молчание уже начинало напрягать.

— Что, на этот раз без лекции на тему? На тебя не похоже. — Попытка пошутить столкнулась с полнейшим равнодушием, и я обречённо вздохнул: — Ладно, давай зайдём…

— Нет! Стой, не надо, — Филл вдруг вцепился в мою футболку; его пальцы сжались так, что побелели костяшки. — Не надо в церковь.

— В чём дело? Ты, помнится, как-то раз хотел даже исповедоваться.

— Да?

— Да-а, — неуверенно протянул я. — Тогда, после дамбы. Помнишь?

— Смутно… — Филл коснулся виска, словно у него вдруг разболелась голова, и прошептал: — Давай тут посидим.

И утянул меня на широкие каменные ступени. Пачку сигарет из заднего кармана пришлось переложить в передний; Филл успел перехватить одну и лениво пускал дым. А мне курить не хотелось. Хотелось снять футболку, растянуться на нагретых солнцем камнях, закрыть глаза… И Филла, кажется, одолевали похожие желания: он подставил лицо теплу и свету, а потом и вовсе лёг, положив голову мне на колени — не спрашивая, одним плавным движением. Я даже помешать не успел.

— Филл!..

— Не ругайся, пожалуйста. Я недолго… — совсем тихо, одними губами, прошептал он, закрыв глаза. Будто специально, чтобы я не стесняясь мог его рассматривать. Видеть, как на щеках появляется лёгкий румянец, как подрагивают длинные чёрные ресницы, как приоткрываются яркие губы и дым клубится во рту, сплетаясь с медленно скользнувшим по зубам языком… — А потом, если хочешь, зайдём в эту церковь.

— Да ладно, что я там забыл. Просто заняться вообще нечем, — внезапно севшим голосом отозвался я, и Филл усмехнулся.

— Как будто в церкви есть чем заняться… Хотя мы могли бы поиграть, — с вернувшейся к нему соблазнительной хитростью прошептал он и медленно открыл глаза, сразу же намертво цепляя мой взгляд. — Ты был бы священником, а я — коварным демоном-искусителем, пробравшимся к тебе в келью, чтобы совратить тебя, такого непорочного, невинного, истязающего своё жаждущее ласки тело догматами церкви… — Филл провёл ладонью по моей щеке, щуря свои на солнце жёлтые, будто и правда демонические глаза, и в его взгляде было так горячо, так сладко и… многообещающе, что я смотрел в них как в омут, бездну, во что-то, не предвещающее ничего хорошего, но такое манящее, такое зовущее…

И очнулся, только когда почувствовал прикосновение шершавой подушечки пальца к губам.

— Эй! — невольно запрокинув голову, чтобы избежать этого странного ощущения, возмутился я. Филл усмехнулся — тихо, щекотно и совсем не удивлённо. Хотел меня смутить? Ну-ну. Посмотрим, кто кого…

— А знаешь, лучше поиграем в другую игру, — сказал я. Филл насмешливо поднял бровь. — О да, я буду священником, а ты — демоном. Вот только это я изгоню тебя из тела очередной жертвы и поймаю в свою ловушку. — Он рассмеялся и попытался встать, но я перехватил его запястья и прижал их к камню ступеней. Удивление в обычно таком наглом взгляде подстёгивало, лишая остатков смущения. — Как думаешь, что я с тобой сделаю? И как скоро ты начнёшь молить о пощаде? Или, может, начнёшь молить о чём-то другом?..

Глаза Филла сузились. Он попытался вырваться — руки напряглись, гибкое тело выгнулось в спине, затылок с нажимом проехался по моему бедру, — но я не позволил. Сжал пальцы сильнее; Филл расслабился, быстро облизнул губы, только кончик языка мелькнул, и, кажется, покраснел. О, щедрая награда за этот маленький концерт. Не всё же ему меня смущать…

— …подумай только, — продолжал я, наслаждаясь растерянностью такого всего минуту назад уверенного в себе Филла, — ты будешь полностью в моей власти, я смогу сделать с тобой всё, что захочу. А ведь страшно представить, какие нравы царят среди экзорцистов…

На этом моменте Филл не выдержал.

— Знаешь, Умник, — вдруг сказал он, — а посмотри, мне, кажется, в глаз что-то попало, — и, всё-таки извернувшись, приподнялся на локтях.

Его лицо оказалось в дюйме от моего, и я резко выдохнул. В глаз Филлу, судя по всему, попало что-то вроде бенгальского огня. Причём по одному в каждый зрачок — искры в них сверкали, и казалось, если придвинуться ближе, можно обжечься, но обжечься вдруг стало совсем не страшно. Это ведь ничтожная плата за то, чтобы сгореть в этом завораживающем пламени, и, о да, я готов её заплатить…

— А ну пошёл отсюда! — резкий окрик вернул меня на грешную землю. — Эй, я кому сказала! — и я отшатнулся, лихорадочно смотря на Филла. Такого неожиданно близкого, такого вдруг необходимого…

Что на меня нашло?!

Пока я в растерянности хлопал глазами, Филл нахмурился. Метнул недовольный взгляд в сторону, мне за спину. Я тоже обернулся.

Старушка, на вид божий одуванчик, грозно трясла на нас сжатой в кулак рукой. За вторую её под локоть поддерживал мужчина в пасторской рубашке и пытался успокоить, но безуспешно.

— Дымом от него несёт, нездешний он, — продолжала она, сверля нас злобным взглядом. — Смотрите, что устроил! Ты зачем сюда явился? Сиди там, где тебе и место, в своей тюрьме…

Филл в одно мгновение вскочил на ноги. Дёрнул меня за руку так, что я вскрикнул — заболело плечо, — и, даже не извинившись, потянул за собой.

— У-у-у, демон… — бормотала старушка, пытаясь пойти в нашу сторону, но пастор её удержал.

— Простите. Не знаю, что на неё нашло, — бормотал он, настолько растерянный, что мне даже стало его жалко. — Она никогда себя так не вела. Не знаю, в чём дело. Не понимаю…

— Пойдём, — сквозь зубы процедил Филл. Слушать проповеди он явно был не настроен.

Я, впрочем, тоже.

…Отпустил мою руку Филл, только когда церковь скрылась из виду. А до этого даже на возмущения и попытки вырваться внимания не обращал; или, может, не замечал их?

— Да в чём дело? — сразу же остановился я, потирая запястье: кожа на нём покраснела, кончики пальцев онемели.

— Ни в чём, — спокойно отозвался Филл. — Прости, больно? — Он подошёл ко мне, тоже какой-то вдруг растерянный непонятно, и я, не удержавшись, шумно втянул носом воздух. — Эм, Умник?..

— И вовсе не пахнет от тебя дымом, — выдохнул я; Филл наконец улыбнулся, и улыбка даже не выглядела как результат болезненной судороги лицевых мышц. — Не понимаю, почему она так сказала…

— Ей просто не понравилось то, как ты смотрел на меня, когда… хм… искал соринку в глазу, — пробормотал он куда-то в сторону и вдруг воскликнул, снова впиваясь красноречивым взглядом в меня: — Плевать! Зато мне это понравилось… Кстати, соринку ты ведь так и не нашёл, да? Может, ещё поищешь?..

Продолжая болтать, смеясь и бурно жестикулируя, Филл пошёл вперёд. Вдоль домов, потом почему-то свернул с дороги, в траву… Мне оставалось только идти следом да вслушиваться в малосвязный поток слов, пытаясь выудить из него хоть крупицу сути или хотя бы уяснить, к чему он всё это ведёт. И я пытался, но Филл сводил эти попытки к одному большому «ха-ха», перескакивая с соринки в глазу на историю открытия вида пролетевшей мимо бабочки, с бабочки — на историю холодного оружия, потом начиная говорить о масонском ордене…

А когда я уже почти понял, к чему он клонит — или хотя бы начал так думать, — вдруг ловко подцепил подол моей футболки и утянул меня за дерево.

— Эй, что ты?..

— Жарко стало, — не дал мне договорить Филл; он прислонился к толстому узловатому стволу, продолжая держать меня, как рыбку на крючке. — Захотелось в тенёк. А ты что подумал?

— Да ничего…

Здесь, под развесистой густой кроной, было не то чтобы прохладнее. Просто солнце не слепило глаза, не жгло затылок, и дышалось немного легче. Филл, видимо, тоже это чувствовал. Он вздохнул полной грудью, прикрывая глаза и запрокидывая голову; под натянувшейся тонкой кожей шеи дёрнулся кадык. Веки Филла подрагивали, словно он подсматривал, но, даже зная это, я всё равно не мог отвернуться. Потому что если трогать нельзя, то мне необходимо хотя бы так. Хотя бы взглядом скользнуть по тонкой шее, ниже, к выемке между ключицами — и представить, что можно спуститься дальше, под ворот футболки, к груди, выпирающим рёбрам, плоскому животу. Я ведь так и не смог коснуться тогда его кожи, и поэтому, наверное, раз за разом в душных волнительных снах переживал эту острую потребность…

А ведь она совершенно ненормальная. Странное ощущение. Не простое и понятное физическое желание, не более сложное, но всё равно объяснимое «он мне нравится», не дружба — кто из нас двоих вообще ещё считает, что мы сможем дружить? — не… то, во что дружба порой перерастет. Что-то совершенно иное. Никогда ни к кому ничего подобного не чувствовал…

От самокопания меня отвлёк запах сигаретного дыма. Я похлопал себя по карманам. Пачки не было.

— Эй! Как ты их достал?

— Ловкость рук. — Филл курил с таким самодовольным видом, что на этот раз мне уже не казалось, будто он прочитал мои мысли. Я был в этом уверен.

— Из тебя бы получился отличный вор-карманник, — проворчал я, и Филл посмотрел так, что мне в голову сразу пришла мысль: а кто сказал, что уже не получился? — Твои преступные наклонности меня иногда пугают. Интересно, сколько ты всего законов нарушил за свою жизнь?

— Не знаю, — легкомысленно пожал плечами Филл. — Кажется, я не всегда понимал, что что-то нарушаю.

— Уверен, ты уже на пожизненное себе проблем набрал, — вздохнул я. — Знаешь, иногда я забываю, с кем на самом деле колешу по стране.

После этого заявления Филл притих; я тоже вдруг понял, что сказать мне нечего, и взял сигарету. Мы курили, когда он снова заговорил, неожиданно серьёзно и вдумчиво:

— А если преступник осознал свою ошибку и хочет всё исправить, стоит ли такому преступнику помогать? — спросил. Смотрел в этот момент куда-то в траву, да и голос звучал совсем тихо, словно он просто размышлял вслух, но я ответил:

— Не знаю. — И, подумав, добавил: — Лично я для начала хотел бы получше этого преступника узнать, чтобы понять, есть ли смысл тратить на него время. И действительно ли хочет исправиться, а не просто водит меня за нос.

На эти слова Филл не отреагировал. Так и молчал, монотонно поднося сигарету ко рту. Я даже успел подумать, что этот вопрос, заданный глядя в траву, действительно ей и был адресован, когда он снова заговорил. И снова поставил меня в тупик.

— Я изменился?

— Ты о чём? — я недоуменно нахмурился, и Филл пояснил:

— Тот я, которого ты встретил в первый день учёбы, и тот, который стоит перед тобой сейчас… эти два безумно очаровательных парня различаются? Какой лучше? Нет, не так… Какой нравится тебе больше?

На секунду прикрыв глаза, я глубоко вздохнул — этот поток вопросов мне определённо не нравился. Хотя сам виноват, нечего было мешать Филлу размышлять вслух. Вон, общался бы с травой, и никто не в обиде. А теперь всё. Надо отвечать…

— Тот, который сейчас.

— Странно. Почему я не чувствую этого?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, знаешь, всякое… — начал Филл, но я не дал ему договорить.

— Мы ведь уже говорили, друзья «всяким» не занимаются, и… — со всей возможной честностью попытался ответить этому «другу», в дружбе с которым сам только что сомневался, но он, как ни странно, не проникся. Даже дослушивать меня не стал.

— Ты и дружить со мной не хочешь, и… — сказал, глубоко вдохнув, и едва слышно, на выдохе, выпалил: — И ничего другого не хочешь. И не отпускаешь, и не подпускаешь. Как же с людьми сложно… Или это только с тобой мне так не повезло? А я на тебя надеялся…

— Подожди, надеялся? — переспросил я: и без того непонятно к чему ведущий диалог стал совсем непонятным. — На что надеялся? — и Филл, сбитый с мысли, встрепенулся:

— А?

— Ты сказал, что надеялся на меня.

— Я так сказал? Хм-м-м, — протянул он, задумчиво проводя рукой по волосам, и отмахнулся: — Ай! Не помню, Умник. Несу опять что попало… — На долю секунды мне показалось, что в глазах Филла промелькнуло что-то, похожее на недоумение, но вскоре взгляд снова стал беззаботным. — Пойдём. Нам ещё машину мыть…

Филл первым пошёл в сторону домов. И пошёл так торопливо, что я едва за ним поспевал. В мысли ядовитой змеёй заползла тревога: эта внезапно проснувшаяся ответственность выглядела не очень-то убедительно. А уж если Филл не смог незаметно перевести тему, то в лесу точно что-то сдохло. Причём что-то очень редкое. Например, единорог…

Когда мы пришли к дому, Джозеф и правда уже вернулся. Его машина стала ещё грязнее: из бежевой превратилась в серую, равномерно покрывшись пылью. Поле деятельности явно было обширное и непаханое, но Джозеф лишь коварно улыбнулся. «Вот губка, вот шланг, вот средство — действуйте», — коротко бросил он, вручив нам всё необходимое, и ушёл.

Действовали мы каждый по мере своих сил: то есть я мыл, а Филл — развлекался. Рассказывал небылицы из жизни, пускал мыльные пузыри, брызгал на меня водой. Я был не против — всё веселее, а губка всё равно только одна — и совсем не возражал, только присматривался к нему исподтишка, пытаясь заметить какие-нибудь тревожные изменения. Но ничего не замечал.

И что это вообще там, под деревом, произошло?..

— Смотри, Умник.

Я поднял голову. Очередной мыльный пузырь завис прямо перед моим лицом. Он был мутный, белый от клубящегося внутри сигаретного дыма, и когда я лопнул его пальцем, мне показалось, что руки коснулось тёплое дыхание Филла…

— Привет.

Вдруг раздавшийся за спиной высокий голос вывел меня из транса.

— Привет, — поздоровался я с подошедшей дочкой Джозефа, но та на меня даже не посмотрела. Она смотрела на Филла.

А тот только кивнул. И, конечно же, весь такой отстранённый и безразличный, понравился мелкой ещё больше. Хотя какая она мелкая… Лет двенадцать на вид. Когда нам с Мэйбл по столько же было, чёрта с два мы считали себя мелкими…

И эта тоже явно себя таковой не считала. Она по-детски несуразно, но настойчиво липла к равнодушно курящему Филлу, и выглядело это смешно и умилительно. Ха! Совсем как Мэйбл. Та тоже, когда была в этом возрасте, считала себя звездой амурных дел…

— Как тебя зовут? — решив, видимо, что пришло время узнать имя своего суженого, спросила девочка.

— Филл. А тебя, принцесса?

— А меня Энни, — просто ответила она, но, откашлявшись, гордо добавила: — Аннейбл.

«Аннейбл…» — эхом отозвалось в мыслях. Звук неприятно резанул слух, и я, поморщившись, уткнулся взглядом в уже отмытый, блестящий на солнце бок ситроена. Как же всё-таки эта девчонка похожа на Мэйбл. Даже имя — и то созвучно, будто в издевательство…

— Она напоминает тебе сестру, да?

Вопрос, заданный сухим, холодным тоном, застал врасплох. По телу прошла дрожь, как от морозного сквозняка, и я судорожно вцепился в губку, но всё же заставил себя поднять взгляд. Недовольная Энни смотрела на Филла. Тот не обращал на неё внимания и пялился на меня.

— Да, напоминает. — Пена стекла по руке и намочила край рукава футболки, но я не смог даже губку отпустить. Так и стоял, сжимая её, выдавливая грязную мыльную воду.

— Ты скучаешь по Мэйбл? — продолжил Филл. Он медленно моргнул, опуская взгляд, и я сразу отмер.

— Надо же, — пробормотал, положив губку на капот и упершись в него ладонями — просто вдруг необходимо стало на что-нибудь опереться, — ты помнишь, как зовут мою сестру…

— Помню, — глухо одёрнул меня Филл. — Так ты скучаешь?

Он нахмурился, разом став словно на много — пару тысяч? — лет старше. Ощущение рядом древнего, мудрого существа, которому бессмысленно пытаться соврать, наводило даже не страх — ужас. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как прошептать:

— Да.

— Никто и ничто не сможет тебе её заменить. Я понял, — продолжил Филл, медленно кивнув, и двинулся в мою сторону. — А по мне будешь скучать?

Он спрашивал слишком серьёзно — таким тоном у врача спрашивают явно недобрый диагноз, — и я невольно поёжился.

— Ты здесь, чего по тебе скучать, — ответил. Губу прикусил до боли, потому что Филл подошёл совсем близко, и не выпалить всё, что вертелось у меня в голове, стало чертовски сложно.

А Филл, пока я мучился, разрываясь между «надо сказать всё, что жжётся на кончике языка» и «надо быть благоразумным», спокойно затянулся. Он опять выпал из реальности, и браться за угадывание его мыслей в этот момент я не стал бы ни за какие деньги. Мы так и стояли, замерев, и будто замерло всё вокруг — воздух, деревья, время…

От неловкой паузы нас спасла Энни. Она подошла к Филлу, оглядела его с ног до головы, точно в поисках, чем бы привлечь внимание, и остановила взгляд на сигарете.

— А дай мне попробовать, — сказала, ткнув в неё пальцем.

Я от удивления только рот раскрыл — сказать хоть что-нибудь как-то не получилось. А вот по мнению Филла, всё, судя по всему, было нормально. Он сделал затяжку, тонкой струйкой выдохнул дым в мою сторону и протянул почти докуренную сигарету Энни.

Я даже наконец-то вспомнил, как говорить.

— Совсем спятил? — прошипел, отобрав окурок и кинув его в ведро с водой. — Слушай, мне, конечно, нравится твоё безумие, оно всё такое забавное и… прочее в этом роде, но всему есть предел!

Предел, видимо, и правда был. Только обнаружился он внезапно у терпения Филла — и ещё чего-то, что заменяет ему логику. Потому что отреагировал он крайне странно: посмотрел на меня взглядом, способным уголь в алмазы спрессовывать, пригвождая к месту; потом на Энни — уже мягче, но та всё равно невольно отступила на пару шагов; потом куда-то в небо, с видом то ли усталым, то ли измученным…

А потом просто ушёл.

И пропал надолго. Я успел помыть машину, помыться, поесть — и с ума сойти от волнения. Потому что Филл действительно пропал.

Когда он ушёл, я бросился следом. Почти сразу же, и пяти секунд не прошло — на гордость в этот раз получилось наплевать в рекордно короткие сроки. Но за углом дома, куда он свернул, никого не было. И на дороге никого не было. И насколько хватало глаз — ни одного сумасбродного блондина.

Конечно, поначалу я убеждал себя, что Филл нагуляется и вернётся, но к вечеру всё же не на шутку забеспокоился. Искал его по всей деревушке, успел раз пять вдоль и поперёк её исходить, к редким прохожим приставал. Злился на себя: чего вспылил? синдром старшего брата вдруг проснулся?

И злился на Филла — ну чего из-за такой ерунды обижаться? Я ведь даже не ругался на него. Мы ведь даже не ссорились. Да у нас бывали стычки и в сто раз хуже, но он никогда не уходил так надолго!..

Неудивительно, что когда Филл всё-таки нашёлся, вымотан я был напрочь. Это случилось уже поздно вечером. Сиреневый на закате воздух заметно похолодел, в небе начинали носиться летучие мыши, а Филл сидел на каком-то покосившемся заборе в своей жёлтой футболке и выглядел, как забытый в супермаркете ребёнок, брошенным и несчастным. Увидев издалека его блондинистую макушку, я едва подавил желание чем-нибудь в неё запустить. Но успокоился быстро. Буквально за пару спешных шагов успокоился.

— Привет.

Я сел рядом, но не слишком, боясь пересечь появившуюся между нами невидимую черту. Филл промолчал. Он смотрел на бредущих на ночь в стойло лошадей, а на меня не обращал никакого внимания. И мне ужасно хотелось попросить прощения, вот только за что? Не за что ведь…

— Слушай, надо чинить машину и ехать, — начал я. — Джозеф предложил переночевать, но неудобно навязываться…

— Я уже всё сделал, — перебил меня Филл. — Можем выехать хоть сейчас. — В голосе не звучало ни обиды, ни упрёка, но с места он не сдвинулся. И на меня даже не взглянул.

Что ж. Видимо, в чём-то я всё-таки провинился.

— Извини. Там, у машины, я был… — пробормотал я, пытаясь на ходу придумать, как бы извернуться так, чтобы было похоже, будто я осознаю свою вину, но Филл меня перебил:

— Нет, подожди, — сказал он, нахмурившись. — С чего ты взял, что в чём-то виноват?

Я недоуменно усмехнулся:

— Например, с того, что ты прятался от меня полдня?

— Забей. Мне нужно было подумать, — отмахнулся Филл и, наконец развернувшись ко мне, без всякого перехода начал: — Вот ты говоришь, что я — жертва собственного безумия. Ну, а ты тогда — жертва собственного ума! Он не позволяет тебе увидеть то, что не вписывается во вдолбленную в твой мозг картину мира, а он гораздо разнообразнее, чем ты думаешь, Умник. И шире. И страннее. И…

Мне всегда нравилось слушать Филла, но на этот раз от звука его голоса у меня разболелась голова. Усталость моральная и физическая и досада от того, что я ни черта не понимаю, тошнотой подступили к горлу. Ну чего Филл от меня хочет? Я ведь уже согласен дать ему всё что угодно, пусть только скажет — что. Но каждый раз, когда я вроде начинаю его понимать, ухвачусь за какую-нибудь ниточку, она оказывается слабенькой паутинкой, или выскальзывает из пальцев, или Филл сам рвёт её, смеясь и будто бы специально не желая давать мне прямых ответов…

— Так почему же ты в меня так вцепился, раз я такой ограниченный, а?

Прозвучало до противности жалобно. Филл вздохнул. Замолчал напряжённо, словно тоже хотел что-то сказать, но не мог, а когда снова заговорил, его голос звучал совсем глухо. Так, словно мой вопрос застрял у него в горле и перекрыл кислород.

— Меня всегда окружало много людей, но все они были словно двумерные картинки из скучной книги. Я ничего к ним не чувствовал, — сказал он, опустив взгляд. — А ты — не такой. Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что я только и делал, что искал тебя. Всё искал, искал, колесил по стране, медленно сужая круги, рыскал по городам и лесам. Только этим и занимался, сколько себя помню… Не то чтобы это очень много, меньше, чем обычно у людей в моём возрасте, но всё-таки цифра, поверь, внушительная. — Филл замолчал, а потом вдруг усмехнулся: — Или я просто спятивший наркоман, помешавшийся на случайном встречном. А, как тебе? Звучит разумнее, да?

Я знал, что да, хотел сказать — нет, а получилось и вовсе только промолчать. Пару секунд Филл смотрел на меня, ожидая ответа, а так ничего и не дождавшись, сжал губы, словно ему было больно, но он изо всех сил эту боль терпел.

— И откуда ты свалился на мою голову?.. — вопрос слетел с губ словно сам собой, словно этой мысли уже стало тесно в голове.

Филл усмехнулся:

— Я не помню, кто я и откуда.

— Тебя это не пугает? Что ты ничего не помнишь?

— Нет, — безразлично пожал он плечами. — Мне кажется… нет, я уверен, что всё вспомню, когда придёт время.

Голова разболелась ещё сильнее. Я напряг все умственные силы, чтобы разобраться, чтобы сложить все кусочки пазла, все обрывки фраз, сказанных, недосказанных или и вовсе оставшихся молчанием…

— Ты как-то сказал, что я должен что-то понять, и это поможет тебе, — медленно проговорил я. — Что понять, Филл?

— М?

— Тогда. На кухне. Когда я пытался отогреть тебя, — объяснил я и шёпотом добавил: — Отмороженного на всю голову идиота…

Но Филл не обратил на нелестную характеристику внимания. Странная фраза явно занимала его куда больше.

— Я так сказал? Правда? — снова переспросил он. — Странно… Я не помню этого, Умник. Совсем не помню.

Воздух, казалось, стал ещё холоднее; кожа покрылась мурашками. От взгляда на Филла, беззаботно любующегося закатом, хотелось выть. Ну как он может быть таким спокойным? У него же… провалы в памяти, да? Мне казалось, мне так хотелось верить, что все эти «не помню» не что иное, как нежелание рассказывать о себе и попытки выглядеть загадочным, но… Нет. Что с ним вообще происходит? Всё время, что мы вместе, он то здесь, то где-то там, то нормален, то безумен, словно… словно…

Нет, я не могу этого понять.

— Филл.

— Да?

Он снова обернулся. Болезненный какой-то. Никогда здоровьем не блистал, да и с чего бы ему, но сейчас выглядел просто пугающе. Или просто свет так упал…

— Ничего. Поехали.

Филл кивнул. Легко спрыгнул с забора, я — за ним, невольно охнув, когда в голове от резкого движения словно ударили в колокол, но Филл закинул руку мне на плечо, коснулся холодными пальцами лба, и горячая пульсация утихла.

— Спасибо, — прошептал я, с трудом сдерживая желание схватить его руку, чтобы даже не думал убрать её, но Филл, кажется, и так не собирался.

— Не за что, — улыбнулся он, а потом неожиданно добавил: — Знаешь, я скучал по тебе сегодня. А ведь всего полдня не видел, Умник. Смешно, да?..


	15. Между дьяволом и глубоким морем

Над головой жалобно звякнул колокольчик. Скрипнула распахнутая настежь дверь — и в следующую секунду с треском ударилась о косяк. С моего пылкого посыла.

— Ну и зачем ты меня с собой потащил? — Мокрые спутавшиеся волосы лезли в глаза, липли к коже, сколько бы я ни пытался убрать их с лица. — И так двадцать четыре часа в сутки вместе, хоть отдохнули бы друг от друга пять минут… Признайся, ты просто из вредности не хотел мокнуть под дождём один!

Филл, всю дорогу от парковки до магазинчика не обращавший внимания на моё недовольное ворчание, вдруг обернулся. Улыбнулся — игриво так, наклонив голову к плечу, — показательно глубоко вздохнул и в один шаг оказался рядом.

— Я просто не могу прожить без тебя и минуты, — сказал, наклонившись: ткнулся холодным кончиком носа мне в щёку, осыпал каплями с сероватых от влаги прядей… — Понятненько? Понятненько.

И, кивнув сам себе, как ни в чём не бывало пошёл вперёд.

Я моргнул. Ещё раз попытался пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы. Опомнившись, закрыл рот — и пошёл за Филлом, понимая, что момент для остроумного ответа безнадёжно упущен. Да и сам ответ в голову так и не пришёл.

В тишине противно скрипнула об пол мокрая подошва моих кроссовок. Я нахмурился — и не смог расхмуриться обратно. От всего вокруг веяло тоской и пофигизмом: товар стоял криво, не играла музыка, место кассира и вовсе пустовало. А снаружи ветер нападал на тонкие стены с такой яростью, что дребезжали стёкла, и мне казалось, хлипкий магазинчик сейчас попросту сдует. Хотелось поскорее уйти, но Филл, которому приспичило «чего-нибудь вкусненького», завис перед полками с консервированными фруктами. И завис, кажется, надолго: задумчиво мурлыкал что-то себе под нос, качаясь на пятках; позвякивала мелочь в заднем кармане его джинсов.

Джинсов, которые я уже успел возненавидеть. Джинсов, которые сейчас намокли и облепили его ноги, став ещё более раздражающими.

Филл купил это безобразие неделю назад. Голубые, вылинявшие почти до белизны, с огромными дырками — когда он показал их мне, я осторожно заметил, что дырок в них больше, чем, собственно, джинсов, так что эта кошмарная цена завышена как минимум вдвое. «Ничего ты не понимаешь в моде и привлекательности, я всё равно их куплю», — заявил на это Филл и обиженно задёрнул шторку примерочной. Возразить было нечего. В конце концов, его деньги — пусть тратит как хочет.

А деньги в последнее время постоянно были его. Филл открыл для себя тотализатор и теперь зарабатывал законным способом, если, конечно, можно считать законным его нереальное везение. Нет, пару раз он всё-таки проигрывал — и выглядел в эти моменты таким растерянным, будто с ним случилось что-то ну совершенно непредсказуемое. Не хватало надписи сверху «сигнал утерян», и разве что помехами не рябил. Я, помню, коснулся его лба в шутку, мол, тук-тук, есть кто дома, — и сразу отдёрнул руку. Смеяться расхотелось: Филл был холодный как труп…

Желание потрогать его снова, убедиться, что в этом теле бьётся пульс и мерно сменяют друг друга вдох-выдох, стало таким сильным, что пришлось спешно занимать чем-то руки. И мысли — зачесав волосы назад, я отвернулся и начал рассматривать противоположные полки. Вот только сколько ни пялился на бутылки, сколько ни пытался отвлечься, всё равно необъяснимо чувствовал Филла у себя за спиной. Хотя он уже замолчал и перестал звенеть мелочью.

Удивительное создание. Даже притихший, умудряется каким-то магическим образом притягивать к себе внимание. Или просто я привык к тому, что он всегда рядом, и уже не мыслю себя без него?

Как он там сказал? «Не могу прожить без тебя и минуты»? Хм…

— Слушай, а давай сегодня переночуем в оте… — начал я, проводя пальцами по бутылке красного полусладкого…

— Хэй! Привет!

Обернулся — с чего это Филл решил вдруг со мной поздороваться?.. — и невольно отступил на шаг. Над нами возвышался парень, от одного взгляда на которого у меня по спине побежали мурашки. Он был не ниже шести с половиной футов, с кожей не просто смуглой, а мазутно-чёрной. Она влажно блестела, почти не отличаясь цветом от его кожаной куртки; тонкие дреды доставали до локтей; камуфляжные штаны, высокие тяжёлые ботинки на шнуровке и каменное выражение будто и правда высеченного из гранита лица с крупными рублеными чертами совсем не добавляли ему очаровательности… Да уж. Этот парень вообще не выглядел как тот, с кем захочешь познакомиться.

Но стадия знакомства у них с Филлом, видимо, давно прошла.

— Филли? — улыбнулся парень и, шагнув вперёд, сграбастал тихо ойкнувшего Филла в объятия. — Дружище, неужели ты?

— Я! — В которых тот сразу удобно и явно привычно устроился. — Поздоровайся, Умник, — сказал он, обернувшись ко мне. — Это Элегбара. Мой давний и очень-очень хороший друг!..

— Эм… Вечер добрый.

«Очень-очень хороший друг» сцепил руки у Филла на пояснице, ровно там, где ещё чуть ниже, и уже начинается другая часть тела. Смотрелись эти объятия… как-то неправильно. Элегбара — что за дурацкое имя? — такой весь огромный и тёмный, низко наклонился; привставший на цыпочки Филл в его руках казался маленьким, тоненьким и очень светлым.

— …ну хватит, Легби, хватит, — смеялся он, похлопывая парня по плечу, — ты же меня раздавишь!

— Прости, — виновато прошептал тот. — Я уже и забыл, какой ты хрупкий. Ну, дай я на тебя погляжу.

И наконец отпустил Филла. А тот крутанулся, счастливо улыбаясь: заблестел весь под яркими лампами, взметнулась мокрая чёлка, полетели капли с серой кожаной куртки, руками взмахнул… Да, красиво, конечно, но нечего этому Легби так плотоядно на него пялиться!

Или мне показалось?

— …по-прежнему преступно прекрасен! И какие же дороги опять привели тебя ко мне?

— Ох, Легби, ты ведь знаешь — все дороги ведут к тебе!..

Насмотревшись, Элегбара опять подошёл к Филлу. Закинул руку ему на плечо, притягивая к себе — и меня вдруг очень заинтересовали пыльные витрины, кривые ряды бутылок, прилипшие к свисающим с потолка лентам мухи. Назойливая болтовня над ухом заставила скучать по унылой тишине. А не слушать не получалось: радостный голос Филла звонко врезался в уши; Элегбара басил хрипло, и воздух вокруг словно вибрировал. На меня посыпались их воспоминания о каких-то общих знакомых, всякие «а вот помнишь…» и «как я рад тебя видеть!»…

От раздражения зачесались ладони. Конечно, нет у меня никаких особенных прав на Филла, он может обниматься с кем хочет — да и вообще делать что хочет и с кем хочет, — но как же хочется увести его, вырвать из этих огромных, совсем не по-дружески обнимающих его лап!

А, впрочем, на что я надеялся? От Филлового «друг» можно ожидать чего угодно: у него такой бардак в голове, что меня бы не удивило, назови он белое чёрным, горячее — холодным, а секс — дружескими играми под одеялом.

От возникшей в голове картинки я невольно сжал челюсти. Такой отчётливой и яркой: Филл, прижатый тёмным, лоснящимся от пота телом к постели, где-нибудь в соседнем номере ближайшего отеля, отделённый от меня лишь тонкой стенкой, цепляется своими изящными пальцами за мускулистые плечи, бесстыдно стонет, шепчет сбивчиво странное, чужое имя…

Ну уж нет. Плевать, что там между ними когда-то было, но сейчас — только через мой труп.

— Эм, Филл, — позвал я, подходя ближе; Элегбара посмотрел на меня так, словно только что заметил. — Не хочется портить вам встречу, но мы ещё хотели заправиться, и отель лучше бы до ночи найти…

— Ох, да… — увлечённо о чём-то рассказывавший Филл запнулся, погрустнел, но сразу же снова оживился: — О, кстати! Легби, а ты не знаешь, где тут можно остановиться?

Элегбара, прищурившись, наклонил голову — шевельнулись, зашуршали дреды, точно разбуженно зашипевшие чёрные змеи. Филла он наконец-то отпустил и встал перед нами, задумчиво водя пальцем по губам.

— Знаю, конечно, — ответил, глядя почему-то на меня, — могу показать. А вы как раз подбросите меня по пути. Сейчас только куплю чего-нибудь горячительного — у нас там вечеринка намечается… — и, хитро улыбнувшись, снова посмотрел на Филла: — Будем запускать фейерверки.

— Фейерве-е-ерки, — заворожённо протянул тот; глаза его загорелись, — мне нравятся фейерверки…

А мне захотелось пощёлкать пальцами у него перед лицом. Потому что ну эй, святая наивность, нечего вестись, когда тебя так откровенно заманивают!..

— Да? Не знал, не знал… Ну, раз нравятся, может, присоединитесь? — предложил Элегбара так, словно эта замечательная идея только что его осенила, но тут же помрачнел: — О, прости, я забыл, вы же торопитесь. Что ж, друг, тогда как-нибудь в другой раз, в другой жизни…

И, потрепав расстроенно поджавшего губы Филла по волосам, он начал выбирать выпивку.

Опять стало тихо. Замолчал даже гремевший по жестяной крыше дождь. Филл поднял руку, точно хотел коснуться обтянутого кожаной курткой плеча этого Легби. Опустил. Открыл рот. Закрыл. Просительно глянул на меня…

Но я смотрел на Элегбару. С моего места было хорошо видно, что тот стоит и улыбается. Сам парень, кажется, прекрасно это осознавал, но ничего его в этой ситуации не смущало: улыбка с каждой секундой становилась всё довольнее, и мне казалось, что он размеренно считает про себя, от десяти — и вниз.

Филл не выдержал примерно на пяти.

— Что скажешь, Умник? Согласен? — спросил он, подходя ближе и заглядывая мне в глаза. Я с трудом подавил вздох.

— Согласен. Фейерверки — это круто, — пробормотал. Заметив выжидающий взгляд Филла, нехотя добавил: — И подвезём, конечно, почему бы и нет.

— И присоединимся?

Элегбара даже не попытался скрыть удовлетворённую усмешку. Она кольнула меня, вызывая желание рявкнуть «нет», схватить Филла за руку, затащить в первый попавшийся номер и для верности напоить, чтобы уж точно никуда не смылся!..

Но он смотрел на меня с такой надеждой. Так скромно мял край своей куртки. И предвкушаемые фейерверки сверкали золотом в его глазах…

Отказать ему было невозможно.

 

…В подъезде обшарпанного краснокирпичного дома было темно, хоть глаза закрывай — всё равно ничего не видно.

— Нам на второй, — хрипло прошептал Элегбара.

Я поёжился. От холода, конечно. Парень посоветовал оставить машину на платной парковке. «Чтобы колёса не сняли», — сказал он. «Тут всего минут двадцать идти», — добавил, когда мы уже отошли на порядочное расстояние. Природа ясно намекала, что видеть людей этим вечером не желает, и я с удовольствием бы исполнил её каприз, но Филл так хотел фейерверки…

В темноте было сложно держать равновесие. Я раскинул руки… ничего. Пустота. Идти приходилось даже не на ощупь — наугад. Только никому, кроме меня, это почему-то не мешало. Шаги впереди быстро удалялись.

— А можно чуть помедленнее? — недовольно проворчал я. — Здесь, знаете ли, не все обладают кошачьим зрени… чёрт! — и, словно в доказательство своих слов, запнулся о… ступеньку?

К счастью, не упал: схватился впереди за то, что подвернулось под руку.

— Ох, Умник! — Подвернулся, судя по всему, Филл. Его довольный смешок отозвался мурашками по затылку, и до меня дошло, что вцепился я в его ненавистные джинсы. В тот самый карман, что на заднице. — Неужели осмелел в темноте? Ладно, ладно, не падай. Давай ручку…

— Я посвечу.

Элегбара щёлкнул зажигалкой. Поднял её над головой, пуская вокруг покачивающиеся тени. Филл подмигнул мне и, убрав руки в карманы, отвернулся:

— Спасибо, Легби!..

Стены мутно блестели в дрожащем жёлтом свете. Меня передёрнуло — хорошо, что не коснулся их в темноте. Все в чёрных подпалинах, надписях — матом, о любви и о любви матом, — они даже в полумраке выглядели липкими и грязными…

А это ещё что?

— Нам сюда. — Элегбара толкнул дверь, не давая мне толком рассмотреть жирно намалёванный на ней символ — крест, весь в завитках, какие-то звёздочки вокруг… Что-то он явно отличается от украшающей стены вокруг классической живописи. К каким ещё сектантам этот парень пытается нас затащить?

Однако кинувшаяся нас встречать девушка, вызывающе-длинноногая в коротких джинсовых шортах и с выжженным рыже-блондинистым афро, на сектантку совсем не была похожа.

— Барри! — воскликнула она, забирая у Элегбары бутылки; громко стукнули о стекло длинные жёлтые ногти. — Ты купил выпивку… и таких красавчиков! Признавайся, в каком магазине, — я обязательно туда наведаюсь…

Девушка расцеловала нас в щёки — просто прижалась своей, но звонко чмокнула над ухом, — многозначительно махнула рукой в сторону вешалки и убежала.

Мы остались предоставлены сами себе. Вернее, Филл предоставил себя Элегбаре — покорно повис на нём, подхваченный за талию, смеялся над чем-то, что этот «Легби» шептал ему одному. А меня только за рукав дёрнул, мол, пойдём.

Идти не хотелось.

Но оставлять Филла с этим парнем одного не хотелось ещё больше, и в итоге я всё же припёрся за ними в гостиную. Упал на просевший диван, спрятался в самый угол, за каких-то курящих травку парней. И сидел там, с бутылкой рома в обнимку, с отвратительным настроением и чётким намерением напиться.

Филл от своего друга так и не отлип.

— Легби, смотри, какой цилиндр! — хлопал он его по плечу. — Мне идёт?..

Ему шло. Это заметили, наверное, все; мне казалось, все на него смотрели — люди, блестящими от вожделения глазами; статуэтки на полках, глазами нарисованными и пустыми: каждая грёбаная балерина, каждый котёнок, щенок, по несколько одинаковых в ряд, как шеренги солдат, — зачем так много?..

Хотя это, наверное, только казалось. А вот Элегбара точно смотрел. И кивнул — да, идёт.

Я за это выпил.

— Легби, давай сыграем с ними?..

Мячики для пинг-понга летели точно в цель. Два подряд — и снова Элегбара кивнул, отдавая один из выигранных стаканов Филлу. Они выпили, сцепившись руками; Филл, тряхнув головой, скинул цилиндр, чтобы «Легби» было удобно ткнуться своими полными губами в его, тонко растянутые в улыбке.

Я выпил тоже.

И заставил себя от них отвернуться. Лениво заскользил взглядом по комнате — комната вгоняла в тоску. С облезлыми обоями, но доверху набитая всяким декоративным хламом, освещённая кучей мелких светильников, но с голым шнуром вместо люстры, она будто специально была создана для того, чтобы кто-то пил здесь ром из горла, обжигаясь внутри — слишком большими глотками и едкой ревностью.

Что, если бы тогда я не стал отталкивать Филла? Если бы не попытался уехать, а даже если и попытался, то потом, когда Филл остановил меня, не отворачивался, не ругался на него… Всё то, что снится мне в последние ночи, могло быть реальностью? Чертовски восхитительной реальностью…

А теперь он стоит, облокотившись на плечи развалившегося в кресле Элегбары, и задумчиво перебирает его волосы.

— Легби, будь другом, угости сигареткой…

Интересно, если я сейчас схвачу его, вытащу на улицу, подальше ото всех, припру к стенке и ткнусь носом куда-нибудь в шею, пытаясь понять наконец, чего мне так сильно хочется, что мне от него нужно, он как отреагирует?

Интересно, это во мне сейчас ром говорит?

— Легби, покажи фокус!

Филл сидел рядом с ним, на подлокотнике, коленями зажимая бутылку. Точно нервничая отчего-то, дорывал ободранные обои, пока Элегбара просил мячик для пинг-понга, убирал его в карман, показывал пустые ладони — а потом достал этот мячик у него из-за уха, взъерошив ему волосы. Какие-то девушки, случайные свидетельницы волшебства, зааплодировали; Филл салютом подкинул в воздух кусочки обоев.

— Легби…

Да сколько можно!..

Бутылка пустела быстро. Мы делили её с вдруг оказавшейся у меня на коленях хозяйкой квартиры — той самой девушкой, что нас встретила. «Лави», — горячо прошептала она мне на ухо. Пахло от неё лаком для волос, а её афро загораживало мне почти всю комнату. Впрочем, увиденного хватало, чтобы понять: Филлово «и минуты не могу без тебя прожить» было явным преувеличением.

А вот от Легби он ни на минуту не отставал. Сидел рядом. Безостановочно болтал. Заплетал ему что-то из дредов… Я целовался с Лави. Только пресно было, несмотря на маслянистый вкус помады и горько-сладкий — рома. В перерывах между поцелуями она что-то рассказывала, водя ногтями мне по спине, но ничто не отвлекало меня от пальцев Филла, ловко танцующих в шевелящихся словно сами по себе, незаметно пытающихся обвить его запястья дредах…

Сигарета и хотя бы минутное «не видеть этого» вдруг показались единственным, что ещё может хоть немного меня спасти.

Но и бутылку я не отпустил. Лави, подумал, пошла за ней, но нет — снова поцеловала меня, поймав в коридоре, вскружила голову, и руки сами легли ей на талию, скользнули ниже…

Очнулся я уже в пустой комнате, за закрытой дверью, в опасной близости от заваленной подушками кровати.

— Подожди… эй, подожди! — Сигарета смялась руке, когда мы повалились на неё; ром булькнул и плеснул на постель. — Да постой же ты!

Я поднял бутылку над головой. Лави, ни капли не уязвлённая, перекатилась с меня на кровать, потянулась, села. И спросила, кажется, с искренним интересом:

— Так ты всё-таки гей?

— Всё-таки? — повторил я, тупо уставившись в потолок. И ещё раз: — Всё-таки? — садясь рядом с Лави.

Та пожала плечами.

— Ну да, — усмехнулась, поправляя мне чёлку. — Я не была до конца уверена. Ты со своего приятеля глаз не сводишь, но при этом на нашего общепризнанного красавчика Джастина и не взглянул ни разу… Ах! — вдруг всплеснула она руками. — Я поняла. Ты влюблён в этого Филла!

Очень хотелось возмутиться, но я только вздохнул. Поднялся — пол качнулся, как палуба корабля в шторм, — отошёл к двери, но выходить не стал, просто прислонился к ней спиной и уставился на обломок сигареты. Последней, чёрт. Ладно, на пару затяжек хватит…

— Не влюблён, — ответил я, закуривая. Вроде бы даже честно — я ведь помню чувства к Венди. Может, их и нельзя назвать любовью, скорее, первой влюблённостью, но то, что просыпается во мне при мысли о Филле, уверен, вообще не имеет названия. Люди не должны испытывать ничего подобного к людям: восхищение, страх и постоянное ожидание чего-то — то ли восхитительного, то ли страшного… — Просто волнуюсь за него и стараюсь… присматривать.

— Волнуешься, что Барри сделает ему что-то плохое? — Лави повернулась ко мне и хитро прищурилась. — Или что сделает что-то… мм… хорошее?

Затяжка, первая из двух, ушла впустую — я набрал дыма в рот, но тут же выдохнул его с усмешкой.

Ну да. Забавно.

— У моего приятеля слишком тонкая грань между «плохим» и «хорошим», так что и то, и…

Договорить я не смог: кто-то с той стороны толкнул дверь — и меня этой дверью в спину.

— Умник! — заглянувший в комнату Филл улыбнулся. — Я тебя потеря… Оу, — запнулся он, переводя взгляд на кровать. Лави ему помахала. — Я не помешал?

Беззаботная улыбка, которая уже начала прочно ассоциироваться у меня с этим восторженным «Легби!», не изменилась ни на йоту, словно была нарисована на его лице. Мне захотелось минуту назад не скидывать с себя Лави. Может, хоть тогда он бы как-нибудь отреагировал…

Ну а так, конечно:

— Нет, Филл. Не помешал.

В гостиной плотно висел дым; пахло сладковато-кислым явно не табаком. Элегбара-Легби-Барри продолжал веселить публику, но Филл к нему не пошёл — сел рядом, на опустевший диван, и приложился к отнятой у меня бутылке.

— Можешь забрать, — отмахнулся я, когда он протянул её мне, — и идти дальше развлекаться. Я сейчас не в состоянии, да и не в настроении тебя веселить.

— Неужели ты ревнуешь? — ухмыльнувшись, Филл поставил бутылку на пол и лизнул подушечку пальца — наверняка липкую и такую сладкую… — Ну, Умник. Нельзя же ревновать, когда у тебя все губы в помаде, — прошептал он и, мазнув запястьем по моим губам, то ли помаду стирая, то ли предостерегая от возражений, продолжил: — Кстати. Я не буду истерить, если ты с ней переспишь. Обещаю. Я, наверное, буду рад, если тебе будет хорошо… И совсем рад, если ты позволишь мне посмотреть, как тебе будет хорошо.

Филл подмигнул мне, и я невольно улыбнулся. «Позволишь посмотреть» зависло где-то между шуткой и серьёзным предложением, но он просто не давал мне сосредоточиться, сверля своим лукавым взглядом, не давал отвернуться, заставлял наблюдать из-под прикрытых век, как его пальцы сплетаются в замок обхватывая колено, как он облизывает губы…

— Филл, — заставлял тянуть его к себе, приобнимая за плечо, — наклонись. Поближе, давай, я спросить кое-что хочу, чтобы никто не слышал… Вот так. Скажи мне, — и утыкаться губами в тёплое ухо, зарываться носом в волосы, вдыхая запах, такой отчего-то вкусный, что я пьянел ещё больше… — Фи-и-илл, ответь честно. Ты дурак?

— Я? — Филл отшатнулся — правда, далеко я его не отпустил — и рассмеялся неуверенно. — Ты чего вдруг обзываешься? Я не дурак. Я думал, ты хочешь от меня отдохнуть… — он тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя эту мысль. — Так ты не будешь с ней спать?

— Нет.

Толпа шумела где-то там, будто совсем далеко — распахивали окно, с лязгом отворяли решётки. Я, почти не слыша чужих голосов, упал обратно на спинку дивана, утянул Филла за собой. Только он ёжился почему-то, упирался ледяными ладонями мне в грудь, хихикал нервно, и никак не получалось его успокоить, сколько ни гладил по спине, сколько ни закрывал от влетевшего в комнату холодного ветра.

— Умник, что ж ты такой пьяный… — прошептал в сторону Филл, но всё-таки сдался и устроился в моих объятия. Только за руки схватил и держал их, не давая… ну… успокаивать его дальше. — Чуть не забыл — я искал тебя, чтобы сказать, что сейчас буду запускать фейерверки. Пойдёшь?

Я промолчал, только неопределённо помотал головой. Положил подбородок Филлу на плечо, а когда тот, не дождавшись внятного ответа, попытался встать — нет, не позволил, обхватил за талию, чувствуя, как он напрягся под толстовкой. В свете красного тусклого светильника он выглядел таким развратно-уютно-родным, что хотелось взять его и увести; хотелось, чтобы он полюбовался на эти грёбаные фейерверки.

— Я отсюда посмотрю, — вздохнул я, нехотя расцепляя руки. — Осторожнее, Филл. Не подпали себе там ничего.

Фейерверки собирались запускать с маленькой крыши под окном — понятие пожарной безопасности здесь явно было не в почёте. В один момент туда высыпали все, неуклюже перелезая через подоконник, сталкиваясь плечами в тесном проёме окна. Я остался один. Бутылку снова взял, глотнул лениво, расслабился, приготовившись наслаждаться зрелищем — и вздрогнул, когда диван рядом скрипнул.

Элегбара? Ему-то что от меня нужно?

Напряжение охватило быстро и цепко. Мышцы словно окаменели, ожидание чего-то нехорошего заворочалось под рёбрами, а этот парень спокойно сидел рядом, крутил в пальцах трубку, весь такой невозмутимый и внушительный. Что Филл там ему навязал? Косички из дредов? Что за извращение…

Поморщившись, я отвёл взгляд. Уставился перед собой, в окно — и в тот же момент там, в вышине над домом, затрещало. Под восторженные возгласы отсветы фейерверков заскользили по комнате, заполнили её яркими огнями, будто влетели вместе с холодным ветром. Красные, зелёные, золотые — и силуэты в ночной темноте окрашивались красным, зелёным, золотым, шумели и раскачивались, сливаясь в одно беспокойное месиво. Только один выделялся: рваными, но изящными жестами, лёгким очертанием плеч, развевающимися на ветру светлыми прядями…

И в какую-то особенно яркую секунду, когда за окном с неба точно звёзды посыпались, я понял: мы с Элегбарой оба пялимся на эти жесты, эти плечи, эти пряди.

Понял отчётливо.

Потом выпил.

Потом, подумав, протянул бутылку наугад, куда-то в красно-зелёно-золотой воздух — и даже не удивился, когда Элегбара тут же её принял.

— Он всегда любил всё яркое, — сделав глоток, ровно проговорил он.

Уточнять, о ком речь, не требовалось, и я просто кивнул.

— Не думал, что увижу его снова, — продолжил парень. — Со своим шилом в заднице он должен был безумствовать уже где-нибудь на другом конце света — или гнить в могиле, что более вероятно. А он, с ума сойти, жив-здоров и даже не пытается никого затащить в постель.

Его голос звучал тихо-тихо, так, что мне приходилось изо всех сил вслушиваться, но на фразе про постель в голове словно ударили в колокол.

До боли громко ударили.

— Прям уж с ума сойти… — пробормотал я в пустоту перед собой. Не выдержав, повернулся: — Это так удивительно?

Элегбара мельком взглянул на меня и снова уставился за окно.

— О да. Раньше он бы уже давно кувыркался тут с какой-нибудь… или с каким-нибудь. Или и с одной, и с другим сразу — количество для него было явно важнее качества.

Он говорил отстранённо и без укора, но меня уже было не обмануть. Потому что я видел, как он при этом смотрит на Филла. Внимательно. Тоскливо. Жадно.

— Ты тоже с ним спал, да?

— Спал? Ха! — Смех захлебнулся в ещё одном глотке. Видимо, насмерть, потому что когда Элегбара снова заговорил, в его голосе не было ни намёка на веселье: — Бери выше, малыш. Я признался ему в любви.

После этих слов молчание затянулось. Я пытался понять, не обманул ли меня слух; Элегбара раскуривал трубку с чем-то странным; странное светилось красным и пахло кофе. Признался… Филла можно любить? Не в смысле «за что», а в смысле… такое вообще разрешено в этом мире? Допустимо? Это сложное чувство кажется для него слишком простым…

А я, кажется, уже изрядно напился. Сам своих мыслей не понимаю.

— Он ответил тебе?

— Ответил, — кивнул Элегбара, выпуская из носа густые струи дыма. — Сказал, что ему недостаточно моей любви, потому что он ничего в ответ не чувствует.

— Это как-то… жестоко даже для него.

— Как сказать… — Он задумчиво улыбнулся. — Разве можно назвать жестокостью причинение боли по незнанию? — и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил, снова глядя вперёд. — А ещё он сказал, что раз лёгкие пути никуда его не привели, а только заставили ходить по кругу, выматывая без толку, то придётся идти сложным. М, как тебе? Он всегда говорил запутанно, но в тот раз просто превзошёл сам себя.

— А что потом?

Элегбара глубоко затянулся — затрещал в трубке… табак? — глянул на меня. Улыбка у него была добрая.

— На-а-адо же, — протянул он так… знакомо. Меня даже передёрнуло: Филл, бывает, точно так же растягивает слова, мягко и чуть насмешливо. — Я думал, ты молчун, а ты вон как меня вопросами засыпаешь… Ничего потом. На следующее утро он уехал. Сорвался с места, никого не предупредив.

— Да уж, на него похоже. А когда всё это произошло?

— Хм-м… Почти год назад. В начале прошлого лета.

В начале прошлого лета. Мы встретились вскоре…

— Есть в нём что-то такое, да? — вдруг спросил Элегбара; мысль, назойливо засветившаяся в голове, утонула в его густом вязком голосе. — Что-то, что отличает его от людей.

— От обычных людей?

— Ну да, — равнодушно пожал плечами парень. — От людей.

И мы оба посмотрели на Филла. Хохочущий, восторженно задравший голову, он взмахнул руками — и жёлтые искры как по его приказу взмыли в ночное небо, рассыпались в вышине, медленно поплыли вниз…

— Да, — ответил я. — Есть.

Больше мы ничего друг другу не сказали.

Когда Элегбара ушёл, не забыв вернуть мне почти приконченную бутылку, на улице снова стало темно и тихо. Замёрзшие люди возвращались в гостиную. Кто-то включил музыку.

_…Стоя на эшафоте с головой в петле,  
Я жду, что ад вырвется на свободу в любую минуту…_

Вернее, прибавил громкости — песня заиграла не с начала. И какая песня… В последний раз я слышал её тем, последним спокойным в моей жизни, утром, когда вернулся с зимних каникул. И, кажется, соскучился — строчки легко ложились на язык, глаза сами собой закрылись. _Я не в том городе_ , — пел Боб Дилан, и я произносил эти слова вместе с ним. Потому что я тоже не в том городе. Мы ехали к морю — и, кажется, пора приехать. Я скажу об этом Филлу. Но не сейчас. Сейчас только _никаких стереотипов, оденусь в женскую одежду_ …

— О, Умник! Это твои планы на вечер?

Филл вернулся неожиданно и бурно — как его взбудоражили эти фейерверки! Его горячее тело навалилось на меня, ледяные пальцы нашарили мою ладонь и переплелись с моими, выхватывая бутылку.

— Я не настолько пьян, — усмехнулся я. Бутылку не отдал и руку не отпустил. Притянул его к себе — замёрз он, согреть надо.

Филл ещё повозился, урвал всё-таки глоток рома, но потом затих.

— Так тебе просто песня нравится? — спросил он, уткнувшись мне в плечо, но когда я кивнул, снова оживился: — О! А ты знал, что мы с Бобби вместе её сочиняли? Он, кстати, премиленько выглядел в чулках и платье… — и прищурился, окидывая меня взглядом. — Хм. Ты никогда не надевал вещи сестры?

Я настороженно отстранился.

— Э-э… Как-то, знаешь, и без этого жилось неплохо.

— Умник, — прошептал Филл, подсаживаясь ближе, и от его взгляда мне стало совсем не по себе. Слишком он был серьёзным и целеустремлённым. — Ну ты понимаешь, да? У меня идея.

 

…Вообще-то я твёрдо сказал нет. Я сказал нет, ещё когда Филл не успел свою идею озвучить — потому что примерно понимал, чего от него можно ожидать.

Однако в ванную, в которую Лави — ну, она теперь точно бог знает что о нас подумает! — натащила своей одежды, он меня всё-таки заманил.

— Ох, какая прелесть, — Филл вытянул из кучи тряпок что-то маленькое — топик? юбка? — и вырвиглазно-жёлтое. — Спасибо, Лаверна! У тебя отличный вкус.

— Не зови меня этим именем, — фыркнула девушка. — Просто Лави. И не за что.

Филл ещё раз скептически окинул взглядом клочок ткани и бросил его в кучку справа, к одежде, которая не подошла. Я облегчённо выдохнул: хорошо, что он отверг эту… вещь. А то на какое бы место он её ни натянул, прикрыла бы она целое ничего.

— Откуда у тебя столько разной одежды? — не выдержал я, когда Филл вытащил из этой горы рубашку, в которую мог бы трижды обернуться. Лави усмехнулась:

— Я клептоманка.

— Оу…

Я покосился на неё, уже собираясь извиниться, но девушку, кажется, ничего не напрягало. Она, беззаботно улыбаясь, следила за по пояс голым Филлом, потом закурила тонкую сигарету. Дым быстро заполнил тесное помещение; вентилятор под потолком, весь облепленный серой от пыли паутиной, еле крутился. Как душно…

— Всё-таки передумал? — тут же отреагировал Филл, стоило мне только расстегнуть пару пуговиц на рубашке. — Смотри, и тебе что-нибудь подберём…

Но я не дал ему договорить:

— Нет. Я же сказал — только после тебя.

С коварной улыбочкой кивнув, Филл снова зарылся в вещи. А я снова вздохнул — потому что пообещал переодеться после него в надежде, что тогда он от своей идеи откажется.

Ага. Как бы не так. Он, кажется, только ещё больше воодушевился…

Рядом недовольно цыкнул бычок — это Лави затушила сигарету в раковине.

— Ох, всё так серьёзно? — проныл я, когда она достала из шкафчика над ней увесистую косметичку.

— А ты думал? — тут же обернулся на меня Филл. — Долой полумеры, я жажду полного перевоплощения!..

Лави только пьяно хихикнула. А я, глядя на её вызывающий макияж, с конфетно-розовыми губами и фиолетовыми веками, с ужасом представил, во что превратится Филл.

А потом и я. Чёрт…

Зато самого Филла ничто не смущало. Он быстро разделся до белья, уселся на бортике ванны, широко разведя ноги, чтобы между ними встала Лави. Прогнувшись, подставил лицо свету:

— Как договаривались, милая.

Девушка начала с его губ. Обвела их карандашом, чуть отстранилась, окидывая взглядом результат, потом начала копаться в косметичке… Скучно. Захотелось курить, я даже оглянулся в поисках пачки, но, не найдя её, снова посмотрел на Лави, чтобы спросить…

И взглядом уткнулся в Филла. Его губы. Приоткрытые, мягко сминающиеся под кроваво-красным кончиком помады. Лави красила его щедро, блядски, издевательски медленно; Филл плотно сомкнул губы, когда она закончила, потом снова приоткрыл возмутительно-алый рот…

— Умник, ты мне не поможешь?

— А? — я моргнул, очнувшись. — Помочь?

— Вот с этим, — улыбнулся Филл. Растянул чёрный капроновый чулок, резко отпустил — тот упруго хлестнул меня по бедру. — Так будет быстрее, а то Лави занята, а мне шевелиться нельзя. Или боишься, что не устоишь перед моим очарованием и набросишься на меня прямо здесь?

Он поднял брови, кажется, в искреннем, граничащем с испугом волнении, но долго не продержался: ухмыльнулся пошло, закинул ногу на ногу, провёл пальцами от колена — и неприлично вверх…

Я мотнул головой.

— Давай сюда, — процедил сквозь зубы, которые почему-то стиснулись и разжиматься отказались. — Уж от твоего-то очарования я как-нибудь отобьюсь.

Чулки были скользкими на ощупь и выглядели ужасно маленькими. Я просунул в один ладонь, развёл пальцы. М-м, а хорошо тянется. И материал такой плотный, туго сжимает руку, не просвечивает…

— Нужно сначала собрать гармошкой, а потом…

— Да знаю я, знаю, — со вздохом перебил я Лави, — как-никак восемнадцать лет прожил с сестрой.

С горем пополам собрав чулок в пальцах, я опустился на колени перед беззаботно мотающим ногой Филлом. Плеск капель из подтекающего крана, раздражающе монотонный и громкий, мешал сосредоточиться. Всё-таки практики мне не хватало — зато хватало рома во мне… — и, самое главное, сложно было не смотреть на Филла. Я надеялся, что над всеми этими переодеваниями можно будет посмеяться, но он, уже с одним подведённым глазом и с густо накрашенными ресницами, выглядел почему-то совсем не смешно…

Так. Не смотреть.

— Давай сюда ногу.

Филл вытянул левую. Поставил носком мне на колено — сперва только слегка прикоснулся, точно пробовал воду в горячей ванне, но потом надавил сильнее. Смелее, шевельнул пальцами, устраивая её поудобнее…

Я сглотнул вязкую после рома слюну — перекурил? почему во рту пересохло? — приподнял его ногу за лодыжку и, убедившись, что Филл удерживает её на весу, начал натягивать чулок. От поджатых пальцев до острого колена — быстро, одним движением… чёрт! Поторопился, теперь надо как-то убрать складки… Может, вот так, провести ладонями по икре, с нажимом оглаживая напряжённые мышцы, вверх, до нежной, пока ещё обнажённой кожи под коленом. Филл вздрогнул, когда я случайно задел его там; в скользком чулке его стопа начала съезжать дальше по моему бедру, тягостно-медленно, но неотвратимо…

Жар от места, где он касается меня, прокатился выше, к паху — и разлился по всему телу. Тихую волнующую усмешку я, кажется, не услышал — почувствовал.

— Давайте сами. Я пойду, а то у вас тут… дышать нечем.

Нормально вдохнуть получилось и правда только после того, как за спиной захлопнулась дверь. Я задержался в коридоре, чуть ли не до треска оттянув рубашку вниз — потому что ну да, у меня встал; стрельнул у какого-то промелькнувшего мимо брюнета сигарету и закурил — потому что ну к чёрту думать о том, почему…

В комнату я вернулся уже в порядке… почти. До жути хотелось выпить, но бутылка рома осталась в ванной, а вино в той, что подвернулась под руку, оказалось отвратным. Ещё и диван мой заняли — я скромно встал у стены. Потом сел. На пробу сделал ещё глоток — нет, всё-таки гадость… — и нашёл взглядом Элегбару. Тот как раз выходил на балкон, куда, судя по клубам дыма, перетекли любители травки, и я хотел пойти к нему, но…

— Филл Брайт, дамы и господа!

Хорошо поставленный голос Лави с лёгкостью заглушил песню, не перейдя на крик. Волосы на руках встали дыбом, словно и правда начиналось представление. Толпа недоуменно качнулась; потом все, не сговариваясь, разошлись к стенам, и песня сменилась как по заказу на медленную, смутно-знакомую: удар в бас, двойной звон тарелок, через пару тактов добавляется гитарный перебор… Я опустил голову, зажмурившись — сейчас войдёт Филл, и все закричат-засвистят-захлопают…

А в следующее мгновение все замолчали.

_Никогда не думал, что ты заставишь меня покрыться испариной…_

Томный голос солиста заставил меня открыть глаза. Поднять взгляд. Прокрасться им медленно, будто чего-то боясь, по линялому, прожжённому ковру грязной расцветки, по растоптанным окуркам — и робко дотронуться до тонких щиколоток Филла, кажущихся сейчас, в этих чёрных чулках, совсем хрупкими…

_…поэтому прежде, чем я умру, запомни…_

…а потом, осмелев, провести им по стройным ногам — и выше, вдоль подола платья, едва доходящего до середины бёдер. Золотое, всё в крупных пайетках, оно сверкало, как чешуя экзотической рыбки, туго обтягивало тонкую талию, строго охватывало шею, оставляя открытыми только руки. Филл растянул бордовые в темноте губы — не искренняя улыбка, а точно выверенное оружие, — потянулся, словно примеряясь к непривычному образу; оглядел всех уверенно, свысока, потом скользнул взглядом ко мне…

_…ты — единственный…_

…и я наконец моргнул — глаза заслезились, на пару секунд превратив комнату в калейдоскоп расплывчатых пятен. Филл крутанулся, закинув руки за голову, пустил блики плясать по стенам-телам-лицам — и мне захотелось замотать его в плед. Спрятать ото всех, чтобы никто не видел этих плавных, вроде бы сдержанных, но таких призывных движений бёдрами, этой улыбки, голодного, требовательного взгляда из-под прикрытых век. Он же словно дух, мираж, словно вне всего приземлённого — пола, возраста, времени и пространства… — словно не человек вовсе…

— Филл!

Громкий шёпот Лави сбил наваждение. Она вдруг метнулась к Филлу, что-то шепнула ему и сразу убежала в коридор. Там загремели голоса — грубые, мужские; Филл подсел ко мне, в освободившееся рядом кресло.

Показал «тссс».

И вскоре я понял, почему. В комнату вошли четверо парней, и все четверо выглядели так, что сразу стало ясно: идею с переодеванием они могут и не оценить. И, если не оценят, обязательно доходчиво это объяснят.

Вокруг сразу стало ужасно громко и не по-доброму оживлённо. Только мы с Филлом пытались слиться со стеной. Сидели тихо, как мыши в комнате, полной голодных котов. Я пытался заслонить его плечом; Филл, поймав мой взгляд, улыбнулся…

— О, а тебя я раньше не видел. — Один из подошедших парней, с лысиной такой гладкой, словно там вообще никогда не росло волос, присел рядом с ним. — Как тебя зовут?

Филл потупил взгляд.

— Чего молчишь? Стесняешься?

Филл энергично закивал.

— М-м-м, и как такая скромница попала в эту обитель разврата?..

Приобняв его, парень положил руку ему на колено, повёл ею дальше, под юбку. Филл не сопротивлялся, только стремительно краснел. Парень наверняка принимал это за смущение, но я-то видел, что тот просто едва смех сдерживает — вот идиот, какого хрена он ему позволяет, он же сейчас!.. — а лысый всё говорил, забираясь рукой выше, выше, ещё чуть-чуть…

Всё — понял я по его враз расширившимся глазам. Нашёл.

— Что за?..

— Да, сожми его посильнее, котик, — низким хриплым голосом прошептал Филл.

И совершенно неприлично заржал.

Лысый вспыхнул.

А я подскочил, пошатнулся — чёртов ром! — и не успел перехватить его руку.

Удар пришёлся Филлу по лицу — он даже не пытался прикрыться! — и в то же мгновение погас свет. Музыка заткнулась, люди возмущённо зашумели, рядом что-то грохнулось, а я почувствовал, как холодные пальцы знакомо смыкаются на моём запястье…

Отпустил меня Филл, только когда мы выбежали на улицу.

— У тебя кровь! — прошипел я, разворачивая его лицом к свету. — Чёрт, вот чего ты сидел глазами хлопал?

— Ну тебе же не нравится, когда я дерусь.

Филл беспечно пожал плечами. Он был такой бледный в тусклом свете фонаря, похожий на призрак, точно сейчас растает, и останутся только платье это золотое, чёрные чулки — и красная помада, красная кровь…

Ну что мне с ним делать?!

— Эй! — раздался вдруг сверху голос Элегбары. Мы подняли головы. — Ловите, страдальцы.

Он скинул нам куртки; ветер подхватил их и швырнул в сторону. Филл даже с места не двинулся, всё смотрел на Легби, неотрывно и очень серьёзно, и я пошёл подбирать их один.

— Ну что, Филли, — услышал шёпот над головой, — береги своих внутренних демонов. И… прощай.

Филл не ответил. Когда я вернулся, Элегбары в окне уже не было, но он всё стоял, смотрел вверх, куда-то за решётки, в непроглядную темноту.

Я накинул ему на плечи куртку.

 

…К парковке мы возвращались другой дорогой… кажется. По крайней мере, я эти тёмные улицы, магазины, домики низкие и кружащийся в ветре мусор не узнавал. Филл уверенно шёл чуть впереди — правда, не факт, что куда надо.

— Филл.

— М?

— Ты как?

— Нормально, — ровно проговорил он, даже не обернувшись. А когда я попытался его догнать — прибавил шагу. Всё так же молча.

И это называется «нормально»…

— Филл.

— М?

— Свет.

— Свет? — в его голосе наконец промелькнула живая нотка. — Что — свет?

— Он так вовремя выключился, и недавно мы точно так же убегали в темноте… — задумчиво протянул я и усмехнулся: — Ты повторяешься.

— А при чём тут я? Не я его в этот раз выключил, он сам погас, пробки, наверное, вышибло, вон какой ураган… — протараторил Филл, а потом добавил обиженно: — Холодно, — и плотнее закутался в куртку.

Я тоже застегнулся. Закатал мокрый рукав — Элегбара явно кидал наугад, она в лужу упала, но всё лучше, чем в одной рубашке.

— Этот Элегбара… он вроде бы неплохой парень.

— Да, неплохой. — Филл отозвался глухим эхом, но тут же встряхнулся: — Что, уже не ревнуешь?

— Он рассказал, что любил тебя, — вместо ответа продолжил я. — Или любит. Я не особо понял.

Из груди вырвался нервный смешок. Филл тоже усмехнулся невесело. Вздохнул; мне уже казалось, что на этом разговор опять загнётся, когда он снова заговорил:

— Да, — прозвучало тяжело, словно Филл заставил себя это произнести, — знаю. Я долго этого добивался.

— Добивался? Зачем?

— У него связи.

— Где?

— Везде.

Фонарь над нами погас, потом снова зажёгся — уже за моей спиной. Филл пошёл медленнее, внимательно глядел под ноги и обходил даже самые безобидные на вид лужи, но я больше не пытался его догнать. Хотя хотелось. Догнать, остановить, обнять и пожалеть, как разодравшего коленки ребёнка. Он был похож на такого, упрямого пацана, который, упав с велосипеда, лишь губы сожмёт, поморщится, и только когда его обнимешь, уткнётся в плечо и тихо-тихо всхлипнет — потому что всё-таки больно.

Хотелось, несмотря на то, что я прекрасно понимал: Филл далеко не невинный мальчик. И жалеть нужно скорее тех, кому выпала удача с ним встретиться.

Ну да. Меня, например?

— Добиваться любви человека только потому, что тебе от него что-то нужно… А ты жестокий, — сказал я вроде бы в шутку, но Филл отреагировал неожиданно серьёзно.

— Я не жестокий, — пробормотал он чуть ли не зло, — я обречённый.

— Обречённый? Это ты сейчас вообще о… Филл!

Закончить вопрос я не успел. Да и вообще забыл, что хотел спросить — Филл, пошатнувшись, тяжело осел на подвернувшиеся ступеньки.

— В данный момент — обречённый сидеть тут и держать намеревающуюся укатиться голову, — рассмеявшись, ответил он. — Ну не злись на меня, Умник, — добавил виновато, взглянув на меня сквозь пальцы. — Я сам на себя злюсь.

Мог бы и не просить. Я не злился. Хмурился, да, но лишь потому, что теперь, когда наконец смог посмотреть на него, понял: это его «нормально» было чертовски лживым.

— Я не злюсь на тебя, — возразил я, присаживаясь рядом на ступеньку. — Что с тобой?

— Ну-у… я пьян.

Прозвучало неуверенно. Да Филл и не был похож на пьяного, он просто выглядел… хреново. Волосы слиплись от влажности и сосульками падали на лицо, скулы заострились, как после болезни, вокруг глаз чернели синяки — или это просто макияж так размазался? — и кровь всё ещё сочилась из распухшей губы, стекала по подбородку, но он даже не пытался её стереть.

Попытался я. Осторожно провёл большим пальцем по влажной коже, прикоснулся к губе — рассечена, кольцо, что ли, было у того придурка… Филл вздрогнул, но мешать мне не стал. Так и сидел, едва дыша, пялясь куда-то вниз.

— А ведь я мог стать женщиной, — ни с того ни с сего заявил он. — Носить такие вот блестящие вещи… Красиво же, да?

И задрал подол, показывая мне, как пайетки переливаются в свете мигающей за нами вывески. Золото с кровью — видимо, капала на платье, пока он шёл.

— Опусти, — попросил я мягко. Филл послушно сложил руки на коленях. — Вот так, и не задирай юбку. Чёрт, кровь не останавливается… Сильно же этот урод тебя приложил.

Мимо пронёсся ветер, осыпал нас холодными каплями с крыши. Я зябко передёрнулся, Филл — даже не поморщился.

— Поцелуй, и сразу заживёт, — улыбнулся он, искоса посмотрев на меня.

— Вот знаешь, если бы это действительно было так, поцеловал бы.

— А ты попробуй.

Филл провёл языком по губам, слизнув кровь. Они, наверное, солёные, как морская вода, но пробовать нельзя — ему будет больно, если я прикоснусь…

— А вы ещё, мать вашу, кто?

Дверь сзади с грохотом ударилась о стену. Женщина, вся такая большая, с пышной копной кудрявых чёрных волос, огромными кольцами в ушах и необъятным бюстом, уставилась на нас совсем не по-доброму. Хозяйка, что ли, этого… а, кстати, что это?

Понять, куда нас занесла нелёгкая, оказалось не так просто: окна были забраны исписанными-изрисованными ставнями, да и вывеска — надпись «UDJAT», глаз какой-то египетский под ней — ни о чём не говорила.

— Мы так, мимо пробегали, уже уходим, — примирительно замахал руками я, подскочив со ступенек. — Филл, пойдём.

Но Филл идти явно не хотел. Или не мог: он и встал-то с трудом, повис на мне, благо, что лёгкий. Силы нашёл только на то, чтобы обернуться и улыбнуться. И, конечно, это выглядело бы как всегда очаровательно — и, скорее всего, очаровало рассерженную женщину, — если бы не кровь у него на зубах. И на губах. И на подбородке, на платье…

Как бы она теперь полицию не вызвала.

— Да мы… э-э… всё в порядке, мы просто… — начал оправдываться я, но женщина всплеснула руками.

— Что это с тобой, детка? — воскликнула она, глядя на Филла. Детка? А, ну да… — Так, а ну давайте, заходите…

Я посмотрел на Филла. Филл — на меня. Мы кивнули друг другу и проскользнули в любезно распахнутую дверь.

Внутри женщина продолжила возмущаться.

— Думала, наркоманы какие-то ошиваются, район, знаете, неблагополучный, а вы… — причитала она, ведя нас по коридору; громко стучали её толстые каблуки. Я ничего толком не мог вокруг рассмотреть — резанул по глазам свет, да и наша потенциальная спасительница торопилась, — и только когда она привела нас в кабинет, понял.

Тату-салон. Ну, и пирсинг тут, кажется, делают, судя по затесавшейся в ряды картинок-эскизов фотографии женской груди с кольцами в сосках. И вон той — парня со штангой в… кхм… самом интересном месте…

— Раздевайтесь. У меня тут жарко.

Женщина провела нас за ширму и ушла на другой конец помещения греметь чем-то в шкафу. Филл уже чувствовал себя как дома: стянул куртку с меня, с себя, кинул их в основании длинного кресла, вроде тех, на которых сидишь-лежишь в кабинете зубного. Он стоял, насвистывая что-то похожее на вальс Мендельсона, пальцем пытался оттереть пятно крови с платья и хмурился — нет, засохло…

— Садись, девочка, — сказала ему, вернувшись, хозяйка и пододвинула поближе низкую табуретку. — Я Жаклин. Как тебя зовут?

— Филл, — хрипло, на выдохе, прошептала «девочка». — И я вроде как мальчик.

Для полноты эффекта он тряхнул головой, убирая волосы с лица, хоть и гладко выбритого, но слишком угловатого и скуластого, чтобы при хорошем освещении сойти за женское, но Жаклин и бровью не повела.

— О, начинающая дива? — ровно проговорила она, смачивая ватный тампон в чём-то резко пахнущем.

Филл глубоко вздохнул:

— Заканчивающая. — И, неловко поведя плечами, обернулся на меня: — Умник, не расстегнёшь? А то колется…

Стоило мне потянуть замок на платье вниз, ладони почему-то вспотели. Хоть я и повторял про себя, что Филл как бы парень, и ничего смущающего в его голом торсе по определению нет, но то, как медленно обнажалась его кожа в проёме заедающей молнии, выглядело совсем не невинно, и чёртова застёжка как назло доходила аж до поясницы… А когда я наконец расстегнул её полностью и уже хотел облегчённо вздохнуть, Филл завёл руку назад — шевельнулись лопатки под смуглой кожей — и дёрнул лямку лифчика.

— Это тоже, — сказал он и вдруг болезненно зашипел: — Ай-ссс!

— Я же только дотронулась! — тут же возмутилась Жаклин. — Терпи. Ох, крови-то сколько… Кто тебя так? И за что?

— Да это… — Филл усмехнулся, — полиция нравов. Юбка, понимаете, слишком короткая — а то, что под ней, наоборот, хи, слишком длинное…

Под громовой смех Жаклин лифчик я хоть и не с первого раза, но всё-таки расстегнул. Филл ловко стянул лямки, вытащил его через рукав и вручил почему-то мне. Я неуверенно повертел неожиданный презент в руках — чёрный, кружевной, с толстыми кусками чего-то упруго-мягкого… И куда его теперь? На память оставить?

— Ох, котик, — отсмеявшись и промокнув кончиками пальцев слёзы, похлопала меня по коленке Жаклин, — сделай нам всем пока кофе, будь душкой. Кофеварка в комнатке сбоку от стойки, не пропустишь… А, и пепельницу захвати! — крикнула она уже мне вслед.

Лифчик в итоге отправился в мусорку — потому что ну её, такую память. Согревшись наконец, тыкая в западающие кнопки на кофеварке, я поймал себя на том, что глупо улыбаюсь: всё-таки мир не без добрых людей; взглянув на испачканные в крови пальцы, вздохнул: и не без злых. Об этом тоже не стоит забывать…

Когда я вернулся, Филл уже был почти чистеньким. Жаклин стёрла с его лица кровь и помаду, только потёкшая тушь осталась. С кресла смотреть на них было смешно. Нелепая картина: внушительная грудь Жаклин в вырезе футболки, плоская грудь Филла в провисшем платье. Он всё-таки накинул его на плечи, но таким, полуодетым, выглядел почему-то ещё неприличнее. Я глотнул кофе; неожиданно чётко ощутил, что трезвею — хорошо так, без тошноты и головной боли.

— Ай, больно!

— Да не дёргайся, не маленький, — раздражённо процедила Жаклин, но стоило Филлу обиженно надуть и без того припухшие губы, сразу запричитала: — Ладно, ладно, я аккуратненько…

Я только покачал головой. Ага. Больно ему царапинку обработать, как же. Зато когда шипами себе ладонь распарывал, даже не поморщился. А когда, толком себя не подготовив, насаживался на меня, вообще…

Так. Не стоит об этом думать.

Закончив с лечением хныкающего — и не надоело ему выпендриваться? — Филла, Жаклин одним глотком допила кофе и поднялась со стула.

— На последний автобус из-за вас, красавцев, опоздала, — беззлобно пожаловалась она, убирая баночки-тюбики обратно в шкаф, — опять тут заночую… — а потом обернулась и по-деловому сложила руки на груди. — Раз мы всё равно все здесь собрались, может, кто-нибудь хочет забиться или проколоться? Ночью скидки.

Причём после этой фразы и она, и Филл почему-то посмотрели на меня. Я, заметив их взгляды, покосился на фотографию парня с пирсингом. Вздрогнул. Отвернулся — и спешно спрыгнул с кресла.

Филл поймал меня за руку:

— У-у-умник…

— Нет.

— Да-а-а…

— Филл. Даже не думай.

— Нечестно! — Он вскочил со стула и драматично ткнул в меня пальцем. — Ты так и не переоделся после меня, хотя обещал. Так что теперь ты мне должен!

Логика в этих рассуждениях, кажется, прихрамывала, но вид Филла в этом заляпанном кровью платье, в чулках и с блестящей от мази разбитой губой веса его обвинениям волшебным образом добавлял. Такому Филлу действительно хотелось чем-то отплатить за старания — и страдания.

— Ладно, — выдохнул я, садясь обратно, — но на тату я не согласен. Согласен… проколоть ухо.

— Вот и чудненько. — Жаклин снова распахнула дверцы шкафа. — Так, перчатки, перчатки…

— А можно я сам ему проколю? — прервал её бормотание вкрадчивый голос Филла.

На секунду повисла абсолютная тишина.

— Фи-и-илл… — вспомнив, как должна звучать человеческая речь, страдальчески протянул я, но меня проигнорировали.

— Умеешь? — спросила Жаклин, наклонив голову к плечу; зловеще блеснули золотые кольца в её ушах.

— Умею.

— Точно?

— Точно.

И, не успел я опомниться и хоть слово в этот содержательный диалог вставить, мы с Филлом остались наедине.

Как только стук каблуков за дверью стих, я судорожно сглотнул.

— Филл, вот честно, я бы не сказал, что эта идея мне нравится. Может, лучше доверимся профессионалу?

И снова в ответ получил игнор. Даже не взглянув на меня, Филл пошёл мыть руки. Потом молча выбрал серёжку. Порыскал в шкафу, вернулся, замысловатым натюрмортом разложил всё необходимое рядом на стуле и только тогда заговорил:

— Я и есть профессионал, — сказал, с улыбкой натягивая перчатку, — не веришь?

Латексный край звонко шлёпнул его по запястью, улыбка стала совсем уж самодовольной, и я понял, что в ответе Филл явно не нуждается.

Впрочем, не было похоже, что он волнуется, как если бы действительно не знал, что делать. В том, как он, уже не рисуясь, надел вторую перчатку, как скупым жестом убрал волосы мне за ухо, чувствовалась уверенность. Это успокаивало: я наконец смог расслабиться и отпустить спинку кресла, в которую вцепился как в спасательный круг. В общем-то, ничего ужасного, да? Вот Филл, такой серьёзный и собранный, протирает мне ухо пахнущей спиртом ваткой, потом берёт маркер, наклоняется ко мне…

— Подожди… здесь? — удивился я, почувствовав щекотное прикосновение к уху, почему-то сверху. — Я думал, как обычно. Ну, мочку.

— А это место чувствительнее, — задумчиво прошептал Филл, проводя по краю уха кончиком пальца. Щекотно…

— Разве это не хуже, наоборот?

— Хотя знаешь, есть и более чувствительные места… — будто не услышав меня, продолжил он — и повёл запястьем ниже, по шее, на грудь, улыбнувшись, задел сосок…

Ага. Конечно. Разбежался.

— Так, — я перехватил его руку, — об этом даже не думай.

Театрально вздохнув, Филл всё же кивнул. Стал напевать что-то — кажется, ту песню, под которую совсем недавно танцевал, — закрыл маркер, покрутил в пальцах. Его движения были такие размеренные, почти сонные; мурлыканье — тихое-тихое… Вокруг будто бы стало темнее — как в театре, когда вокруг погасили свет, и только луч прожектора выхватывает на сцене актёра. А актёр умело играет роль, и ничто его не смущает: ни то, что он в платье, ни то, что платье сползло с плеча, ни потёки туши на впалых щеках, ни чулки, ни чёрные латексные перчатки, тесно обхватывающие его кисти — ничего! В который раз Филл казался мне кем-то удивительно нездешним; я мог лишь заворожённо наблюдать за ним, и даже когда в его пальцах блеснула толстая игла, осознание того, что сейчас он меня этой иглой проткнёт, совсем не испугало.

— Наклони голову. Вот так. — Филл коснулся моего подбородка, перехватил иглу поудобнее и наклонился ко мне, почти наваливаясь — а это точно профессиональное поведение?.. — Знаешь, по мнению большинства общеизвестных религий, я сейчас оскверню твоё тело. Отмечу, как раба — по мнению многих, к счастью, в основном давно умерших людей. Но нам ведь наплевать и на богов, и на людей, да, Умник?

Он прижался ещё теснее, заглянул в глаза; игла назойливо бликовала на границе зрения, отвлекала от его слов, и я, кажется, не ответил…

— А теперь вдох и… замри.

Приказ жарким шёпотом обжёг мне губы; тело словно парализовало. Филл лишь мельком скосил взгляд, чтобы приставить иглу к обозначенной точке — тревожное острое касание, — и снова уставился мне в глаза, не спеша протыкать ею кожу, удерживая в оцепенении, вынуждая ловить каждое его движение: ну когда же, давай уже, давай!..

И напряжённое давление сменилось болью. Огненной, мучительно-медленной; Филл не торопился заканчивать, словно наслаждаясь процессом, его зрачки расширились — как и мои, наверное, синхронно. Я чувствовал, как он протягивает иглу, слышал, как звякает об неё серёжка, ощущал, как Филл касается меня затянутыми в латекс пальцами, а они уже не холодные — тёплые, почти горячие…

— Готово.

— Ха-а…

Долгожданный выдох окончательно меня отрезвил. Разум стал чистым, ощущения обострились: колотится сердце, рубашка прилипла к влажной от пота спине, глаза слезятся… и ухо почему-то не болит — горит, словно к нему уголёк приложили.

— Не трогай, — одёрнул Филл, когда я неосознанно потянулся к этому месту, — у тебя руки грязные. Пойдём лучше к зеркалу…

Ухо в отражении было ожидаемо красным; серёжка — неожиданно, для украшения, выбранного Филлом, обычной. Простое тонкое колечко, серебряное, кажется. Я коснулся его, стараясь не задеть прокол: горячее, как его пальцы, когда он меня касался… И чувство такое странное восторгом перехватило дыхание, будто только что я перешёл какую-то невидимую, но очень важную черту, сделал что-то непоправимое, и всё, ничего уже не изменить…

Глупость какая-то романтичная.

— А знаешь, выглядит забавно… Филл! — Пока я рассматривал своё отражение, он стоял рядом, прислонившись к стене, и вдруг сполз по ней, точно подломился. — Эй, что с тобой?!

— Вот. Теперь ты меня не забудешь, — словно не услышав меня, пробормотал он. Подтянул ноги, обнял колени; я сел перед ним на корточки. — Если снимешь серёжку, шрам останется. Если отрежешь ухо…

— Ты нормальный вообще? Зачем бы мне это делать?

— Да знаешь, был у меня один знакомый… — Филл прижал подрагивающие, всё ещё пахнущие латексом пальцы к моим губам. — Тсс, я знаю, что обычно люди так не делают. Знаю. Хотя даже если отрежешь, не забудешь. Новое же у тебя не отрастёт? Не-е-ет. Так функционируют организмы людей…

Он говорил, будто выученный урок рассказывал. Размеренно. Монотонно.

Безжизненно.

— …Я теперь вроде как всегда буду здесь. Частичкой, да? Зацепился. Наверное. Я так думаю…

— Филл, — с каждым его словом страх всё сильнее сдавливал мне рёбра, — о чём ты вообще?

— Надо покурить, что ли. Умник…

— А? Принести сигареты?

Я хотел было встать, но Филл поймал меня за руки.

— Нет, — покачал головой, — обними меня. Я чувствую себя таким уставшим.

Закрыв глаза, он прижался затылком к стене. Ухмыльнулся уголком губ, будто не веря, что я исполню его просьбу — и я опустился на колени. Притянул его, мелко вздрогнувшего, к себе. Платье соскользнуло с его плеч, и кожа под моими ладонями была ледяной.

— Да, я тоже устал. Вечер сегодня выдался насыщенный, — усмехнулся я, медленно растирая её.

— Ага, — едва слышно, со странной смесью обиды и горечи, отозвался Филл. — И это тоже.

— И это? А что ещё?

— М? Ты о чём? — А в следующее мгновение он уже смотрел на меня беззаботно, незамутнённым взглядом, и меня, господи, меня это даже не удивило.

Опять не помнит…

— Ни о чём, Филл. Отдыхай.

Пожав плечами, он кивнул. Прижался ко мне, уткнулся лбом мне в плечо; затих. Я держал его, ослабевшего, забывшего секунду назад произнесённые слова, пялился в стену и понимал: я так больше не могу.

Нужно что-то делать.


	16. Время никого не ждёт

В свой первый же день лето, казалось, планировало отыграться за все зимние морозы. Мир пла-а-авился, и мы плавились вместе с ним.

А солнце безжалостно застыло в зените.

— Как жарко…

Слова вылетели в окно, за ними — измятый конфетный фантик из моих разжавшихся пальцев: я не хотел мусорить, но так получилось, жара досуха выпила из меня все силы. Филл обеими руками вцепился в руль, наверное, из страха тоже случайно его выпустить, и ничего не ответил. Вздохнул только; капелька пота скользнула по его шее под ворот футболки…

Зевнув, я отвернулся. Впереди до самого горизонта протянулась скука — раскалённый автобан, исчерченный белыми полосками, бесконечные отбойники по обе стороны сжали нас, не давая с него срулить. Утомительный пейзаж.

— Где сигареты? — Я повысил голос, пытаясь перекричать шум ветра в ушах и гудение двигателя, вибрацией отдающееся по телу. Похлопал себя по карманам. Огляделся. — У тебя?

Филл стрельнул на меня взглядом. Убедившись, что я на него смотрю, двинул бёдрами — передний карман его джинсов оттопыривался, чётко обрисовывая прямоугольник пачки, — но руль не отпустил.

Ну и ладно. Сам возьму.

По вспотевшей спине приятной прохладой прошёлся ветер, когда я наклонился. Филл приподнялся над сиденьем, чтобы мне было удобнее копаться в его кармане, но его джинсы были такие тесные… ужасно тесные! Пачку еле получилось подцепить двумя пальцами. Вот сложно ему было самому её достать, а?..

Машина вдруг вильнула — что там вилять на абсолютно прямой дороге?! — и я на автомате схватился за бёдра Филла. Такими трудами выуженная пачка сигарет скатилась ему под ноги. Я потянулся за ней, пытаясь удержаться, не потерять равновесие — машину дёрнуло в другую сторону…

— Ах, Умник, я уже думал, что не дождусь! 

А вот чтобы я ему на колени упал, Филл руль отпустил! Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался!..

— Не ёрзай… Да не ёрзай ты, ну хватит! 

В ответ он лишь рассмеялся, и стоило мне, схватив пачку, начать подниматься, опять с неестественно громким стоном крутанул руль. Я снова уткнулся лицом ему… уже даже не в колени, куда-то выше, в жёсткие джинсовые складки, а он ещё и по голове меня погладил:

— О, детка, ты просто восхитителен, продолжай!

— Филл!!!

Какое там! Прижимая запястьем, Филл пробежался пальцами мне по шее, потом за ухом — ну что творит, зараза такая, щекотно же! Напрочь обнаглев, он горстью прихватил мои волосы и, толкнувшись бёдрами, так наиграно выкрикнул «Еее!», что я не выдержал и всё-таки рассмеялся. Ха! Если Филл даже в такую жару находит силы дурачиться, значит, не всё так уж…

Резкий гудок сзади заставил меня вздрогнуть; громко, до звона в ушах, клацнули зубы. Филл сразу сбавил скорость, отпустил наконец мою голову, и я выглянул из-под его рук, как раз когда длинная фура с грохотом промчалась мимо, поднимая за собой плотное облако пыли. В горле запершило.

Мучиться мы не стали — свернули на обочину, остановились. Филл тут же упал на спинку сиденья и довольно закинул руки за голову.

— О, дорогой, это было прекрасно! — простонал он, закрывая глаза и картинно смахивая пот со лба.

Я недовольно цыкнул, отполз на своё место и посмотрел на пачку — она нещадно измялась в моей руке, но сами сигареты, вроде бы, выжили.

Как и мы. Чудом.

— Нашёл время фигнёй страдать! — недовольно зыркнул я на Филла. — Так хотелось пару тонн в задний бампер получить?

— Не волнуйся, Умник, — но он лишь ещё шире улыбнулся, — я внимательно следил за фурой в зеркало заднего вида: твоя техника минета ещё не так хороша, чтобы заставить меня забыть обо всём на свете. Но ничего, мы над этим обязательно пора… Ауч!

Филл подскочил и развернулся ко мне, потирая затылок, точно ожидая нового коварного нападения. Глядя на него, нахмурившегося и поджавшего губы, так правдоподобно обидевшегося, что я ни секунды не сомневался: он еле сдерживает смех, мне тоже захотелось улыбнуться. Я и не сдержался, отвернулся только — вот ещё, будет он тут мои навыки… эм… доставания сигарет из-под педалей обсуждать!..

А потом испуганно выдохнул. 

Пыль рассеялась. Осела на помутневшем лобовом стекле, сухо припудрила кожу. Воздух дрожал от зноя, и когда я увидел сверкающую, тонко протянувшуюся вдоль горизонта синюю полоску, подумал — мираж. Как в пустыне, сейчас развеется, стоит только моргнуть, вот-вот, сейчас…

Но нет. Это был не мираж.

Океан.

Паника окатила мощной волной. Ну я ведь знал, что мы уже близко, видел, как Филл всё чаще разворачивает продающиеся на заправках карты — не покупает, подолгу складывает обратно, путаясь в сгибах; слышал, как он шепчет себе под нос номера трасс, снова садясь за руль. Так почему же теперь от одного взгляда на блики на воде режет глаза чуть ли не до слёз, а дорога кажется такой короткой… Продлить бы её хоть немного, чуть-чуть, потому что вот мы доедем и потом — что? Что дальше делать?..

— Жарко, — тихий, вкрадчивый голос Филла прозвучал совсем близко, над ухом.

— М?

— Жарко, — повторил Филл, снова откидываясь на своё сиденье и отлепляя влажную футболку от груди. — Я весь мокрый, освежиться бы… Может, махнём в рай?

Я подозрительно нахмурился:

— Знаешь, я ещё пожить хочу.

— Хи… Да нет же, Умник. — Филл наклонился, ловя мой взгляд, и кивнул за плечо: — Вон в тот рай.

Выцветший билборд перед единственным на много миль поворотом, который я пропустил, уткнувшись в колени Филлу, и правда гласил: «РАЙ». Огромными буквами, некогда, наверное, голубыми, а сейчас грязно-белыми. Фотографии вокруг надписи тоже не блистали ангельской чистотой: мутные, с налётом пыли, гостевые домики, вид снаружи, вид изнутри, всё выхолощенно-безликое. И под всем этим горело точками выведенное на электронное табло:

NO VACANCY

— В раю нет мест, — хмыкнул я, снова поворачиваясь к Филлу. Он измождённо глаза закатил:

— А таких, как мы, вообще туда не пускают! — Но потом, усмехнувшись, подмигнул: — Но попробовать-то можно?

И я кивнул. Да, можно. Куда угодно можно, только не к слепящей, искрящейся полосе на горизонте.

 

«Рай» был близко. Пара минут — и за стеной в ровный ряд высаженных деревьев показался такой же ровный ряд одинаковых домиков. Мы притормозили у ближайшего. Встретили нас пустота и тишина.

— Как-то не так я представлял себе «мест нет», — пробормотал я, высовываясь из окна и присаживаясь на дверь. Вылезать не хотелось. — Жутковато…

Филл глубокомысленно хмыкнул. Окинув взглядом безжизненную местность, заглушил мотор и вышел из машины. Ещё и ключи забрал. 

— Может, закрыто? — попытался я вразумить его. — Случилось что-нибудь? Как-то здесь тихо…

Ответа опять не дождался. На трассе, за деревьями, прогрохотала ещё одна фура; звук показался мне приглушённым и неживым, как во сне. Филл отстранённо повёл на него головой, неожиданно примолкший и печальный, но на меня посмотрел уже с улыбкой.

— Так пойдём и узнаем, — пожал плечами, обходя машину. — Давай, Умник! — и вдруг подхватил меня под мышки. — Я душу продам за душ!..

Вытащил он меня на удивление быстро — и откуда столько сил в этом тщедушном теле, я же упирался! Пришлось идти на разведку; гнетущее безмолвие вокруг с каждым шагом всё сильнее действовало мне на нервы. 

Филл с удовольствием подливал масла в огонь:

— Ты что, фильмов ужасов не смотрел? — рассмеялся он, когда я шарахнулся от хрустнувшей у него под ногой ветки. — Всё самое страшное случается в темноте, так что нам ещё как минимум часов семь совершенно нечего бояться!

В ответ Филл получил ещё один подзатыльник — на этот раз вскользь, успел-таки уклониться — и сразу полез обниматься. Потому что «я буду защитать тебя, Умник! я закрою тебя своим телом!..». 

Ага, конечно. От него самого бы кто защитил — ну жаркий ведь, горячий, невыносимо!..

Отлип Филл от меня, только когда мы дошли до явно жилого дома, но с табличкой «Администрация» над дверью.

— Вот видишь, начальство на месте, — усмехнулся он, заглядывая в приоткрытое окно, за которым мирно посапывала в кресле старушка. — Давай, узнай всё, документики там заполни, а я пока машину перепаркую, и вещи сгребу, и…

— Но…

— Давай-давай, удачи. — Филл развернул меня за плечи, подтолкнул к двери и назидательно добавил в спину: — Разделение труда: кто-то чемоданы таскает, кто-то разговаривает с вредными старушками. Всё честно. 

— С чего ты взял, что…

— Всё, я тебя не слышу, я убежал! — перебил меня он.

А в следующую секунду и правда убежал. Только зелёная футболка за углом мелькнула.

Порыв ветра качнул оконную раму; старушка всхрапнула. Я посмотрел на неё. Посмотрел на дверь. Вздохнув, поднялся на пару ступенек. 

И замер; мурашки, несмотря на жару, зябко пробежались по коже. Бред какой-то… Ну что я, на самом деле маньяка жду? Ничего тут не случится. Меня просто параноит с недосыпа — пара душных ночей, с неясными тревожными снами, с Филлом, то ли просыпавшимся каждый раз вместе со мной, то ли и вовсе не засыпавшим, вымотала. Вот нервы и звенят от малейшего раздражения.

Передёрнув плечами, я пару раз пробежался костяшками по нагретому солнцем дереву, потянул дверь на себя, вошёл — и чуть не вскрикнул. Старушка сидела так прямо, будто и не спала вовсе всего секунду назад; смотрела цепко и подозрительно.

— Двадцать в сутки, — выпалила она, не успел я и рта открыть. — Платить наличкой. Заселение…

— Но, подождите, — замахал я руками, перебивая её. — Там, на табло под билбордом, показано, что мест нет…

— А-а, опять эта проклятая вывеска сломалась! — Старушка без особого сожаления вздохнула. — То-то я думаю, второй день никто не приезжает. — Потом процедила в сторону: — Хоть отдохнула от малолетних оболтусов… — И снова повернулась ко мне: — На сколько ночей?

Я задумался.

— На одну, — пробормотал неуверенно.

Пока я отсчитывал деньги, как назло мелочью распиханные по карманам, старушка повторяла мне правила. Курить в комнатах нельзя — штраф; костры на земле жечь нельзя — штраф; сильно шуметь нельзя — штраф… Не то чтобы всё это было мне очень надо, но от ехидной ухмылки про себя я не удержался: да уж, вот он какой, рай, ничего нельзя! 

А ведь когда что-то сильно нельзя, лишь сильнее хочется согрешить…

В итоге вышел я со звоном в ушах — старушка оказалась глуховата и говорила слишком громко, — сводом дважды повторённых правил в голове, но зато с ключами в руке. Душный воздух вдохнул с облегчением; глупый страх отпустил. Ничего особенного — просто вывеска сломалась, просто не сезон, просто не самое удачное расположение…

Просто Филл, как всегда, знал всё наперёд. 

Буквально через пару минут он подтвердил это в очередной раз. Когда я подошёл к отведённому нам домику, последнему в ряду, его машина уже стояла там, мелькала жёлтым боком за тощей зеленью, а сам Филл курил на крыльце. Кое-как застёгнутая, с вываливающимися вещами, сумка стояла у него в ногах.

— Ты как знал, что нас сошлют подальше.

— Ну, не то чтобы знал… — Филл вытряхнул уголёк на дорогу и швырнул бычок в мусорку. — Скорее, надеялся на интимность обстановки.

Подхватив сумку, он протиснулся мимо меня в дом. Сразу прошёл в спальню, единственную здесь, но, правда, с двумя кроватями, и со стоном упал на ту, что ближе. Брошенные по дороге вещи остались валяться в проходе.

— Слегка не донёс, — усмехнулся я, подбирая сумку и швыряя её на вторую кровать — та, что у окна, видимо, будет моя. — Неужели настолько устал?

— Ты не представляешь, насколько… — Филл трагически вздохнул. Усмехнулся в потолок. Приподнялся на локтях, ловя мой взгляд… — Но на тебя, Умник, я готов потратить последние силы.

Он показательно потянулся к ширинке, и я, с улыбкой продемонстрировав ему средний палец, отвернулся. Раздвинул шторы — стало чуть светлее и будто бы просторнее. Тревожная вибрация в солнечном сплетении, никак не желавшая меня покидать, утихла, когда Филл слез с кровати и встал у меня за спиной. От него веяло теплом, здесь, в тени, таким расслабляющим и приятным; он задумчиво провёл пальцем по неплотно сомкнутым полосам жалюзи, потянулся к шнуру, почти обняв меня, поднял их…

— А всё будто бы не так уж и плохо, да, Умник?

От его голоса, неожиданно доброго и совсем не пошлого, у меня в груди разлилось тепло, но беспокойное и неверное, как от огонька свечи. Всё не так уж плохо… Если «всё» — это покачивающиеся за окном деревья, огромное синее небо над ними и щекотно касающееся шеи дыхание Филла — то да, не так уж плохо, даже хорошо. А если…

Что «если», я понять не успел. Филл вдруг взъерошил мне волосы на затылке, на секунду зарылся в них пальцами, прихватил почти до боли, и я уже приготовился услышать очередную пошлую шутку — но почувствовал, что за спиной стало холодно.

— Хотя кровати здесь всё-таки жестковаты. 

Филл фыркнул, снова падая на постель, и закрыл глаза. Его веки напряжённо подрагивали; он лениво стащил футболку и выгнулся, с блаженным стоном закинув руки за голову, вытянулся весь, но не спокойно, как, бывало, потягивался, разомлевший, по утрам, а словно струна, которая уже на пределе, которая вот-вот лопнет…

От разлившегося в голове звона — за секунду от писка комара до оглушающего колокольного — перехватило дыхание. Комнату перед глазами крутануло; меня затошнило, кожа покрылась липким промозглым потом. Прекрасно, все признаки недосыпа налицо… Лучше бы мне сейчас рухнуть на постель прямо так, не раздеваясь, и проспать до самой ночи — но от одной мысли о том, чтобы закрыть глаза и не видеть Филла, не знать, где он, как он, что с ним, сердце начинало биться панически быстро.

— Какие дальше планы? — попытался беззаботно спросить я. На удивление, получилось, только на подоконник всё равно пришлось опереться — ноги не держали.

Филл нехотя сел на кровати.

— Я сейчас в душ, — ответил он, устало проводя рукой по лицу. Посмотрел на меня сквозь пальцы. — А потом…

Не договорил. 

И я молчал. Мы, наверное, оба понимали: наше «потом» ждёт ужасно близко, волнами взбирается на скалы, точно хочет залезть по ним, добраться до нас, потому что как мы посмели заставлять его ждать так долго! Я почти видел, как оно шипит от негодования, как плюётся пеной, темнеет в глубине…

— А потом… — я сглотнул, чуть не закашлявшись — в горле встал ком, — потом в магазин надо бы съездить. У нас еда закончилась.

Филл, улыбнувшись, кивнул.

 

…В городе, одном из тех, которым перепадает что-то от богатого курортного соседа, но всё же не так много, чтобы вылезти из звания провинции, было ещё жарче. В машине находиться было невозможно — под солнцем она раскалилась так, словно пыталась сжечь нас заживо, — и, оставив её на первой попавшейся парковке, мы уселись в тени у фонтанчика. Остывать.

— Даже не знаю, что можно купить по такой жаре, — зевнув, начал я.

Филл заворожённо водил пальцами по воде. Закинул ногу на ногу, покачал кедом. Насторожившись, взглянул на меня и кивнул.

Так. Кто-то меня не слушал.

— Ну подумай, что не испортится в машине? — продолжил я, пока он снова не ушёл в себя, но Филл лишь ещё раз кивнул:

— Ага.

— Ага? В смысле «ага»?

И только когда я пощёлкал пальцами у него перед носом, встрепенулся. Мокрой рукой зачесал лохматые волосы назад. В ярко-голубых стёклах его очков отражался такой же растрёпанный я.

Меня он тоже «причесал» мокрой пятернёй.

— В смысле… — протянул растерянно, а потом вдруг прищурился: — Что это у тебя?

— Где?

— Да вот же, вот, вот здесь… — юркнул пальцами за ухо, — оп! — и улыбнулся, показывая десятку. — Пойдём, напоим тебя кофе. А то из меня сейчас мыслитель так себе, а ты засыпаешь на ходу…

Спорить было бессмысленно. Мой давно не отдыхавший мозг и правда был способен лишь на одно — нагонять панику по любому поводу. Усложняло ситуацию то, что после стольких дней и ночей, проведённых в наблюдениях за Филлом и попытках понять, как ему помочь, он и так был катастрофически перегружен.

Ведь после того, полупьяного, смутного решения, не до конца понятного мне самому, дело с мёртвой точки так и не сдвинулось.

В частности из-за того, что Филл давно не пугал меня пустым взглядом, провалами в памяти и поведением не от мира сего. Вот только, кажется, не потому, что больше этого не происходило, а потому, что он всё реже бывал рядом. Возможно, мне это казалось, уж слишком пристально я за ним наблюдал, но вдруг все его «не помню» просто теперь затаивались в кабинках общественных туалетов, за колонками заправок, прятались по углам магазинчиков; оставались непроизнесёнными, перебивались дурацкими, ни с того ни с сего, переводами темы, заглушались очередным «вау, Умник, вот это песня, сделай громче!..». Потому что в последний раз я слышал этот дрожащий голос, видел эти испуганные глаза… 

Ну да. В ту ночь, когда Филл проткнул меня иглой.

Покосившись на него, я дотронулся до серёжки. Прохладная… Прокол уже не болел — Филл на удивление ответственно подошёл к вопросу заживления, мазал меня постоянно какой-то вонючей гадостью, — но всё равно оставался чувствительным. 

Или так и должно быть?..

— Уверен, кофе там отвратный, но выбора у нас особо нет, так что… — Филл распахнул передо мной дверь кафешки. Я вздрогнул — даже не заметил, как мы до неё дошли! — и, опомнившись, отпустил серёжку. 

— Плевать на вкус, налейте поскорее и побольше…

В лицо ударил поток холодного воздуха, стоило нам переступить порог: кондиционер — поистине великое изобретение человечества! Только вот Филл мою радость не разделял. Сев за столик, вздрогнул и обхватил себя за плечи.

— Мёрзнешь?

— Немного. — Он поморщился, натягивая рукава футболки пониже. Острыми локтями упёрся в стол, съёжился весь — в вырезе мелькнули тонкие выпирающие ключицы…

— Тебе надо поесть, — неосознанно вырвалось у меня, но Филл мотнул головой:

— Не хочу.

— Уверен? Ты вроде не завтракал.

— Да, знаешь, — отмахнулся он, — жара такая, совсем есть не хочется…

Жара, конечно, была именно «такая», но что-то в его голосе заставило меня сомневаться, что причина в этом. Слишком надломленно он звучал, и улыбка, вроде широкая и довольная, казалась фальшивой. Голубые стёкла очков поблёскивали равнодушно. 

— Очки сними, — если бы я мог заглянуть в глаза… — мы в помещении.

— Ой, какие мы правильные! — Филл ткнул в дужку пальцем, плотнее прижимая её к носу. — Они же мне идут, да? И ты в них такой голубенький…

Голубеньким становился он. Причём быстро так, словно его засунули в морозильную камеру; дрожал уже не мелко, едва заметно, а крупной дрожью. И напрягся весь, пытаясь это скрыть.

— Филл. — Голоса вокруг будто бы стихли, и я слышал каждый его рваный вздох. — Ты… как? Хреново выглядишь.

Но он лишь холодно посмеялся.

— Ах! — и оскорблённо вскинулся, сверкнув на меня стёклами очков. — Умник, ты разбиваешь мне сердце! И тебе я отдал лучшие месяцы своей…

Замолчал Филл резко. Вот его голос ещё звучит, игриво царапает слух — а вот остаётся одно неразборчивое гудение полупустой кафешки. А сам Филл замер и даже не дышит.

— Филл, что…

От звука своего имени он отмер, но на меня даже не взглянул — опустил голову. В край стола вцепился и попытался вдохнуть, но из горла вырвался лишь задушенный стон; ещё попытка — сиплый хрип; ещё — и Филл, покачнувшись, вскочил с места. Закашлял надсадно, лицо побледнело, заляпавший было скулы красными пятнами лихорадочный румянец выцвел. Филл отступил от окна, в тень, схватился за горло…

А потом так кинулся к выходу, что я лишь вскрикнуть ему вслед успел. Запутался в ногах, выбираясь из-за стола. Да что такое, опять убегает, опять прячется от меня!..

Но на этот раз Филл не спрятался — не смог? не успел? Когда я выбежал на улицу, он стоял в нескольких шагах от входа, опершись на какое-то цветущее дерево, кашлял; солнце гладило его по спине. Филл цеплялся пальцами за грубую кору, но стоило мне подойти, схватил за руку меня — до боли! — и глубоко, с наслаждением, вдохнул. Разбившиеся очки лежали на асфальте у него под ногами, среди осыпавшихся лепестков.

На перекрёстке моргнул светофор — красный сменился мигающим жёлтым, ждите, ждите, ждите… У меня болело запястье под ледяными пальцами. Я терпел.

Вскоре Филл успокоился. Отпустил мою руку. Только выпрямляться не спешил, так и стоял, пряча от меня лицо. Я прислонился к тёплому стволу дерева и поднял ему голову, прикоснувшись к щеке. Светлые серые глаза блестели от набежавших слёз. Филл был напуган и делал вид, что совсем нет.

— Филл…

— Ну что ты на меня так смотришь? — он перебил меня; говорил ещё сипло, будто долго надрывно кричал и посадил голос, но спокойно. — Подумаешь, забыл, как дышать. С кем не бывает?

— С любым нормальным человеком?

Филл сделал вид, что не услышал меня — посмеялся над своей шуткой, от которой мне хотелось плакать, а потом как ни в чём не бывало взял меня за руку.

— Ну что, вернёмся? — и потянул обратно в кафе. Он что, и сейчас будет делать вид, что всё в полном порядке?! — Надеюсь, я не сильно напугал там всех…

— Стой. Да стой же ты! — Вырваться из его хватки получилось лишь у самой двери. — Я уже и без кофе проснулся, — пробурчал я. Сердце и правда стучало сильно, громко, подкатывало к горлу, словно, пока у меня не получается найти слов, хотело хоть как-то рассказать Филлу, что я чувствую. 

Но он на этот раз был необычно глух. 

— Да? — переспросил весело. — Ну, тогда… в магазин! — и, не дождавшись ответа, пошёл в другую сторону. — Я как раз придумал — мы купим хлопья! Ты же любишь хлопья?..

— Эй! — Я забежал вперёд; Филл, пряча взгляд, попытался обойти меня, но я схватил его за плечи. — Послушай. Тебе нужно показаться врачу. 

Молодая парочка с коляской чинно проплыла мимо. Мы помолчали, пока они не скрылись за углом, и только потом Филл беззаботно пожал плечами:

— Зачем?..

Да затем, что ты, придурок, загибаешься у меня на глазах!!!

— …Со мной всё в порядке. — Он улыбнулся, показав сложенные в кольцо пальцы — о’кей то есть. Посмотрел через него одним глазом, подмигнул…

У меня в груди клокотало так, что странно было, почему ещё не взорвалось и не убило нас обоих к чёртовой матери.

— Это что-то страшное, да? Что-то… — с губ против моей воли слетела нервная усмешка, — о чём в слезливых мелодрамах не говорят до последнего, потому что сделать всё равно ничего нельзя, да? С лёгкими там, или с сердцем, или… с мозгом. У тебя с ним что-то не так?

— Ну, с головой у меня всегда было что-то не так, ты и сам не раз мне об этом го…

— Да не смешно!

Филл смеяться не стал. Но и улыбаться не прекратил — улыбка прилипла к его губам, грязная и безвкусная, как раздавленная жвачка к подошве.

Я едва удержался от того, чтобы не попытаться содрать её пальцами.

— Ты, кажется, толком не ешь в последние дни, — слова было тяжело находить, найдя — тяжело выговаривать. Вообще _вот это всё_ было тяжело, а Филл мешал мне изо всех сил, мешал наблюдать за ним, мешал его понимать… — Я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты ел, уже дня два… три…

— А ты за мной так внимательно наблюдаешь? Прям неотрывно? — вот и сейчас он наклонился ко мне, коснулся дрожащим дыханием губ. — Ну, Умник, какие неосторожные слова. Я могу неправильно тебя понять.

…Да пойми хоть как-нибудь! Потому что я себя уже давно вообще никак не понимаю, а эта жара ещё сильнее запутывает мои мысли, плавит их, смешивает, вползает в душные сны, где ты всегда понимаешь меня так, что просыпаться стыдно…

Моргнув — очертания предметов дрогнули, — я отстранил Филла от себя. 

— Сходи в больницу.

Он покачал головой. Помолчал. Покачал снова, медленнее, сжав зубы, будто думал, что так получится убедительнее, — не убедил. Отошёл к стене. Встал, прислонившись к ней, попытался засунуть руки в карманы, но промахнулся — руки безвольно упали вдоль тела.

Я подошёл к нему. 

— Бессмысленная трата времени, — сказал Филл, когда моя тень легла ему под ноги. Он казался ниже, ссутулившийся, опустивший голову. Хотелось нависнуть над ним, зажать руками по обе стороны, заставить отвечать…

— На себя забил, так хоть обо мне подумай, — сказал я, складывая руки на груди. — Что, если я от тебя заражусь? На это тебе тоже плевать?

— Нет! — Филл даже выпрямился, чтобы заглянуть мне в глаза: — Я для тебя не опасен.

— Так, получается, ты знаешь, чем болен?

— Ничем я не… 

— Филл! — Моя рука словно сама по себе вцепилась в его футболку. А вот за грудки к себе я притянул его уже точно сам, но он лишь губы нервно облизал, отвернулся упрямо, и я не выдержал: — Так, знаешь, мне это надоело. Мы сейчас же пойдём искать клинику, — схватил его за руку…

— Не лезь!!!

Я не сразу понял что, произошло. Вот Филл выкручивает запястье из моих пальцев, потом зло шипит сквозь зубы, удар в грудь — и я проезжаюсь по асфальту, едва успев выставить руки. Ладони сразу начинает саднить, а Филл, испуганный, наклоняется ко мне…

— Да кто в тебя опять вселился?! — я оттолкнул его и, поднявшись на ноги, отошёл на пару шагов. 

— Умник… 

— Ладно. — Бедро болело — неплохо он меня швырнул… — Хочешь, чтобы я не лез?

— Я не хотел…

— Я не буду лезть. Как скажешь, — прошептал я. Попытался отряхнуть ладони, но серая городская пыль въелась во вспотевшую, с выступившими на ссадинах капельками крови, кожу. — А в магазин и правда надо сходить.

Филл без особой надежды шагнул ко мне:

— Я с тобой?

— Не думаю.

— Мне подождать у машины?

— Езжай без меня. Я хочу прогуляться.

Он ничего не ответил.

А мне решительности и злой обиды хватило ровно до перекрёстка. На светофоре горел красный; я остановился, секунда, две, выругался, обернулся — но Филла уже не было. Он словно испарился — ни на ближайших улицах, ни в ближайших магазинах-кафешках-скверах я его не нашёл. Машина на парковке не стояла.

Мне впервые за без малого полгода стало очень жалко, что мы не пользуемся телефонами.

И ещё — что я такой несдержанный мудак, не следящий за языком.

Магазин я нашёл быстро. Попытался хоть что-то купить, но мысли постоянно сбивались, и в итоге бродил вдоль полок с продуктами, ничего не видя. Убеждал себя, что поступил правильно, но… Чёрт! С Филлом что-то не так. Что-то с ним происходит, и надо делать поблажки, не срываться на него, но как не злиться, если он не позволяет помочь, и смотреть невыносимо, как он… как он…

Медленно угасает?

Чуть не сбив башню скидочных консервов, я плюнул на эту затею и вышел на улицу. Солнце скатилось ниже, воздух стал прохладнее, и глубокий вдох помог немного успокоиться. Я похлопал себя по карманам — сигареты, сигареты… остались, наверное, у Филла…

И почувствовал, как от одного прозвучавшего в мыслях имени все кости внутри словно ломаются. Без боли, бесшумно, но я становлюсь таким хрупким, вот-вот развалюсь и рухну на асфальт…

Филл. Что с ним может быть такое? Он уверен, что не заразен, говорит, что вообще не болеет, но при этом проболтался, что врачи ему не смогут помочь… Ни одного ответа. Ни одного нормального, реального, адекватного, мать его, ответа!

А если… попытаться ответить ненормально? 

Я облизнул пересохшие губы. Прошёлся туда-сюда, убеждая себя, что колени вовсе не трясутся. Потёр лоб — там, от центра к виску, начала разрастаться тупая боль. А потом хмыкнул и, смирившись, прикрыл глаза: ладно. Я не буду всё это, ну, всерьёз. Просто представлю себя героем какого-нибудь фильма, или мультика, или книги, где случаются такие вот странные штуки. Где реальность и иллюзия переплетаются. Где мир — не такой, каким я привык его считать, где он гораздо разнообразнее, и шире, и страннее…

Так, кажется, и говорил мне Филл?

И ведь он с самого начала показался мне странным. С самого начала напомнил того, кого и вовсе не могло существовать за границами моих мыслей. И всё, что происходило, словно пыталось убедить меня: да, всё именно так, ты всё правильно понял! И если бы я позволил себе верить, если бы не находил, не вымучивал логичные объяснения — убедило бы. Ведь не может обычный человек вкладывать в зимние письма живые полевые цветы; не может гадать под луной так, что веришь каждому слову; не может знать всё на свете, и угадывать мысли, и быть таким пугающим, таким притягательным, таким сильным, слабым, таким…

А Филл — мог.

В груди кольнуло. «Мог». А ведь и правда, не может теперь. Даже с тотализаторами больше не связывается — выиграл приличную сумму с месяц назад, потом провалялся, больной, две недели. Правда, нормально болел, по-человечески, простыл, кажется. Я даже порадовался — никаких провалов в памяти, никаких заторможенных взглядов в никуда, обычные кашель, сопли и температура. Подумал тогда: может, всё дело в подорванном иммунитете и упрямо поддерживаемом ореоле загадочности? В конце концов, будь у меня такая жизнь, как у Филла, я бы, скорее всего, тоже предпочёл многое утаить…

Многое не вспоминать.

Но если и правда предположить, что Филл… творил чудеса, то теперь он, получается… растерял все свои силы? Отчаялся? Пустил всё на самотёк? Это всё такая ерунда, это так не похоже на правду — но почему, почему пазл так идеально складывается, если допустить, что всё-таки да?

И что Билл…

Я тряхнул головой так, что в ушах зазвенело. Воспоминания из Графити Фолз, собравшиеся было во что-то страшное и пугающе реальное, снова рассыпались на мелкие, ничего не значащие кирпичики. Да. Пусть лучше так. Не надо складываться в безумную пирамиду, прожигающую меня взглядом единственного, налитого кровью глаза, нет, пожалуйста. Потому что тогда я совсем не знаю, что делать. 

А может, и сделать-то ничего не смогу…

Узкие улочки путались под ногами — если мы доехали за десять минут не торопясь, залипая на светофорах, то сколько бежать?.. Люди недовольно кричали мне в след, но я не обращал внимания. Я спешил к Филлу. Спешил, потому что он не может иметь отношение… к _этому_. Не должен. Он живой, хрупкий, по-человечески уязвимый…

И он не стал бы меня так обманывать, ведь да?..

 

…Всю дорогу я надеялся, что успею. Что ничего ещё не случилось. Да что там — я молился об этом всем известным богам. Но когда увидел, что входная дверь не закрыта, что её даже не пытались закрыть, распахнута настежь, понял.

Мои молитвы не были услышаны.

В дом я влетел, чуть не сорвав дверь с петель.

— Филл?

Нет ответа. Только моё дыхание, хриплое, частое, забивает уши. Из-за него я не сразу услышал шум воды.

Ванная!

Я кинулся к ней, шаг, второй — и остановился. Мышцы свело, то ли от долгого бега, то ли от увиденного: дверь распахнута, на полу лужа, кабинка не закрыта, а внутри — Филл. Сидит, голый, голову откинул на стенку, руки бессильно висят, глаза закрыты, и бледный весь, почти белый, и… недвижный? Не дышит?!

Лужа брызнула из-под ног. Я чуть не поскользнулся, рухнул в неё коленями, потянулся к Филлу, неудобно перегибаясь через бортик, намок, плюнул на всё и залез к нему. Схватил за плечи; мокрая кожа под моими пальцами была ледяной, сверху лилась холодная вода. 

— Филл! — я потряс его — труп, тряпичная кукла; тряхнул сильнее: — Филл!!!

И он наконец зашевелился. Открыл невидящие глаза. Пробормотал что-то — слова утонули в шуме воды. 

— Что? — я нагнулся к его лицу. — Филл, что ты сказал? — и едва различил:

— Плохо… Холодно…

— Да, да, конечно. Сейчас.

Вентиль я дёрнул слишком сильно — дрогнула рука. Потом вроде выровнял, но нас всё равно успело окатить чуть ли не кипятком. Филл, кажется, этого даже не заметил.

— Ха-а, спасибо… — Он наконец нашёл меня взглядом. Сглотнул нервно, подтянулся на руках, стыдливо поджал ноги — ну нашёл время смущаться! Я погладил его по голове.

— Прости, — выдохнул, убирая волосы с его лица; по щекам стекало что-то тёплое — вода, конечно, просто вода… — Прости меня, Филл.

— За что? Я на тебя не обижался. Всё в порядке, Умник.

Филл улыбнулся. Ему вроде бы стало лучше, румянец появился на щеках, потеплела кожа. Я приблизился, всматривался в ему глаза — что там, ужас в черноте зрачка? или опять «не помню»? Но Филл сморгнул растерянно и отвёл взгляд. Потом опустил голову, ткнулся лбом куда-то мне в шею, пальцами невесомо провёл по плечам, неуверенно, то касаясь одними подушечками, то отдёргивая руки…

Да, Филл. Мне тоже очень, до зуда в ладонях, хочется тебя обнять.

— Прости за то, что я на тебя накричал. — Я притянул его к себе. Мешались его колени, вода стучала нам в спины, стекала по лицам, но Филл вжимался в меня, будто ничего не замечая. — Просто… пойми, я волнуюсь за тебя, — прошептал ему на ухо. — С тобой ведь что-то происходит, да?

Филл замер. Вздохнул, пальцами перебрал мои волосы — а потом я почувствовал, как он медленно качает головой. Кивок, едва заметный, через не хочу, но он был…

На этот раз Филл не стал отводить взгляда. Когда я отстранился и уставился на него, обхватив за щёки, чтобы и думать не смел отвернуться, он только брови поднял виновато.

— Но сейчас мне хорошо, — проговорил тихо. — И я очень не хочу об этом думать. И ты, пожалуйста, не думай. Не надо. 

— Я хочу помочь!..

— Тогда обними меня ещё раз. 

На этот раз Филл сам качнулся ко мне. Ноги убрал в сторону, чтобы колени не мешали придвинуться ближе, и вцепился так, что у меня никаких сил не осталось его отталкивать. Вокруг стало будоражаще мутно от пара; моя одежда промокла насквозь, облепила тело, а Филл так хотел ухватиться, зацепиться за что-нибудь, поцарапал впустую пальцами плечи — и повёл руками выше, по шее, в волосы, зарылся в них на затылке, запутался. Щекой шершавой об меня потёрся, и так легко, так правильно показалась потереться в ответ, повернуть голову, мазнуть губами по скуле, ниже, уголок губ, ещё чуть-чуть — и так мягко, так сладко, ну же, Филл, чего ты растерялся…

Не получив ни ответа, ни запрета, я сильнее прижался губами к его губам, прихватил нижнюю, лизнул — и Филл наконец приоткрыл рот, робко отзываясь. Вода текла по нашим лицам, попадала в рот, но мы не обращали внимания. Я хотел лишь сминать мягкие, податливые губы, гладить языком язык, чувствовать Филла в своих руках, чувствовать, как он желает этого всё больше, сильнее, глубже, отзывается смелее…

Когда я заставил себя отстраниться, Филл потянулся ко мне, чмокнул ещё раз мельком, ткнулся губами почти наугад, попав куда-то в щёку. Но дальше не полез и большего требовать не стал. Так и сидел, ухватившись за меня, смотрел растерянно затуманенным взглядом, то и дело облизывал яркие, зацелованные губы. И меня так тянуло к нему, я хотел его, не от возбуждения, хоть оно и было где-то близко, ещё немного — и схватит, но больше другое чувство: всё сделать для него, забрать всю его боль, и ныло в груди оттого, что это я не знаю, как это сделать…

Я сам не заметил, как сжал кулаки. Заметил Филл — и его расслабленный, разомлевший взгляд стал взглядом провинившегося щенка.

Думаешь, я опомнился и жалею? Нет же, Филл. Нет…

— Я сейчас замучаюсь снимать эту одежду, да?

Ляпнуть пришлось какую-то чушь, все адекватные мысли куда-то испарились. Но Филл всё равно улыбнулся. Я заставил себя улыбнуться тоже — не хочу его пугать. Не хочу, чтобы он чувствовал себя хоть в чём-то виноватым. На этот раз всё не из-за алкоголя или наркоты, не по принуждению или незнанию. Всё честно. Я сам этого захотел. 

Пусть и не хочу сейчас об этом думать…

И о том, что я глажу острое мокрое колено. Очерчиваю пальцами мышцы на покрытой редкими светлыми волосками икре. Касаюсь острой косточки на ступне…

— Я пойду, хорошо? — просто вот так, если не отпускать его, не прекращать трогать, он не испугается. — Но я буду рядом, в комнате. Если что — зови. Или пойдём со мной?

Филл заворожённо, будто заслушавшись, кивнул. Потом, спохватившись, помотал головой. Потом всё же сказал, пусть и не с первого раза — голос дрогнул:

— Я… я попозже выйду, — и ноги, съехавшие по мокрому полу кабинки, опять поджал, обнимая колени.

Я улыбнулся:

— Ладно. С тобой всё будет в порядке?

И после того, как Филл уверенно покивал, вышел. Подумав, толкнул дверь — не захлопнул, но притворил, раз уж Филл, надо же, застеснялся вдруг.

В комнате было сумрачно, почти ничего не видно, но я не стал включать свет. Разулся на пороге; посмотрев на раскиданную по полу одежду Филла, мысленно махнул рукой, стащил с себя остальные вещи и тоже оставил на полу.

Одеваться не стал. Воздух прохладно коснулся влажной кожи; от нервов потряхивало. Под одеялом получилось немного согреться, тепло почти успокоило, разморило, но подушка сразу намокла от волос, усталость не утомляла, а раздражала, и болели мышцы. А ещё приходилось прислушиваться — вода за стенкой шумела уже не монотонно, Филл плескался, двигался под струями, и вот это как раз успокаивало. Я закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на этом звуке…

Открыл, когда шум воды стих. Через несколько секунд скрипнула, открываясь, дверь ванной. Филл прокрался в комнату на цыпочках, совсем неслышно — но я почувствовал, что он здесь.

— Филл.

Казалось, я слышал, как он вздрогнул. Потом зашуршала постель — он откинул одеяло и лёг. Только потом отозвался:

— Да? Ты… хочешь о чём-то поговорить? 

Я хотел. О да, я о стольком хотел поговорить, но голос Филла звучал так обречённо, так устало и смиренно, что у меня язык не повернулся задать хоть один вопрос. Ладно. Потом. А сейчас пусть отдохнёт, только… Он лежит там, я буду здесь, а мне хочется сесть к нему, наклониться и ловить его дыхание, чтобы знать — дышит; и держать за руку — не исчез, здесь, тёплый…

— Иди ко мне.

Свой голос я услышал будто со стороны — я и правда это сказал? позвал Филла? я хочу, чтобы он?.. А затем — молчание, тишина. Филл не сдвинулся с места; если он сейчас откажется, я же не смогу затащить его в свою постель насильно, и к нему против его воли не лягу, а ведь он может отказаться, после всего, что между нами произошло, всего, что я ему наговорил, и сделал, и не сделал…

Но Филл мне не отказал. И все мысли вылетели у меня из головы, когда он откинул одеяло, помедлил, скребя ногтями по простыни — а потом подошёл и сел на мою кровать. Полотенце плотно обтягивало его бёдра, пальцами он теребил его край, не задирая выше колен. И смотрел потерянно, а мне страшно было его торопить — но ещё страшнее, что он передумает.

— Эй. — Я провёл ногтями по его спине, ни на что не намекая, просто… просто чтобы вернуть его из задумчивости сюда, ко мне. Мышцы напряглись под гладкой кожей цвета кофе с молоком — я видел этот цвет даже сейчас, в темноте, так часто на неё смотрел…

— Ха-а… — Филл взволнованно выдохнул, но в последний момент сделал вид, что усмехнулся: — Щекотно.

— Не бойся, — прошептал я. Конечно, это Филл, и не ему бояться гладящего его по спине парня, но почему-то казалось, что сейчас именно это нужно сказать. — Я только хочу тебя обнять. 

И потянуть его к себе осторожно, невесомо, не заставляя и даже не прося — предлагая. Дать время передёрнуть плечами, сгоняя мурашки от моих прикосновений. И позволить себе коснуться его снова, немного больше, чем необходимо — просто потому что, господи, Филл, как же я рад, что ты открыл глаза…

Под одеялом стало жарко, но я всё равно укрыл нас чуть ли не с головой. Потому что Филл всё ещё вздрагивал; потому что там, в плотной, горячей темноте было совсем не стыдно лежать рядом с ним обнажённым. Он медленно разогнул ноги, когда я прижал его к себе — это просто чтобы согреть своим теплом, просто чтобы чувствовать дыхание… — вытянулся, всё ещё напряжённый, ткнулся носом мне в ямочку между ключицами. Его дыхание щекотало мне кожу, его волосы мятно пахли шампунем, его руки лежали на моей груди, и Филл был всем, что мне нужно. Необходимо — то, как он возится, устраиваясь удобнее, идеально подходя мне, совпадая по краю, словно кусочек паззла — как я раньше не понимал!.. — как он расслабляется, если гладишь его, постепенно, вслед за ладонями. Мы сплелись тесно, и он поцеловал меня в шею сухими губами, а потом ещё раз, тепло и мокро, а я ничего не сказал, не запретил, наоборот, сильнее прижал его к себе, что я творю, господи, мне нельзя, я не должен!..

Но я ведь всё равно уже целовал его. И он так чутко отвечал…

Поцелуй вспомнился ярко. Я облизал губы, чувствуя, что сжимаю Филла явно сильнее, чем «я-только-хочу-обнять-тебя-и-не-напугать», попытался ослабить хватку, попытался устоять, удержаться — и провёл пальцами под размотавшимся полотенцем, тронул ямочки на пояснице, и ниже, в ложбинку… 

— Филл, — прошептал, прижимаясь губами к его макушке, — если тебе не нравится…

Стон, которым он мне ответил, был такой усталый, такой «как тебе вообще это в голову пришло?», что мне даже смешно стало. Филл тоже тихо усмехнулся в ответ, а потом обнял меня, прижался сильно-сильно, прикусил нежную кожу на шее — «не смей так думать!..» — двинул бёдрами, гладясь об мои ладони, и моё желание, до того удерживаемое, охотно отозвалось на эту просьбу. 

Полотенце вдруг стало ужасно мешать. К чёрту его, размотать, стащить, кинуть куда-то в ноги — и о да, вот так, к обнажённой коже, теснее, жарче! Меня всего тряхнуло, когда я проехался твёрдым членом по поджавшемуся животу Филла, и Филл вздрогнул вместе со мной. Он отзывался на каждое прикосновение, ловил каждый мой жест, каждый вздох и весь был пронизан какой-то болезненной зависимостью. Пугающее чувство — будто я одним неверным движением могу его уничтожить, и он знает это, и боится этого, и всё равно отдаётся мне…

Мне. И никому больше. Никогда.

— Мой Филл…

Поцелуй получился мягким. Нам обоим, кажется, это было нужно — легко коснуться губами губ, прихватить, лизнуть кончиком языка, пробуя, из последних сил сдерживая пылающее в нас пламя. Нужно доказать, что это не помутнение рассудка, что мы хотим, действительно хотим вот так, одним махом сломать все такими трудами выстраиваемые барьеры, что мы полностью отдаём себе отчёт в том, что делаем — и лишь потом сорваться. И целовать друг друга горячее, жаднее, глубже — уже не нежная ласка, не робкое «прости меня, пойми, прими!», а требовательное «ну же, хочу, дай!». Дышать стало тяжелее; Филл сорвался на стон, и, господи, разве можно желать кого-то так сильно?..

Так сильно, что почти больно, но всё равно хочется ещё. И голова кружилась оттого, что Филл _хотел_ дать мне ещё. Хотел неприкрыто — я перевернул его, подминая под себя, и он бесстыдно раздвинул ноги, позволяя мне лечь сверху. Какой же он… Как я мог не хотеть, чтобы он вот так вздрагивал, выгибался, ластился… Как мог думать, что мне неприятно будет трогать его член, оглаживать поджавшиеся яички, а потом касаться его ниже, _там_ …

— А-ах! Что ты?.. — Филл удивлённо вскинулся, когда я провёл пальцами между его ягодиц, но быстро опомнился: — Не надо, не заморачивайся, — я слышал, что он улыбнулся, пытаясь столкнуть меня с себя. — Давай так, я только оближу твой…

— Нет, — но выкрутиться из объятий не позволил, прижал за плечи к кровати, — так тебе будет больно.

— Да ерунда, пускай!

— Нет, — повторил я, нависая над Филлом. Он снова расслабился подо мной, провёл кончиками пальцев по моему животу, потом ниже, и думать получалось лишь об одном, так что я почти не смутился, когда произнёс: — Как мне сделать так, чтобы тебе не было больно?

— Да не… — снова начал Филл, но я хмыкнул предостерегающе, и вместо того, чтобы закончить фразу, он поцеловал меня в щёку. — Я… сам, — прошептал, — сейчас…

И засунул себе в рот пальцы. Сразу глубоко, по самое основание; от хлюпающих звуков, с которыми он их облизывал, у меня потяжелело в паху. Я даже опомниться не успел, заворожённый этим пошлым, но одновременно таким непосредственным жестом, — широко открыв рот, Филл вытащил пальцы, другой рукой обхватил меня за шею, приподнялся, потянулся вниз…

— Я быстро, — и, задержав дыхание, поморщился. Я чувствовал, как он напрягся, как вцепился в меня, как двинул рукой, стараясь пошире развести ноги. 

Да что же он…

— Не надо быстро.

От жары слюны во рту было много — это впервые в жизни показалось мне таким развратным… Я собрал её языком, покатал во рту, подумав, облизал указательный и средний. Поясница у Филла была влажная от пота; моя ладонь идеально легла в изгиб, и когда Филл немного расслабился, позволяя удерживать себя, другой рукой я влажно коснулся его у входа. Его пальцы были вставлены по вторые костяшки, сразу два. 

— Эй, ну что ты… — прижавшись губами к щеке Филла, я ощущал, как он сжимает челюсти, и подушечками пальцев аккуратно гладил вокруг его, всё ещё глубоко вставленных, по натянутой коже. Может, это хоть немного уберёт боль… — так лучше?

От искреннего «спасибо» у меня защипало в глазах — ну не за что же, Филл, не надо. Не благодари; я заткнул его на полуслове, толкнулся языком в рот, и Филл, ухватившись за меня крепче, двинул рукой. Его пальцы выскользнули, коснулись моих, смазывая слюну, потом снова втолкнулись внутрь, и он выгибался, стараясь принять их глубже, так податливо, такой желанный, как же я хочу в него, но ведь пока нельзя, да? Если только…

Филл настороженно замер, когда я перехватил его руку, сжал, оставив свободным один палец — а потом вставил его обратно, проталкивая своим. 

— Можно? — опомнившись, прошептал сбивчиво — так горячо, так туго!.. — но Филл явно не был против:

— Да, да!.. — Он обхватил меня ногами, сразу поняв, чего я хочу, подставляясь мне, раскрываясь для меня. Наши пальцы тёрлись внутри друг о друга, мы ловили один темп, потом сбивались, находили снова, в какой-то момент Филл прижал мой палец, надавливая немного вверх — и простонал, запрокинув голову. 

— Здесь приятно, да?

— Да-а, пожалуйста, милый, ещё…

Филл совсем забылся, его рука бессильно упала на живот. Палец почти выскользнул, а когда я коснулся его _там_ ещё пару раз, Филл совсем убрал его и откинулся на подушку. Желание огненной плетью хлестало меня каждый раз, когда он сжимался от движений моих пальцев, так хотелось прикоснуться к себе, но одной рукой я придерживал Филла под поясницу, второй трахал его — уже не растягивал, трахал, и пальцы скользили легче, и так влажно, уже, наверное, можно…

— У нас есть презе…

— Нет, — Филл не дал мне договорить. Прижал к себе, обхватил руками, словно испугался, что я сейчас его оттолкну. — Давай без резинки, м? Я чист, ничем не болею, правда. И тебе так будет приятнее, вот уви…

— А тебе? — вопрос, кажется, застал Филла врасплох. Он запнулся, погладил меня по голове — и одними губами прошептал:

— И мне.

…Филл меня так и не отпустил. Когда я вытащил пальцы и начал медленно — мучительно, из последних сил сдерживаясь! — входить, он лишь судорожно цеплялся за меня. Даже когда ему было больно, только кусался и притягивал ближе, не давал отстраняться, ни шанса не оставлял сохранить контроль, и мы двигались плавно, потому что не вытерпеть, так хорошо, что напряжение едва не расплёскивается, переполняет, но хочется дольше, дольше…

…У Филла дрожали бёдра. Я держал его лицо в ладонях, ловил распалённый взгляд из-под прикрытых век. В комнате стало совсем темно, но я чувствовал его так ярко и остро, точно и правда мог видеть каждую ресницу. Чувствовал, что он на пределе, как и я, что вот-вот, ещё немного…

Вскрикнув, Филл впился мне в плечи — и мой член сжало внутри так, что перед глазами побелело. Я замер, потом попытался отстраниться, ведь я сейчас, я почти, стоит двинуться, и кончу, и вдруг Филлу не понравится, что в него — но Филл меня не отпустил. Сильнее прижал ногами, заставляя толкнуться глубже, резко, с пошлым шлепком — и вдоль позвоночника словно прошёл электрический импульс. Напряжение, сладко, с наслаждением покатившись по телу, отпустило; руки подломились, и я аккуратно опустился на Филла, сцепляя пальцы у него на спине. Его грудь часто вздымалась, ноги расслабленно съехали с моей поясницы. Восхитительно хорошо…

— …тебя…

Шёпот был такой тихий, что сквозь стучащий в ушах пульс я едва его услышал. 

— …я люблю тебя, люблю, люблю…

Филл порывисто схватил меня, прижался ко мне, коснулся губами уха. Щеке стало мокро, я хотел посмотреть на него — плачет? почему?! — но он не позволил, держал меня крепко, как в тисках. И всё шептал, шептал, шептал, пока мне не начало казаться, что его голос преломляется, искажается, как на неисправном радио:

— …люблю… ну же, не молчи… ответь… ответь!..

Его пальцы до боли впились мне в спину, холодные, царапали, вместо ногтей — острый лёд. А я не мог вдохнуть, страх стиснул рёбра, тело не слушалось, не двинуться, над ухом — в голове?.. — всё громче искрило «ответь, ответь, ОТВЕТЬ!..». Искры становились всё ярче, горели — вспыхнули! Глаза резануло через закрытые веки, в комнате словно жёлтый фейерверк разорвался, расплавленным золотом пролился мне на спину. Ощущение впившегося в затылок взгляда прошило насквозь, и усталость окутала ирреальная, ненормальная, будто я выпит досуха, сознание меркло — но нет, нельзя сейчас засыпать! Потому что это не сон, это не похоже на сон, ведь засыпать не страшно, а здесь ужас, кошмар, делирий — нельзя! — надо стиснуть зубы, не отвечать, не спать, не проваливаться в темноту…

***

…Влажное от пота одеяло я скинул на пол. Попытался перевернуться — ноги запутались в чём-то… полотенце? Что за?..

Память просыпалась неохотно. Что… что вчера было? Я уснул? Нет, то есть я определённо уснул, но в какой момент начался сон? И где Филл?!

Позвав его и не получив ответа, я сел на кровати и сразу почувствовал подтверждение того, что уж кое-что мне точно не приснилось — кожу на животе стянуло от засохшей спермы. Не моей спермы. От моей стянуло немного ниже…

В ванную я влетел с горящими от смущения щеками — ну надо же, а ночью где было моё стеснение! Чуть не поскользнулся на мокром полу, ухватился за кран, крутанул старомодный вентиль. Разбившаяся о раковину струя воды окатила меня ледяными брызгами. Холодно!..

Холодно…

Поймав свой испуганный взгляд в зеркале, я медленно, не до конца веря, что на самом деле делаю это, повернулся спиной — и расслабленно выдохнул. Никаких следов от ледяных когтей.

Конечно. Это был всего лишь сон…

Уходя, Филл поднял жалюзи, и когда я вернулся в комнату, в окно светило солнце. Чуть выше горизонта — совсем раннее утро, и уже так жарко… Даже вытираться не хочется; я сел на постель, чувствуя, как простыня намокает от стекающих по мне капель. И уставился на кровать Филла. Даже на вид холодную, не смятую, он там точно не спал. 

Надеюсь, он спал со мной, а не ушёл сразу после…

Тревога, от которой я бежал всё утро, всё-таки поймала меня и сдавила горло склизкими, холодными пальцами. Так, спокойно. Не нужно волноваться. Филл просто поехал… за едой. И за кофе ещё, наверное. Вернётся скоро, с двумя стаканчиками в картонной подставке. Один будет подписан каким-нибудь нелепым сложновыговариваемым именем. Альгердас, Сегизмунд, Нэкохико… Филл всегда смеётся, когда его несколько раз переспрашивают, не зная как подписать стаканчик и смущаясь. Его вообще легко рассмешить.

А на втором он попросит написать «милый». Раньше такая надпись тоже была шуткой, поводом посмеяться; вчера он назвал меня так, и впервые это прозвучало… очень по-другому. Серьёзно, с нескрываемой нежностью, так, что у меня дыхание перехватило…

Да. Теперь всё будет по-другому. 

Я хочу обнять Филла, когда он вернётся. Сказать «прости, что я такой трус и тормоз». Поцеловать. Запустить руки ему под футболку, слушая, как он возмущается, потому что у него самого руки заняты покупками, и он ничего не может сделать, пока я щекотно провожу пальцами вдоль позвоночника, пока сжимаю бока, пока веду ладонями ниже, под джинсы, под резинку белья…

Совсем по-другому.

Но для начала неплохо бы привести себя в порядок. Хотя бы одеться — конечно, встретить Филла полностью голым тоже неплохая идея, но как-нибудь в другой раз. Не хочу, чтобы он думал, что я к нему только… вот так. Потому что я не только.

Моя вчерашняя одежда валялась на полу смятым комком, так что я полез в сумку за новой. Лениво перевернул пару скомканных футболок, вздохнул: эх, Филл, когда же я научу тебя наконец складывать одежду нормаль…

Так. Стоп.

Здесь что… только мои вещи?!

За пару секунд я перерыл всё. Потом вывалил на пол и перерыл снова — нет, ни одной шмотки Филла, ни щётки, ни круглых разноцветных очков, ничего! Что надевать, стало неважно. Нацепив первое попавшееся, я выбежал на улицу. 

Машины на стоянке не было.

Уехал? 

Мысли столпились и лезли без очереди. Как давно Филл уехал? Куда мог поехать? И почему, в конце концов? Почему?! Он же не мог просто бросить меня? Или неловкий секс с неопытным почти-девственником — это всё, что ему было от меня нужно? Да нет, не может быть, Филл не настолько странный… или настолько? 

Или я теперь встал для него в один ряд со всеми, кто когда-то вот так же повёлся на его очаровательные манипуляции? И числюсь там, списанный со счетов, на пару с точно так же страдающим от непонятности Элегбарой и прочими случайными встречными? И можно вот так, не предупредив, от меня уехать?..

Нет. Это всё не может быть так. У нас с ним было не так, я уверен, я чувствовал!

А если… всё дело в его болезни?

Эта мысль, такая тихая, такая пугливая и одновременно пугающая, в мгновение задушила все остальные. Чушь мелодраматичная — «последняя ночь любви», а потом «прощай, не хочу, чтобы ты видел, как я умираю». Пафосная, помноженная на эгоизм с капелькой самопожертвования чушь. 

И, чёрт подери, как же это похоже на Филла…

Я должен найти его. Он защищал меня всё это время, он заботился обо мне — как умел, иногда провально, но ведь не это главное? А теперь я хочу защитить его. И позаботиться о нём, что бы мне для этого ни пришлось сделать и пережить. 

Тем более, если я действительно хорошо его узнал, если действительно чувствую его так, будто он унёс с собой частичку меня, я знаю, где его искать.

 

Автобус я остановил, чуть ли не кинувшись под колёса. Прошёл на дальние сиденья, чувствуя, как мне с недовольным любопытством пялятся в спину, забился в угол и уставился в окно. Уверенность гасла во мне с каждой минутой: океан огромен, берег такой длинный, как я собираюсь искать там Филла, ну как?..

А потом я увидел брошенную на обочине жёлтую машину.

— Остановите! — Сидящая впереди женщина подскочила от моего крика; водитель притормозил, наверное, от испуга. Я бросился к нему через весь салон. — Здесь, здесь остановите! Пожалуйста!..

После кондиционированного воздуха автобуса уличная духота набросилась особенно яростно; вчерашняя жара показалась лёгкой разминкой. Раскалившаяся на солнце машина обожгла мне ладони. Брошена как попало, с пробитым колесом, с распахнутой со стороны водителя дверью, ключей в гнезде нет… она выглядела так, словно к ней не собираются возвращаться. 

За ней начинался лес. Ни дороги, ни тропинки, кусты, деревья и их узловатые, спрятанные во мху корни — но я бежал изо всех сил. Не зная куда, царапаясь об ветки, скользя на облепленных лишайниками камнях, быстрее, быстрее!..

Океан встретил меня горячим солёным ветром.

Филл меня не встретил никак.

Он сидел на краю обрыва, неестественно прямо, и смотрел вперёд. Не пытался убрать лезущие в глаза волосы. Не шевельнулся, когда я его позвал. Только полы рубашки плескались на ветру.

Я подумал, что это похоже на финальный кадр фильма.

Жалкие несколько шагов, казалось, отняли у меня последние силы. Филл заговорил, когда я остановился у него за плечом.

— Как-то всё пошло не так, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь. 

Его голос звучал ровно и сухо, по-деловому. Будто Филл говорил о чём-то отвлечённом, а вовсе не о себе.

Не о нас.

— Причём, мне кажется, уже давно, — продолжил он тише, и я присел рядом, чтобы успевать ловить слова прежде, чем их унесёт ветер. — Я просто не замечал этого — или не хотел замечать. Тратить время на что попало, особенно когда его и так мало, а потом пытаться доделать всё в последний момент — так по-человечески, да?

На меня Филл так и не посмотрел. Я наклонился к нему, опираясь на горячие камни.

— О чём ты? — и попытался заглянуть в глаза. Филл отвернулся, но я всё равно успел заметить, как он бледен, как блестит на коже явно нездоровая испарина. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Чувствуешь, ха! — он усмехнулся так громко и остро, что я отпрянул. — Все эти чувства… — А потом продолжил опять тихо, почти шёпотом: — Был бы я чистым разумом, было бы проще. Но этот мясной мешок костей, гормонов и всякого романтизированного ливера всё чертовски обворожительно испортил! — под конец в его голосе прорезалась неприкрытая злоба. Филл дёрнулся, всплеснул руками; вниз просыпались мелкие камушки. 

А у меня внутри всё перевернулось.

— Слезь с края, тебя шатает. — Я попытался схватить его под плечо, оттащить, поднять — Филл ударил меня. Наотмашь, резко; потом отсел дальше, но я успел вцепиться в его рубашку: — Да объясни же ты, что происходит!

— Не объясню, — он покачал головой. — Прости, на удивление, не хочу врать, — усмехнулся. Поднял руку, провёл тыльной стороной ладони по моему плечу — и бессильно уронил её на пыльные камни. — Ты сам найдёшь себе объяснение, ты умный мальчик, — он говорил снисходительно, словно был не на пару лет меня старше, а на вечность как минимум.

В этом дрожащем от зноя воздухе, в этой трещащей по швам реальности, я почти в это верил.

— Вчера в домике. Там… — и ещё во многое готов был поверить, только скажи мне, во что, пожалуйста… — случилось что-то. Что произошло, Филл, я уже ничего не понимаю… Я чем-то обидел тебя?

Но Филл лишь рассмеялся. 

— О, что ты, нет! — Под нами всплеснули волны, и мне показалось, что океану тоже смешно. — Нет. Я сам себя обидел. Видимо, когда кто-то вроде меня пытается быть честным, это заведомо провальная идея.

— Вроде тебя?..

— Ну да. Знаешь, лживый, коварный, подлый, эгоистичный… — каждое слово Филл проговаривал медленно, отчётливо, будто не меня убеждал — себя. — Да-да, всё это про меня, пусть иногда я и забывал об этом… — А потом замотал головой: — Это кошмар, как сложно держать всё в такой ма-а-аленькой черепушке! — руками взмахнул, пытаясь удержать равновесие…

— Филл, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, хватит. — А я боялся схватить его, боялся, что он дёрнется, он же и так на самом краю, и скала отвесная… — Я правда не могу понять, что с тобой, но раз ты не рассказываешь, значит есть причина. Я верю, — прозвучало жалко, но мне уже было плевать, — и всё равно что-нибудь придумаю. Пожалуйста, пойдём…

— Куда?

Сильный порыв ветра обжёг лицо. Я облизал пересохшие губы.

А Филл глубоко, спокойно вздохнул.

— Нет, Умник. Никуда мы уже не пойдём, — сказал он серьёзно, поворачиваясь ко мне. Волосы зачесал назад, виновато улыбнулся — и у меня перехватило дыхание. Его глаза… Зрачки огромные, на всю радужку; бликануло солнце, и показалось, что они вытянулись в вертикальные кошачьи полоски. — Мы ехали к океану, Диппер, и мы доехали до океана. Всё. Конец.

Всё случилось в секунду. Вот Филл взъерошил мне чёлку, пальцем провёл созвездие на лбу, улыбнулся — а потом качнулся, точно лишился сил, наклонился вперёд…

И полетел вниз. Я лишь пустоту схватил там, где он только что был. Его тело перевернулось в воздухе, безвольное, как манекен, нырнуло в волну головой, его накрыло пенистым гребнем.

Я оттолкнулся от камней. Мгновение воздух свистел в ушах — и от удара о воду вышибло дух. В голове зазвенело; я перекрутился, открыл глаза, пузыри, пена, свет солнца, где верх, где низ?!

А потом я увидел Филла. Он опускался медленно, не сопротивляясь, глаза его были безмятежно закрыты, словно он спал. Я позвал его — наглотался холода и соли; поплыл вниз, рывок, ещё один, пальцы сжали рубашку…

Филл распахнул глаза. Спокойный, до ужаса собранный, он легко отцепил мою руку, взял меня за плечи — и с нечеловеческой силой оттолкнул. Океан мягко поймал меня со спины; Филл начал погружаться быстрее, точно тянуло его что-то туда, глубже, во тьму, и не достать до него, не удержать его, не спасти, а перед глазами уже мерцают вспышки, в груди горит, и тело жаждет одного — наверх, наверх, выжить!..

Первый вдох я проглотил с водой. Второй разлился в груди болью. Ещё вдох — пусть горло горит, надо дышать; ещё — доплыть до камней, ухватиться; ещё — подтянуться выше… Размеренно набегали волны — я задерживал дыхание и закрывал глаза, чувствуя, как океан укутывает меня с головой, а потом опять всматривался в слепящие блики на воде. Сердце отбивало секунды, и их так много уже утекло, но ведь ещё можно успеть, правда? Это же Филл, он выберется, он всегда выбирается!..

Но секунды капали, становились минутами. Надо мной выцветало небо и носились чайки. Океан стихал…

Я всё отчётливее понимал: на этот раз Филл, кажется, решил изменить себе.

 

…Я не заметил, как вышел на дорогу. Просто в один момент моргнул и понял, что рассматриваю свои следы на расплавленном гудроне — длинная цепочка, конца не видно… Что во мне всё выжжено до пепла, и пот льётся тоже горячий, жгуче-солёный…

…в этом огне как мне понять, что это не ад?..

Сколько стоял, голосуя, я тоже не заметил, но когда поймал наконец попутку, джинсовые шорты уже не так липли к ногам. 

— Чего такой мокрый? — водитель высунулся из окна и растянул губы, показывая крупные белые зубы.

Я попытался изобразить нечто подобное.

— Хотел спуститься по скале к воде, нога соскользнула, упал, — выпалил скороговоркой. Спрятал руки в карманы: ладони, расцарапанные об острые камни, кровоточили. 

— О, тоже любитель экстремальных путешествий? — улыбка мужчины стала ещё шире. — Садись, подброшу. Куда тебе?

— До поворота на «Рай». Знаете?

— Проезжал. Хотел остановиться, да там мест нет…

Сиденье скрипнуло подо мной. В лицо дуло из вентиляции, радио наигранным голосом травило несмешные шутки, водитель рассказывал о своём путешествии — по всем штатам, с детства мечтал, ведёт блог… Я кивал и улыбался; мир, цветная картинка, проносился за стеклом, плоский, пустой, блёклый…

— Эй!

— М?

— Ты на что там засмотрелся? — Мужчина усмехнулся, заглядывая мне в лицо. — Я спрашиваю, что посоветуешь здесь поглядеть?

Мне очень хотелось помолчать.

— Здесь? — переспросил я, задумчиво почесав затылок. — Не знаю. Я сам вчера приехал. Хотя вот океан красивый, конечно. Правда, нормального спуска к воде здесь поблизости…

Нас вдруг тряхнуло так, что у меня клацнули зубы — кочка на дороге?.. Радио щёлкнуло, слух резанула громкая помеха, а потом через неё пробились слова:

_…и, наперекор течению,  
Устремимся в застывшие от ожидания миры  
Под мерный шум волн…_

— Да что такое, опять радио глючит! — водитель стукнул по приборной панели, но песня стала только громче. — Вот же… Что с тобой? Ты как-то побледнел… укачало?

— Я… я не…

_…у нас с тобой нет выхода,  
Нет времени размышлять…_

— …я просто…

— Остановить машину? Эй, парень?..

Звук вливался мне в голову, холодный и солёный, как морская вода. Филл сейчас, наверное, тоже холодный, кожа его солёная, он лежит на песчаном дне… Интересно, у него открыты глаза? Страшные глаза, с огромными, ненормально расширенными зрачками. Это, на самом деле, такая подсказка, что почти ответ. Будто Филл сказал мне: «Смотри, я чокнутый наркоман, и в этом причина всего, Умник». И пусть не хочется верить, что всё так, но ведь иначе не может быть, да? Вот, я умный мальчик, я нашёл такое реальное, такое логичное объяснение…

— Нет.

Водитель, уже собравшийся съезжать на обочину, испуганно на меня покосился.

— Нет, — повторил я ровно. — Я в порядке. Поехали, пожалуйста, дальше.

И, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, расплакался.

_Эй, малыш, давай-ка прокатимся —_  
К морю, к морю…  
Ближе,  
Теснее…  
Мы утонем сегодня ночью.  
Глубже, глубже, глубже…* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Doors — Moonlight Drive


	17. В лес ведёт не одна дорога

…Слёзы хлынули быстро — и закончились быстро; я размазал их по и без того солёным от морской воды щекам. Заставил себя успокоиться, не пугать водителя, а то он и так притих. Но хотя бы, спасибо, не высадил, косился на меня только и ехал о-о-очень медленно. Ха, наверное, если что, готовился на ходу выпрыгнуть — подальше от своего неуравновешенного попутчика.

Я хотел сказать ему, что не причиню вреда, но подумал, что так лишь ещё больше напугаю, — и промолчал.

Вскоре мы проехали поворот, на котором я выскочил из автобуса. Машины Филла там не было, а у меня даже не получилось этому удивиться. Я не сомневался ни секунды, что не увижу её. Чувствовал: она исчезнет, растворится в воздухе, как только острые лопатки Филла коснутся грязного океанского дна. Разумом понимал: её, брошенную с дверями нараспашку, могли угнать или эвакуировать.

Наверное, всё-таки угнали. Потому что уже вечером, пошатываясь от выпитого на голодный желудок, я высматривал её на штрафной стоянке — и не нашёл. Очки, разбитые под тем деревом, не нашёл. Вещей, как ни искал хоть что-нибудь, хоть мелочь — ни одной… Филла будто и не существовало. 

Только колечко в ухе, горящем от постоянных нервных прикосновений, не давало мне увериться в этой мысли.

Так, в «Раю», я прожил ещё неделю. Неделю ждал новостей, мол, на берег вынесло труп неизвестного, изуродованного океанским зверьём, обезображенного океанской водой, кто-нибудь, опознайте… Ни-че-го. В какой-то особенно нетрезвый момент мне и правда начало казаться, что Филл мне приснился, и я так хотел отправиться к добряку Джону с турбазы, или к тем ребятам из «Приюта странника», или к загадочному Элегбаре — хоть к кому-нибудь! — но понятия не имел, где их искать. Поэтому, когда начали заканчиваться деньги, потратил последние на билет до Пьемонта…

 

— …Вот, пожалуй, и всё. Остальное ты видела сама.

Мэйбл задумчиво кивнула. Конечно, она помнит — как я постучал однажды вечером в дверь, как ругались родители и плакала, успокаивая их, она, как не плакал я. Как я извинялся — не раскаивался, но искренне просил прощения за все тревоги, обиды, страхи. И как я жил, словно неживой, но отказывался хоть что-нибудь рассказать.

Тогда через пару недель она перестала задавать вопросы. И не ожидала, наверное, что ответы на них посыплются на неё через шесть лет.

— Прости. Наверное, мне не стоило вот так внезапно…

— Стоило.

Залпом допив налитый ещё в начале моего рассказа чай, Мэйбл прочистила горло и повторила:

— Стоило. — Уже громче. Очень уверенно повторила. 

А я встретился с ней, нахмурившейся, взглядом и допил свой виски. Зря, конечно, завтра работать, но к чёрту, просто не буду подпускать учеников близко. Как раз охрип — шутка ли, столько говорить, — можно соврать, что приболел. Да и не много там было, всего на два пальца.

В голову, правда, всё равно дало. И язык развязало, как и планировалось. Да, давно я не пил… Но нужно было, именно сегодня — нужно, потому что, пусть я и не всё рассказывал Мэйбл, пусть что-то утаивал, оставлял себе — сокровенное, сильно болящее, слишком интимное, — но как ярко всё вспоминалось! Всё проживалось заново…

— Диппер.

— Да? — Я встрепенулся: ну, что ты на это скажешь? Что теперь думаешь о своём непутёвом брате?

Но Мэйбл лишь тихо вздохнула:

— Может, пойдём в дом? — Её голос почему-то тоже звучал сдавленно, сипло, хотя как раз она на протяжении всего моего рассказа была молчаливее, чем когда-либо в жизни. — Холодно стало.

Ветер, точно по её команде, забрался мне под футболку — и наконец целиком вытянул из воспоминаний в здесь и сейчас. Стемнеть, оказывается, успело до угольной черноты по углам двора. А ведь первые, ещё такие неуверенные слова я произнёс едва ли в сумерках.

В дом Мэйбл не вошла — вбежала, словно испугалась чего-то снаружи, темноты ли, холода, и хотела скорее укрыться. Первым делом включила на кухне свет. Потом с ногами забралась на стул. В моём маленьком домике — даже не целиком моём, наполовину, — в моей маленькой кухне она тоже выглядела неожиданно маленькой. Мы оба, разменявшие на двоих полвека, выглядели, наверное, растерянными и совсем не взрослыми. Как в тот день, когда я вернулся домой. Или ещё раньше, в Грави…

Пластмассовая ручка чайника под моими пальцами нагрелась, и я отлепил от неё вспотевшую ладонь. Спохватившись, спросил:

— Будешь ещё чаю?

Мэйбл повертела кружку в руках. Вытащила пакетик. Сдавила его пальцами — полилась светло-жёлтая жидкость. Кивнула.

Кажется, чай она не хотела. Кажется, она просто не хотела говорить.

— На самом деле, я не прошу, чтобы ты верила мне или что-то отвечала на это всё, — заверил её я, доливая в чайник воды. — Мне, похоже, просто нужно было выговориться. Ты меня выслушала, ты не считаешь меня психом — уже хорошо. Ты ведь не считаешь?

Сестра покачала головой. 

Я выкрутил газ на максимум, и зашипели, испаряясь, капли на жестяном боку чайника. Молчание от этого чувствовалось ещё неуютнее. Я по привычке теребил серёжку; Мэйбл взяла печенье, погрызла, отложила. Эгоист я, конечно, — притащил её, уставшую после работы и моих бредней, в типичную холостяцкую кухню, где только кофе, чай да чёрствые крекеры. Надо было подготовиться, но я до последнего не верил, что всё-таки решусь ей позвонить, позвонив — решусь позвать к себе, позвав — решусь всё рассказать…

— Я могу заказать что-нибудь на ужин.

— Почему именно сейчас?

Мы с Мэйбл заговорили одновременно; вместе с нами пронзительно засвистел чайник. Я не глядя протянул руку и выключил конфорку, но чай никто из нас так и не дёрнулся наливать. Мэйбл продолжила, едва свист затих:

— Ты шесть лет молчал, Диппер. Почему сейчас? 

— Оу, а я разве не сказал? — Стул подо мной скрипнул, когда я нетерпеливо развернулся к ней. Самое главное забыл!.. — Мне снова приснился тот сон. Вернее, не совсем тот, кое-что изменилось, но место было то же и, знаешь, эти ощущения. Понимаю, это звучит глупо, и стыдно в моём возрасте придавать значение такой ерунде, но… — Темнота за окном отказывалась подсказывать правильные слова, сколько я в неё ни всматривался, и пришлось говорить как есть: — Мэйбл, у меня весь день всё валилось из рук. Как я ни пытался убедить себя, что это чушь.

Натянутая улыбка вряд ли могла смягчить такое признание. Но я всё равно попытался.

— Ничего не чушь. — Мэйбл неуверенно улыбнулась в ответ — а в следующее мгновение уже стала непривычно собранной. — Может, какое-то потрясение вызвало такую реакцию? У тебя ничего не происходило в последние дни? Что-нибудь, что могло бы напомнить о… о Филле.

По-рабочему собранной. Даже села ровнее и пальцы на столе сложила в деликатный замок. 

Я невольно усмехнулся:

— Ты что, хочешь провести мне сеанс кухонной психотерапии? А скидку сделаешь за нерабочую обстановку?

— Обойдёшься! — Мэйбл рассмеялась звонко, но коротко. — Нет, я… — продолжила она, снова притихнув, — у меня не получится, даже если захочу: всё-таки ты мой брат, я предвзята. Но вообще идея хорошая. Сброшу тебе несколько контактов своих коллег, а там, если надумаешь…

Водя пальцем по экрану смартфона, Мэйбл называла имена, которые я не то что запомнить, слушать не старался. У меня в памяти Филл: смеялся, смахивал отросшую блондинистую чёлку с глаз, тянул ко мне длинные тонкие пальцы — и плакал, рвано дышал, шептал горячо в темноте…

Разве может какой-то человек избавить меня от того, за кого я сам всеми силами цепляюсь?..

— Я тебе на почту всех скину, — закончила Мэйбл, наотмечав, кажется, не меньше десятка имён, и снова подняла взволнованный взгляд на меня: — Скажи, а что именно тебя мучит? Ты винишь себя в его смерти?

— Не виню.

— Жалеешь? Оплакиваешь?

— Нет, я… — Ответ долго не шёл с языка, даже в мыслях звучал неуместно и неразумно, но я заставил себя его произнести: — Скорее, безумно по нему скучаю. Понимаю, что очень многое не успел ему сказать. И на всё готов, лишь бы ещё хоть раз его увидеть.

Мэйбл выслушала меня очень внимательно. 

— Даже верить в невероятное? — подумав, спросила она. А я отозвался без единой заминки:

— Даже.

На это сестра ничего не ответила. Видно было, что всё поняла, что суть проблемы уже у неё в руках, верти как хочешь, решай, и я знал: она это умеет… 

Но она не стала говорить, что Филл мёртв. Что мне нужно смириться с его смертью. Что я _должен_ смириться — чтобы жить дальше, не слетая с катушек из-за одного дурацкого сна. Милая, добрая Мэйбл… Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь мне понятно, почему быть моим психотерапевтом она не сможет.

Оставаться у меня сестра отказалась. «Завтра выходной, но есть дела по дому», — вздохнула, поднимаясь из-за стола. Она выглядела уставшей, но хотя бы спокойной, молчала, обуваясь в коридоре. Молча обхватила себя за плечи, ступив за порог.

И только уже у машины вдруг задумчиво спросила:

— А ведь это случилось здесь, да?

Я, тоже вымотавшийся, поначалу не понял, о чём она. Поняв, усмехнулся:

— Здесь. — В воздухе запахло солёной водой и водорослями. — Пара миль за город — и на месте. 

Запах рассеялся, как только Мэйбл чмокнула меня в щёку.

…был ли вообще?..

— Я была рада увидеть тебя, Диппер, — прозвище, произнесённое в тишине ночи её голосом, как-то по-особенному, совсем как детстве, коснулось слуха. Будто мы спрятались под одеялом, чтобы читать книжку — одну на двоих с фонариком… — Заезжай к нам почаще, ладно?

Будто не было всех этих лет недосказанности. Всех обид и разочарований.

— Обязательно. Береги себя, Мэйбл.

— И ты.

Возвращаться в пустой дом я не спешил. Встал, прислонившись к стене, на веранде, мёрз, зябко поводил плечами, но упрямо не двигался с места. Дышал глубоко, сосредоточенно, чтобы стало наконец спокойнее — и чтобы проникнуться запахом города. Автомобильными выхлопами, пылью; подгоревшим попкорном тянуло из окна соседа. На самом деле, об океане здесь не напоминает ничто, и, если не ездить к нему, как я, можно подумать, что его и нет там, за домами, за лесом…

Телефон ожил в кармане, когда я почти уговорил себя не страдать ерундой и зайти в дом.

— Я тут подумала, — без предисловий начала Мэйбл. — Насчёт жёлтого. 

— Жёлтого?

— Да. Ты столько раз повторял: жёлтая машина, жёлтая зажигалка, жёлтый зонт, жёлтые волосы Филла, и свет, и одежда, и луна… Хотя во всех этих «жёлтых» нет ничего странного. Точно так же ты мог заострять внимание на синих или, например, зелёных вещах — их тоже очень много в мире. Но ты зациклился именно на жёлтом. 

Сестра говорила по громкой связи — шумели на заднем плане двигатель и ветер, — ей приходилось почти кричать. Я пожал плечами, как будто она могла меня видеть:

— Но мне и правда казалось, что этот цвет меня преследует. Ненормально часто встречается.

— Вот это и интересно! — воскликнула Мэйбл. — Знаешь, в психологии существует такой тест — тест Люшера. В нём нужно расставлять цвета по степени привлекательности. Так вот, жёлтый цвет, если его выбирают первым, означает счастье, разрядку, освобождение. А если его выбирают последним — пустоту, разочарование. Жёлтый цвет отвергают как слишком яркий, понимаешь? 

Сестра помолчала. Не ждала ответа, просто перевела дыхание.

— И я подумала… — продолжила она уже не так взволнованно. — Может, несмотря на всё пережитое с Филлом, тебе всё же было свободно, счастливо… правильно с ним? Раз ты до сих пор помнишь его таким… ну, жёлтым. Это… на самом деле, ни к чему не ведущая мысль, похоже, — Мэйбл неловко рассмеялась и закончила с улыбкой в голосе: — Я только подумала, что мне будет грустно, если, проходя тест Люшера, ты поставишь яркий жёлтый на последнее место…

Пока она говорила, я скользил взглядом по двору. Стемнело уже окончательно, свет фонаря делал всё грязно-рыжим, но я смотрел и про себя перечислял: моя машина — чёрный; моя половина дома — то ли бежевый, то ли серый; тёмно-зелёный забор…

— Хм, глупости какие-то в голову лезут, — тем временем невесело хмыкнула Мэйбл и, не успел я слова сказать, прошептала: — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. 

Она бросила трубку, не прощаясь. 

А я отправил куда-то в темноту, ей вдогонку, «спасибо». Постоял, прижимаясь щекой к нагревшемуся телефону. Потом посмотрел время. В школу через восемь часов. Успею выспаться, если лягу сейчас…

Нужно только суметь уснуть под сумасшедший стук сердца.

***

…От душной, безветренной жары пересохло во рту и потрескались губы. Я провёл по ним языком, слизывая соль.

Пот? Или?..

Океан шумел за моей спиной. В застывший воздух взметались волны, брызгами дотягивались до моих ног, щекотно оседали под коленями. Трогали не навязчиво, не звали, словно просто из любопытства — «а каков ты стал?». 

Я смотрел на камни, на лес, на небо. А кто-то смотрел на меня. Я не видел его, но чувствовал: шагну назад — и окажусь в тёплых, ласковых, таких необходимых объятиях. Нужно только сделать шаг — и, закрыв глаза, я…

 

…шагнул в холодное раннее утро. Чувствительная кожа покрылась мурашками. Казалось, она горячая, обожжённая, впитавшая в себя лучи солнца, сухая от пыли разрушенных ветром скал. 

А губы на вкус отдавали солью. 

Когда я умылся, странные ощущение, от которых долго не хотелось открывать глаза, исчезли. Но пальцы подрагивали даже уже в машине. Руль скоро стал липким от вспотевших ладоней, и я расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Душно. Раннее сентябрьское утро, солнце ещё не встало — а душно. 

Будто город, раскинувшийся вокруг, душит. Так было поначалу, когда я только переехал сюда. Потом затёрлось как-то, свыклось, шесть лет — это всё-таки шесть лет… И вот теперь опять. Ни на секунду не оставляет осознание, что совсем рядом — дорога в тенистый лес, на каменистый обрыв. К океану.

И почему я вообще решил тогда, что это хорошая идея — поселиться здесь?

Угловатые электронные цифры светились на приборной панели. Пять утра. Интересно, во сколько начинает светать? Всё-таки там, за городом, фонари стоят редко, вдруг я не узнаю место; а в лесу их вообще нет. Может, подождать?

Воспоминания о Филле вспыхнули и горели, как не горели давно. Давали так много света, тепла — и обжигающего сожаления: не успел, не сказал, не сумел понять… Ждать было невыносимо, дорога развернулась передо мной прежде, чем я успел принять решение. И застучало тревожно сердце, гоняя кровь, я чувствовал пульс в висках… 

Да. Отличный момент, чтобы впервые за шесть лет снова увидеть океан.

 

Место, вопреки опасениям, я узнал сразу. Темнота не помешала, кажется, она помогла — за изгибом дороги, в разросшихся кустах словно мелькнул на мгновение жёлтый бок брошенной там когда-то машины.

…отблеск света фар?..

Я сразу же дал по тормозам. Хорошо, что на дороге было пустынно, я никому не помешал — и себя своим дёрганым виражом не загнал в могилу. Печальный получился бы конец… Болели уставшие от недосыпа и напряжённого всматривания в темноту глаза, и когда я погасил фары, тьма леса даже показалась приятной. Ждущей. Не страшной. Мягкой. Упруго смялась под подошвами ботинок трава, и тишина, стоило мне заглушить двигатель, приветливо распахнула объятия.

В лесу она зашептала, зашуршала, зашелестела. Холодный свет телефонной вспышки выбивал из деревьев длинные тени, такие плотные, что я пробирался сквозь них, не понимая, где осязаемое, а где — лишь видимость. С каждым шагом грани между реальностью и иллюзией словно смазывались. Шутил ли так надо мной мой уставший разум или эта темнота, эти шорохи, эти тени вышибали из-под ног почву, но я шёл, едва разбирая дорогу, и сам уже плохо понимал: происходит всё наяву? Или это продолжение сна? Или мир, совсем как тогда, в нашем безумном путешествии, трещит по швам, предаёт свои же законы, прогибается под давлением чьей-то воли…

Ветер на обрыве отрезвляющим холодом коснулся щёк. Я убрал телефон в карман, дал глазам привыкнуть к темноте — и подошёл к самому краю. 

— Филл?

Имя легко слетело с губ и растворилось в воздухе. Мир остался к нему предсказуемо равнодушен.

— Ну, наверное… привет, — вздохнув, пробормотал я. — Прости, что так долго не приходил. 

Слова застревали в горле, сбивались в горчащий ком. Ужасное ощущение, будто я стою у могилы, судорожной дрожью прошлось по телу, но отпустило, стоило мне перебороть себя — и продолжить:

— Я и сейчас бы не пришёл, ты ведь знаешь, я тот ещё скептик. Чуть не перестал им быть с тобой, но время, проведённое без тебя, окончательно убедило: чудес не бывает. И оттого мне ещё страшнее, что второй день я схожу с ума, Филл. Из-за тебя.

Ветер вздохнул, взъерошил мне и без того спутанную чёлку. Я перевёл дыхание вместе с ним. Говорить было сложно, каждое слово давалось с трудом и требовательно вытягивало силы.

Но в то же время становилось легче дышать.

— Знаешь… — С каждым произнесённым словом — легче, и расслаблялись напряжённые плечи. — Я ни на день о тебе не забывал. Все шесть лет, хоть на мгновение, но вспоминал. Не стану врать, я не хранил всё это время безупречную верность, у меня были партнёры, партнёрши, были даже серьёзные отношения… Но у меня не было тебя, Филл. И кто бы ни находился рядом со мной, я чувствовал себя одиноким.

Мой голос набирал силу. Сердце стучало сильнее, бежала быстрее кровь — вот-вот вскипит! — и воздух вокруг, казалось, потеплел и наэлектризовался.

— Я ещё в детстве решил, что должен твёрдо стоять на земле, — сказал я, в нетерпении проходясь вдоль обрыва. — Как раз после лета в Гравити Фолз — воспоминания о наших выдуманных приключениях отчего-то неподдельно пугали… И ты тоже пугал меня, Филл. Своими безумными словами, раскалёнными взглядами, пронизывающими касаниями.

Свысока молчаливо смотрело беззвёздное небо. Не шумел, словно прислушавшись, ветер.

— Но сейчас я уже не боюсь, — признался я — ха, наверное, им… — Я надеюсь, что ты был не человеком. А был бродячим духом, забытым божеством, падшим ангелом… древним демоном. Я во что угодно согласен поверить, лишь бы у меня появился хоть ничтожный шанс ещё раз тебя увидеть. Слышишь? Я приму тебя любым. — От кривой усмешки кольнуло в груди; я остановился. Договорил: — И себя. От себя тоже больше не могу убегать.

В абсолютной тишине. Присмирел даже взволнованный океан.

— И ещё, Филл… — прошептал я, опустив на него взгляд. — Я тогда не ответил. Может, и правда не был уверен, что-то мешало мне, останавливало… Сейчас это уже не важно, потому что я хочу наконец сказать. Я люблю тебя. Не «любил», Филл, нет. Люблю.

_…ну, вот и всё…_

Качнувшись на вдруг ослабевших ногах, я огляделся. Казалось, стало ещё темнее. Тише: застыла гладь воды, не шумел ветер. И я в молчании стоял на обрыве, глупо пялящийся по сторонам, ожидающий… чего? Что разверзнутся небеса? Расступятся волны? Расколются скалы — и Филл появится? Серьёзно?!

Идиотизм!!!

Холод серёжки в пальцах на этот раз не успокоил — взбесил. Хватит! Хватит, чуть что, цепляться за неё. И цепляться за то, с чем давно пора было попрощаться. 

Замок отказывался поддаваться. Я просто понятия не имел, какой он там, и мысли ни разу не было снять кольцо, которое за эти годы стало для меня чуть ли не обручальным. Очередная бессмысленная глупость, из-за которой теперь приходится скрести пальцами холодный гладкий металл, пытаясь снять серёжку, а расстегнув, почти сдирать её, до боли царапая краем ухо… 

Я хотел увидеть, как кольцо упадёт в океан, но темнота сожрала его, стоило мне разжать пальцы. 

Вот теперь точно всё.

 

…Когда я вернулся в машину, небо на горизонте уже заметно посветлело. Часы показывали без четверти шесть. Вставать через полтора часа, а я устал так, что не высплюсь и за ещё одну целую ночь. Впрочем, ладно. Всё равно не усну. Не хочу снова видеть тот сон, так что лучше включу телевизор, досижу до восьми, а там работа, заботы — и будем жить дальше. А то, что не очень хочется… что ж, бывает. Может, несколько сеансов психотерапии и правда решат эту проблему.

Город пронёсся за окном безразличный мне и безликий. Наверное, из-за усталости я вообще не запомнил, как доехал: глаза слипались, мысли успокоились до мертвенной тишины. Чувства притупились. Только ткнув ключом в замочную скважину, я заметил, что болит ухо. Горит, совсем как тогда, когда Филл его проколол. И на ощупь оно было горячее, шершавое от запёкшейся крови. Ох, кажется, я был не очень-то аккуратен…

Плевать. Заживёт. Останется только шрам — а в памяти и шрама не должно остаться. Потому что я больше не могу думать о…

Какого чёрта?!

Резкий отблеск на кухне больно ударил по глазам. Там, в глубине квартиры, словно огнём полыхнуло, только бесшумным, хитрым — и я бросился на свет. Выронив ключи, задевая углы, мне же не показалось, ну же, быстрее, быстрее!..

Жёлтое сияние заливало стены. Отражалось в оставленных на столе кружках, плясало по боку чайника, полосами лежало на жалюзи, закрытых плотно, хотя я никогда их не закрывал. Свет был знакомый — ровный, яркий, неестественный.

И с неестественным звуком ко мне развернулся его источник:

— Так-так-так…


	18. Не плачь, пока тебя не ударили

— Билл? — Запястья стиснуло металлическим холодом и рвануло вверх. — Ты!..

Рот зажало невидимой ладонью. Я едва доставал до пола; дёрнулся — руки сдавило сильнее, так, что стало горячо кистям, что кончики пальцев начали неметь. В горле завибрировал стон — больно!..

Жёлтый треугольник дрогнул помехой.

— Больно? — Воздух на долю секунды потемнел. — Не дёргайся.

А в следующее мгновение Билл вспыхнул снова — прямо передо мной. Уставился немигающим глазом. Безразличное, нечитаемое выражение; сердце колотилось под этим взглядом, каждый удар отсчитывало как последний. Что дальше? Билл убьёт меня? Так чего он ждёт? Почему медлит?..

В тишине было слышно, как стрелка часов натужно преодолевает деления. Тик-так, тик-так, тик-так-так-так…

Спустя дюжину сухих щелчков я почему-то всё ещё был жив.

— Ну же, хватит бояться. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Только слух меня, кажется, подводил. Не мог же Билл на самом деле произнести такое? И его голос прозвучал непривычно тихо. Он прокрался в мысли, унял панику — насильно, но мягко. Оковы на запястьях ослабли.

— Вот, видишь, ничего не делаю, — продолжил Билл, безучастно наблюдая, как я пытаюсь вырваться — и не могу, держит по-прежнему крепко, только боль ушла. — Ни тебе, ни твоему Измерению. Давай я верну тебе возможность открывать рот и мы мирно поболтаем?

Его сияние электрическим покалыванием коснулось кожи; пульсировал его чёрный вертикальный зрачок, и сердце пыталось биться в такт, всё спокойнее, спокойнее… Оно спятило, наверно: разве можно так от этого голоса, этого внимательного взгляда?..

— Вот так, — настороженно прошептал Билл, стоило мне расслабленно выдохнуть. Невидимая ладонь отпустила, и, облизав пересохшие губы, я наконец сумел произнести:

— Пошёл вон из моей головы.

Билл коротко прищурился.

— А я не лезу в твои мысли, — проговорил он ровно, — я просто хорошо изучил твоё тело, — и на последних словах будто бы улыбнулся. Если он вообще это умеет с такой… конструкцией. 

— Что тебе от меня нужно?

На этот раз Билл ответил не сразу. Задумался: крутанулся в воздухе, мигнул ярко-красным, рассыпался по кирпичику…

— Боюсь, что многое, — сказал, собравшись заново. — С чего бы начать… Пожалуй, с этого, — потом словно вздохнул — разлетелись искры, как если подуть в костёр, жар опалил мне щёки. — Не думаю, что это сильно тебя удивит, но, в общем… вот.

И стало темно. Я не сразу понял, почему, и куда исчез Билл, и всматривался во тьму слепыми после яркого света глазами; они слезились и находили в непроглядной черноте лишь цветные пятна…

Но постепенно привыкли к темноте. И я увидел. Силуэтом на фоне окна — острые плечи, тонкую шею, угловатый профиль, взъерошенные волосы… Увидел всё, о чём так просил, на что так хотел смотреть, чего так хотел коснуться. Всё, что было обманом.

Мысли плотно забили пустота и смиренное безразличие. Никакому удивлению места и правда не осталось.

— Эй, ты чего? — Билл подошёл ко мне в темноте, и я почувствовал тепло его тела. Настоящего. Живого. Знакомого каждым своим раздражающим изгибом. Лязгнули над головой ирреальные цепи, резанув по запястьям. — Ну, тише. Я освобожу тебя, если пообещаешь не пытаться сбежать — поверь, это только всё усложнит, и…

— Обещаю.

Кажется, по моему даже не голосу — усталому выдоху было слышно: я не способен никуда бежать. По крайней мере, Билл мне поверил. Цепи исчезли. Стена за спиной помогла мне устоять на ногах. Размяв затёкшие кисти, я нащупал стул, сел и уставился в пол. 

Билл всё это время терпеливо ждал.

— Ты готов меня выслушать? — спросил он, стоило мне неосторожно мазнуть по нему взглядом. Я не хотел смотреть, просто…

— А у меня есть выбор?

Вздохнул он на этот раз совсем по-человечески.

— Что ж. По крайней мере, ты со мной разговариваешь, так что, пожалуй, можно начинать. — Потом прокашлялся и продолжил бодрым голосом диктора утренней передачи: — По закону жанра в историях о коварных демонах неизбежно наступает момент, когда злодей заводит долгий монолог о том, как он стал злодеем. Но я и тут решил отличиться — и попытаюсь рассказать, как перестал им быть.

Только этого веселья надолго не хватило. Билл замолчал, точно подавившись им; коротко скрипнули по полу ножки стула напротив, скрипнул стул, раздался глухой дробный стук. Я поднял взгляд — Билл барабанил пальцами по столешнице.

Нервничает? Он-то?..

— Если бы люди умели убивать взглядом, я был бы трижды мёртв, — точно отвечая на мой невысказанный вопрос, усмехнулся Билл. — У меня аж в горле пересохло. — Он с нажимом провёл пальцами по шее, отведя глаза, а когда снова посмотрел на меня, улыбнулся: — Попробуй выслушать меня, и, возможно, ты перестанешь считать меня таким подонком.

Глаза у него блестели, голос стал вкрадчиво-бархатным, улыбка получилась едва заметная, вымученная. Так Филл просил меня о чём-то странном и сокровенном, и отказывать ему я едва ли не умел. О да, Билл. Молодец. Это всегда отлично работало…

Когда я разговаривал с Филлом. А ты — не он.

— И что я услышу? — от моего тона улыбка с лица Билла стёрлась. — Что ты подправил нам память, чтобы усыпить бдительность? Что ты использовал меня, чтобы пролезть в это Измерение? Что я идиот, который повёлся на смазливое личико и сладенькие слова? Да брось, Билл. Я и без тебя догадался.

Ни следа от неё не осталось. А ведь я даже не злился. Не пытался исподтишка задеть его или открыто уязвить. Захлестнувший было адреналин от внезапного появления демона посреди моей кухни спал, навалилась усталость, и все мои слова звучали тускло и блекло. Чувства были такими же.

Только Биллу от этого словно становилось ещё хуже. Не-своими тонкими пальцами он сжал попавшуюся под руку кружку, и даже в сером утреннем свете было видно, как они побелели.

— Ты не совсем прав, — тихо, но твёрдо сказал он, прокручивая её на месте. С раздражающим скрежетом ездило по доскам шершавое дно. — Память вам подправил не я, а те, кто поймал меня и упрятал в тюрьму. Использовать именно тебя я не хотел до последнего — первой в списке была Мэйбл, потом посторонние люди. Ты не идиот — на то, чтобы подобраться к тебе, у меня ушло шесть лет и ещё полгода, а я, между прочим, демон, возраст которого называть страшно.

— То есть с тем, что использовал меня, ты не споришь?

Билл помолчал. Потом покачал головой. Он был на себя не похож — напряжённый, болезненно упрямый, солдат перед заведомо проигранной битвой… Он был похож на Филла. Тот бывал иногда таким, особенно под конец, когда его всё чаще хотелось притянуть к себе за плечи и погладить по спине. И чтобы без пошлых намёков и шуточек. Чтобы расслабился и поверил — всё будет хо…

Какого чёрта я вообще на него смотрю?

— Ладно, всё это уже не важно. — Я зажмурился и коснулся закрытых век. Пальцы были ледяными, веки — горячими, будто меня лихорадило. — Ты не пытаешься никого убить — вот и отлично. Остальное не моё дело. Почему ты вообще сидишь здесь, а не разносишь что-нибудь на радостях? Как-то это на тебя не похо…

— Потому что я люблю тебя.

Слова прозвучали издевательски отчётливо — и это ни капли не помогло поверить в то, что они действительно прозвучали. Медленно убрав от лица руки, я открыл глаза:

— Прости, что?

— Потому что я лю…

— А, нет. Я не хочу больше это слышать.

Кружка в руках Билла керамически звякнула. Треснула — он подержал её, затаив дыхание, вздохнул снова, убрал ладони… Осколки со стуком рассыпались по столешнице, мелкие, испачканные чем-то красном. И красными были пальцы Билла, но когда он сгрёб черепки и укрыл их ладонями, а потом отпустил, кружка стояла на столе белая-белая.

На свои испачканные руки Билл пару секунд смотрел. Затем сжал пальцы в кулаки, задумчиво хмыкнул, разжал — уже чистые, ни царапины. Кружку он отставил подальше, на середину стола.

— Ты ещё более сумасшедший, чем я думал, — ошарашенно прошептал я. И без того ненормальная ситуация, которая и так «хуже некуда», стала ещё безумнее: демон заявился ко мне на кухню, демон не хочет причинить мне вред — демон признался мне в любви…

Что он опять задумал?

— Рад, что сумел тебя удивить, — Билл сокрушённо хмыкнул и наклонился ближе. — Так ты меня выслушаешь? — улыбка растянулась на его лице, но в голосе её не было слышно. Кажется, он и правда не шутил, а проснуться никак не получалось.

— Может, позовём Мэйбл? — предложил я, ущипнув себя под столом за запястье: нет, весь этот бред — реальнее не бывает… — Она сейчас психологом работает, а тебе явно не помешает мозгоправ…

— Мне сейчас не помешает твоё внимание, — перебил меня Билл. — Я соскучился, Умник.

— Не называй меня так.

— Как скажешь.

Он послушно кивнул. А у меня от этой покладистости свело скулы — ну не может же он это серьёзно!..

Билл выглядел серьёзным как никогда.

— Один заключённый рассказал мне об этом, — начал он, видимо, сочтя моё молчание согласием. — Что можно создать трещину в Измерении — ненадолго, крохотную. Нужно только завладеть разумом и чувствами живущего там настолько, чтобы он во что бы то ни стало захотел видеть тебя рядом. И тогда, если его желание будет достаточно сильным…

Рассказ неожиданно оборвался. Билл потянулся к кружке, отдёрнул руку…

— В общем, с Мэйбл я облажался, — выпалил он, сцепив пальцы в замок. — Потому что был слишком слаб, или потому что не подготовился, или потому что после всего пережитого, пусть и «в воображении», она шарахнулась от меня как от огня… Или всё сразу. О тебе я тогда даже не подумал, знал, что будет слишком сложно. Пытался зацепиться за других людей, и мне было плевать, с кем, где и как… — Билл на секунду замялся, подбирая слово, — проводить время. Я просто искал, находил и требовал: больше, сильнее, любите меня, жалейте, желайте, хотите здесь, сейчас, всегда! Только это не работало. Давало мне силы управлять этим телом оттуда, но вытащить полностью не могло. Вот тогда я всерьёз задумался о тебе, и… Хм. Может быть, твой мир решил: раз ты выгнал меня, ты и должен пригласить обратно.

Мир промолчал — наверное, можно было считать, что согласился тоже. Утро тонкой полосой света проглядывало из-под жалюзи. Билл поймал его рукой; розоватая полоса полежала на приветливо раскрытой ладони и обхватила тонкое запястье.

— Я учился жить в этом мире — и следил за тобой, чтобы ударить наверняка, — сказал он, с интересом разглядывая её. — Чтобы потом, встретившись, завладеть тобой целиком: твоим разумом, твоим телом… твоим сердцем.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько жутко всё это звучит? — решился я наконец подать голос. Тот прозвучал неуверенно, словно за время молчания я забыл, как говорить.

Билл ответил нервным смешком и опёрся локтями на столешницу.

— А мне казалось, что романтично, — протянул он, наклоняясь ко мне. В полумраке сверкнули его глаза — лёд и золото… — Я ведь уделял тебе столько внимания!..

Спинка стула больно врезалась мне под лопатки, мышцы онемели — а потом Билл встал из-за стола, и дышать стало легче. Свободнее, не забивался внутрь мятный запах, от которого в груди становилось холодно и колюче. Билл забрал его с собой: подошёл к окну, провёл пальцами по деревянным полоскам жалюзи. Они загремели, впуская ещё немного света.

— Окончательный разрыв с этим Измерением сильно измотал меня. — На его зелёную рубашку он ложился несправедливо красиво и до боли знакомо. — Я будто бы выключился, а когда очнулся… Диппер, я так испугался, что с тобой что-то случилось за это время. — Билл обернулся. — Или что прошло слишком много времени и тебя уже нет в живых.

Он выглядел так, словно вот-вот шагнёт ко мне — дотронуться, убедиться, что я на самом деле живой, — но вместо этого присел на подоконник. Подошёл я. Не столько к нему, сколько просто чтобы поднять жалюзи и впустить наконец новый день. Как бы я ни был к нему не готов.

Небо над нами раскинулось чистое, пронизанное солнечными лучами. В кухне было темнее — почти волшебный контраст, как тогда, глубоко в лесу, где деревья не пускали ни солнечный свет, ни лунный. И Билл ощущался рядом тоже совсем как в тот раз: мы сидели машине, он до мурашек близко и горячо дышал, а я чуть не поцеловал его…

Чуть не поцеловал демона, едва не уничтожившего мою реальность.

— Ты закончил? — В горле заворочалась тошнота, но не от отвращения. Скорее, от его отсутствия.

— Ещё нет, — ровно проговорил Билл у меня за спиной. — Ты постоянно был с сестрой, друзьями, родителями, не подступиться. И только когда ты начал собираться в колледж, я понял — это мой шанс. Бедненький Диппер, вдали от дома и сестры, такой растерянный, такой одинокий…

— …такой идиот, — договорил я за него. — Меня должно было насторожить то, как странно ты себя вёл. Хотя меня и насторожило, но… — Сухой смешок царапнул мне горло. — Да, кажется, я гораздо больше пялился на тебя, чем думал.

А вот признание далось на удивление легко. Даже получилось улыбнуться — криво, но получилось же.

— Тебе я достался ещё более-менее адекватным, — было слышно, что Билл улыбнулся вместе со мной. — Легби от меня натерпелся куда сильнее. К нему я сразу после неудачи с Мэйбл пошёл, слабо разбирающийся в этом Измерении. И смеясь нарушал законы, плевал на приличия, каждый день подвергая себя и его опасности — а он давал мне книги и показывал фильмы, надеясь вдолбить хотя бы элементарные правила поведения…

Я нахмурился: пошёл к Легби? Вот к этому Элегбаре — большому, тёмному, загадочному…

И, видимо, тоже не человеку.

— Ты был знаком с ним раньше? — повернулся я к Биллу.

— Не знаком, но наслышан, — он и правда улыбался. — Всё-таки вудуистский хранитель перекрёстков… — А заметив мой, наверное, крайне ошарашенный взгляд, и вовсе расхохотался: — Ха! Удивлён? Их здесь много таких — полузабытых богов, неприкаянных духов, коварных демонов… Когда-то они жаждали кровавых жертв, а теперь живут рядом с вами, и вы даже не подозреваете. Может, сварить тебе кофе?

— Эм… что? — заслушавшись, я не сразу пришёл в себя от такой резкой смены темы. Билл успел подойти к плите и потыкать в кнопки.

— Ну, кофе. Ты выглядишь чертовски уставшим. — Он тронул ручки, крутанул одну; газ зажёг искрой, слетевшей с кончика пальца. — Я поставлю чайник…

— Какой к чёрту кофе!

Билл как ни в чём не бывало пожал плечами и уселся обратно на подоконник.

— Понял. Никакого кофе. — Закинул ногу на ногу; конфорка погасла от его недовольного взгляда. — Обычно вы не подозреваете, — повторил он, ловя мысль, — но ты, я видел: догадывался о многом. Твоё тело интуитивно реагировало на мои прикосновения и мой голос, твой разум — на мои слова и взгляды. Ты чувствовал, что это не первая наша встреча, хоть логика и убеждала тебя в обратном… А почти всё, что я создавал, у меня получалось жёлтым, и ты так забавно из-за этого переживал!

Хихикнув, Билл вдруг сник и снова уставился в пустоту перед собой.

— Но было ещё кое-что, — произнёс неохотно он. Спустя не меньше полуминуты тишины я не выдержал:

— О чём ты?

— Этот пронизывающий холод, который я протащил сюда за собой… — У Билла дрогнул голос, и я с досадой почувствовал, как эта дрожь отозвалась у меня внутри. — Нездешний. Оттуда. Ледяной сквозняк из приоткрытой двери между Измерениями…

Воздух похолодел. Им сжало резко и сильно, будто я снова выбежал в темноту под снег, и он стоял там, замёрзший, мертвенно-белый… И всё это лишнее — вина, сожаление и тепло, горящее особенно сильно под словно покрывшейся инеем кожей, такое, что хотелось отдать его, подарить: вот, держи, только не страдай больше! — впилось в меня и отказывалось отпускать. Ну он же специально, я уверен, я знаю, так почему всё равно поддаюсь?!

— Что именно ты делал, чтобы добиться от меня желаемого?

Давай. Расскажи. Помоги мне прогнать наваждение…

— Да почти всё, — глухо признался Билл. Из его рта вырвалось облачко пара. — Ты принимал это за безобидные причуды или и вовсе не замечал, только в вашем мире слова и жесты значат намного больше, чем вы привыкли считать. И если знать, как их использовать, чужая одежда на твоём теле окутает тебя чужой волей…

…покрытой мурашками кожи словно коснулась грубоватая измятая ткань — футболка с его плеча, тесная, обхватившая тело туго, как объятия страстного любовника; на шее плотно сомкнулся узкий ворот…

— Провалившиеся в замутнённое сознание образы прорастут глубже и опутают твои мысли…

…я попытался подцепить его пальцами, убрать от горла этот строгий ошейник — но почувствовал нежную, хрупкую прохладу в ладони и замер, боясь сломать невидимый цветок…

— Несколько произнесённых над чёрной свечой слов приворожат и заставят остаться…

…а вокруг разлился терпкий запах абсента и хвои, маслянистая горечь осела на языке, зелёная тьма сгущалась, смешиваясь с клубами сизого дыма…

— Билл… — севшим голосом прошептал я. — А можно без спецэффектов? — Боль в груди мешала говорить — от этого тяжёлого дыма, наверное, это он забил лёгкие, от него так трудно дышать…

Но стоило Биллу щёлкнуть пальцами — и видения исчезли.

— Прости, я случайно, — его мягкий голос согрел, дал мне опустить плечи, одёрнуть влажную рубашку — холодный пот или растаял иней?.. Билл продолжил, когда я смог выровнять дыхание: — Всё шло по плану. Ты начинал поддаваться, я чувствовал победу на кончиках пальцев каждый раз, когда ты позволял мне прикоснуться к себе, и готовился вот-вот схватить её — жадно, расчётливо. Но потом…

И вдруг он замолчал. Коснулся губ, спрыгнул с подоконника, прошёлся в задумчивости до стола. Тронул кружку — не взял, провёл пальцем по краю.

— Мне на работу скоро, — не выдержал я. — Так что поторопись. Договаривай.

Билл, точно опомнившись, поднял на меня взгляд и пожал плечами:

— А дальше, кажется, и рассказывать нечего, — усмехнулся он. — Мне хотелось бы выделить сногсшибательный переломный момент, этакий катарсис моего демонического естества, но… Честно признаться, я и сам не заметил, когда из твоего коварного соблазнителя превратился в существо, которому просто нравится быть рядом с тобой. Как боль перестала казаться мне забавной, сочувствие — нелепым, любовь — смешной. Просто однажды раз — и я сижу на обрыве, собираясь перечеркнуть всё, чего такими трудами добивался, лишь бы не навредить тебе.

Он выглядел таким изумлённым, таким молодым и растерянным, будто и правда едва успел разменять второй десяток. Прошептал:

— Вот что ты со мной сделал, а?

…с искренним непониманием и подошёл чуть ближе, всматриваясь мне в глаза. Словно надеялся прочитать ответ в них, и я был бы рад, если бы он прочитал. Я, пожалуй, тоже хотел бы его узнать.

— Умереть у меня на глазах — это не навредить? — Только в зрачках у Билла плескалась непроглядная, неразгадываемая тьма. — Ты так и не научился разбираться в людях, Билл.

— Но я надеялся, что ты забудешь меня! — он почти прокричал. Сделал шаг ко мне, ещё полшага — и я упёрся ладонью ему в грудь, останавливая. — Что будешь считать конченым наркоманом, испачканной страницей жизни, вырвешь её из памяти!

Вот только в том, как резко Билл замер, поджав побелевшие губы, не было ни капли покорности. Я чувствовал: уберу руку, и он не останется послушно стоять на месте.

— В каком дешёвом романе ты вычитал эту бессмысленную жертвенность? — мой голос дрогнул, усмешка прозвучала испуганно. — Легбе нужно было внимательнее подбирать тебе литературу… — И исчезла совсем, когда с губ, словно против моей воли, слетело тихое: — Ведь всё уже было хорошо, мы были… вместе. Неужели ты так сильно навредил бы мне?

Потому что в этот момент мне было плевать, что это Билл. Я хотел услышать ответ, хоть какой-нибудь, хоть от кого-нибудь, он был так нужен мне…

— Я убил бы тебя.

…лучше бы я его не слышал.

— Выпил досуха, — продолжил Билл, прямо смотря мне в глаза, — только так мне хватило бы сил вырваться. И я уже почти сделал это, я подобрался так близко! Но в последний момент смог лишь сказать… пару слов, и всё. Я не смог убить тебя, Диппер Пайнс. И был уверен, что это конец нашей истории. — Он опустил было взгляд, но тут же снова посмотрел на меня, уже спокойнее. — И я представить не мог, что твоё Измерение так странно работает: по своей воле ты сумел подарить мне больше, чем я смог бы отнять насильно. И теперь я здесь, и никто не умер, и всё благодаря тебе. Думаю, это и есть ответ.

— Ответ? На что?

— На вопрос «как я перестал быть злодеем». Благодаря тебе, звёздный мальчик.

Последний разделявший нас шаг Билл сделал медленно, с лёгкостью преодолевая сопротивление моей руки. Запустил пальцы мне в чёлку, убрал её назад; указательным коснулся родимого пятна на лбу. И мне бы испугаться, и возмутиться, и оттолкнуть его — но страшно не было. Демон спокойно дышал рядом, вздымалась и опускалась его грудь, его дыхание касалось моей щеки, и весь он был до ужаса человечный.

— А ведь пришёл бы ты сразу так, не раскрыл себя настоящего — и я бы обнял тебя и больше никогда не отпустил.

— Я не хотел опять начинать со лжи. — Каждое слово, рождаясь, дрожало у него в груди; его сердце билось у меня под ладонью — и разве можно отказаться от того, чего так долго желал?..

Звон будильника за стеной спугнул эту мысль. Я моргнул — и словно только сейчас очнулся.

— Подожди, — прошептал. Билл стоял, положив ладонь мне на щёку, его тень легла на моё лицо, и он был слишком близко. — Постой. Это что, опять твои фокусы?

На мои слова Билл отреагировал не сразу. С запозданием нахмурился. Медленно убрал руку. Покачал головой.

— А я могу тебе верить? — Я отошёл от него, ощущая, как он неотрывно следит за мной взглядом. — Откуда мне знать, что ты говоришь всё это не потому, что тебе по-прежнему нужно моё желание видеть тебя здесь?

— Ты можешь поверить мне на слово, — уверенно проговорил Билл. — Ведь если мы любим друг друга, мы должны доверять друг другу.

Он произнёс это так просто, так обыденно и легко, что в первую секунду я чуть на автомате не пробормотал: «А, ну да. Точно». И даже потом, когда смысл сказанного дошёл до меня, смог выдавить из себя только растерянное:

— О чём ты?

— О том, что ты сказал утром, — ответил Билл. — На обрыве.

Ах. Вот оно как. Слышал, значит…

— Я сказал это не тебе. Я сказал это Филлу.

— Я и есть Филл.

— Нет…

— Да! — Он шагнул ко мне — плавно, но так быстро, что я едва уловил движение. — Другая форма, другое время — но это всегда был я. Нравится тебе это или… — И вдруг остановился, коснувшись виска. — Ха-а… В этой форме говорить с тобой гораздо сложнее. Какое всё-таки слабое тело, и столько чувств…

Расстояние между нами осталось вполне разумное, а мне всё равно казалось, что я чувствую каждый его рваный вздох, словно мы стоим друг к другу вплотную.

— Так перекинься обратно, — процедил я, пытаясь прогнать это ощущение — и перестать уже, наконец, дышать в унисон! Почему он вообще терпит всё это, если и ему так лишь тяжелее? — Тебя здесь никто, кроме меня, не увидит. А я только «за».

В ответ Билл улыбнулся так, что я сразу понял: причина оставаться таким светловолосым, таким белозубым и загорелым у него есть. И такая, что мне не захочется её слышать.

— Но разве тебе не нравится эта форма? — Только Билл её всё равно назвал. Его губы разомкнулись, как будто он хотел рассмеяться, но в последний момент нашёл кое-что поинтереснее, что можно сделать: кончик языка прошёлся по кромке верхних зубов, остановился на островатом для человеческого рта клыке… — Лично я в восторге от того, как ты на меня смотришь, когда я такой, — сказал Билл, лизнув его — и как не порезался? — И я хочу быть вместе с тобой — таким.

— Какое «вместе»? — возмутился я, игнорируя фразу про восторг и… и как это, интересно, я на него смотрю?! — Ты демон, Билл! Я буду идиотом, если поверю тебе. А мне уже надоело им быть.

Улыбаться Билл перестал сразу. Пристально глядя на меня, он словно и правда обдумывал мои слова — всерьёз, изо всех сил пытаясь поставить своё демоническое я на моё человеческое место. И я молчал, боясь помешать ему. Шумел за стенкой, собираясь на работу, сосед. Мне тоже бы собираться пора, хоть чёртов кофе выпить…

Вздохнув, я поднял взгляд на задумчиво поигрывающего голубоватым пламенем Билла: оно обвивало его пальцы и всё норовило соскользнуть на пол. Ох… Надеюсь, он, теперь полный сил, не спалит мне на прощанье дом — случайно, конечно…

— Так, Билл. Если ты зако…

— И чего ты хочешь? — не дал мне договорить он; пламя погасло, сверкнув напоследок в его глазах. — Снова отправить меня в тюрьму?

В тюрьму? Нет, это, наверное, было бы правильно, но…

— Я… — Я шумно сглотнул, проклиная себя за то, что так сложно оказалось произнести: — Я не собираюсь ничего с тобой делать. И мне плевать, что с тобой станет без моего участия.

— Плевать? — шёпотом повторил Билл и взмахнул руками: — Плевать?! Ну хватит, Диппер. Ты уже достаточно меня наказал. Правда. Перестань.

— Ты не ребёнок, чтобы тебя наказывать.

— Не ребёнок… — Он усмехнулся: — Знаешь, Диппер, я древний и мудрый демон — но совсем новенький, неопытный человек. Неужели я не заслуживаю хоть капли снисходительности?

А я скептически прищурился. Потому что зачем ему моя снисходительность? С каких пор его волнует подобное? С каких пор он начал что-то заслуживать, а не брать? И ещё сотни вопросов, на которые я, если и получу ответы, то можно ли будет в них верить?

Кажется, весь этот разговор с самого начала не имел смысла…

Молча развернувшись, я хотел уйти, но Билл поймал меня за руку:

— Подожди! — И не отпустил, когда я попытался вырваться. Вцепился до боли — не выходящая за рамки человечности, но серьёзная, отчаянная сила. — Ты изменил меня, понимаешь? Ты показал мне, что значат чувства, такие сильные, что им нипочём время и расстояние. Да твой мир — целый мир! — услышав тебя, сдался и впустил меня…

Билл перевёл дыхание. От его уверенности не осталось и следа. Выдержка рухнула — он больше не рисовался, не играл, не горел и не сыпал искрами. Застыл, только глаза блестели живо и жарко.

— Я не мог понять, как вы, горстка слабеньких глупых человечков, смогли победить меня, — сказал он, так старательно выговаривая слова, что я ни секунды не сомневался: каждое иглой впивается ему в нёбо. — Я злился и грезил отмщением — но теперь понимаю. И осознаю, как важна жизнь даже одного-единственного существа. И принимаю поражение. Позволь мне искупить вину…

Его взгляд завораживал, его пальцы так сильно сжимали моё запястье, и его слова были так честны, так похожи на правду…

Совсем как он — на человека.

— Я вызову тебе такси. — И я не хотел снова быть обманутым. — Дам денег на первое время. — Билл отпустил мою руку, опустил взгляд; опустились его плечи… — Живи здесь, раз уж ты так сюда рвался, только мне на глаза больше… Билл?

А потом жёлтый треугольник, уже не такой пугающий при дневном свете, повис под потолком. Спиной — или что это там у него? — ко мне.

Видимо, всё? Конец разговора?

— Ладно, — выдохнул я. — Только к такси в таком виде не выходи.

Он не ответил.

 

В доме находиться было невозможно — там был Билл, хоть о его присутствии и не напоминало ничего, кроме прошибающей меня изредка мелкой дрожи. Но он тут, пожалуй, был ни при чём. Это было моё. Личное.

Ничего. Вот он уедет, и всё обязательно пройдёт…

Ждал такси я в итоге на веранде. И убеждал себя, что не сбежал позорно из собственного дома, а просто наслаждался утром. Оно и правда было чудесным: небо очистилось, воздух заметно потеплел, день обещал быть солнечным, жарким… А я всё равно обнимал себя за плечи и чувствовал, как холод — не тот, что принёс тогда с собой Билл, но тоже не имеющий отношения к погоде — обнимает меня поверх моих рук. Потому что «он уедет», уже решённое, закрепилось в мыслях и стало точкой отсчёта для того, что будет дальше. И даже не со мной — с ним. Он уедет — а интересно, куда? Как он будет жить? Где? С кем? Вряд ли будет вести жизнь простого обывателя, сняв домик где-нибудь в пригороде. Может, поедет опять к Легбе… Ха, почему бы и нет? Его «люблю» явно было весомее моего, ведь он знал, кому признаётся…

В памяти вспыхнули фейерверки, озарили силуэт Филла, зыбкий в разлетающихся огнях, непрочный, сейчас понимаю: исчезающий… А ведь Легба тогда попрощался с ним — и о да, я уверен, он будет рад снова его увидеть. Возможно, Билл заявится к нему в этой же… форме. Элегбара ведь тоже смотрел на неё как-то «так», Билл не мог этого не заметить. Так что он придёт к нему в рваных джинсах и цветной рубашке, широко улыбнётся, повиснет на шее, и Легба крепко обнимет его в ответ, а потом они…

А потом я перестану об этом думать. И перестану ревновать беглого преступника, чуть не уничтожившего моё Измерение, причинившего боль моим родным, манипулировавшего мной и собиравшегося меня убить. И задаваться вопросом: неужели мне и правда сложно решить, что хуже — человек, но мёртвый, или живой, но демон? — тоже не буду. И это его «люблю» из памяти вырву с корнем. И…

Такси подъехало, когда таких «и» набралось с пару десятков. Внушительный план, явно не на выходные — хватило бы жизни…

— Билл! — крикнул я в дом; подумав, вздохнул в сторону: — Или как там тебя теперь…

На раздавшиеся за спиной шаги я оборачиваться не стал. И потому чуть не вскрикнул от удивления, когда из моего дома вышел… ну, какой-то парень. Брюнет с короткой стрижкой и бледной кожей, в тёмных джинсах и серой футболке, спрятавший глаза, да и вообще пол-лица, за большими очками в толстой чёрной оправе. И руки засунул в карманы. Такой обычный…

Наверное, это правильно. Чтобы лишнего внимания не привлекать.

До машины мы дошли молча.

— Подожди, — вспомнил я, когда Билл уже открыл заднюю дверь, и протянул ему, спешно обернувшемуся, всю найденную дома наличку. — Вот. Хватит на несколько дней в отеле. Или на билет — если ты собираешься куда-то ехать…

— Если я останусь в этом городе, вряд ли у меня получится не попадаться тебе на глаза. — Билл окинул купюры невесёлым взглядом, но всё же взял их. — Спасибо. И ещё… хоть ты и не специально и, похоже, жалеешь больше, чем вообще о чём-либо в своей жизни… — Он дёрнул уголком губ, как если бы попытался усмехнуться, но не вышло. — Всё равно спасибо, что вытащил меня из тюрьмы. Там было холодно и пусто…

Краем глаза заметив, как настороженно на нас покосился водитель, я спешно коснулся руки Билла.

— Это он шутит так, — улыбнулся мужчине как мог дружелюбнее, — не обращайте внимания.

Вот только Билл не был похож на того, кто шутит. Смотрел серьёзно; вздрогнул, когда я дотронулся до него, руку убрал в карман, а я смотрел на него, хотя мне бы в дом уйти и собираться уже, ведь всё решено, и решено правильно, и вот сейчас, сейчас я пойду…

— А, минутку. Вот, — почти сев в машину, Билл вдруг снова выпрямился передо мной и протянул сжатую в кулак руку. — Знаешь, оно так ярко светилось там, в глубине, так красиво… — прошептал он, разжимая пальцы: на ладони блеснуло колечко. — Я подобрал зачем-то, ну, всё-таки оно твоё. Если не нужно, просто выброси ещё раз.

Билл сам вложил его мне в руку — тёплое, гладкое, маленькое. Сел в машину. Бесшумно захлопнул дверь…

Когда шорох шин стих и машина скрылась за поворотом, я осмелился посмотреть на серёжку. Обычное колечко, какое можно купить в любом магазине, но почему-то я был уверен: то самое. Кому-то вроде Билла наверняка ничего не стоит достать его с океанского дна. И всё равно — зачем? Только вырвавшись из холода заключения, снова погружаться в холод и тьму ради куска металла, чтобы потом отдать его тому, кто прогнал тебя. Какой глупый, бессмысленный, унизительный… человеческий поступок? 

Не важно. Уже — не важно. Нет смысла об этом думать, и когда-нибудь я обязательно перестану. Тем более теперь мне, наверное, станет легче. Ведь для меня всё равно главное — что он жив, и… И…

И тогда какого вообще чёрта?!

А всё-таки решение оказалось простым. Я принял его за долю секунды — и выбежал наперерез развернувшейся на кольце машине. Взвизгнули тормоза, ладони больно ударились о капот. Водитель что-то крикнул мне, но я не обратил внимания…

Я подбежал к задней двери и дёрнул её на себя.

— Выходи.

Билл, ошарашенный, вышел из машины и посмотрел на меня, скупым жестом прижав дужку очков к переносице. Ах, вот же актёр…

— Я хочу кое-что сказать, — слова плохо складывались в голове, подбирались наспех, но я никак не мог перестать говорить. — Только сначала учти: я всё ещё не доверяю тебе. — И когда Билл, нервно облизнувшись, кивнул, выпалил: — Думаю, тебе лучше пока остаться у меня…

— Правда? — он не дал мне договорить, вцепился в плечи так порывисто, что я покачнулся и едва устоял на ногах. — Ты не пожалеешь!

— Да, правда, — и заразился его улыбкой. — Но у меня один диван, так что спать, если тебе вообще это нужно, будешь на полу…

— На полу? Не с тобой? Но так мне будет сложнее заставить тебя не пожалеть…

— Билл, тише!..

В конце концов мне пришлось увести его от машины, а то болтал всякое бесстыдно и не затыкаясь. Даже нейтральный внешний вид не спасал — Билл сверкал очками, сиял улыбкой и так шумел, что водитель не сводил с него взгляда. Я поспешил поскорее его отправить, заплатив за вызов — и, о господи, страшно было представить, сколько ещё придётся заплатить за своё «простое» решение…

Я как раз размышлял об этом, рассматривая своё жуткое с недосыпа отражение в стекле на двери, когда воздух за спиной ощутимо качнулся.

— Никто не смотрит, можно мне?.. — шепнул мне на ухо Билл. Мурашки разбежались от места, где шеи коснулось его дыхание, и я в отчаянии зажмурился: он ведь выглядит совершенно по-другому, почему всё равно мне так, так…

— Можно что?

— Хмм…

Билл затих. Пару секунд я простоял, напряжённо прислушиваясь к ощущениям — ничего? меня не трогают-не заговаривают-не пытаются, в конце концов, убить? — а когда осмелился открыть глаза и обернуться…

Светлые волосы Билла падали ему на глаза — тоже светлые, серые. Загорелая кожа пахла солнцем, тонкие губы делали улыбку пронзительно-острой, мятая зелёная рубашка вызывала желание поправить загнувшийся уголок воротника, и на всё это я, кажется, снова смотрел «так».

— Вот что. — По крайне мере то, как довольно облизнулся Билл, говорило именно об этом. — А ты что подумал, м?

С бусинами на чуть вьющихся прядях, с лентой в косичке — конечно, жёлтой, конечно, яркой, — он снова был похож на Ф… себя самого? Только очень счастливого и свободного. Он наклонился ко мне, лишая остатков личного пространства; я упёрся лопатками в дверь и уже поднял руки, чтобы отодвинуть его, но Билл не стал делать лишнего. Просто уткнулся лбом мне в плечо — и выдохнул, расслабился, успокоился…

Руки я осторожно завёл ему за спину. Подержал над лопатками. Опустил снова…

— Билл, — позвал. Мягкие пряди щекотно мазнули по щеке, когда он повернул голову и мурлыкнул куда-то мне в шею:

— М-м?

— Я понятия не имею, что с тобой делать.

В ответ на это — между прочим, абсолютно искреннее! — признание Билл тихо рассмеялся:

— А я тебя научу, — и отстранился, опёршись рукой о дверь. Прищурившись, посмотрел на меня — внимательный, насмешливый, вредный, восхитительно знакомый взгляд… — Но для начала всё-таки сварю тебе кофе — эти синяки под глазами совсем тебе не идут!..

Солнце светило так ярко, что утро казалось золотым. Билл болтал всякие глупости — про мою «совсем не аристократическую!» бледность, про кофе и завтрак, о том, что нужно обязательно перекрасить дом… Он был таким открытым и честным с этими вытянувшимися зрачками, тонко располосовавшими серо-стальные радужки, с проскакивающими в тонких пальцах искрами, с этой странной, демонической человечностью, что я не выдержал. Я обнял его…

И мир не рухнул.


	19. Глава последняя и необязательная: Красота в глазах того, кто смотрит

— Хмм… Приветик. 

Билл сверкнул белозубой улыбкой и шагнул навстречу ослеплённому Крису. Тот так и замер, едва выйдя из машины, всё ещё держась за раскрытую дверь. Улыбнулся в ответ — неуверенно, сбитый с толку таким напором.

И я вздохнул, приготовившись к худшему.

— Вы коллега мистера Пайнса? Почему мы не виделись раньше? Эта рубашка вам очень идёт, так подчёркивает цвет глаз… — затрещал Билл, не давая несчастному Крису слова вставить. Волосы себе легкомысленно растрепал, ощупал его взглядом всего с ног до головы, наклонился ближе, совсем у машины зажимая. Только когда я недвусмысленно дёрнул его за рубашку на спине, он притормозил и дружелюбно протянул руку: — Я, кстати, Билл. А вы?..

— Кристофер, — выдохнул наконец Крис, протягивая свою, — рад зна… — И вдруг отдёрнул её: — Ау!

Щёлкнув пальцами, Билл хихикнул.

— Упс. — И улыбнулся ещё шире. — Током ударило? Статическое электричество, наверное…

Не удивлённый, зараза, ни капли, он театрально пожал плечами — и за рубашку я потянул его настойчивее. Жалко, что за шкирку не мог, как котёнка шкодливого.

— Спасибо, что подвёз, Кристофер, — сказал, держа абсолютно довольного собой Билла рядом. — Мне пора.

И, когда мустанг Криса скрылся за поворотом, устало прикрыл глаза.

— Ну и что ты устроил?

Билл цокнул языком. Аккуратно вытащив ткань рубашки из моих сжавшихся пальцев, он развернулся и с достоинством заявил:

— Я устроил сцену ревности. 

— Какой ещё ревности? — отмахнулся я. — Крис любезно предложил подкинуть меня до дома, раз моя машина в ремонте. Это называется «вежливость» — воспитанные люди так иногда делают.

Но ни намёка на сомнение в смотрящих на меня жёлтых сейчас глазах не появилось.

— Это называется «пригласи меня в дом, а то домогаться на работе или на улице неудобно», — парировал Билл, — а иначе он бы и из машины не вышел. Ты же собирался пригласить его зайти, да? — уточнил он и, после того как я неохотно кивнул, оскорбленно сложил руки на груди. Надулся — показательно так, убрал золото из радужек, поменял на тусклое серебро и зачесал назад начавшие отдавать платиной волосы. Весь такой холодный, знающий себе цену и обиженный: не трогать.

И, как всегда в такие моменты, дотронуться до него сразу же захотелось.

— Эй. — Я наклонил голову, ловя его взгляд. — Кто бы чего от меня ни хотел, я разберусь с этим сам, хорошо? Не делай так больше. А то я чувствую себя, как за забором из колючей проволоки под высоким напряжением.

Билл вздрогнул, когда я коснулся его руки. Хотя я старался не давить, тронул вскользь, осторожно — легко провёл по кисти до безымянного пальца, обвитого кольцом, таким же серебряным и простым, как моя серёжка. Секунду напряжение ещё держалось в воздухе, потрескивало, ненормально-ощутимое, но потом Билл фыркнул и спрятал свои колючки. Моргнув, посмотрел на меня снова жёлтыми глазами; вокруг запахло мятой, приятная прохлада разогнала духоту, стих, ненавязчиво приглушённый, грохот колёс проносящейся неподалёку электрички… Билл включил лапочку и ластился в меру своих способностей. 

…интересно, а если бы мы были дома, без посторонних глаз, что он сделал бы?..

— Так. — Мысль вернула меня на землю — словно током тряхнуло, только теперь оттого, что я коснулся собственной ограды под напряжением. — А ты разве не должен сейчас быть на работе?

Посмотрев на часы больше ради самого жеста, чем чтобы узнать время, я поднял глаза на Билла.

— Ну-у… — протянул он, отводя взгляд, — допустим, должен. Но я взял перерыв, чтобы встретить тебя.

— Ты… — Наткнувшись на подаренную мне вдруг и за просто так улыбку, я чуть не забыл, что хотел сказать, но взял себя в руки: — Ты не должен так делать. Будешь терять покупателей.

— А, нет! — отмахнулся Билл. — Ничего. Они меня подождут.

Он поправил опять лохмато-жёлтую причёску, провёл пальцами по чёлке, оставляя там пару косичек и бусин. Вытащил из кармана плетёный шнурок — уверен, секунду назад его там не было — и повесил себе на шею. Облизал губы… На нас снова набросилась духота, из воздуха ушёл мятный привкус, электричка гремела где-то за домами, и всё было обычным, кроме него.

Так что мне лишь смириться с его правотой оставалось. Подождут, конечно. Такого — под дверью караулить будут.

— Ты меня встретил. Так что давай, иди, — подтолкнул я Билла к дороге, и он выдохнул, запрокинув голову:

— Ла-адно…

— Только приведи себя сначала в порядок.

Спохватившись, он вернул нормальные круглые зрачки и серый цвет радужек. Взмахнул рукой уходя, попинал красную крышку от колы, ухмыльнулся через плечо на повороте — и лишь потом я смог отвести от него взгляд.

Снова ходит в моей футболке, усмехнулся, заходя наконец в дом. Она широка ему в плечах, висит на нём, отчётливо демонстрируя, что принадлежит не ему, и вообще это «скучное!» серое поло, но он всё равно упрямо её таскает. Как, впрочем, и многое другое — в первый же день я купил ему достаточно вещей, но он до сих пор разбавлял их моей одеждой, утаскивал то рубашку, то футболку, то брюки. Последние были ему коротки, так что он подворачивал их и выглядел так, с открытыми тонкими лодыжками, совсем неприлично юным.

Когда я впервые увидел его таким, мне показалось, соседи подумают, что мистер Пайнс завёл роман с одним из своих учеников. Билл над этими опасениями посмеялся, сделался не старше ну шестнадцати максимум лет, превратил брюки в короткие шорты — и получил от меня подзатыльник. 

Но одежду он воровать так и не перестал.

— У вас — одно — новое сообщение…

Автоответчик мигнул и заговорил голосом Мэйбл. Пока я стягивал галстук, расстёгивал рубашку, перелезал из приличных серых брюк в несолидные линялые джинсы, она всё спрашивала, где я пропадаю весь месяц, почему не звоню-не пишу, и настойчиво приглашала приехать к ним на выходных. «Мне совсем не нравится, что ты сидишь там в одиночестве», — не очень успешно пряча беспокойство, проворчала она, и мне стало совестно. Наговорил такого, а потом и правда пропал — но я же не специально, у меня тут Билл! 

Свалился на мою голову. Странный, невыносимый, к нормальной жизни не приспособленный. Беспечный настолько, что в первую неделю его пребывания здесь я чудом не поседел: в порядке вещей было прикрывать ему появившийся вдруг на лбу третий глаз, зажимать в примерочной, уговаривая убрать с тела вспыхнувшие золотым узоры и «нет, Билл, нельзя, даже если они подходят под эту майку!..», прятать его ладони в своих, чтобы никто не видел вспыхнувшего на кистях голубого пламени…

Каждую минуту я наблюдал за ним, глаз не отрывая, чтобы не пропустить очередную безумную выходку, а ему это, кажется, только нравилось. Лишь после серьёзного разговора на тему «поведение в общественных местах и _господи-пожалуйста-я-же-с-ума-с-тобой-сойду!_ » он начал вести себя осмотрительнее. И то, когда вокруг много людей. А наедине со мной, в укромных местах…

Ну, по крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что такое пусть и пытающийся сдерживать себя, но всё же полносильный демон рядом. Это когда ночью его жёлтые глаза, как кошачьи, отражают лунный свет, фонари гаснут по щелчку его пальцев, и искры тёплые сверкают под ногами, указывая дорогу.

И куда мне с ним таким ехать? Ни оставить же одного, ни с собой взять — или напугает кого-нибудь до обморока, или держать придётся всё время за руку…

Сообщение оборвалось детским плачем на заднем плане и спешным «ой, пока» от сестры — и стало тихо. 

Непривычно тихо. Я даже поёжился — когда только привыкнуть успел к не-тишине, мы ведь с Биллом всего месяц живём вместе, а с работы он встречал меня и вовсе недели три, последние пять дней занятый в цветочном магазинчике недалеко от дома. Десять минут пешком, образование не требуется — хотя Билл грозился нарисовать себе любой диплом, — милая старушка-хозяйка. Я отправил его туда под предлогом возросших с его появлением трат, но на самом деле просто устал видеть каждый раз, уходя на работу, его жалостливые глаза. 

Тем более с цветами возиться Биллу понравилось. 

Усмехнувшись, я провёл пальцами по жёлтым астрам. Свежий букет — наверное, Билл поставил его в воду за несколько минут до того, как выйти на улицу ждать меня. Ему вообще нравится оставлять следы своего пребывания по всему дому: его жёлтая кружка вечно утыкается ручкой в мою, его зубная щётка торчит в стакане рядом с моей, его связка ключей перепутывается с моей на крючке… Ему не нужно всё это, нет никакой необходимости, но с первого дня он с таким восторгом окружал себя всеми этими человеческими вещами, что я не смог ему запретить. И с чем-то, похожим на панику, наблюдал, как заполняется мой дом яркими шмотками, цветными очками, странными безделушками… Как он становится _нашим_ домом.

Страшно. Шесть лет призрак, тогда ещё с именем, будто приказывавшим носившему его парню «чувствуй!», рисовал для меня на стенах, окликал меня в толпе, мелькал в окне проносившейся мимо электрички. Писал для меня книги и пел для меня песни, даже если созданы они были задолго до моего — и, как я наивно полагал, его — рождения. Опускал холодную ладонь на мой пылающий в лихорадке лоб, гладил созвездие. А теперь он во плоти живёт рядом, он демон, он сказал мне «люблю», и каждое утро я открываю глаза с мыслью, что всё это мне приснилось.

 

…До появления Билла город состоял для меня из школы, заправки, магазина и пары ресторанов среднего класса, куда я приводил тех девушек и парней, за которыми пытался ухаживать правильно, а не оказывался внезапно после случайной пьянки в одной постели. Унылое было место, честно признаться. Я не любил его, не ненавидел — и вообще, казалось, больше чувствовал невидимый океан в нескольких милях отсюда, чем то, что меня окружало здесь.

Но за последний месяц всё изменилось. С восторгом первооткрывателя Билл заполнял тёмные пятна терра инкогнита: добавил на карту эксцентричные секонды, блошиный рынок под белым парусиновым тентом, барахолку «всё по доллару», букинистический магазин с пыльными дубовыми полками, заросший папоротником парк, извилистые тенистые улицы — и оказалось, что здесь можно жить, а не существовать.

Цветочная лавка была одним из таких мест. Она приютилась на перекрёстке: выкрашенный в голубой угол здания, высокие окна, вход под полосатым красно-белым навесом. «Bella» — горели синие буквы над ним. Билл утащил меня к ней во время очередной прогулки, и как-то так вышло, что весь вечер мы помогали старушке Джози, недавно распрощавшейся с подрабатывавшей у неё на каникулах студенткой, пересаживать орхидеи и хойи, провозились далеко после закрытия, ушли оттуда перемазанные в земле и с горшком мелиссы под мышкой… 

На следующий день Билл пришёл туда уже устраиваться на работу. Без предупреждения, но Джози, кажется, вовсе не удивилась — выдала ему новые перчатки и отправила на работу неуверенно переминающегося на входе меня: «Ну что ты, правда, переживаешь, со всем он справится, не маленький!..»

Билл пообещал вести себя хорошо, подмигнул мне жёлтым глазом с вытянутым зрачком; на повернувшуюся к нему Джози посмотрел внимательными светлыми серыми глазами…

Проходящая мимо девушка улыбнулась в ответ на мою улыбку, и я усмехнулся, пожав плечами: задумался, мол. Щурясь, перевёл взгляд на тонущее в розовых облаках закатное солнце. Времени в запасе было достаточно, так что я пошёл долгой дорогой: двадцать минут по широкой центральной аллее, а не десять — срезая через безлюдный переулок и парк, по вечно сырой дороге под мостом. Билл всегда выбирал второй вариант, лишние десять минут предпочитая понежиться в постели, причём в моей — вытаскивать его из неё спросонья не было никаких сил. Но на кухню он неизменно выходил вместе со мной, обязанность варить кофе целиком переложил на свои плечи, своей болтовнёй успешно заменял радио, и всего за каких-то пять дней я забыл, почему до этого прогонял его от себя по утрам со словами «не мешай собираться».

У «Bella» я был за десять минут до закрытия. Но подходить не стал, сел на скамейку в сквере. С неё было удобно наблюдать за Биллом — в своей рабочей форме, чёрном длинном фартуке и белых тканевых перчатках, он подрезал выставленные на улицу розы канцелярским ножом и пересмеивался со стайкой школьниц. Улыбался заинтересованно, но не плотоядно, а как юный натуралист, только открывший для себя, что в природе всё работает по каким-то законам, и готовый их изучать. Прыснул в воздух из брызгалки для цветов — в каплях переливалась радуга, — помахал купившим кактус девушкам на прощанье…

Так. А это ещё кто?

Незнакомый брюнет подошёл к Биллу со спины. Схватил за плечи — гораздо мягче, чем если бы хотел просто напугать. Они сразу разговорились, и даже с моего места было видно: Билл манерность свою включил, лёгкую, но делающую его неприлично томным. То ли опять перепутал с вежливостью, то ли… откровенно флиртовал? 

Ну, в любом случае, до семи осталась пара минут…

— Рабочий день закончился.

Билл обернулся — и довольно хмыкнул, встретившись со мной взглядом. 

С парнем он попрощался сразу же.

— Уже завёл друзей? — равнодушно спросил я, глядя ему вслед: высокий, стройный, с той небрежностью в причёске и одежде, за которой угадываются долгие часы, проведённые перед зеркалом… 

— А, ты про Стивена, — с тем же безразличием в голосе отозвался Билл. Отмахнулся неопределённо: — Да так…

Какая-то женщина поздоровалась с ним, проходя мимо, и он протянул ей вытащенный из огромного кармана на фартуке синий цветок.

— Она тут неподалёку торгует фруктами, — пояснил, встретив мой недоумённый взгляд.

— Если будешь раздавать товар, тебя уволят.

— Эй, я не такой идиот! — И приобнял меня за плечо: — Я понял вот это всё про зарплаты, и товар, и чеки… Цветочек я сам сделал. Не уверен, что такие вообще существуют.

— Билл…

— Да брось, это мелочь. Такое не отследят.

Притянув к себе на секунду чуть крепче, он отпустил меня и снова принялся подрезать цветы. 

Мне оставалось только поверить ему на слово. На самом деле, я всё ещё плохо понимал все эти тонкости его сущности. В первый же день его появления в моей жизни, когда я, вернувшись с работы и всё ещё в лёгком шоке усевшись перед ним на кухне, поинтересовался, чего вообще от него можно ожидать, разговор затянулся до самой ночи. Тогда Билл упомянул, что с собой-то он может делать почти что угодно, а вот создавать что-нибудь из ничего — это сложное. И добавил с досадой: «Ничего грандиозного я делать не смогу — скоро меня хватятся, и нужно вести себя осторожнее. Не отсвечивать, понимаешь? Залечь на дно». «Надеюсь, в этот раз не в прямом смысле…» — пробормотал я тогда в ответ, и было видно, что Биллу очень понравилось это слышать.

И сейчас он на меня смотрел так, словно вспомнил один из тех моментов, когда я невольно, в приступе болезненной откровенности или случайно, признавался ему: ты мне до безумия важен. Но спросил неожиданно безобидное:

— Поможешь занести розы?.. 

Воздух в магазине был влажный, пропитанный тяжёлым сладковатым запахом, с первого вдоха кружил голову. Впустив меня с последними двумя вазами внутрь, Билл закрыл дверь на ключ.

— Поставь сюда, — прошептал и кивнул на стол рядом с собой. 

Отрезанные от по-вечернему шумного города, мы оба почему-то притихли. Здесь было не так, как дома, сказывалась новизна обстановки, то, что мы впервые остались наедине в этом странном, до тесноты заполненном цветами пространстве. По крайней мере, это сковало меня; что сделало Билла таким мягким, спокойным и тихим, я мог только догадываться. Он заправил упавшую на глаза прядь за ухо, подойдя ко мне. Стянул перчатки, развязал сзади фартук… 

— Я рад, что ты пришёл встретить меня.

Розы качнулись, когда он прислонился бедром к столу. Медленно потянул меня к себе, вдохнул глубоко, не обняв, но прижавшись, коснулся коленом моих ног, проталкивая его между ними, и так спокойно переплёл пальцы с моими… А я смотрел на красные тугие бутоны и несколько преступно долгих секунд отказывался понимать, что происходит.

Но всё же коснулся из раза в раз пугающей меня мысли — и вздрогнул, точно уколовшись.

— Билл, — прошептал твёрдо, отодвигая его за плечи. — Не надо.

Он вспыхнул в мгновение. Синее пламя раздражённо стряхнул с пальцев, чёрным орнаментом покрылся до кончиков ногтей; осыпавшиеся лепестки взлетели в воздух и зависли под потолком. Я покосился на окна — конечно, вряд ли с улицы видно, но…

— Мы месяц живём вместе, а ты меня и пальцем не тронул. — Билл стащил фартук через голову и тряхнул волосами. Посмотрел самодовольно: — А ведь я многому научился за время пребывания здесь. Ты и половины на себе не почувствовал.

Уязвлённый, он снова стал грубо пошлить — а мне снова захотелось притянуть его к себе и сделать вид, что всё в порядке, он вовсе не…

Только привело бы это точно к тому же, что случилось секундой ранее. Знаю уже, не в первый раз «укалываюсь» в самый неподходящий момент. Так что надо быть твёрже:

— Прекрати. Мы ведь это уже обсуждали — у меня не стоит на демонов.

Угловатые узоры на смуглой коже дрогнули, в них распахнулись нарисованные глаза; Билл опустил веки.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, какого чёрта, — проговорил тихо. — Любить меня то, что я демон, тебе не мешает.

Очень уверенно проговорил. Хотя я ни разу не говорил ему этих слов — но, впрочем, и ни разу не возразил, когда он сам с такой уверенностью утверждал это. Промолчал и сейчас. Билл аккуратно сложил фартук и положил на стойку. Вздохнул — лепестки плавно опустились на пол, — посмотрел на меня. 

— У меня сегодня был тяжёлый день на работе. — Я подошёл к нему и провёл пальцем по тонкой линии, охватившей запястье: — Пойдём домой?..

Орнамент побледнел и исчез, стоило мне убрать руку. На улицу Билл вышел уже совсем человеком, только очки нацепил зеркально-жёлтые — я был уверен, что зрачки под ними узкие, делят золотистые радужки надвое. В моменты, когда мы ссорились — если можно было назвать ссорами его неудачные попытки стать ко мне ближе, чем нужно, — он обычно оставлял в себе что-нибудь от демона. То ли назло мне, то ли из принципа, то ли чёрт ещё знает чем могло руководствоваться в своих поступках существо вроде него…

У меня на такие выходки всегда была одна реакция: задумчивое молчание. И сейчас мы тоже шли в тишине; сиреневый на закате город заливало холодными синими тенями, зажигались, разгоняя их, фонари, встречающиеся нам люди становились всё раскованнее и шумнее в преддверии пятничной ночи. Билл свернул от них на короткую дорогу, потянул меня за руку за собой — и мне стало легче дышать.

Ну, по крайней мере, он не очень сильно обижается.

— Спасибо за цветы.

В широкой арке под мостом слова прозвучали гулко. Билл на них не ответил, но потом, войдя в плотную, уже почти ночную тень, остановился.

Я вернулся на пару шагов, к нему.

— В чём дело?

— Знаешь, я тут подумал… Я ведь могу стать старше.

Билл снял очки, наклонил голову, всматриваясь мне в глаза.

— Как этот сегодняшний Кристофер. — Черты его лица исказились. Даже в темноте было заметно, как появились морщины у глаз и на лбу, как плечи стали шире, а волосы короче… — Или, если хочешь… женщиной?..

А в следующую секунду они уже спускались до талии, падали на сгладившиеся скулы, закрывали хищно подведённые глаза. Билл убрал — убрала?.. — прядь за ухо; высокий, на грани истерики смех звонко отскочил от камней…

Один из тех, к счастью, редких моментов, когда я отчётливо понимал, что он существо не совсем… стабильное. И в физическом, и в психическом плане.

— Ти-ише… — Плечи под моей футболкой казались совсем маленькими и хрупкими. Страшно сжать чуть сильнее. — Тихо. Не надо. Тебя могут увидеть…

— Здесь никого, кроме нас, нет. 

Голос Билла звучал ломко, как у подростка; странно было смотреть в его жёлтые глаза сверху вниз. Хрупкий, с длинными волосами и подведёнными глазами, но мужскими чертами лица и плоской грудью, он не сводил с меня взгляда. Ждал. Наблюдал. Вдалеке послышались долгие гудки, нарастающий стук колёс…

— И всё же, пожалуйста, будь осторожней, — поспешил сказать я.

— Боишься, что меня у тебя отберут?

— Боюсь.

Грохот набросился быстро, пронёсся над нами, резкий и оглушительный, — несколько секунд волнующей отрезанности от всего остального мира. Мы молчали, дыша этим странным чувством, пока снова не стало тихо. 

— По закону жанра ты сейчас должен был меня поцеловать, — усмехнулся Билл. Снова высокий и угловато-стройный, лохматый и смуглый, он коснулся моей руки и пошёл вперёд.   
Острые лопатки шевельнулись под его-моей футболкой, когда он потянулся, на выходе дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до свода арки. Над низко сидящими джинсами мелькнула полоска кожи. Светлые волосы разметало ветром… Билл был красив. Билл определённо нравился мне этой своей легкомысленной красотой, и от этого было ещё страннее осознавать, что мне не важно, как он выглядит. Страшно, ново и… нечеловечески: казалось, никто до меня не сталкивался с подобной проблемой. Возможно, так оно и было.

— Билл. 

Он обернулся не полностью, лениво и снисходительно. Искоса глянул на меня из-под ресниц. Чувствовал, что я рассматриваю его, и ни секунды не сомневался теперь, что нравится мне.

Ну, значит, и громких слов на эту тему произносить незачем. Обойдёмся намёком:

— Длинные волосы тебе тоже идут. 

Билл закатил глаза — «ох, я знаю!..» — и, когда я поравнялся с ним, небрежно закинул руку мне на плечо.

— Я тут хотел спросить… — сказал, потрогав серёжку.

И замолчал.

— Что ты хотел спросить? — со вздохом подтолкнул его я, уже заранее чувствуя, что нарываюсь — и, к сожалению, оказался чертовски прав.

— Могу я пригласить завтра друга? 

Невинно пробормотав свой вопрос, Билл провёл ногтем по краю моего уха, погрел холодное кольцо в пальцах, ущипнул чуть выше… Отвлекал старательно, но ненавязчиво, будто задумавшись трогал в тех местах, от прикосновения к которым у меня всегда разбегались мурашки и мысли путались, и так не хотелось, чтобы он прекращал… 

— Какого ещё друга? — Но я всё же заставил себя схватить его за руку. 

— Да просто друга. — Билл вздохнул и убрал руку с моего плеча и из моих пальцев. Засунул в карман. — Впрочем, забудь, я и не надеялся, что ты разрешишь. Встречусь с ним где-нибудь в городе…

— Так, стоп. Никаких «в городе».

От одной мысли, что Билл, всё ещё отвратительно ориентирующийся во всех этих можно-нельзя и правильно-неправильно, окажется бог знает где и бог знает с кем… В общем, нет. Лучше уж под моим присмотром.

— Приводи. — Вытащив руку Билла из кармана, я отправил обратно к себе на плечо. Нечего тут. — Познакомимся.

— Хм. Ладненько.

И его горячие пальцы снова принялись играться с моей серёжкой.

***

…Жаркий сон никак не желал меня отпускать. Навалился тяжело, обнимал крепко, и даже когда я очнулся от него, солнце, казалось, ещё жгло мне вспотевшую кожу, а горячие пальцы исследовали моё тело, царапая и хватая до синяков… 

— Ты опять забрался ко мне в постель.

Билл щекотно усмехнулся мне в плечо. Завозился, устраиваясь ближе — каждое движение так ощутимо с закрытыми глазами. Тянуло одеяло — Билл лёг поверх него, — дыхание касалось шеи, что-то прохладное легко скользнуло по руке, по чувствительной коже на сгибе локтя…

Открыв глаза, я улыбнулся и пропустил длинную прядь волос через пальцы. Да. Ему определённо идёт.

— Доброе утро. — Билл улыбнулся и приподнялся на локтях. Волосы рассыпались по его плечам, соскользнули со спины, кончиками мазнули по пояснице, такие мягкие, точно гладили его, шевелясь от каждого движения. 

Только проснувшееся вместе со мной осознание, что он демон, позволило мне удержать руки на безопасном от него — для меня — расстоянии.

— Доброе. — Тело успокаивалось неохотно. Всё ещё нежилось в ярких обрывках того жаркого, бессознательного… — Ты приходил ко мне в сон?

— Ты же знаешь, я не лезу к тебе в голову.

За окном расходились облака; бледное, в дымке, солнце светило на подушку. Билл вытянул руки и снова лёг на неё щекой, чуть щурясь от тусклых лучей. Зрачки стали совсем тонкими, пара прядей скользнули ему на лицо, и я откинул их, проведя по скуле пальцем и едва удерживаясь оттого, чтобы не проследить эти золотые нити ниже… 

Пальцами зарылся в свою спутанную чёлку. Сжал посильнее, окончательно приходя в себя. Но Билла выгонять не стал, он не делал ведь ничего — просто лежал рядом, уютный и безобидный. 

И самому вставать не хотелось.

— Почему в тех снах всегда было так жарко?

— Потому что в тюрьме было слишком холодно и темно даже для такого бесчувственного существа, как я. — Билл, конечно, сразу же понял, о чём я. И улыбнулся, мурлыкнув: — Я приходил греться в твоё сознание.

— Мог бы быть и поаккуратнее, — усмехнулся в ответ я. — Я постоянно чувствовал, что кто-то меня преследует.

— Ну… Твой страх грел меня не хуже солнца. 

— Ты вообще осознаёшь, насколько ты пугающий?

Он перевернулся на спину, потянулся, довольно жмурясь; волосы рассыпались по постели. Облизал губы. Открыв глаза, посмотрел на меня невинно: «Ну разве _я_ могу быть пугающим?..»

— Между прочим, я не забыл, как ты пичкал меня всякой дрянью, — усмехнулся на это я, и Билл вскинул руки, сдаваясь:

— Виноват, — выдохнул он и ухмыльнулся, глядя мне в глаза: — Просто понимаешь, мне нужна была своего рода… смазка, позволяющая легче… входить в твой разум…

— Ты издеваешься.

— Разве что совсем немного.

В его улыбке раскаяния не было ни капли.

И мне это нравилось — поначалу он так часто просил у меня прощения, что я всерьёз начал опасаться, не могут ли демоны страдать какими-нибудь обсессивными расстройствами своей и без того психованной психики. «Перестань, — говорил я ему каждый раз, — я не злюсь на тебя», — и трепал по волосам, брал за руку, хлопал по плечу… Он же не заставлял меня, в самом деле. И я уже не подросток, чтобы валить всю вину на него.

Так что пусть лучше вот так улыбается — ярко, самодовольно, живо. Притягательно до невозможности; собравшись с силами, я отвёл от этой улыбки взгляд и наконец поднялся. Билл тут же развалился на всю постель: смуглая кожа, волосы расплавленным золотом разметались по серым простыням, чёрное бельё, простое, но настолько пошло смотрящегося на парне фасона, что я засомневался — не женское ли? За покупками Билла в этом отделе я не следил, поберёг нервы…

— Кхм, насчёт моего друга… Ты не передумал?

Вопрос прозвучал мне в спину, когда я уже выходил из комнаты. Билл его, словно спохватившись, задал — и я понял, что он готовился задать его всё утро. 

— Нет, — качнул головой, повернувшись, — пусть приходит. — И глядя на то, как Билл откидывает волосы за спину, хмыкнул: — Твои волосы… Надолго ты решил оставить вот так?

Он встал, потянулся, поднимаясь на цыпочки. Зевнул — так по-человечески, сонный и разомлевший в согретой постели, когда же я перестану этому удивляться?..

— А тебе не нравится? — спросил, повернувшись ко мне спиной — надо же, такие длинные, ниже поясницы… — Я уберу к приходу гостя. А пока… может, после завтрака ты мне что-нибудь заплетёшь?

От мысли, что можно будет прикасаться к ним, задевать шею, собирая пряди, и пропускать их сквозь пальцы, такие прохладные и гладкие, у меня перехватило дыхание. Потрогать эту красоту хотелось жутко.

— Я не умею… — честно признался я, но Билл недовольно поднял брови, и выдохнул: — Но я попробую.

Потерев глаза, он вышел за мной на кухню. По пути накинул рубашку — опять мою, но кто ему запретит?.. Я наблюдал, как он варит кофе, топит смолотые зёрна в джезве, сыплет корицу, одной рукой не торопясь застёгивая пуговицы… Думал: у Билла появился друг. Странно. Кажется, в прошлый его визит сюда друзей у него не было вовсе, несмотря на то, что общался он с кучей людей. Несколько мешала привычка спать с ними при первой же возможности.

А теперь он хочет привести кого-то сюда и выглядит при этом, как подросток, собирающийся показать новому знакомому свою коллекцию комиксов. А я строгий родитель, собирающийся приглядывать за ними и не давать слишком уж надолго закрываться в комнате, чтобы никто не покусился на его честь… или чтобы он сам ни на чью честь не покусился? Кого он вообще пригласил? Того Стивена?..

Чашку кофе Билл тихо поставил передо мной, в воздухе сильнее запахло корицей. Свою он держал в руках, встал у окна и поднял жалюзи, впуская немного солнца. Отпил немного, подул, сделал ещё глоток… Ничего особенного не делал, но глядя на него я почему-то отчётливо осознал, что ладно. Если ему хочется, я не против познакомиться с этим Стивеном поближе. Ничего страшного не случится…

 

Однако вечером страшное всё же случилось. И, как оказалось, Стивен был совершенно ни при чём.

Я заподозрил неладное, когда собравшийся встречать «друга» Билл на долгие пять минут застрял в коридоре. Молча. А это, как если всегда шумный ребёнок замолкает, — не предвещает ничего хорошего. Проверку домашних заданий пришлось отложить — и идти разбираться. 

— Билл, что ты здесь… — миролюбиво начал я, потирая уставшие глаза, но, когда убрал руку от лица, выругался: — Чёрт.

Билл улыбнулся мне через плечо и как ни в чём не бывало вернулся к своему занятию. А я медленно вдохнул. Потом так же медленно выдохнул. Так, хорошо. Спокойно…

— Это… — Несколько слов, торопящихся на язык, пришлось пропустить — они всё равно были неинформативны. — Это что?

Символ на двери истекал красными густыми потёками. Поблёскивал влажно в искусственном жёлтом свете, сложный и витиеватый. Кажется, смутно знакомый… Билл увлечённо дорисовывал его, на меня больше даже не обернулся. Бросил только:

— Ты же разрешил мне пригласить друга.

В полукруглом окошке вверху двери виднелся пасмурный вечер. Громко пела какая-то птица во дворе. Шумели деревья… Билл провёл пальцами по выкрашенным в белый доскам, и густые тёмные капли упали у его ног.

— И кого ты зовёшь… призываешь? — нарушил молчание я, стараясь туда не смотреть.

— Ты знаешь его. — Билл усмехнулся, вырисовывая нечто, похожее на цветок. — В прошлую встречу вы мило поболтали за бутылкой рома…

— Элегбара?

— Ага, Легби.

Он закончил символ, поймал побежавшую вниз каплю. Хмыкнул, стёр ещё парочку потёков запястьем — от них остались бледно-красные разводы.

— Я думал, ты пригласишь того парня, с которым познакомился на работе. — Я подошёл ближе, встал за спиной у Билла, и он качнулся назад, приваливаясь ко мне.

— Стивена? — удивился. — Какой он мне друг? Он приходит и представляет, как раскладывает меня на столике, смахнув с него вазы. В его воображении я такой трогательный, весь мокрый и в лепестках, ах, ты бы видел… Ну какая тут дружба.

— С Легбой ты вообще спал.

— Хи, и правда… Я немного нелогичный.

Чёрная пиала в его руке наклонилась, когда он потёрся об меня щекой; жидкость опасно подобралась к краю. Я положил ладонь поверх его, выравнивая её. Покосился подозрительно, как жёлтый блик от лампы качается на тёмно-красной поверхности:

— Чем ты это рисуешь?

Пиалу у меня сразу же отобрали. 

— Ты не хочешь этого знать, так что я скажу только, что потом всё уберу, — протянул нараспев Билл и обвёл символы ровным кругом. — Готово! — Хлопнул в ладоши; мелкие брызги попали ему на лицо, но спустя секунду исчезли. Билл посмотрел на свои испачканные руки. Вздохнул. Пожаловался: — Обязательно ж надо всё руками… Богом у вас тут быть так сложно. Столько формальностей.

— А демоном разума?

— Тоже непросто. Одни сделки чего стоят — люди такие несговорчивые…

На меня он взглянул с наигранным укором. Уже чистыми руками зачесал волосы назад. Окинул взглядом своё творение, ещё более ненормальное здесь, на белой двери с витражным окошком, среди спокойного вечера, а не в тёмном подъезде в окружении грязных изрисованных стен.

Легбу в этом обычном доме представить тоже не получалось. В тот вечер он казался мне пугающим со своими огромными ладонями, до черноты тёмной кожей, нависающий над всеми, а теперь, когда я знаю, что он ещё и не человек… Я передёрнул плечами. 

— И как скоро он…

Но договорить не успел. В дверь постучали, Билл с радостно распахнул её…

— Легби! Как мило, ты решил войти через дверь!..

На пороге как будто стоял осколок прошлого. За прошедшие годы Легба ничуть не изменился: был всё таким же огромным, с блестящей чёрной кожей, пышной копной длинных дредов, и лет ему по-прежнему можно было дать как двадцать, так и сорок. Несмотря на погоду, он был одет в джинсы и белую майку, открывающую его широкие плечи и точно свитые из жгутов мускулистые руки, от него легко пахло табаком и дешёвыми женскими духами. Словно он шагнул к нам на крыльцо прямо из низкого продавленного кресла, отложив сигару и сняв с колен кого-нибудь вроде Лави — вульгарно накрашенную, смешливую и грубоватую девицу.

— Вернулся-таки, — сказал он, окинув Билла ничуть не удивлённым взглядом. — Ну, другого я от тебя и не ожидал.

И обнял его — тоже совсем как тогда, в магазине, где мы впервые встретились втроём. Стиснул в медвежьих объятиях, руки сложил на талии; Билл повис у него на шее. 

Меня пробило ознобом, словно я, как тогда, промок под дождём и продрог от ветра.

— О. Этот милый мальчик тоже здесь? — проходя мимо, Легба наконец обратил внимание на меня, прислонившегося к дверному косяку. Я кивнул ему.

— Милому мальчику двадцать пять, — отозвался устало, сглотнув слюну — нет, ну бросил же, давно уже бросил… — И услышал уже за спиной:

— Младенец по моим меркам.

Символ на двери истаял, стоило Биллу увести Легбу в дом. С минуту ещё я стоял, сложив руки на груди, пялился на чистые белые доски, представляя, как дует за ними совсем уже осенний ветер, как тревожно нависают тучи и темнеет сырой воздух, и, вздохнув, всё же пошёл следом.

В комнате царил полумрак, горел только торшер — мягкий по краю, зеленоватый круг света в углу. Билл с Легбой устроились на диване, тесном, конечно, но не настолько, чтобы сидеть так близко; говорили о чём-то тихо, но, когда вошёл я, замолчали.

Я тоже молчал. Сел в кресло. Схватил из стопки первую попавшуюся тетрадь…

— Так ты всё-таки заполучил его? — первым нарушил тишину Легба. Только подняв взгляд и встретившись с его неправдоподобно блестящими на тёмном лице глазами, я понял, что речь обо мне.

— Ну-у… — неопределённо протянул Билл — и улыбнулся, когда я посмотрел уже на него: — Сядешь ко мне на коленки, чтобы я не ударил в грязь лицом? Обещаю руки не распускать.

Легба занимался винной пробкой — принёс вино с собой?.. — увлечённо вкручивал в неё штопор со швейцарского ножа. Откинулся на спинку, с лёгкостью придерживал толстостенную бутылку пальцами. Что там у нас с Биллом, его, кажется, уже вовсе не интересовало, но я всё равно ответил, поднимаясь с кресла:

— Нет. 

И Билл в притворном трагизме вскинул руки:

— Посмотри, Легби: в этом прекрасном теле бьётся разбитое сердце!.. — но тут же осёкся, увидев, что я ухожу. — Ты куда?

— Скоро вернусь.

— Ладно, мы тебя подо…

Фразу обрезало закрывшейся дверью. Мне хотелось ею хлопнуть, не показательно, просто пойти на поводу у раздражения, но я прикрыл её осторожно. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Билл кинулся меня успокаивать. Пусть думает, что всё в порядке. И тогда всё пойдёт своим чередом.

Свет в коридоре показался чересчур ярким; вечер за окном — ещё темнее. Мои ключи снова перепутались со связкой Билла, и я распутывал их, смотря на брелок-сигнализацию. Машина в ремонте, так что придётся идти куда-бы-я-там-ни-пошёл пешком, терпеть непогоду и ждать дождя. Чувствовать себя, словно нырнул в прошлое: Билл опять флиртует со всеми подряд, я тихо скриплю зубами и сбегаю, ничего не в силах сделать — потому что не позволяю себе сделать то, что хочется?..

Дежавю зацепило меня мельком, вскользь, но до мурашек на шее липко. Исчезло, правда, без возражений, едва я напомнил себе, что больше не считаю Билла человеком. Биллу нравится _играть_ в человека. Он хочет насладиться этой игрой сполна, а я не могу дать ему всего. Потому что ну правда, существо, возраст которого представить страшно, видевшее столько, сотворившее столько — что его может по-настоящему привлекать во мне?..

Всё-таки лучше прогуляюсь. Подальше от этих мыслей, от Билла с его постельным другом. И, надеюсь, к моему возвращению здесь уже всё случится и закончится…

Звонок в дверь застал меня, когда я наконец распутал ключи. Он был задорный и требовательный, прозвучал раз, потом сразу второй-третий, точно подгоняя меня. Резанул по нервам; я стиснул зубы, чтобы не выругаться — Билл позвал кого-то ещё?! — и, кинув ключи на полку, распахнул дверь…

— Сюрприз!

Родной голос прозвучал как тревожный аккорд в ключевой сцене какого-нибудь триллера. А Мэйбл подмигнула мне беззаботно, когда наши взгляды встретились: её — радостный и приветливый; мой — с замершим немым криком в зрачках, испуганный и растерянный. По крайней мере, именно так я себя чувствовал.

— Надо же, ты как будто под дверью меня ждал! — рассмеялась сестра и, чмокнув меня мельком в щёку, прошла в дом. — Я ненадолго. Была тут неподалёку, думаю, дай проведаю своего пропавшего братца…

Она вручила мне куртку, на ходу взглянув в зеркало поправила растрепавшиеся волосы, пошла в комнату, продолжая что-то щебетать, ни слова не давая мне вставить — и замолчала только, когда увидела Элегбару.

К счастью, его одного. Билл вышел куда-то, и я с облегчением вздохнул: хорошо. Хотя бы не все неприятности сразу. Сейчас я придумаю, что сказать, и уведу её, пока не случилось нечто совсем ужасное…

— Оу, я помешала?

Мэйбл уходить так просто явно не собиралась. Кинула на меня хитрый взгляд, обвела им комнату (интимный полумрак, зашторенные окна) и просканировала Элегбару (открытая майка, бутылка вина в руке). Видимо, в этот момент всё в её голове встало на свои места: и почему я не находил времени толком поговорить, и чем — вернее, кем — был вместо этого увлечён.

— Нет!

От одной мысли, что она представляет меня с этим… с _ним_ , меня пробрала дрожь, и голос прозвучал слишком грубо. Мэйбл уставилась на меня, удивлённая таким резким тоном; Элегбара тоже не сводил с меня взгляда, сидел с видом «что соврёшь? я заинтригован…», но мешать вроде не собирался. 

— Это не то, чем кажется на первый взгляд… — начал я, готовый изворачиваться изо всех сил, и так всё ладно сложилось в голове про приятеля, который попросился ко мне переночевать, и про магазин, в который нужно успеть до закрытия, про «подвези меня, Мэйбл, моя машина в ремонте», что я набрал в грудь побольше воздуха…

Только произнести не успел. 

— Сестрёнка Мэйбл! — Сначала в комнате появился голос — будто бенгальский огонь заискрился. Билл зашёл после, явился из тьмы дверного проёма, сверкая улыбкой, совершенно довольный своим эффектным появлением. — Ну разве ты могла помешать? — воскликнул он и распахнул объятия, шагнув к Мэйбл. — Что, даже не обнимешь своего старого знакомого?

Он был растрёпанный и сероглазый, в своей самой нормальной форме, точь-в-точь таким, каким я увидел его впервые; у него в руках были разноцветные кружки — ничего изящного из тонкого стекла в доме в помине не было. Я мельком отметил, что их три — значит, на меня тоже рассчитывали, а я, дурак, подумал, что буду лишним…

Осознание этого таким приятным теплом разлилось в груди, окутало тревожно стучавшее сердце, успокаивая и лаская, что я чуть не забыл: на этом мои проблемы не заканчиваются. Вернее, наши проблемы — Мэйбл ахнула, увидев Билла, шагнула назад, ещё шаг, ещё… Не отрывая глаз она смотрела на него ошарашенно и напуганно, каким-то шестым чувством чуяла, кто перед ней. Но обращалась ко мне, будто не верила, что с _этим_ есть смысл разговаривать:

— Это… это же не…

Я не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как обхватить её мягко за плечи, не давая пятиться дальше или и вовсе сбежать. И молчал. Все умственные силы, видимо, истратились на изобретение способа отсюда смыться до катастрофы и теперь отдыхали, смиренно наблюдая, как всё рушится.

Билл в такой атмосфере чувствовал себя, как золотая рыбка в воде. Заблестел весь тёплыми жёлтыми бликами, шагнул к сжавшейся в моих руках Мэйбл, пустив их плясать по стенам.

— Это же да, — произнёс, печально опуская руки, но улыбаться не перестал. — Рад тебя видеть, Мэйбл. Ты так повзрослела. Отлично выглядишь…

Она его видеть была не особо рада. Вернее, не хотела его видеть совсем. Сначала зажмурилась. Потом для верности закрыла лицо ладонями — по ним скользнули отблески от рассыпающегося комплиментами и огнями Билла.

— Мэйбл, — позвал я её — головой только помотала. — Послушай, я…

А в следующее мгновение цапнула меня за руку — и оттащила на кухню. Там пихнула на стул, включила свет, с треском захлопнула дверь. Накинулась:

— Как?!

И встала передо мной — руками упёрлась в бока, брови строго сведены, губы поджаты. «Если бы я сам знал…» — хотелось прошептать мне, но я понимал, что сейчас нужно выглядеть уверенным. 

Даже если на самом деле ни в чём совершенно не уверен. Особенно поэтому.

— В ту ночь, после разговора с тобой, мне снова приснился этот сон… — События того утра столпились в мыслях, ещё слишком живые и болезненные, и я скомкано закончил: — В общем, я поехал к океану и вытащил его сюда. 

— Зачем? — Мэйбл прошептала это едва слышно, словно сама не была уверена, что хочет знать ответ, и я улыбнулся:

— Ну, вытаскивал я, конечно, Филла, но поскольку оказалось, что Филл Брайт и Билл Сайфер — это одно лицо… — И пожал плечами. Да уж. Что тут ещё объяснять… — Мэйбл, ты знаешь, как я относился к нему.

По её взгляду было понятно — да, она знает; негодование на её лице сменилось на что-то, больше похожее на жалость. Мэйбл подошла ко мне, положила руку мне на плечо.

— Но он оказался Биллом, и теперь ты не знаешь, как отправить его обратно? — спросила, заглядывая в глаза. — Уверена, если мы обратимся к прадядям, они что-нибудь…

— Я не собираюсь отправлять его обратно.

Пальцы на моём плече на мгновение сжались — и Мэйбл медленно убрала руку. Посмотрела на меня, как на сумасшедшего.

— Ты же не серьёзно?

— Мэйбл, послушай, я понимаю, он сделал много ужасного, но сейчас он безобиден…

— Безобиден? Он?!

— Он… довольно назойливый, — вздохнув, признал я, — раздражающий, нервный, капризный, самовлюблённый, эгоистичный… Но он не пытается захватить мир.

И Мэйбл неожиданно серьёзно кивнула:

— Согласна. Для него это достижение.

Воздух заполнили доносящиеся из комнаты низкий голос Элегбары, немного нервный отчего-то смех Билла… Мы с Мэйбл молчали. Она кусала губу, переваривая услышанное, примиряясь с ним, и не дёрнулась уже нервно, услышав искрящий смех Билла. А я смотрел на неё, поражаясь, как тонко она всё понимает. Меня понимает — как никто другой в этом мире.

Вот и взглянув на жёлтые астры, тоже что-то поняла. Провела пальцами по лепесткам. Начала тихо, избегая смотреть мне в глаза:

— Так вы с ним теперь, получается…

— Нет! — не дал ей договорить я. — Нет. Он просто живёт здесь и… Господи, Мэйбл, он демон, о чём ты вообще спрашиваешь?

— В Гравити Фолз нас окружали гномы и единороги, магия и временные аномалии, демоны и призраки — но это было самое прекрасное лето в нашей жизни. — Она подняла упавший лепесток и подержала на ладони. Задумавшись, спрятала его в карман — снова как будто маленькая, радующаяся такой мелочи… — Диппер, с этим миром и правда не всё так просто, но повод ли это закрываться от него?

Во рту пересохло, и я совершенно не представлял, что на это можно ответить, но всё равно попытался:

— Я…

Но опять не успел.

— Подумал, раз вы ещё не ушли… — Билл подошёл бесшумно. Стукнув пару раз костяшками, открыл дверь, остановился на пороге кухни, неуверенно пожал плечом. Улыбнулся нам: — Может, всё-таки присоединитесь?..

…Через полчаса Мэйбл уже держала его за руку и смеялась над его шутками. В комнате скоро стало душно, и мы распахнули окно; диван скрипел под тяжестью нашей компании. Узнав, что всё произошедшее в Гравити Фолз не было придуманной нами от скуки игрой, Мэйбл засыпала нас вопросами. Билл отвечал ей — сначала осторожно, но, когда убедился, что всё же не угодил в немилость, стал сверкать на неё жёлтыми глазами, смеялся своим искрящим смехом. Легба пил и не пьянел, читал линии-дороги на наших ладонях — в шутку, потому что и правда мог узнать по ним правду; я смотрел на всё, не веря своим глазам, не веря, что это мой дом и мой мир… И было совсем не так, что той ночью в квартире у Лави. Мы начали совсем по-взрослому, хоть и наспех: бутылка вина, собранные из всего найденного в холодильнике закуски; Мэйбл пила чай. Потом стало чуть безалабернее: в ход пошло оставшееся вино, которое не допил я с Биллом — праздновали его день рождения на шестой день в этом измерении, потому что ну должен же он у него когда-нибудь быть, — Легба сбегал в магазин за бутылкой рома…

Но до пьяных танцев и фейерверков с крыши всё же не дошло. Странный возраст у нас с Мэйбл, подумал я, за всё время едва выпивший пару бокалов вина. Больше не нужно из кожи вон лезть, чтобы найти что-то важное для себя, чтобы радоваться чему-то. Всё важное и радостное оказалось вдруг совсем рядом — в родных и близких и в нас самих. 

Я купался в этом чувстве, как в тёплом солёном океане. И Билл, кажется, чувствовал что-то такое. Чутко настроенный на нас, он всё-таки накинул себе лет — вкрадчиво, тонкими штрихами, такими, что заметил, наверно, один лишь я. Чуть грубее стала линия челюсти, чуть больше светлой щетины на щеках, чуть заметная морщинка на лбу… Он красивый был такой, шутил и ухаживал за Мэйбл, рассказывал о забытых веках и других измерениях, я никак не мог перестать на него смотреть, и оттого острее ощущал, что смотрю на него не только я.

— Можешь уехать со мной, — прямо предложил Легба Биллу, когда время перевалило за полночь. Он поднялся, нависая над всеми, собрал опустевшие бутылки — все одной рукой, перехватил горлышки длинными толстыми пальцами. Они казались ужасно маленькими по сравнению с ним; я смотрел на них, убеждая себя, что вовсе не жду ответа с замершим испуганно сердцем.

Только от Билла бессмысленно было его, сжавшееся тоскливо, прятать.

— Не могу. — Он перегнулся через Мэйбл и вдруг ткнул меня пальцем. В плечо — сильно, почти больно. И сказал серьёзно: — Я целиком и полностью вот с этим вот человеком.

Там синяк, наверное, остался. Я улыбнулся этой мысли.

— Ну, — а Легба развёл руками, — тогда мне остаётся только поздравить тебя.

Говорил он вроде бы Биллу, но на последнем слове посмотрел на меня, и я… кивнул. Тоже прямо, не скрываясь. Потому что да. С этим действительно стоит меня поздравить.

Стали прощаться. Мэйбл уехала вместе с Легбой — не наговорилась, за стаканом кофе грозилась расспрашивать об устройстве мира. Мы проводили их до машины, Билл чмокнул обоих в щёки. Легба задержал руки на его плечах чуть дольше — шепнул что-то на ухо?.. — и Билл улыбнулся тихо себе под ноги.

Сиреневая ауди Мэйбл мигнула нам аварийкой и скрылась за поворотом. Точно дожидавшийся этого, полил дождь, вдруг и сильно — до крыльца нам пришлось бежать. Похолодало, брызги долетали до нас, но мы задержались на нём, под узкой крышей, стоя плечом к плечу. 

— Что он тебе сказал?

Билл запрокинул голову, усмехаясь куда-то расшалившимся тучам. Помолчал. Потом посмотрел на меня:

— Он сказал, чтобы я не грустил, потому что ты меня очень любишь.

Спорить с ним не хотелось. Хотелось улыбнуться, отведя взгляд. 

— Ты замёрз, — вместо ответа сказал я, проведя тыльной стороной ладони по его мокрому, холодному плечу. — Надеюсь, ты не решил испытать на себе, что такое ангина или что-то вроде того? Давай в дом, греться…

Я пропустил мелко дрожащего Билла вперёд. Провёл рукой по его спине, облепленной насквозь промокшей футболкой. Коснулся покрытой мурашками шеи, стирая стекающие с волос капли.

— Совсем холодный, — прошептал, когда он обернулся ко мне. — Либо полезай под горячий душ, либо грей тело какими-то своими фокусами…

— Согрей меня. 

В коридоре ярко горел свет, и я отчётливо видел, как вытягиваются зрачки Билла в тонкие полоски, как он закрывает глаза, делая шаг ко мне, и тени от ресниц полосами ложатся на впалые щёки, как блестят, стекая, капли дождя… Билл прижался ко мне, такому же мокрому и продрогшему. Потёрся щекой, уткнулся в шею, и долгие секунды был просто невинным замёрзшим котёнком — я гладил его и грел, нежась в благодарном мурлыканье, и дышал горячо, но спокойно куда-то ему в висок, пока не почувствовал под футболкой его прохладные ладони. 

— Почему ты меня отталкиваешь? — Билл зацепился за пояс моих джинсов, когда я отодвинул его за плечи. Посмотрел на меня затуманенным взглядом из-под ресниц. 

— Межвидовой барьер, — усмехнулся я.

Свет в коридоре моргнул, потрепетал тускло и разгорелся снова; пальцы Билла рассеянно скользнули по впадине у бедренной косточки. Он погладил меня немного — извинился. И нахмурился: не смешно. 

— Почему? — спросил снова. И наклонил голову, заглядывая в глаза: — Тебе что-то во мне не нравится? Я могу это исправить?

Посеревшие от влаги волосы прилипли ему ко лбу — я убрал их назад, прочесав пряди. Проговорил про себя, всматриваясь в жёлтые радужки: по-че-му… Проще всего было бы ответить как обычно «мне не нравится, что ты демон», но сейчас это прозвучало бы не похоже на шутку. Слишком серьёзно. Слишком жестоко. И потребность в откровенности заткнула мне рот прежде, чем я смог по привычке отшутиться. 

— Билл… — начал я, вздыхая, готовый в очередной раз мучиться попытками разобрать всё это сваленное в голове в хаотичную, пугающую громаду — но слова неожиданно нашлись так легко. — Я отталкиваю тебя не потому, что всё это не нравится _мне_ , а потому, что я не могу понять, как всё это может нравиться _тебе_.

Билл внимательно слушал, грыз изнутри щёку. Его пальцы согревались на моей коже. Ветер швырнул в дверное окно ворох капель, хлёстко и нервно, точно подгоняя меня.

— Я представляю, почему тебе интересно жить в этом теле с его эмоциями и чувствами. Но я?.. — Начав говорить, я уже не мог остановиться. Словно рвалось что-то из груди — к нему. Честное, уязвимое и открытое. — …Как тебе могу быть всерьёз интересен я? — Страх вспенился на этих словах, окатил внутри ледяной солёной волной. — Я ведь должен быть для тебя кем-то вроде таракана. Примитивным, скучным…

— Ты с ума сошёл.

Но Билл не дал мне утонуть в нём. Потёр висок, покачал головой — неожиданно древний, мудрый, хоть и с лицом юноши не старше меня. Глаза его выдавали.

— Точно спятил, какой ты глупый… — Билл устало прикрыл их, но тут же распахнул вновь. — Ты не интересен мне? Весь ты: эта нежная кожа, которую можно рассечь даже листом бумаги, мягкие мышцы под ней, увитые тонкими венами, хрупкие кости — и в таком слабом теле такое сильное сознание. Воля, способная вытащить с глубин океана того, кого мир поклялся никогда больше к себе не подпускать. — Он усмехнулся с доброй улыбкой. Подошёл ко мне, обхватил ладонями лицо. — Тебя нужно защищать, наслаждаться тобой, как произведением искусства, — прошептал в губы. — Поэтому да, ты мне не интересен. Я влюблён в тебя. И дело не в этом теле — с моим разумом, с самой моей сущностью вселенная знает что творится от одной мысли, что я могу слиться с тобой.

Дождь зашумел сильнее; Билл умиротворённо вздохнул. Он не целовал меня, не лез больше под футболку, стоял, прислонившись лбом к моему лбу, и только пальцами задумчиво провёл по моим щекам, по шее… Он ничего не требовал и не просил даже, и его губы раскрылись в удивлении, стоило мне прикоснуться к ним своими. Сначала коротко, всего лишь прижавшись сухо, — а потом долго, и откровенно, и так жадно, как же я изголодался по нему, как я мог в нём сомневаться…

— Ха-а… — разорвав поцелуй, Билл запрокинул голову. Улыбнулся, когда я сразу же приник к его шее — так доверчиво подставленной, такой горячей… — Голова кружится…

Я обнял его, подхватил, помогая удержаться на и правда ослабевших ногах. Я и сам прислонился к стене, а со следующим поцелуем мне и вовсе ударило в голову. И когда-нибудь потом я не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, добрались мы до комнаты рывками, прижимая друг друга к стенам, — или дошли, держась за руки; рухнули нетерпеливо на диван, борясь за возможность вести, — или опустились мягко, спокойно укладываясь рядом; сдирали друг с друга прилипшую к телу одежду, рыча от нетерпения, — или стягивали её, путаясь в рукавах и посмеиваясь на самими собой… Мне казалось, всё это происходит сразу — так мы истосковались по телам и душам друг друга, так делились друг с другом страстью и нежной радостью.

Всё это затопило меня, словно я упал в океан — приглушились звуки, воздух будто бы стал плотным и вязким, как вода, и от каждого движения Билла по нему расходилась рябь. Сердце стучало с ней в такт, и пальцы Билла остановились у меня на груди, считывая его ритм; я поцеловал его, чувствуя, как он переплетает пальцы с моими, и между ними становится скользко — такой, пошлый, чувственный намёк… Разведя ноги, Билл позволил мне лечь сверху, и, подготавливая, заботился о нём так бережно, словно в этом действительно была необходимость; входил в него медленно, держа за руки и ловя каждый вздох.

— Всё хорошо?

Билл открыл было рот, но лишь глотнул воздуха. Кивнул, обнял меня крепче, жаркий такой, словно мы, как в тех снах, сливались в одно под палящим солнцем. Ха, согрелся в моих руках — как и просил; я грелся вместе с ним под шумящий за стенами холодный дождь, под вой ветра и шелест деревьев, стыдливо заглушающих наши стоны…

 

…Утро, казалось, наступило позже. Скромное такое, пасмурное и тусклое, оно заглянуло робко в окно: можно?.. — и я улыбнулся ему, рассеянно поглаживая бёдра Билла. В сером свете стало видно смятые салфетки на полу и нашу скомканную мокрую одежду. Но кого сейчас волновал беспорядок…

— Билл.

Влажный от пота живот под моими губами дёрнулся — Билл приподнялся на локтях, нашёл мои глаза затуманенным взглядом.

— Да?

— Я люблю тебя.

На мгновение его глаза вспыхнули — предательский огонёк, делающий наигранно безразличную и самоуверенную фразу:

— Я знаю, — очень трогательной, искренней и ранимой.

Мягко коснувшись меня взглядом из-под ресниц, Билл закрыл глаза и снова упал на спину. Уставший такой, но довольный своей усталостью, нежащийся в ней, зарылся пальцами в мои волосы, потянул лениво; я послушно лёг на него, лицом к лицу. Он целоваться хотел. Но повредничал сначала, поотворачивался, смеясь, не давая губы. Фыркнул на меня:

— Дурак. 

И я даже не стал спрашивать почему. Просто поймал его наконец, прижался губами к губам и мысленно согласился: и правда дурак. Раз так долго боялся понять, какое это счастье — целовать его, улыбаясь, и чувствовать, что он счастливо улыбается мне в ответ.


End file.
